Do The Right Thing
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. En el momento en que una redada sale mal, el agente del FBI Edward Cullen se enfrenta a una terrible elección. Nadie sabe de su relación secreta con la víctima en estado de coma Bella Swan, ni que el niño que ella espera es suyo. ¿Cómo puede realizar lo correcto cuando ni siquiera él comprende lo que es eso?
1. Prólogo: Desastre

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Prólogo: Desastre**

Las escenas cambiaban dentro y fuera como una pesadilla reproduciéndose con luz estroboscópica. Pasaba el tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía cuánto transcurría entre la oscuridad y los destellos de luz brillante.

Una y otra vez la escena pasaba en su cabeza. Se acordaba corriendo a la casa, viendo sangre y cristales por todo el suelo. El rostro de Emily Uley se encontraba tajeado, aunque sus gemidos le dijeron que permanecía viva. Jacob Black estaba muerto, su cuerpo se extendía entre el porche trasero y la sala de estar de Uley, con un fragmento gigante de vidrio saliendo de su garganta. El compañero de Edward ya había llamado una ambulancia y apoyo, maldición.

Todo eso pasó a un segundo plano mientras Edward bajaba los escalones, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente.

―¡Bella! —La voz de Sam Uley medio suplicando, medio gruñendo, llamó la atención de Edward hacia el bosque. Corría. Corría y rezaba a los seres que no estaba seguro de siquiera creer que no fuera demasiado tarde. Edward salió detrás de la arboleda, encontrándose peligrosamente cerca de un acantilado. Bajando la vista, a cierta distancia de donde él emergió, localizó a su víctima.

―Bella, por favor. Déjame explicar. ―Enloquecido, con su camisa de vestir manchada de sangre, Sam se acercó a Bella, su brazo extendido. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás pero no le quedaba ningún lugar donde ir.

―¡Bella! ―gritó Edward, corriendo hacia ellos.

Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos asustados y furiosos encontraron los suyos por uno, dos, tres latidos entretanto se arrojaba hacia adelante. Entonces sus pies lucharon por sostenerla y cayó de espaldas, gritando su nombre mientras caía en el agua.

―¡Bella! ―gritó de nuevo y se arrojó desde el acantilado a buscarla, ignorando al hombre quien había sido su objetivo durante muchísimos meses.

El tumultuoso mar debajo de ellos se tragó a Bella y el sonido de su grito segundos antes de que el agua helada lo golpeara como un ladrillo en el pecho. Ahí fue donde la escena comenzó a volverse confusa. Recordaba obligándose a sí mismo a aferrarse a los bordes de la conciencia que quería cerrarse como una flor al caer el día. De alguna manera, había logrado tener éxito en su singular misión, a pesar de que las olas amenazaban con golpearlo y embestirlo contra las rocas. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de Bella, arrastrándola hasta la orilla rocosa antes de desmayarse.

Parecía que había pasado solo un segundo cuando escuchó a su jadeante compañero gritando:

―¡No te mueras, imbécil. ¡No haré todo este maldito papeleo solo!

La cabeza de Edward rodó contra la austera playa de piedras y abrió los ojos. Era otra visión que no olvidaría pronto. Su compañero permanecía inclinado frente a Bella, sus labios apretados sobre los de ella. Edward hubiera estado celoso, excepto que se encontraba completamente desesperado. La piel de Bella era de un gris enfermizo a parte del río de color rojo que caía de un corte en su frente. El frío del agua no fue nada, un día agradable comparado con lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba respirando. Dijo con voz áspera su nombre débilmente antes de que la oscuridad lo llevara de nuevo.

Se despertó una vez en la ambulancia, el tiempo suficiente para vomitar lo que fuera que estaba en su estómago, agua de mar y el asqueroso burrito de la tienda de la esquina que su compañero lo había obligado a comer, y con el fin de observar que Bella estaba con él. Ella estaba respirando o eso fue lo que supuso dado que se hallaba con una máscara de oxígeno y no en una bolsa para cadáveres.

Él le había dicho más de una vez que se veía hermosa sin importar lo que hiciera. En ese momento, incluso él tuvo que admitir que se veía terrible. Aunque se sentía débil, tan débil que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para sentirse frustrado al respecto, extendió su mano, buscando la de ella.

―Tranquilo, amigo ―dijo el médico. Debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que quería Edward mientras guiaba sus manos juntas―. ¿Mejor?

Edward no apartó la mirada de Bella lo suficiente para reconocer al hombre, aunque estaba muy agradecido. La oscuridad lo invadió nuevamente y no pudo luchar contra eso.

Se despertó de nuevo en una cama de hospital. No debía haber sido muy grave lo que fuera que estaba mal con él. No estaba conectado a ninguna máquina. Su cabeza amenazaba con latir fuera de su cuello y su compañero lo estaba golpeando en el costado.

―Despierta, hijo de puta ―murmuró―. Se supone que no debes estar dormido.

Edward gimió y se lamió los labios. Volvió la cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse hasta que su compañero y amigo, Jasper Whitlock, apareció.

―¿Bella? ―dijo, realmente exigiendo. Estaba débil y con mucho frío, pero ella era su prioridad.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

―Su padre y el padre de Black están aquí, de hecho. En cuanto a Swan... honestamente, no lo sé.

Con otro gemido, Edward intentó salir de la cama solamente para que Jasper lo empujara hacia atrás.

―Se supone que deberías estar descansando. No durmiendo, descansando la mente. Entrando en calor nuevamente. No puedes ir a dónde está la familia, pero ya sabías eso. Así que cálmate y dime la verdad.

Edward se restregó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, intentando disminuir el tren de carga que a gran velocidad atravesaba por su cabeza.

―¿A cerca de qué? ―lo evadió, realmente solo quería saber, contra viento y marea, si Bella estaba bien.

Ella no se veía bien.

Otra vez, Jasper lo empujó hacia atrás en la cama. Estaba inclinado sobre el rostro de Edward.

―Hay algo entre tú y Bella Swan ―acusó. No había ninguna duda.

Edward suspiró porque siempre supo que sería Jasper quien lo descubriría primero. En otro día podría haberle importado. Hoy, hubiera renunciado a cualquier cosa solo para saber que Bella iba a sobrevivir.

Tragó saliva, mirando directamente al techo.

―Sí ―murmuró finalmente.

―Carajo ―maldijo Jasper. Él guardó silencio durante unos minutos antes de que suspirara―. Tú no eres así.

―Tú no entiendes ―dijo Edward, con su voz al borde de la desesperación―. Sé lo que parece, pero no entiendes lo que ella significa para mí. Necesito verla, Jasper. Necesito saber que ella estará bien. No puedo...

―Está bien, está bien ―dijo su compañero, empujándolo de nuevo hacia abajo―. Jesús, todo esto se irá al infierno más que rápido.

―Edward, oh bien. Estás despierto ―los interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.

Los dos hombres levantaron la mirada y vieron a una pequeña enfermera con cabello negro azabache caminando hacia él.

―Alice. ―Respiró aliviado al ver un rostro familiar―. Por favor, dime qué pasa.

―Bueno, tienes una con...

―¡No conmigo! ―interrumpió Edward.

Alice lo estudió atentamente por un momento y asintió.

―Tu padre está en cirugía ahora con Emily Uley.

―¿Y Bella? ―preguntó Edward.

―Crítica pero estable. Eso es todo lo que sé ―dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera preguntar―. Se supone que debo concentrarme en ti... pero Brett dijo que te agitaste en la ambulancia hasta que pudiste sostener su mano.

―Estoy bien ―insistió―. Alice, necesito verla. Necesito estar ahí.

Ella suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Lo que necesitas es un viaje por la máquina de resonancia magnética para asegurarnos que ese cráneo grueso tuyo no está roto. Pero... ya que no puedo llevarte a una por al menos otra hora... Me voy a dar una vuelta. Su papá está en la sala de espera de emergencias. Si empeoras tu culo mejor dile a una enfermera o te mato yo misma, ¿entendido? ―dijo ella con severidad.

―Gracias, Alice ―dijo Edward, ya balanceando sus piernas sobre el costado de la cama.

Alice solo negó con la cabeza. Se giró ligeramente, mirando a Jasper.

―Tú debes ser su compañero. Soy Alice Brandon.

―Jasper Whitlock ―ratificó Jasper, estrechando su mano.

―Bueno, estoy segura de que mereces el doble de lo que te están pagando. Cuidar de este es un trabajo a tiempo completo por sí mismo ―se quejó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Edward.

―Hablando de... ―Jasper sacó su teléfono y suspiró―. Es Banner. Vamos, cabezón. Te diré más cuando vuelvas.

Asintiendo con gratitud, Edward se paró, luchando contra el mareo que lo amenazaba con hacerlo caer de vuelta. Alice lo estaba observando... si él mostraba un signo de debilidad era probable que lo atara a la cama como si nada.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, Edward salió del cuarto tan rápido como pudo. Intentando mantener el impulso de entrar en pánico a raya, se imaginaba cómo podía abordar la situación. Él ya había decidido confesar sobre lo que Bella significaba para él. No había nada más importante que poder verla. Él quería la oportunidad de sentarse al lado de su cama junto con su padre.

Charlie Swan podría echarlo. A la mierda. Charlie Swan podría golpearlo. Edward sabía que lo dejaría pero todavía tenía algo de esperanza de que tal vez recibir un golpe le compraría el derecho de estar ahí para ella.

Nervioso en muchos sentidos, Edward pasó la mano por su cabello e hizo una mueca. Su cabello era una masa de nudos, sucio por el agua del océano. Como si las primeras impresiones pudieran empeorar...

Se detuvo justo antes de la sala de espera en urgencias, escuchando ese tono silencioso que se asociaba con los doctores. Rápidamente, presionó su espalda contra la pared, deslizándose lo más cerca posible para poder escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

―... en un respirador por el momento. Ella inhaló un poco de agua del océano.

―Estará incómoda ―dijo una voz áspera y Edward imaginó que debía ser Charlie. Él podía escuchar la emoción en su tono. Cerró los ojos, recordando el sonido de su voz cuando ella hablaba de su padre. Había tanta ternura allí, un amor del que ella no hablaba, pero eso se filtraba cada vez que ella hablaba de él.

Obviamente, era recíproco.

La doctora se aclaró la garganta.

―Sus pulmones se recuperarán... pero de lo que más estamos preocupados es del golpe que sufrió en la cabeza. Isabella está en estado de coma.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y apenas contuvo el grito que amenazaba con delatar su escondite. Escuchó a Charlie murmurar alto.

―Oh, Dios.

―Hay una considerable inflamación cerebral. Estamos trabajando para reducir eso, pero hasta que ella no se despierte, es difícil saber si puede haber algún daño a largo plazo ―continúo la doctora―. Lo siento. Sé que esto es difícil ―dijo.

―Tengo una pregunta para usted en cuanto a cómo continuar tratando a Isabella. No estoy segura de si lo sabe, pero está embarazada.

―¿Qué?

El volumen de la reacción de Charlie cubrió el ruido de Edward cayendo de rodillas en el pasillo. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando el dorso de su mano con fuerza contra su boca. Su cabeza giraba.

―¿Cuál es la pregunta? ―preguntó Charlie entrecortado.

―De nuevo, lo siento mucho. Nadie debería tener que tomar estas decisiones. Pero necesitamos saber cómo continuar. Si tratamos de salvar el embarazo, vamos a tener que realizar elecciones diferentes acerca de la medicación que utilizamos ―siguió la doctora―. Y no hay garantías. Es muy temprano para decir si alguno de los traumatismos que Isabella sufrió ha tenido consecuencias sobre el feto.

―¿Salvar el embarazo no la pondrá más en peligro?

―No. Simplemente cambia la forma en que la tratamos ―aseguró la doctora.

―Entonces, por favor haga lo necesario. Es lo que ella hubiera querido.

―De acuerdo ―dijo la doctora y hubo un crujido. Edward imaginó que se estaba poniendo de pie―. Podrá ver a Isabella en una hora. Vamos a trasladarla a terapia intensiva. Le pediré a una enfermera que venga a buscarlo.

El silencio que consumía la sala era ensordecedor. Era un hospital maldita sea. ¿Dónde estaba toda la gente?

Era demasiado, demasiadas cosas de repente. Estaba muerto de miedo. La idea de que Bella nunca se despertara era real, muy real. Era un concepto que él no podía entender. Apenas la había encontrado. Ella no merecía morir así.

Además del miedo y el dolor, la culpa que sentía era paralizante. Arrodillándose en el suelo del hospital, inclinó la cabeza hasta las baldosas, agarrando su cabello en puños. ¿Cuántas veces le había asegurado a ella que lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo que Jacob estaba haciendo, no era peligroso? Él la había convencido de quedarse, de hecho, cuando se quería ir. Ahora ella estaba muriendo y Jacob estaba muerto.

Y entonces estaba la criatura. Sabía que tenía que ser suya. Bella no había tenido sexo con Jacob por casi un año. Estaba seguro que ella le habría dicho si eso cambiaba. Pero había un problema.

―Es... cierto, Charlie ―dijo otra voz desde la sala de espera. Edward tardó un minuto en recordar que Jasper le dijo que el padre de Jacob estaba con Charlie. Ese debía ser Billy Black―. Es justo que una parte de mi hijo siga viva.

Irguiéndose de nuevo, Edward se frotó los ojos, secándose las lágrimas.

Según su conocimiento, las únicas personas que sabían que la relación entre Bella y Jacob había terminado en los últimos cinco meses eran Bella y él mismo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer esto? ¿Asumir la responsabilidad de matar al único hijo de Billy Black y al mismo tiempo decirle que la relación de Jacob los últimos cinco meses habían sido una farsa? ¿Lo entenderían siquiera... o pensarían que ella era una infiel? Ella no podía precisamente defenderse. Jacob sabía de ellos, pero solo tendrían la palabra de Edward para verificarlo.

La palabra del hombre que había conseguido matar a Jacob Black.

La palabra de un agente del FBI que se había acostado con la mujer quien fue parte de su operación encubierta, quien había sido su responsabilidad proteger.

Edward miró a las brillantes luces fluorescentes sobre él, totalmente perdido en qué hacer.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!_

 _Esta historia estaba siendo traducida por alguien más, pero como hace años que no actualiza, decidimos pedir permiso para traducirla nosotras. Esperamos que no acompañen a lo largo de ella. ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:**_ _Tiene 32 capítulos (incluyendo prólogo y epílogo), tiene final feliz, y vamos a tratar de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Consecuencias**

 _ **~Cinco meses atrás~**_

—¿Crees que ella lo va a hacer? —preguntó Jasper, deslizando sus gafas de sol hasta la punta de su nariz mientras observaba como Jacob Black aparcaba su auto.

—Ella lo hará —murmuró Edward con sus ojos fijos en la morena que salió del asiento del pasajero luciendo severamente irritada. A pesar de que este último hecho tenía todas las posibilidades de tirar por la borda una investigación de meses, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho. A pesar de que no compartía su opinión con otras personas, Edward había pensado durante mucho tiempo que Jacob no estaba destinado a estar con su novia, Isabella Swan. No podía decir que se sorprendió cuando Jacob llamó para decirle que Bella quería terminar la relación.

Sin embargo, eso les dejaba un problema. Sin Bella, su objetivo se pospondría por meses. La única opción era dejarla entrar en la operación encubierta. Esa era la razón por la que Edward y Jasper acordaron encontrarse con Jacob y Bella.

—Bella —comenzó Jacob, obviamente incómodo—. Él es…

—Edward Cullen —dijo Bella, sorprendida. Ella cambió su mirada entre Jacob y Edward—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Eres absolutamente la última persona que esperaba ver.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron porque había pensado exactamente lo mismo varios meses antes cuando comenzaron todo este trabajo.

—Es un mundo pequeño, señorita Swan —admitió—, pero me temo que esto es bastante más serio que una reunión de la escuela secundaria.

Mientras hablaba, metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó su placa.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y los miró a los tres.

—¿FBI? Bien, me están asustando. ¿Qué está pasando?

Quitándose las gafas de sol para poder mirarla a los ojos, Edward y Jasper hicieron la mayor parte de la conversación, revelando que Jacob había denunciado hacía unos seis meses a su empresa, ya que descubrió que la compañía para la que trabajaba, Imprint Inc, estaba llevando a cabo una gran cantidad de negocios turbios. Edward y Jasper, que eran parte de la división de crímenes de cuello blanco* del FBI, habían comenzado una investigación, durante la cual Jacob se había hecho amigo del CEO de la compañía, Sam Uley. Durante la mayor parte de los ocho meses, había estado usando un micrófono en las reuniones privadas.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con mi relación. ¿Realmente me estás prohibiendo romper con Jacob? —preguntó ella, aturdida e incrédula.

—No tenemos ese tipo de poder, señorita Swan —aseguró Edward.

—Mira, la cuestión es que tú eres el boleto de Jacob a la vida privada de Uley —dijo Jasper lentamente—. La razón por la que tú y Jacob son invitados a su casa tan a menudo es porque a la señora Uley le agradas. Ahora, sabes lo que sucederá si tú y Jacob rompen. No van a querer invitarlo.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron ante eso.

—Eso es verdad —dijo con un suspiro—. Ella le cortaría las pelotas si él me llegara a lastimar.

Edward y Jasper se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo que la tenían. Solo tomaría un poco de encanto sellar el trato.

—Señorita Swan —comenzó Edward, pero ella lo miró con severidad.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Bella, por favor.

Él sonrió suavemente, extendiendo la mano para ponerla sobre el brazo de ella.

—Bella, sé que no es justo pedirte esto, pero si pudieras mantener solo la fachada de tu relación con Jacob por un tiempo más, estarías ayudando a desenmascarar a un grupo de hombres que le han robado a sus clientes y a la comunidad una gran cantidad de dinero.

Ella gruñó frustrada y rodó sus ojos hacia el cielo.

—Supongo que realmente no estoy buscando salir en citas de inmediato —murmuró en voz baja. Ella miró directamente a Edward entonces y se dio cuenta tardíamente de que todavía tenía su mano en su brazo. Él la retiró rápidamente—. ¿Qué tan peligroso es esto?

—Vamos, Bells —dijo Jacob con un suspiro—. Sabes que nunca te habría dejado acercarte a Sam si pensara que es peligroso.

—Esta no es la mafia ni nada de eso —respondió Jasper primero—. Uley ni siquiera posee más que una pistola de paintball.

—Créame, seño... Bella. Ni tú ni Jacob estarán en peligro —agregó Edward.

 _ **~Presente~**_

—No sé. No sé qué hacer —gimió Edward, sentado en el borde de la cama del hospital.

Aturdido y confundido, se encontró regresando a su habitación sin decirle nada al padre de Bella. En retrospectiva, era un buen plan. Le había tomado diez minutos enteros explicarle todo a Jasper, estaba tan conmocionado y sorprendido.

—Edward... —comenzó Jasper, y bajo diferentes circunstancias, su tono habría hecho que Edward se pusiera automáticamente cauteloso—. Realmente odio preguntarte esto, pero ¿estás seguro de que es tu hijo?

—Estuviste allí cuando terminaron —dijo Edward con un gruñido, entrecerrando los ojos a su compañero.

—Sí, estuve allí. Pero, también he vivido muchas rupturas como para saber que a veces, cuando ves a tu ex, tienes relaciones sexuales con ella —respondió Jasper, con un tono firme—. Y han estado viviendo juntos todo este tiempo.

—En habitaciones separadas —espetó Edward.

—Tómalo con calma —dijo Jasper, sosteniendo sus palmas en un gesto de paz—. Sabes que tenía que decirlo. —Se pasó una mano por los ojos.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —susurró Edward.

Era un testimonio de lo mal que se sentía al estar tan desesperado por ayudar. Por lo general, Edward era demasiado terco, no escuchaba a nadie.

Jasper tosió.

—Hay dos cosas que tienes que hacer. Debes aclararlo todo ahora mismo, lo que podría no ser una mala idea. Piensa en esto: la única esperanza de Billy Black es ese bebé. Lo mejor es que rompas su corazón en este momento, en lugar de esperar.

Edward gimió, recostado en la cama y puso sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es mi otra opción? —murmuró él.

No era que estuviera avergonzado de sus acciones y definitivamente no estaba avergonzado de Bella. Simplemente estaba demasiado cerca a no sentir nada, incapaz de sentir algo más que el terror de saber que Bella podría morir, llevándose al bebé, la vida que apenas empezaba a formarse, con ella.

—Todavía tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo —gruñó Jasper—. Mientras te examinaban la cabeza, apareció una enfermera. —Él se retorció y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la esquina de su boca—. Y no era esa pequeña y ardiente enfermera de antes, la señorita Brandon. ¿Cómo la conoces de todas formas?

—Jasper, concéntrate —dijo Edward, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bien. Bueno, Charlie Swan quiere hablar con nosotros —dijo Jasper lentamente—. Quiere saber qué pasó. Está en la habitación de Bella. Billy Black está con él.

Edward se sentó, cruzando las piernas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Se suponía que esta no sería su vida. Aunque había ingresado al FBI con ganas de perseguir a los malos y usar un arma, para cuando se graduó de la academia, había madurado considerablemente. Los criminales del mundo de los negocios no eran menos irritantes para él y aunque el trabajo podía ser aburrido, sentía que el trabajo que hacía era importante.

Pero se suponía que nadie debía morir. Hablar con dos padres que habían perdido a alguien no era algo que debería haber tenido que enfrentar.

Por otra parte, tenía una ventaja. Al menos podría ver a Bella, vería con sus propios ojos que ella aún seguía respirando.

—Está bien —murmuró, poniéndose de pie otra vez—. Estoy tan preparado para esto como siempre lo estaré.

—Te apoyo —dijo Jasper, luciendo un poco verde—. Vamos a hacerlo.

La caminata hacia la UCI fue silenciosa. Edward estaba perdido en su propio mundo, vacilando entre la necesidad de hacer lo correcto, admitiendo su relación con Bella y la necesidad de evitar que su mundo cambiara tan salvajemente. Él no podía pensar con claridad en absoluto.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban, su vergüenza y culpa se hicieron secundarias a su necesidad de verla. Sintió su presencia como un faro que lo llamaba y su paso se hizo más rápido.

—Quieto —dijo Jasper, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Edward asintió, tomando una respiración profunda antes de entrar a la habitación.

Automáticamente, los ojos de Edward saltaron sobre el hombre mayor que estaba sentado al lado de Bella, mirando fijamente a su hija como si esperara que ella se sentara solo para hablar con él. Edward estaba esperando hacer eso él mismo.

Para una mujer que siempre estaba tan llena de vida, verla en ese estado era más que sorprendente, robando por completo el pensamiento y las palabras. Edward apenas podía respirar más allá del nudo en su garganta y mucho menos hablar.

Había tantos cables, cada uno de ellos enganchado a algo que la mantenía viva, ya que su cuerpo no era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Sus labios, generalmente tan perfectamente rosados, se enroscaban alrededor de un tubo que le proporcionaba aire con un sonido mecánico. Parte de su cabello había sido rasurado, revelando el corte que solo había visto superficialmente antes, donde se arqueaba hacia su coronilla. El vendaje que lo cubría estaba envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

Jasper le dio un codazo no tan suave que fue la única razón por la que Edward comenzó a respirar nuevamente. Él asintió una vez más pensando que estaba listo y Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

Charlie estiró la cabeza desde su asiento. Se volvió hacia su hija, apretando su mano una vez más antes de levantarse.

—Señor Swan, soy el agente Whitlock y él es mi compañero, el agente Cullen —dijo Jasper, asintiendo hacia Edward. Ofreció su mano, la que Charlie estrechó a regañadientes—. Antes que nada, permítanos decirle que lamentamos lo que ocurrió.

—Deberías decirle eso a Billy Black —dijo Charlie rotundamente.

—Nos dijeron que estaba aquí con usted —dijo Edward suavemente.

El hombre mayor asintió bruscamente.

—Fue a ver a Emily. Son amigos. —Él se movió de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos.

Los ojos de Edward se habían desviado nuevamente hacia Bella y Charlie se dio cuenta.

—Está embarazada, ¿sabes? —espetó Charlie—. Tiene seis semanas.

—¿Seis? —repitió Edward, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran abofeteado—. ¿Está seguro que son seis? —Vio que Jasper lo miraba de reojo, pero no pudo voltear a verlo.

Charlie entornó los ojos.

—Eso es lo que dijo el doctor Snow, aunque no es asunto suyo. ¿Ahora me van a decir cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo se metió mi hija en todo esto?

Edward dejó que Jasper se encargara, todavía tambaleándose por la última información que Charlie le había dado. Entre ese sobresalto y tratando de aceptar la forma inerte y pálida enfermiza en la cama que tenía que tener máquinas para respirar por ella, alimentarla y todo lo demás, que era su Bella brillante y vibrante, Edward simplemente no pudo concentrarse.

Para cuando Jasper le había contado todo a Charlie hasta la fecha actual, Edward había recuperado la compostura.

—Lo que sucedió hoy fue un golpe del destino —dijo, desde donde Jasper se había quedado—. Ambas... parejas estaban reunidas en la sala de estar cuando el señor Uley se tropezó y cayó, agarró la camisa del señor Black, la rasgó y dejó al descubierto el micrófono que llevaba puesto.

»No tenemos confirmación visual, pero desde la investigación hasta ahora, parece que cuando comenzaron a discutir, el señor Uley empujó al señor Black al cristal.

Edward hizo una pausa cuando Charlie se puso visiblemente molesto, mirándose a los pies y respirando con dificultad.

—Señor Swan...

—Jefe Swan —siseó Charlie—. Soy un jefe de policía, y va a respetar eso.

—Jefe Swan —corrigió Edward—. No creo que el señor Uley pretendiera hacerle daño. —Sus palabras salieron tensas. No tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que Sam Uley quería hacer. El hecho era que Bella estaría completamente bien si no fuera por él. Pero Charlie no necesitaba escuchar el veneno de Edward—. Estaba en estado de shock cuando persiguió a Bella. —Su garganta amenazaba con cerrarse—. En ese momento, yo había llegado a la casa. Fui detrás de ellos... y vi a Bella caer. El señor Uley la perseguía por un camino muy estrecho a lo largo de los acantilados y ella se cayó.

—El agente Cullen sacó a su hija del agua —agregó Jasper y en su voz no había pretensiones.

—La resucitaste —dijo Edward, recordando de repente.

Jasper asintió brevemente.

—Sam Uley está bajo custodia en su estación, como estoy seguro que ya sabe.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando mientras Charlie estudiaba los cordones de sus zapatos y la suela bajo sus pies.

—Bueno, gracias por lo que ha hecho. Y gracias por hacérmelo saber. Tiene sentido. Bella nunca pudo soportar la injusticia.

—Si me permite, jefe Swan... he llegado a conocer a Bella un poco en el tiempo que hemos estado... trabajando juntos. Si hay alguien que pueda superar esto, es ella —dijo Edward y su tono era ferviente. Estaba tratando de convencerse tanto a sí mismo como a Charlie.

Charlie solo asintió, y la mano de Jasper en su brazo hizo que Edward se moviera de nuevo. Lo hicieron hasta medio camino de regreso a la parte principal del hospital antes de que Edward tuviera que detenerse. Se apoyó contra la pared, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante.

Jasper se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé. Maldita sea no lo sé —gruñó Edward—. Verla así... debería ser todo en lo que puedo pensar.

—¿Y en qué estás pensando?

Edward se rio de manera histérica.

—Seis jodidas semanas...

—No entiendo, Edward —dijo Jasper cuando Edward no continuó.

—No estuvimos... juntos así hasta hace cuatro semanas —espetó Edward, demasiado fuerte.

Jasper suspiró.

—Edward…

—No —advirtió Edward—. No tiene sentido. Simplemente... no lo tiene

 _ **~Cinco meses atrás~**_

Edward frunció el ceño al ver su celular ya que no reconoció el número que apareció allí.

—Cullen —respondió él.

Hubo una burla en el otro extremo.

—Dios. Pensé que eso era solo un cliché televisivo.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, sorprendido porque ella era la última persona de quien habría esperado una llamada.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, soy yo. Le pedí tu número a Jake. Yo solo... —resopló —. Esto suena estúpido ahora, pero técnicamente estoy pasando por una ruptura y no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar. Ya que tú eres el que me prohibió hablar de ello, creo que eso significa que estás obligado a ser mi confidente en esto.

La boca de Edward se movió arriba y abajo, como si no pudiera decidir si estaba bien sonreír.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, sinceramente curioso—. ¿Por qué no Jasper?

—Porque no fui a la escuela secundaria con Jasper. De esta manera puedo fingir que eres el chico con el que crecí en vez de un agente del FBI —señaló ella.

»¿Comprendes cuán extraña es mi vida en este momento? —preguntó Bella una hora más tarde. Para evitar que alguien que no debería los viera, Edward le había permitido a Bella ir a su departamento—. Quiero decir, de repente soy parte de una operación encubierta. ¿Quién soy? ¿Una esposa de la mafia?

Ella miró alrededor de su apartamento ligeramente desordenado.

—Es gracioso. Pensé que eras más organizado.

Edward sonrió ante eso.

—Es el traje. Me hace parecer eficiente.

—¿Por cierto, esto es apropiado? —preguntó ella, como si de repente se sintiera tímida—. Quiero decir, no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —evadió Edward—. Técnicamente estoy caminando en una línea delgada —dijo honestamente—. Cualquier relación personal que tenga con alguien cercano al caso es un potencial para que la defensa desestime evidencia cuando todo esto vaya a juicio. Pero técnicamente hablando, Jacob es nuestro informante, no tú. Y no estoy juntándome con un informante, sino conversando con una vieja amiga de la escuela secundaria. —Él le sonrió.

Bella le sonrió a sus manos.

—Lo bueno es que no saben... que realmente no fuimos buenos amigos en la escuela secundaria —bromeó y luego suspiró.

—Bueno, eras un estudiante de primer año cuando yo ya me iba a graduar —señaló—. Realmente lo siento. Sé que las rupturas nunca son fáciles y pedirte que te quedes con…

—Está bien, de verdad —interrumpió Bella—. Quiero decir, lo entiendo. Estás a punto de obtener lo que necesitas para atraparlo, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

»Y no es algo traumático. Lo que pasa entre Jake y yo... Somos solo amigos, eso es todo —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Levantó la vista y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de repente—. Voy a ser descaradamente honesta. Acabo de recordar que hace mucho tiempo no tenemos relaciones sexuales y a ninguno de los dos nos importa. Quiero decir... tengo veinticuatro años. Debería sentir más pasión por mi novio, ¿no debería?

—Um —dijo Edward, reajustando la forma en que estaba sentado porque sus pantalones se sentían de repente, inexplicablemente más apretados—. Eso tendría sentido, sí.

—Amo a Jacob. Sí. Estar con él es tan fácil como respirar —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero para mí, eso define la amistad, no una relación. —Ella jugó con sus dedos un momento antes de mirarlo—. ¿Eso es infantil?

—No lo creo —respondió honestamente Edward—. Creo que mereces pasión. Quiero decir... —Miró hacia abajo rápidamente—. Creo que todos merecen ser amados apasionadamente por su pareja. Todos merecen una persona que los haga sentirse como la persona más importante del planeta.

—Exactamente. —Bella asintió y sonrió—. Acabo de entender que me dejé llevar los últimos cuatro años, conformándome con "suficientemente bueno". Simplemente no estoy dispuesta a poner más de mí misma en eso. Ya me cansé.

 _ **~Presente~**_

—¡Edward!

Edward fue sacado de sus recuerdos por la voz aliviada de su padre. Miró por el pasillo para ver a Carlisle acercándose a él, todavía usando el uniforme de la sala de cirugía.

—Papá. —Suspiró, dejándose llevar por el abrazo de su padre.

—Escuché que estabas aquí pero que te podías ir —dijo Carlisle, liberándolo después de un largo momento.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Emily? —evadió Edward rápidamente.

—Bueno —comenzó Carlisle, pasándose una mano por su canoso cabello rubio —. Hubo un poco de... daño estructural en su rostro, pero pudimos salvar su ojo. Está descansando ahora.

—Qué bueno.

—¿Alice dijo que tienes una conmoción cerebral? —preguntó Carlisle, extendiendo la mano para mantener los ojos de Edward abiertos para poder examinarlo con la linterna.

—¡Papá! —protestó sintiendo que tenía nueve años en lugar de veintinueve. Tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a no mirar a su compañero que se reía entre sus manos—. Estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado.

Carlisle lo estudió seriamente por un momento.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con tu madre y conmigo esta noche, hijo? —Se volvió hacia Jasper—. También eres bienvenido, Jasper. Hay espacio más que suficiente. Ya es demasiado tarde para regresar a Seattle.

—¿Y así puedes revisar mis ojos cada hora? —terminó Edward por él y suspiró resignado—. Sí, papá. La casa realmente suena genial en este momento. —Se volvió hacia Jasper—. Joder, ¿Banner está esperando algo de nosotros? —preguntó tardíamente, recordando a su jefe por primera vez esa noche.

—Nuestras declaraciones a primera hora mañana y un montón de papeleo —dijo bruscamente Jasper—. No debería ser un problema ya que él estaba en camino aquí la última vez que hablé con él hace una hora.

Era una molestia para Bob Banner que mientras la compañía de Sam estaba en Seattle, su casa principal, donde Jacob y Bella a menudo eran invitados y donde Jacob había comenzado a recoger información privada de Sam, estaba en las afueras de La Push, donde él y Jacob habían crecido.

Edward permitió que Jasper lo llevara a la casa de su infancia mientras miraba el verde que invadía el bosque que los rodeaba. Casi no prestó atención, no escuchó a Jasper, que pasó la mayor parte del recorrido inspeccionando una y otra vez las pruebas que tenían, preguntándose si tendrían suficiente para hacer caer a Uley y a sus socios, los hermanos Paul y Jared Wolfe.

Cuando estuvo claro que a Edward no le importaba en ese momento, Jasper trató de cambiar el tema a algo más amable.

—Entonces... nunca me dijiste de dónde conoces a esa pequeña y ardiente enfermera.

—¿Alice? Oh... el año pasado en Navidad, mi padre estaba cortando el jamón y casi se corta el dedo —dijo Edward distraídamente—. Así que tuve que llevarlo al hospital para que cerraran su herida.

—Eso debe haber sido vergonzoso. Un cirujano que se corta su propia mano —resopló Jasper.

—Sí. De todos modos, Alice era su enfermera. Ella es buena gente.

—Ya veo —dijo Jasper, y cualquier otro día, Edward habría dicho algo sobre su indiferencia fingida—. ¿Ella tiene novio?

—Cristo, Jasper. No sé —se quejó Edward ya que realmente no quería hablar de eso.

Jasper lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para dejarlo en paz en ese momento. Afortunadamente, el viaje no fue largo. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de sus padres.

Esme estuvo instantáneamente sobre él, alborotando su cabello y mirando sus heridas.

—Sabes, Edward. Tengo que admitir que me sentí aliviada cuando escogiste el departamento de crímenes de cuello blanco en lugar del departamento de crímenes más violentos —dijo su madre con un suspiro —. Se suponía que estarías a salvo.

—A salvo —repitió Edward y su tono era amargo—. Estoy bien, mamá.

Y era cierto, estaba bien. Pero alguien encubierto estaba muerto y Bella...

Edward se dejó caer en la cama en su viejo dormitorio, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz e intentando evitar llorar nuevamente. Detrás de sus párpados cerrados, vio la forma sin vida de Bella mientras Jasper se inclinaba sobre ella, soplando aire en su boca y bombeando su pecho. Vio su cabello cortado y el rojo vivo resaltando contra el vendaje que estaba envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

Se sentía tan mal el estar lejos de ella, pero necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, para controlar la situación en la que se encontraba. No estaba preparado para el aluvión de preguntas, especialmente las que sin duda vendrían sobre el niño que Bella llevaba.

¿Ella lo sabía?

No, tenía que creer que ella le habría dicho, incluso si no era suyo.

Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido. Edward no era ingenuo. Sabía que no existía tal cosa como una relación perfecta. Ciertamente, la relación de él y Bella apenas empezaba. No era imposible que ella hubiera estado con alguien más o, como Jasper había propuesto, se había acostado con Jacob.

Tal vez era estúpido, pero sentía que era imposible que Bella le hiciera eso. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

¿Cómo se había ido todo al infierno tan rápido?

Al final, Edward se alegró de que su padre lo despertara cada hora para ver cómo estaba. Fue lo único que cortó las pesadillas.

* * *

*Los delitos de cuello blanco son aquellos en los que el delito o crimen suelen realizarse por personas con un estatus socioeconómico alto.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura._

 _Parece que los problemas no terminarán pronto, ¿nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rociolujan, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, lauritacullenswan, Diana, Mel. ACS, freedom2604, piligm, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, lunaweasleycullen14, Chayley Costa, carolaap, krisr0405, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, Ele, EmmaBe, Jade HSos, Tecupi, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Mss1-cullen-swan, liduvina, Melany, carol, cavendano13, Claudia hdz, Paola Lightwood, crepusculo31, tulgarita, Noelia, Maryluna, Kriss21, Adriu, Nadiia16, torrespera172, Nyx-88, alejandra1987 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Sufriendo en silencio

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sufriendo en silencio**

 _ **~Cuatro meses atrás~**_

Edward estaba tan completamente absorto en su lectura que cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta, él físicamente saltó. Contento porque no había nadie cerca para ver su reacción, se dirigió a la puerta, sorprendido de nuevo cuando vio la cara de Bella en la mirilla.

—Hola —saludó mientras abría la puerta, empujando conscientemente las gafas que llevaba encima de la nariz—. ¿Qué es todo esto? —Señaló la caja de pizza que ella estaba sosteniendo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Es mi forma de disculparme por invitarme a mí misma —admitió—. ¿Ahora es un buen momento?

—Claro, no estaba haciendo nada importante —dijo, quitándole la caja de pizza y haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar—. No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes? Siempre eres bienvenida.

—Eh. —Agitó su mano con desdén—. De todos modos tenía ganas de comer pizza.

Poniendo la caja sobre la mesa, Edward se movió a la cocina.

—¿Cerveza? —le preguntó a Bella, tomando dos botellas incluso antes de que ella respondiera que sí quería.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa que venga a visitarte así? —interrogó Bella, mirándolo con incertidumbre mientras se acomodaba en el extremo opuesto del sofá—. No quiero ser una carga.

Edward resopló.

—¿Una carga? Hablemos claro. Por mi culpa, tu vida romántica está en espera. Estás viviendo con tu ex. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte cuando necesites desahogarte.

—Antes que nada, no es tu culpa que esto esté sucediendo, es de Sam. —Ella hizo una mueca—. ¿Y realmente solo vengo aquí para quejarme?

—¿Por qué otra razón vendrías aquí? —preguntó Edward, un poco confundido.

Bella miró hacia abajo, mirando sus uñas lenta y cuidadosamente bajo el borde de su etiqueta de cerveza.

—No sé. Tal vez creo que eres buena compañía —dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, es bueno saber eso —respondió Edward en voz baja y se encontró teniendo que actuar relajado por razones que no podía entender—. Tú no eres tan mala, Swan.

—Oh, déjalo. Solo me abres la puerta porque te hice sentir culpable —acusó juguetonamente.

Él rio.

—Bella, soy tan capaz de fingir que no estoy en casa como cualquier persona. —Ella sonrió, mirando a otro lado—. Ahora, dime qué sucedió.

Bella parecía estar a punto de negarlo, pero Edward inclinó la cabeza y ella suspiró.

—Oh, está bien —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Estaba en la casa de una amiga nuestra, Lizzie. Ella y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Bueno, estábamos conversando y ella solo hacía demasiadas preguntas sobre Jacob. "¿Por qué no ha estado contigo?", "Ha estado haciendo ejercicio porque mi DIOS, esos músculos.", "¿No es maravilloso estar con un chico al que le gustan los autos? Eso es tan caliente" —imitó Bella con voz cantarina.

—Suena como un día divertido —simpatizó Edward, sonriendo.

—Ugh —dijo Bella, tapándose los ojos con una mano—. Me tomó todo mi autocontrol no decirle que se quedara con él. —Una expresión extrañamente nostálgica apareció en su rostro—. Alguien debería quedarse con él, alguien que pueda apreciar... todo eso. —Ella agitó su mano vagamente—. Me siento mal, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, él no está hablando con Jasper, ¿o sí? —preguntó Bella en voz baja con sus ojos tristes—. Siento pena por él, ¿sabes? Cuando creció, idolatraba a Sam y a los otros chicos. Toda esta situación le está afectando. Luego eso se juntó con esta ruptura y él no tiene a nadie con quién hablar sobre todo esto.

 _ **~Presente~**_

Edward se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que igualaba al dolor en su corazón. Lentamente se levantó, sentándose en el borde de la cama e inclinando la cabeza.

Por momentos se perdió en esa neblina post sueño, tratando de decidir qué era real y qué era solo un producto de sus sueños. Tardó unos minutos en aceptar que la mayoría de sus pesadillas eran reales, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, casi se salió de su piel con la necesidad de estar en el hospital, de estar donde estaba Bella.

—Whoa —murmuró, tropezando con fuerza contra la pared cuando el mareo lo venció.

—Edward. —La voz preocupada de su padre cortó la neblina y sintió el brazo de Carlisle sobre sus hombros.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Edward, apoyándose entre la pared y el fuerte abrazo de su padre—. Solo traté de moverme demasiado rápido, eso es todo.

—Deberías descansar —dijo Carlisle, tratando de empujar a su hijo hacia la cama.

—No quiero descansar —gruñó Edward, soltándose del agarre de su padre y caminando hacia su armario. Se tomó un momento para apreciar el hecho de que su madre no había regalado ninguna de sus prendas cuando aún vivía en su casa durante la universidad.

—Tengo que ir al hospital. Necesito ver a Bella —explicó.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, la expresión en la cara de Carlisle era de perplejidad.

—No estoy seguro de entender. ¿Por qué necesitas ver a Bella? No puedo imaginar que sea muy útil para tu investigación en la condición en la que se encuentra. —Miró a su hijo y Edward reconoció que él estaba a punto de entrar en modo médico—. Recuerdas que ella está en coma, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No tengo ningún problema con mi memoria —dijo Edward, tratando de calmar su irritación—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la investigación, es... —Casi le contó todo. Casi. Lo único que lo detuvo fue su impaciencia y el dolor punzante en su cabeza. No estaba de humor como para explicarle las cosas a su padre. Si le dijera a su padre, tendría que decirle a su madre y todo se complicaría aún más.

—Es solo que su seguridad era mi responsabilidad, la de ella y la de Jacob Black —continuó finalmente Edward—. Esto no debería haber sucedido.

Carlisle suspiró.

—No creo que necesites escuchar esto, Edward, pero cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena todo el tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, una cosa es decirlo y otra muy diferente es cuando ocurren bajo tu guardia —gruñó Edward.

—Entonces es eso —acordó Carlisle. Suspiró de nuevo, dando pequeñas palmadas a Edward en el hombro—. Trata de tomártelo con calma, hijo. Mejorarás mucho más rápido mientras más descanses.

Tratando de calmar su impaciencia por volver al hospital para ver a Bella, Edward tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de que necesitaba una ducha larga y caliente. Después de todo, era muy poco probable que Bella estuviera sola. No quería ir a su habitación todavía en pijama y oliendo al día anterior.

Había algo al pararse bajo el chorro de agua caliente en la ducha que tenía el poder de calmar los pensamientos erráticos de Edward. Usualmente, la calidez envolvente lo calmaba, permitiéndole pensar claramente sobre cualquier situación dada. Era difícil encontrar una sensación de paz con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente.

Todo lo que realmente quería era estar a su lado y tomar su mano. Una parte de él reconoció que eso podría volverlo más loco, tener que mirar su cara fría e impasible hora tras hora, sabiendo que nunca se despertaría. Aun así, una parte de él quería desesperadamente creer en las cosas que había escuchado en innumerables películas y programas de televisión. Si él pudiera hablar con ella, podría llamarla de vuelta a su cuerpo. Ella se despertaría por él; su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrar la brecha entre el mundo consciente y el lugar donde su alma descansaba.

Aun así, persistiendo en el fondo de su mente, donde había intentado ocultarlo, estaba el tema del bebé.

Si él hubiera podido salirse con la suya, le habría exigido al doctor Snow que volviera a realizar esos exámenes. Tenía que ser un error. Seis semanas atrás, él y Bella habían estado apasionadamente enamorados, la clase de amor por el que Bella había roto con Jacob para poderlo encontrar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tenido intimidad física con otro hombre en ese momento?

Su mente retrocedió ante ese pensamiento, tratando de determinar cualquier cantidad de explicaciones que iban desde alguna agresión sexual hasta un encuentro estando borracha. Pero la pregunta siguió, ¿con quién? ¿Jacob, por quien ella le confesó que no sentía deseo? ¿O alguien completamente diferente? Si era alguien diferente, ¿por qué no estaba allí?

Pero si ella amaba a alguien más, por más agonizante que fuera la idea, Edward sabía sin lugar a dudas que rastrearía al cabrón y lo arrastraría hasta la habitación de Bella. Él haría cualquier cosa si eso ayudaba a traerla de vuelta. Su amor por ella era constante y verdadero incluso si el de ella…

Edward no pudo obligarse a terminar la idea. No tenía sentido, ni lógicamente ni en su corazón. Bella odiaba absolutamente haber lastimado a Jacob y que por seguir fingiendo estar juntos seguía lastimándolo. ¿Por qué traicionaría un amor que era más profundo que eso?

Deseó desesperadamente poder preguntarle. Había algo que él no sabía, tenía que haberlo.

Tratando de poner a un lado su profunda frustración con su impotencia e ignorancia, Edward salió de la ducha y se vistió. El olor a comida del desayuno lo golpeó, haciendo que su estómago gruñera. Su madre definitivamente intentaba atraerlo para que comiera. Olió su desayuno favorito, tostada francesa con una buena porción de tocino.

Tenía la sensación de que todo sabía a tierra; simplemente no tenía hambre en absoluto. También sabía que trataría de sofocarlo por el bien de su madre. La sensación de vacío en su estómago le recordó que lo último que había comido era ese repugnante burrito del día anterior y vagamente recordaba haber vomitado eso en la ambulancia.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó su madre—. Llegas justo a tiempo para el desayuno.

—Está bien. Tengo mucha hambre —mintió, sentándose al lado de Jasper en la mesa de la cocina. Jasper no dijo nada, solo le dio una taza de café.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—Sabía que debería haberte preparado algo anoche, pero te veías tan cansado.

—Estaba agotado —dijo Edward rápidamente—. No tenía hambre anoche.

Para calmar la preocupación de sus padres, Edward se obligó a comer un par de piezas de tocino y una rebanada de tostada francesa, sintiéndose culpable porque sabía que Bella estaba siendo alimentada a través de un tubo.

Bella odiaba las agujas.

—Gracias, mamá —agradeció cuando comió todo el desayuno que pudo soportar—. Estaré en el hospital hoy, así que no te preocupes por el almuerzo.

—Espera un segundo, jefe —dijo Jasper, echando una mirada de anhelo en dirección a su comida a medio comer—. Todavía no puedes ir al hospital. Tenemos que reportarnos con Banner, oh, no sé, hace como una hora.

Edward gruñó.

—¿No puede esperar?

—No, no puede. —Jasper lo miró fijamente y Edward leyó entre líneas. Por lo que sabía, no había ninguna razón por la cual el trabajo no debería ser lo primero. De todas las personas, Banner era el último en la lista de personas que Edward quería que supiera sobre su relación con Bella. Había cruzado la línea y lo sabía. Era demasiado pronto para determinar si eso influiría en la investigación, pero a Banner no le agradaría.

—Bien —refunfuñó —. Terminemos con esto.

 _ **~0~**_

La reunión con su SAC* no fue buena. Banner los saludó con la noticia de que Uley estaba en libertad bajo fianza y todo empeoró a partir de ahí. La Push era un pueblo tan pequeño que Jared y Paul descubrieron lo que sucedió y pudieron llegar a Imprint Inc. antes de que Banner pudiera obtener una orden de cateo.

—Quién sabe qué evidencia lograron borrar —dijo con un suspiro.

Había interrogado implacablemente a Edward y a Jasper antes de admitir que no habían hecho nada malo. Incluso elogió a Edward por ir más allá; precipitarse sobre un acantilado bajo su propio riesgo no era algo que esperaba exactamente de él. Edward no podía estar de acuerdo con él, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar con Bella como para discutir ese punto.

—Señor, se supone que Edward no debe esforzar mucho su mente, por su conmoción cerebral y todo eso —insinuó Jasper cuando Banner volvió a enumerar todas las cosas que había que hacer.

Banner suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Y eso en qué diferencia a cualquier otro día? —murmuró él. Edward hizo una mueca y no dijo nada, sabiendo que el SAC estaba bajo mucha tensión. Normalmente, habría refutado el reclamo de Jasper, ansioso por volver a trabajar para salvar su caso contra los hermanos Uley y Wolfe. Hoy, soportaría cualquier cosa que le permitiera volver con Bella.

—Bien —dijo Banner con dureza—. Llévalo donde sea que necesite estar, luego espero que tú vuelvas aquí.

—¿No debo estar de vuelta en la oficina? —preguntó Jasper.

—No. Todas tus grabaciones están en la furgoneta, ¿verdad? —Esperó a que Jasper asintiera antes de continuar—. Voy a necesitar que alguien se quede aquí para interrogar a Emily Uley cuando esté lista para hacerlo. Además, estoy seguro de que vamos a necesitar interrogar a algunas de las familias en La Push. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Solo lleva a Edward y vuelve aquí. ¿Ah, y Edward?

—¿Señor?

—Mejórese rápido. Vamos a necesitar de su ayuda en este caso lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, señor. —Asintió Edward.

—Supongo que no vas a dejar que te lleve a casa, donde deberías estar. Ya sabes, descansando como te lo dijo el buen doctor —dijo Jasper mientras subían a su auto.

—Vamos, Jasper. —Edward suspiró—. Sabes que no voy a poder descansar.

Jasper lo miró antes de volver a mirar a la carretera.

—Esto es real, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja—. No fue solo una aventura. —Edward no respondió y su compañero silbó—. Lo siento —dijo sinceramente—. No puedo ni imaginar por lo que estás pasando en este momento. ¿Cómo no pudiste haberme dicho esto?

—Vamos, Jasper. No lo habrías aprobado. Diablos, yo apenas lo aprobaba al principio. Sé que hemos trabajado mucho en este caso, nunca pondría en peligro la investigación conscientemente...

—Relájate —dijo Jasper con firmeza, retirando una mano del volante para acariciarle el hombro a Edward—. De corazón, lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago.

Edward se desplomó en su asiento, suspirando pesadamente. Por lo menos, fue un alivio que Jasper supiera y entendiera.

—No tengo ni idea de qué pensar o qué hacer. —Se llevó dos dedos a la sien y se frotó con fuerza—. Solo necesito que se despierte, Jasper. La amo.

—Está bien —dijo Jasper con voz suave—. Iremos paso a paso.

 _ **~Cuatro meses atrás~**_

La risa era definitivamente una señal de que ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta. Esa era la primera vez en su relación que bebían. Hasta ese punto habían actuado bastante fríos, parecía una relación laboral que de vez en cuando lindaba con la amistad. Por alguna razón, ese sábado por la tarde, la conversación surgió sin esfuerzo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo supiera, habían pasado cuatro horas y habían devorado una pizza entera y unas cervezas entre los dos.

En algún momento, también cerraron gran parte de la distancia entre ellos y se sentaron a solo un par de manos de distancia en el sofá. La cabeza de Bella estaba apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá, colgando perezosamente. Durante un momento de confortable silencio, ella lo miró, con el rostro enrojecido y una amplia sonrisa. Ella extendió la mano, riendo un poco por lo bajo mientras le acomodaba las gafas en la nariz.

—Sabes, cuando te veo con ellas, me siento como una niña de catorce años de nuevo.

Él ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solías usar gafas todo el tiempo en la escuela secundaria —murmuró, estirándose lánguidamente mientras hablaba.

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron todo su cuerpo, apreciando la forma en que se curvaba en los lugares correctos.

—Sí, tenía miedo de meterme cosas en los ojos en ese momento —admitió—. Por lo tanto, no usaba lentes de contacto.

—Mmm —tarareó ella, volviendo a su lugar y mirándolo—. Me alegro de que no los uses hoy. Siempre me han gustado tus gafas.

Se sentó derecho, inclinándose hacia adelante y sonriéndole burlonamente.

—¿Te gustaban mis gafas en la escuela secundaria?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, demonios. No había mucho sobre ti que no me gustara en la escuela secundaria —murmuró y luego suspiró—. Me enamoré de ti y tú no sabías que yo existía.

—Lo siento —dijo él, sintiéndose intensamente triste por ese hecho.

—No lo sientas —dijo ella, resoplando suavemente—. Estabas por graduarte y yo era una estudiante de primer año. Los de último año no se juntan con los de primer año.

—No, supongo que no —aceptó amablemente—. Entonces ¿todavía son... encantadoras?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Encantadoras —repitió burlonamente—. Si estás tratando de preguntar si todavía te encuentro atractivo, estás en serio en negación. Eres... Quiero decir, es realmente injusto, Edward. —Ella se sentó y en realidad lo golpeó en el pecho—. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo que seas del FBI. ¿El traje y la corbata? ¿Las gafas de sol? Vamos. Pero luego abres la puerta casualmente con esas gafas y... —Ella resopló—. Estás leyendo _La Dalia_ _N_ _egra_ por Dios.

—Me gusta James Ellroy —declaró él, atrapado entre sentirse defensivo o divertido.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Sí, estoy enamorada de ti. Otra vez. Pero es tu culpa.

Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro y había bebido lo suficiente como para no poder ocultarlo.

—Estás borracha, eso es todo —afirmó él.

Ella se inclinó más cerca de él.

—¿No sabes que las personas son más honestas cuando están borrachas? ¿Eso no lo aprendiste en introducción a los interrogatorios, agente Cullen?

—Sabes, no creo que enseñen eso en la academia. No deben estar al día con las últimas técnicas —dijo, riendo ligeramente.

Sus risas se calmaron y Edward se acurrucó sobre su costado, repentinamente incapaz de quitar sus ojos de ella. Extendió la mano, trazando con la punta de un solo dedo el puente de la nariz de Bella y tocando cada una de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —preguntó él en voz baja, curvando su dedo debajo de la barbilla de Bella.

—Mmmhmm —murmuró ella con sus ojos atrapados por los de él.

Él se inclinó más cerca, acariciando el costado de su cara con su nariz e inhalando profundamente.

—Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi el primer día que te monitoreamos.

Su risa era entrecortada y sus ojos se posaron en los de él cuando se recostó. Edward ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras. No se había permitido reconocer que se sentía atraído hacia la novia de su informante.

Pasó su dedo por sus labios. Ya no era la novia de Jacob.

—Eres tan hermosa e inteligente.

Bella se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, alejándose de su alcance. Ella se recostó con la cabeza en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba sentado.

—Debería tener cuidado, agente Cullen —murmuró ella, apoyando los pies en su regazo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, incapaz de resistirse a tocar la parte posterior de su talón porque parecía que no podía tener suficiente contacto con ella.

Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos y vio una tristeza mezclada en el marrón claro.

—Porque he pensado que podría enamorarme profundamente de ti —confesó ella en un susurro.

 _ **~Presente~**_

Cuando Edward se acercó a la habitación del hospital de Bella, Charlie salió de allí, siendo guiado por una mujer pelirroja con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Instintivamente, Edward se escondió en una esquina y bajó la cabeza cuando ellos pasaron.

—Sabes que Bella querría que te sintieras cómodo, Charlie —decía la mujer.

—Ella no está cómoda —se quejó Charlie.

—Es solo una comida. Una comida y tal vez una ducha caliente. Vamos. A ella no le importará que...

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando desaparecieron. Sería bueno tener un rato a solas con Bella. Se dirigió a su habitación a paso rápido hasta que llegó a la puerta.

Verla así nunca dejaría de ser impactante. Ella todavía estaba intubada, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo uniforme y mecánico. Se veía tan pequeña contra la gran cama, pequeña y quieta.

A Edward le dolía todo el cuerpo de deseo, queriendo meterse en la cama con ella y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella como si pudiera protegerla de todas esas cosas. Cruzó la habitación lentamente, sentándose en la silla junto a su cama, sin duda la silla en la que había estado su padre, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Bella —susurró con voz entrecortada, con la garganta apretada. Él buscó su mano, contento de encontrarla libre de cables. Envolviendo sus dedos con los de ella, levantó su mano, besando la parte de atrás mientras sus emociones lo abrumaban y las lágrimas se desbordaban.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo, esforzándose por ser fuerte y fracasando—. Esto no debería haber sucedido. Lo siento.

Dejó de enjugarse las lágrimas, en cambio usó su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla. Recordó la última vez que había hecho eso, despertándose con ella en su cama. ¿Eso tan sólo había ocurrido hacía unos pocos días? Se había sentido tan afortunado y completamente enamorado al mirar hacia abajo y ella le había sonreído soñolienta y feliz.

Edward jadeó, dándose cuenta de que apenas podía respirar a través del dolor. Daría cualquier cosa para que ella abriera los ojos.

—Por favor —le suplicó—. Simplemente no te rindas, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo mucho y hay tantas cosas que no hemos hecho.

Él se rio, pero el sonido fue amargo y crudo.

—No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, Bella —admitió—. ¿Me dirías cobarde por no contarle a la gente sobre nosotros, o es lo que querrías? —Suspiró—. Tal vez solo estoy inventando excusas para mí mismo, no decirles nada a tu padre y a Billy Black porque no puedes hablar por ti misma. Me gustaría, muchísimo, que te sentaras y me gritaras, cariño. Que me dijeras que estoy equivocado, eres buena para eso.

Él esperó, como si ella simplemente se fuera a despertar y poner los ojos en blanco ante su melodrama. Por supuesto, no lo hizo y Edward bajó la cabeza, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, no te dije esto todos los días, pero eres tan... esencial para mí. Bella, no me puedo imaginar... —Se atragantó con sus palabras—. Te amo. Necesito que te despiertes.

Después de un momento de vacilación, tomó sus manos unidas, presionando su palma contra su vientre.

—Y si no lo haces por mí, tienes muchas razones para regresar. Hay algo... Bella, no estoy enojado. Para nada. Sé que tienes que tener tus razones. Y estaré allí. Estaré allí cada minuto, incluso si... él... o ella no es mía. Siempre estaré allí para ti.

Lloró en serio entonces, su cuerpo se inclinó hasta que su cabeza descansó en la barandilla de su cama. Sin soltar su mano, sollozó de terror y angustia, retorciéndose con la total impotencia que sentía. De alguna manera, evitó gritar como realmente deseaba. Si no estuviera en un hospital, habría gritado a todos los dioses y demonios existentes. Era tan injusto que él estuviera bien, respirando, comiendo y... viviendo, mientras ella estaba en esta condición. Daría cualquier cosa, su misma alma si alguien la devolvía a la vida.

Y Dios, la ira. Él quería que alguien pagara. Tenía una sed insaciable de sangre. La suya o la de Sam Uley, no era exigente. La culpa era la misma en ambos hombros.

—Edward. —Una voz comprensiva interrumpió su auto desprecio.

Levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de ver a Alice en la habitación.

—¿Te estoy estorbando? —preguntó, limpiándose furiosamente los ojos.

—No, puedo tomar esta muestra desde este lado —dijo Alice fácilmente, deslizándose al otro lado de la cama de Bella. Ella se dispuso a envolver una manga de presión sanguínea alrededor del brazo de Bella.

—Sus signos vitales están mejorando —dijo en voz baja—. Mañana le quitaremos el tubo.

Edward miró a la mujer de pelo negro, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo algunas reglas diferentes al decirle estas cosas. Aun así, respiró con un poco más de facilidad.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

Alice suspiró.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

Edward cerró sus ojos brevemente, levantando la mano de Bella y presionándola contra su mejilla.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Por los resultados de los exámenes, todavía está bien —respondió Alice.

—¿Pueden trasladarla a una de las suites? Voy a pagar por ella. De forma anónima. Necesita más sol que esto —balbuceó.

—Estamos es Forks, cariño. No hay mucho sol en ninguna habitación —dijo Alice, sonando divertida.

—Aun así —insistió Edward.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Tal vez cuando ya no tenga el tubo y respire bien por sí misma pueda moverse de la UCI. —Ella lo miró, anotando algo en las listas de Bella—. ¿Vas a decirme por qué quieres que todo esto sea anónimo y por qué todo el mundo parece pensar que Bella estaba saliendo con ese pobre chico muerto?

—No en este momento —dijo Edward rotundamente. Suspiró, finalmente dando a Alice una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, Alice. Esto es solo... un desastre. Muchas gracias... por todo.

Alice solo asintió. Ella hizo su trabajo, inyectando algo en el catéter de Bella.

—Antibióticos —explicó cuando Edward la miró inquisitivamente.

—Recuerda cuidarte también, Edward —dijo Alice antes de irse.

Cuando ella se fue, Edward concentró toda su atención en Bella. Con sus lágrimas bajo control, le habló suavemente, pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente alrededor de su rostro, acariciando su cuello, sus brazos. Imitó cada caricia íntima que pudo sin ser obsceno, su corazón se retorcía dolorosamente porque podía recordar cómo ella había suspirado, con sus dedos pasando a través del cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello cuando la había tocado así antes.

 _Regresa a mí. Por favor vuelve. Te amo._ Las palabras estaban ocultas en cada toque.

Edward apenas era consciente de las fuertes pisadas en el pasillo antes de que redujeran la velocidad y se detuvieran justo en la puerta de Bella. Luego el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizó y se giró. Al instante, la rabia y la furia superaron cualquier otra emoción y se levantó, poniéndose entre Bella y el hombre en la puerta.

Cuando habló, su voz era un gruñido, bajo y peligroso. Estaba tenso como un león, con los puños apretados a su lado y listo para saltar a proteger a la preciosa mujer detrás de él.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

 ***Nota de la escritora: SAC: Agente especial a cargo, AD: director asistente.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, carolaap, Chayley Costa, Mel. ACS, Nyx-88, Noelia, Paola Lightwood, krisr0405, torrespera172, patymdn, rjnavajas, EmmaBe, Adriu, tulgarita, freedom2604, Nadiia16 (tiene 32 capítulos, incluyendo prólogo y epílogo), Tecupi, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Conni Stew, kaja0507, Jade HSos, piligm, Melany, Adriana Molina, lunaweasleycullen14, Yoliki, ELIZABETH, Pam Malfoy Black, cary y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo 3: Revelación

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Maryfer VC

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Revelación**

Sam Uley estaba de pie en el marco de la habitación de Bella, sus manos llenas con un enorme arreglo de flores y una expresión confusa en su rostro.

—Disculpa… ¿Quién eres?

—No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí —exigió Edward ignorando por completo la pregunta de Sam—. Si crees que te vas a acercar a ella debes estar demente.

La expresión relajada de Sam titubeó, respiró profundamente agachándose para poner las flores fuera de la habitación. Cuando volvió a mirar a Edward su expresión mostraba arrepentimiento.

—Eres amigo de Bella, lo entiendo.

Edward se mostró contento.

—Podrías decir eso, sí.

—Mira —comenzó Sam extendiendo la mano en un gesto apaciguador—. No sé qué crees que trato de hacer, yo vine a presentar mis respetos, eso es todo.

—¿Tus respetos? —preguntó Edward incrédulo—. ¿Como respetuosamente arrojaste a Jacob Black, un hombre que era tu empleado y supuestamente amigo, a través de un panel de vidrio? ¿Le has presentado tus respetos a tu esposa y tal vez disculpado por empujarla cuando trató de evitar que persiguieras a Bella? Deberías estar tras las rejas.

Los rasgos de Sam se endurecieron, sus ojos llenándose de ira y sospecha.

—¿Quién eres tú? —interrogó conteniendo un gruñido. Edward se dio cuenta muy tarde que nadie que no tuviera acceso a la escena del crimen hubiera sabido todo eso.

—Vete al carajo —gruñó en respuesta.

—Yo no maté a Jacob, no intencionalmente. Fue un accidente, un horrible accidente —insistió Sam—. Y yo nunca toqué a Bella, yo no le hice esto.

—Ella estaba huyendo de ti —gritó Edward, incapaz de contener su enojo un momento más—. Ella no estaría aquí si tú hubieras tenido algo de sentido común o de responsabilidad por tus actos —siguió arremetiendo contra Sam sujetando su camisa y jalándolo cerca—. Quiero que entiendas algo: si ella muere o su hijo muere, voy a matarte. Me importa un carajo lo que puedan hacerme, te mataré —siseó en voz baja y peligrosa.

—Suéltame —gritó Sam enojado, tratando de empujar a Edward.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —La voz de Charlie interrumpió su pelea mientras él y la mujer con la que había salido se acercaban con prisa—. ¿Agente Cullen?

Edward soltó a Sam empujándolo con fuerza mientras trataba de averiguar lo que se suponía tenía que hacer: el novio de Bella podría permitirse tener un estallido emocional pero el agente Cullen definitivamente no. Se pasó la mano a través de su cabello de manera nerviosa.

—Lo siento, jefe Swan, estaba visitando a su hija cuando él trato de entrar —confesó señalando a Sam.

—Sam —saludó Charlie al otro hombre con voz firme y fría.

—Charlie, yo…

—No te atrevas a hablarme —rugió Charlie—. No quiero ver tu cara por ninguna razón y si llegas a acercarte a mi hija…

—Ya entendí —dijo Sam con firmeza mientras alisaba su camisa y respiraba profundo. Él miró a Edward, sus ojos destellaron peligro—. Gusto en conocerlo, agente Cullen. —Caminó con la frente en alto en dirección a donde Edward sabía que estaba la habitación de Emily.

Algunas enfermeras daban un recorrido y Charlie carraspeó.

—¿Podrían llevarse estas flores y dárselas a alguien que las disfrute? —le preguntó a una de ellas.

—Jefe Swan, quisiera disculparme —comenzó a hablar Edward cuando las enfermeras regresaron a hacer lo que sea que tenían que estar haciendo—. Me pasé de la raya cuando lo vi aquí.

Charlie lo analizó con curiosidad.

—¿Es algo típico para ustedes los agentes visitar a la gente, así?

—Am, no, en realidad no —admitió Edward frotándose la nuca tímidamente—. Bella y yo… Bueno, la considero una amiga —admitió finalmente.

—Entonces no hay necesidad de disculparse —aseguró Charlie palmeándole el hombro—. Si hubiera sido yo el que lo encontraba aquí, estoy seguro de que mi reacción no hubiera sido tan diferente.

El dio un paso atrás, parándose junto a la mujer que había estado quieta todo ese tiempo.

—Sue, él es el agente Edward Cullen del FBI, parece que fue él quien sacó a mi hija del océano cuando se cayó —lo presentó con la voz quebrada—. Agente Cullen, ella es Sue Clearwater, una buena amiga mía.

—Su hija era novia de Sam, ¿no? —preguntó Edward estrechando la mano de la mujer.

Sue frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Podría decirse que fui testigo del carácter de Sam hace muchos años —confirmó ella.

—Disculpe —habló Edward genuinamente—. Relaciono nombres, solo eso. —Miró a Bella una última vez sabiendo que la habitación de cuidados intensivos tenía como política solo dos personas como visita y ya había una enfermera mirándolos para ver quién se iría—. Los dejo solos —dijo él.

—Agente Cullen. —Charlie lo detuvo—. ¿Sabremos algo pronto sobre el caso en contra de Sam? Le aseguro como el infierno que me encantaría saber que va a pasar algún tiempo en prisión pronto.

Edward se talló los ojos.

—La investigación está avanzando con mucha rapidez —le aseguró—. Lo llamaremos tan pronto sepamos algo, se lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo Charlie con sinceridad y luego regreso con su hija.

 **~0~**

Dejar a Bella no era fácil. Edward salió al estacionamiento ligeramente confundido, dando vueltas sin razón alguna hasta que recordó que él no tenía coche. Dado que su teléfono quedó inservible cuando saltó al océano tuvo que regresar al hospital. Afortunadamente, siendo el hijo del doctor Cullen, la mayoría de las enfermeras lo conocían y no tuvo problema para que le prestaran un teléfono.

—No hay problema, Edward —dijo Esme con simpleza cuando él llamó—. Alguien estará allá en unos minutos.

Dio vueltas por el vestíbulo mientras esperaba, golpeando el piso con su pie ansiosamente.

Era una locura, la atracción que sentía hacia Bella era tan vivaz e insistente. Todo su ser parecía saber que estaba cerca y lo forzaba a ir directo hacia ella. Cerró los ojos, diciéndose que no podría hacerlo, todavía no.

Y por si fuera poco, en su mente —más clara que la noche anterior— repetía las imágenes de todo el incidente, una y otra vez: desde el fuerte e inquietante sonido de la camisa de Jacob rompiéndose y los tensos cinco segundos de silencio absoluto que pasaron después de ver a Bella caerse hacia atrás, todo eso formaba un ciclo sin fin.

Edward avanzó frotándose la cabeza adolorida, estaba al límite debido a esas imágenes, su culpa aumentó porque si él hubiera empezado a correr hacia la casa unos segundos antes…

Pero no lo hizo y pensar en eso lo hacía retorcerse de dolor. Desesperado buscó consuelo en recuerdos más felices.

 _ **~Dos meses atrás~**_

El día que todo cambió para ellos no parecía tener nada de especial, había pasado mucho tiempo en el que avanzaban cuidadosamente, confesiones torpes pero la atracción era cada vez más difícil de evadir.

—Ay, por Dios —gruñó Edward agarrándose el estómago lleno con ambas manos—. Me consientes, Bella.

—Nah —dijo ella poniendo los codos sobre la mesa—. Es agradable estirar las piernas, cocinar me relaja pero Jacob… él solo quiere carne. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Mi papá es igual: bistec con papas, carne asada con zanahorias. Quiero decir, de vez en cuanto podía esconder carne de puerco ahí.

Él se rio.

—Me gusta la variedad, ni siquiera estoy en contra de una comida vegetariana de vez en cuando.

—Genial, es bueno saberlo, para futuras referencias —dijo Bella sonriéndole.

—Oh, Bella, no quise dar a entender eso —aclaró Edward arrepentido—. No tienes que cocinarme cuando estamos juntos.

—Es agradable —respondió ella—. Ya te lo dije, me relaja. Además, amo esta cocina, es tan espaciosa. Si te sientes culpable solo ayúdame a limpiar.

—Eso es más que justo —afirmó él riéndose—. Solo dame un minuto, creo que voy a tener un bebé de comida.

—Por supuesto, ponte cómodo. Un hombre en un estado tan delicado debe tomar las cosas con calma —lo molestó ella.

Recargándose Edward hizo exactamente lo que le dijo poniendo los pies en su regazo; movió las cejas juguetonamente sonriéndole.

—Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas? —preguntó él al fin.

Ella suspiró.

—Jacob es un poco pegajoso —admitió—. Pero no importa, lo entiendo. Todas las jodidas cosas que pasan: Paul regresó a la La Push hace algunas semanas y se encontró a Rachel.

—¿Rachel Black la hermana de Jacob? —interrogó Edward.

—Exactamente, ellos empezaron a salir, Jacob sigue tratando de decirle que Sam es una mala persona pero…

—Lo hace quedar como el hermano imbécil —concluyó Edward.

—Guardar ese secreto es demasiado. Cuando vamos a La Push… muchísimos de ellos admiran a Sam y a los demás chicos —continuó ella en voz baja—. Es terrible, ¿sabes? Les romperemos el corazón y algunos de ellos creerán que Jacob es el malo.

Él observó su rostro pensando que tenía un gran corazón, pudo fácilmente estar molesta por todo lo que ella misma tenía que pasar: el hecho de que no podía superar las cosas y que su vida estaba en pausa, en vez de eso, su corazón estaba junto con su ex y la comunidad que no tenía ni idea de que estaban a punto de ver a su hijo favorito deshonrado.

Se hubiera disculpado de nuevo si eso ayudara pero ella le había dicho tiempo atrás que se fuera al carajo con sus disculpas.

Así que mejor se puso de pie empezando a juntar los platos. Ella lo siguió y juntos dejaron la cocina en su típicamente desorganizada limpieza. Hablaron sobre el trabajo de Bella y de los libros que estaban leyendo. Pasar tiempo con Bella siempre era muy placentero.

Cuando llegó la hora de que ella se fuera, la acompañó a la puerta. Mientras se despedían y como si fuera de lo más normal para él, se agachó para besarla: un pequeño y dulce beso de despedida. Solo que ellos no se habían besado antes y Edward no se dio cuenta hasta que se enderezó mirando los ojos completamente sorprendidos de Bella.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras su boca se abría formando una "O" y aunque intentó disculparse, ni una palabra salió de su boca.

En realidad no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Ambos estaban completamente inmóviles, Bella seguía con la mano en la manija de la puerta con la mirada hacia él y él hacia ella. De repente, parecía como un juego de ping pong completamente diferente: la atmósfera de su departamento pasó de relajada a incendiaria. Su misma piel lo empujaba hacia ella. Edward había experimentado el reflejo de lucha o huida en muchas ocasiones durante su entrenamiento en Quantico, un instinto innato de acción. Era casi lo mismo que en ese entonces, salvo que esta vez, todos sus músculos estaban tensos, empujándolo hacia ella, ya que esa pequeña probada de sus labios fue más.

Eso era, simplemente, ella era más.

Más que cualquier cosa que él había tenido o deseado.

Ella se paró de puntillas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras él rodeaba su cintura. Se quedaron así, los dos sin aliento por alguna razón inexplicable. Edward bajó la cabeza mientras respiraban y sus narices acariciaban las mejillas del otro.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —susurró Bella

—No lo sé —admitió él, su voz era muy baja, casi un susurro.

—¿Podemos hacer esto? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba asustada pero podía ver el fuego en ellos, como si ella sintiera la misma urgencia que él.

—No lo sé —murmuró con sinceridad. Se acercó dejándose llevar y sabiendo que había ciertas cosas que debía estar tomando en cuenta, problemas que era mejor evitar, pero no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de esa mujer en sus brazos y de su piel rozando la suya.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella mientras respiraban y entonces no hubo marcha atrás. La besó una vez más, sintiendo la plenitud de sus labios entre los suyos. Sonrió mientras la besaba con mayor entrega.

Las manos de Bella estaban en su cabello, acercándolo a ella. Cuando se separaron ella se rio, ese sonido de felicidad hizo latir más rápido el corazón de Edward, y no pudo evitar reír también.

Bella lo besó una vez más mirándolo con alegría en sus ojos antes de suspirar su despedida y desaparecer tras la puerta.

 _ **~Presente~**_

—Hermanito, tienes que comprar un teléfono cuanto antes.

Edward levantó la mirada y vio a su hermano mayor, Emmett, parado frente a él.

—Hola, Em —dijo en voz baja poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por venir por mí.

—Oh, hola, no hay problema —aseguró Emmett saludando con la mano—. Escuché que hiciste una buena acción —comentó Emmett cuando estaban en el auto—. Algo como de superhéroe real, como lo que pensé que ibas a ser cuando te convertiste en agente del FBI.

Edward se burló.

—No soy un héroe, mataron a mi informante y su novia… —dijo con cierta frialdad— está herida y en coma.

—Lo sé —acordó Emmett en voz baja—. Papá me contó todo. Bella Swan, ¿cierto? —Sacudió su cabeza—. Eso es muy loco, hombre. Me acuerdo de ella. Una vez fui con mis amigos a la playa, yo tenía como doce años, no lo sé, cuando ella era solo una niñita con su papá. —Rio ligeramente—. Se cayó en la poza de marea*.

Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Un día habían estado recostados en la cama durante horas y él había señalado las pequeñas cicatrices que marcaban sus brazos y piernas. Ella había dado detalles de las que recordaba, admitiendo con timidez que había sido un poco torpe en su infancia. Suspiró pesadamente, su corazón moría por escuchar de nuevo su voz.

—No creo que haya sido tu culpa, Edward —dijo Emmett echándole una ojeada.

—Sí, bueno… —Edward se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—Y papá dice que también está embarazada —siguió Emmett regresando a la conversación sobre Bella.

—Seis semanas —murmuró Edward, era todo lo que había llegado a aceptar respecto al bebé.

Su hermano mayor resopló.

—Ay, carajo, las cuentas del embarazo son un montón de mierda.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward.

—Pues, ¿sabías que no toman en cuenta la fecha de concepción? Todo está basado en el ciclo de la chica —le explicó Emmett haciendo gestos con una mano mientras manejaba con la otra. Resopló—. Así que se empieza a contar un par de semanas antes de realmente quedar embarazada.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Edward totalmente incrédulo.

—Ya se, ¡qué locura! —Rio Emmett—. Es como decir que cada chica está embarazada por dos semanas cada mes aunque no hayan cogido con nadie, las vírgenes están embarazas dos semanas cada mes.

—¿Cómo es que sabes toda esta mierda? —demandó Edward—. ¿Qué? ¿De repente fuiste a la escuela de medicina?

Emmett lo observó mientras se estacionaba en el lugar de estacionamiento de sus padres.

—Oye, ¿en serio tenías que preguntar eso? Hombre, sabes todo lo que nos costó a Rosalie y a mí tener un bebé. Créeme, la mierda que sé sobre el ciclo y… el maldito moco cervical. —Se estremeció.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward cerrando los ojos y obligándose a tranquilizarse—. Lo siento, Emmett, no lo había pensado.

El Cullen mayor señaló al más joven agitando su dedo.

—Voy a pensar que eres un tonto debido a todo lo que traes en la cabeza pero que no vuelva a pasar.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió antes de que Emmett saliera del auto.

—Oye, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? Tengo que comunícame con mi compañero.

—Jesús, Edward. Está bien, puedes decirnos que es tu novio, ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo —bromeó Emmett, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Edward volvió a poner los ojos en blanco decidiendo ignorar a su hermano.

Una vez adentro, Edward abrazó a su cuñada alrededor de su enorme panza de embarazada.

—¡Estás enorme! —exclamó.

—Perra, me veo fabulosa —le recriminó Rosalie pegándole en el brazo.

—Estás fabulosamente enorme —enmendó Edward y rápidamente se alejó antes que lo persiguiera caminando como pato.

Edward subió las escaleras poniendo rápidamente como excusa a sus padres que necesitaba una siesta. Por fin pudo aislarse en su cuarto, donde no tenía que pretender ser el hermano y el hijo, y se deslizó tras la puerta.

Por un momento se tambaleó incapaz de tener una idea coherente, una parte sarcástica de su cerebro le dijo que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esa sensación, en las últimas veinticuatro horas había recibido una impresión tras otra.

Si Emmett tenía razón sobre cómo calcular el embarazo, era más que seguro que el bebé de Bella era suyo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó en voz alta.

Hasta ese momento el embarazo solo era una parte del diagnóstico de Bella. Claro que dada la relación del embarazo y el sexo, él había tenido dudas, pero toda la situación estaba llena de complicaciones.

Las palabras de Emmett trajeron la situación a flote y el corazón de Edward estaba latiendo como loco.

Parecía que tan pronto como una faceta de la vida de Edward se ponía en orden dado que no tenía sentido que ella hubiera estado con alguien excepto con él seis semanas atrás… otra faceta se descomponía e iba en reversa.

Él y Bella habían engendrado un hijo.

Su hijo.

Edward se dejó caer desde la puerta hasta el piso y agarró el teléfono de su hermano, batalló tratando de recordar el número de teléfono de Jasper e intentando marcar con sus dedos temblorosos. Aproximadamente un minuto más tarde y luego de un gran número de groserías por fin el teléfono estaba sonando.

—Whitlock —respondió la voz distraída de Jasper.

—¡Jasper! Necesito que me ayudes.

Estaba de mal humor y le tomó un par de intentos, pero se las arregló para explicar la situación y sus ganas de ir con Bella esa noche. Lidiar con la increíble y sobrecogedora idea de que Bella y él habían creado otra vida, además de que esa vida y la de Bella estaban colgando de un hilo, era más de lo que sus neuronas podían soportar. Necesitaba un plan.

—Jesús, guau —dijo Jasper una vez que Edward había explicado todo—. Vas a ser padre, Edward, ¿cómo te haces a la idea?

—No puedo, yo, solo… —Edward dejó salir un gran resoplido. Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la puerta, la impotencia era como veneno en su interior, golpeando y revolviéndole hasta la sangre. Odiaba esa sensación y no podía hacer nada al respecto—. No puedo pensar en eso ahora —rugió, no era capaz de pensar en todo lo malo que podía tener el bebé cuando Bella ni siquiera era capaz de ver la luz al final del camino.

—Lo siento —dijo Jasper respirando profundo—. Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Me consigues el teléfono de Alice…

—Carajo, Jasper. ¿En serio? ¿Eso es en lo que puedes pensar ahora? —espetó Edward.

—¿Podrías calmarte? —ordenó Jasper esperando que Edward guardara silencio antes de seguir—. Consigue de manera legítima el teléfono de Alice, trabaja esta noche, ¿no?

—Sí —confirmó Edward.

—Bien, entonces ella sabrá cuando se vaya el jefe Swan, ¿no? —apuntó Jasper.

—Sí —acordó Edward con un rayo de esperanza en su interior.

—Así que haz eso por mí —dijo Jasper—. Consigue el teléfono, mándamelo en un mensaje y toma una maldita siesta, pasaré por ti cuando todo esté listo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward sintiendo que por fin podía respirar después de siglos, no era mucho pero al menos sintió que estaba haciendo algo—. Oye… ¿cómo va el caso?

—¿De verdad te importa ahora? —preguntó Jasper con voz escéptica.

—No —admitió Edward. Sí era algo de lo cual preocuparse, pero en ese momento estaba en el último lugar de la lista.

—Entonces no te preocupes por eso, de todos modos estoy seguro de que Banner estará atrás de ti mañana.

—Gracias —dijo otra vez

 **~0~**

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche antes de que Jasper apareciera frente a la casa de los Cullen. Ya que no deseaba darles explicaciones a sus padres, Edward se vio extrañamente obligado a escaparse de la casa, algo que no había hecho desde que tenía diecisiete años.

Alice se reunió con ellos en la puerta, escoltando a Edward hasta el cuarto de Bella para que nadie pudiera cuestionar su presencia.

—Gracias por esto, Alice —dijo él con suavidad cuando llegaron a la habitación de Bella—. Sé que estás poniendo tu trabajo en riesgo.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Me están pagando bien —confesó ella resplandeciente—. Tu compañero, que por cierto es súper atractivo, me prometió una cena, entre otras cosas. —Sonrió—. En realidad no hay ningún problema mientras no trates de empezar otra pelea.

—No creo que eso sea un problema.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tengo algo para ti —dijo ella abriendo por completo un folder que traía consigo—. Esto es súper secreto, ¿vale? Si alguien se entera de esto me costará la cabeza, así que cuídalo con tu vida, agente.

Ella le dio una pequeña imagen gris. A Edward se le cortó la respiración y la miró con inseguridad.

—Esto es…

—Cuando descubrieron el embarazo de Bella, le hicieron un ultrasonido, así supieron de cuánto tiempo estaba —explicó Alice con cuidado, ella apuntó a una cosa alargada que sobresalía—. Este es el útero de Bella, esta es la bolsa amniótica. —Apuntó el objeto más pequeño—. Y esto —dijo señalando a una pequeña y extraña masa sin forma de algo—. Es tu casi bebé

—¿Casi bebé? —preguntó él con la mente en completo asombro.

—Bueno, parece más un renacuajo ahora —informó Alice—. Pero tiene latido y sus brazos empiezan a surgir, mide más o menos tres milímetros de largo.

Edward sofocó una risa tapándose la boca rápidamente con su mano. Por un instante, surgió en él un sentimiento de alegría diferente a todo lo que había conocido pero, ¿cómo podía sentirse feliz en este momento?

—Edward —lo llamó Alice suavemente poniendo una mano en su brazo—. Bella es una guerrera puedo notarlo incluso con tan poco tiempo de conocerla, y eso quiere decir que esta pequeñita o pequeñito también lo es. —Ella tocó la imagen—. Va a estar bien.

—No puedes saberlo —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Alice sonrió.

—Claro que lo sé. —Ella le acarició la cabeza, consolándolo—. Felicidades, papá. Mi turno termina en una hora, me aseguraré de venir a revisarte.

—Gracias —mencionó otra vez.

Cuando se fue, Edward caminó hacia un costado de Bella y se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado esa tarde. Volvió a mirarla, recorriendo su nariz y sus mejillas con los dedos, le susurró que la amaba dándose el tiempo de reconfórtala con su presencia.

Levantó la imagen del ultrasonido con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía una de las manos de ella.

—Esto es muy distinto de como lo imaginaba —le dijo a la mujer dormida—. Claro que soñé con esto, ya sabes, muchas veces. Creí que algún día… —Él rio—. Soñé con demasiados días: en los que pudiera amarte libremente ante los ojos de todos, de ir contigo a casa a diario, soñé con pedirte matrimonio.

Él puso el ultrasonido sobre ella.

»Y sí, soñé con esto. Aunque debo decirte, mi amor, que me imaginaba que tú eras la que me decía... —Sus palabras se entrecortaron y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras respiraba profundamente, decidido a no llorar otra vez, tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

Juntó las manos de ella y las de él en el vientre de Bella como lo había hecho esa tarde, esa vez, dejando sus manos abajo de las de ella, deseando poder sentir el embarazo. Tal vez pudiera, si pudiera tocar su piel, pero no se atrevió a mover las sábanas. Hizo una nota mental para pedirle a Alice más información.

Pero en ese momento, se dio tiempo para ser completamente consciente de la vida que se estaba formando bajo su mano. Mirando el ultrasonido, no podía negarlo aunque quisiera, a pesar de todo, no lo hizo.

Incluso con tres milímetros de largo, su hijo de repente era algo abrumadoramente enorme en su horizonte.

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, Edward puso ambas manos sobre el vientre plano de ella, enviando toda su energía hacia la pequeña vida que habían creado: _Por favor sé fuerte. Te amo. Seré capaz de todo por ti._

Era increíble lo ciertas que se escucharon esas palabras cuando se permitió pensarlas, amaba a esa pequeña criatura que apenas se podía ver en la imagen.

Abriendo los ojos otra vez, Edward puso su cabeza junto a la de Bella, besó su cabello con cuidado y puso la boca junto a su oreja.

—Bella, vamos a tener un bebé —murmuró, sus dedos apretando los de ella. Esperó como si ella fuera a despertar y voltear a verlo con alegría en su mirada, o miedo, inclusive ira. Aceptaría cualquiera de ellas.

Él quería aliviar sus náuseas con agua mineral y galletas saladas, quería despertarla y comprometerse a no tomar café mientras ella tampoco pudiera.

Claro que la única reacción de Bella fue el movimiento mecánico, ascendente y descendente, mientras la máquina bombeaba aire dentro de ella y luego lo expulsaba.

* * *

 ***Poza de marea:** charcos que se forman entre las rocas y los sedimentos cercanos a la orilla del mar, al quedar masa de agua atrapada cuando baja la marea.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡El bebé es de Edward! ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, piligm, patymdn, eliananayara, lunaweasleycullen14, cary, rjnavajas, carolaap, cavendano13, Tecupi, MelinA, Mar91, crysty Katy, Liz Vidal, Jade HSos, Paola Lightwood, tulgarita, Nadiia16, Noelia, Labluegirl, Kriss21, somas y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Capítulo 4: Trabajando duro

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Trabajando duro**

Edward se despertó sobresaltado, desorientado por un momento sin saber dónde estaba. Había una mano suave sobre su hombro y alzó la vista para ver a Alice mirándolo con compasión en sus ojos.

―Hola ―saludó con la voz áspera por el sueño. Se frotó los ojos con la mano que no estaba envuelta en la de Bella―. Debo haberme quedado dormido ―murmuró, su mente volviendo a la realidad―. Soy de gran ayuda ―dijo con burla.

Alice no dijo nada al principio, solo tomó otra silla y la arrastró a su lado.

―No creo que hayas descansado realmente por un tiempo, ¿verdad?

Edward se alegró, mirando hacia Bella.

―Estuvimos juntos la noche anterior ―dijo en voz baja, pasando el pulgar sobre los dedos―. El sueño realmente no entró en la ecuación. ―Negó con la cabeza―. No sé por qué te estoy contando esto.

―Tienes que decírselo a alguien. Lo entiendo ―aseguró Alice tranquila, frotando su espalda suavemente―. Jasper me contó todo. No puedo creerlo.

―Me imaginé que él te lo dijo ―comentó Edward en voz baja, pensando en la imagen del ultrasonido escondida en su billetera. Mordió el interior de su labio, una oleada de emoción lo golpeó con fuerza―. No dejo de esperar que ella abra los ojos, saquen esta maldita cosa fuera de su garganta, y me diga lo que se supone que debo hacer aquí.

―Ella está cada vez más fuerte, Edward ―dijo Alice en voz baja―. Con un poco de suerte, quitarán el tubo mañana. ―Alisó el borde de la manta de Bella con cuidado―. Quizás cuando esté respirando por sí misma, se despertará. Probablemente no quiera lidiar con el respirador.

Edward hizo una mueca.

―Sí, es eso. No quiero que se despierte con ese aparato ―admitió―. Es que... es frustrante. Quiero ayudarla con todos los problemas que pueda enfrentar... Puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa siempre que esté despierta y yo pueda hacer algo.

―Estás haciendo algo ―aseguró―. Ella puede oírte.

―No puedes saber eso ―se quejó Edward.

―No, puedo. ―Alice inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo pensativa―. Cuando trabajas en un lugar como éste, que depende de la ciencia y la medicina para salvar vidas notas las... discrepancias.

―¿Discrepancias?

―Hay personas que resisten, cuando todo conocimiento médico dice que sus cuerpos deberían haberse rendido, hasta que un ser querido tiene la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos y despedirse ―explicó―. O personas como Bella... Sabes, no hay medicina que pueda darle que la haga abrir los ojos. No hay manera de determinar cuánto tiempo su cuerpo y mente necesita descansar antes de que despierte. Pero he visto lo suficiente como para formular una teoría. Creo que el amor que puede escuchar en tu voz y sentir en tu caricia puede actuar como un ancla. ―Alice levantó la vista, sonriéndole―. Ella necesita tu presencia para mantenerse estable.

Edward no respondió. Por supuesto, había oído hablar de esas cosas. Recordó una larga noche que pasó en el hospital con su familia cuando su abuela materna murió. Aunque había perdido el conocimiento horas antes, ella parecía estar aguantando. Finalmente, cuando comenzaba a amanecer, Carlisle retiró a Esme de su lado y le susurró: _"Dile que estarás bien y que está bien que se vaya"._

Esme se resistió a la idea, pero antes de que la familia se fuera a tomar una siesta, Esme había tomado la mano de su madre y le había dicho precisamente eso. Apenas habían llegado a la casa cuando recibieron la llamada del hospital diciendo que la anciana había fallecido.

Edward rápidamente apartó el pensamiento, sin querer pensar en tener que decirle a Bella que estaba bien irse. Se sintió repentinamente sin aliento, sus pulmones apretados, con un pánico tan poderoso físicamente que puso su mano sobre su pecho.

Podría funcionar a la inversa también trató de convencerse a sí mismo. Como esa estúpida película con Nicole Kidman y Tom Cruise, donde estuvo a la deriva hasta que la escuchó decir: "Te amo".

Tal vez había palabras mágicas que harían que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

Él tomó su mano más fuerte, apartando con cuidado el cabello de su mejilla.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos ―dijo Alice cuidadosamente.

Edward retrocedió físicamente.

―¿Qué? No. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo.

La expresión de Alice era de compasión y disculpa a la vez.

―Te di el tiempo que pude. Pero sinceramente, Edward, eres un desastre. Tus ojeras son prácticamente negras, lo que necesitas son doce horas de sueño. También tienes que pensar en ti mismo.

―Estoy bien ―protestó Edward―. Incluso los dolores de cabeza se han detenido en su mayor parte. Puedo lidiar con eso. —Tragó el nudo en la garganta―. No puedo dejarla aquí sola. Y en la mañana, probablemente regrese su padre.

―Necesitas dormir en una cama. No en una silla. En tu cama ―ordenó Alice con firmeza usando su voz de "no discutas con una enfermera"―. Para empezar, tengo que ir a casa y le prometí a Jasper que te llevaría a tu casa. Ahora, no sé si lo notaste, pero tengo este extraño impulso de hacer lo que ese hombre me dice ―dijo intentando bromear. Edward no se inmutó y Alice suspiró.

»Piensa esto a través de la lógica si es necesario ―intentó nuevamente―. Tengo que irme a casa y la enfermera de noche no es tan amable como yo. Y en serio, Edward. Si no quieres que la gente haga demasiadas preguntas, vas a tener que mantener un horario más normal. ¿Crees que tus padres no se darán cuenta que has estado fuera toda la noche?

Nuevamente, Edward no se movió. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella estaba hablando. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño caprichoso y malcriado pero no quería dejar a Bella. Odiaba pensar que estaba sola.

Acercándose más a él, Alice intentó una última y tercera táctica.

―Edward, ¿querría ella que te comportaras así?

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra una ola de frustración que le daban ganas de lanzar cosas. Respiró profunda y paulatinamente antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente, mirando las facciones anormalmente flácidas de Bella.

―No ―admitió―. No lo haría. Me diría que fuera a casa y que descansara.

―Se supone que no debes discutir con una mujer embarazada ―dijo Alice, sintiendo la victoria.

―Bueno ―aceptó Edward refunfuñando.

Le resultaba difícil negarle algo a Bella como estaba. Una Bella embarazada era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, consciente o no.

Se llevó la mano de Bella a sus labios nuevamente, presionando un largo beso allí. Se puso de pie y le besó la comisura de la boca, cuidando de no alterar los cables y el respirador.

―Te amo, Bella ―declaró cerca de su oído, dándole un último apretón a su mano antes de darse vuelta.

 ** _~Dos meses atrás~_**

Ella apareció en su puerta sin previo aviso por primera vez. Ella nunca había estado allí una noche entre semana y cuando Edward abrió la puerta por primera vez, parecía nerviosa.

Pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los suyos, la ansiedad desapareció reemplazada por una chispa de deseo y una evidente sensibilidad.

―Hola ―dijo en voz baja.

―Hola ―respondió, agarrándose de un lado de la puerta para evitar estrecharla en sus brazos. No habían hablado de lo que había pasado entre ellos unos días antes. No había nada que Edward quisiera más que besarla de nuevo, pero dado su silencio, no tenía idea si ella sería receptiva.

Le tomó cinco minutos para que su fuerza de voluntad se convirtiera en polvo. Él se acercó a ella justo cuando ella se acercaba a él y sus labios estaban sobre los de ella al siguiente momento. Envolviendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su cintura, la levantó del piso lo suficiente para llevarla adentro. Sin romper el beso, extendió una mano y cerró la puerta.

Durante unos minutos, se quedaron en medio de la casa fingiendo que el mundo exterior no existía. Sus primeros besos fueron uno tras otro, intensos buscando respuestas a las preguntas que los días de silencio habían traído. ¿Era su atracción realmente tan intensa como se sintió en ese primer momento robado? Había sucedido tan rápido y todo el incidente se sintió como un estigma grabado a fuego en cada centímetro de su piel. ¿Podría recrearse? ¿Ella quería eso?

Cuando esas preguntas fueron respondidas y sus respiraciones se habían reducido a jadeos y pequeños gemidos, sus besos se ralentizaron. Esos besos eran curiosos y tiernos, trasmitiendo una emoción más profunda que la necesidad. Sus lenguas se encontraron, ya no tiraban y aflojaban, sino que se acariciaban suavemente. Esas eran las palabras secretas que habían intentado no admitir durante meses, ya que su simple compañerismo se convirtió primero en amistad y luego en algo más.

Fue Bella quien se apartó primero, aunque no iría muy lejos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, manteniéndolo abrazado con sus brazos mientras ambos jadeaban. Edward estaba contento de abrazarla, sabiendo instintivamente que cuando se movieran de ese lugar, tendrían que hablar.

Nada frenaba a un incipiente amor como los pinchazos de la realidad.

Colocándola debajo del brazo, porque no iba a dejarla ir a menos que tuviera que hacerlo, Edward llevó a Bella al sofá. Con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros tomó su mano, jugando con sus dedos.

―Edward ―empezó con voz baja, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos―. ¿Qué nos costaría esto... a nosotros...? ¿Sinceramente?

Esbozó una sonrisa porque ella no había puesto en duda que él lo quisiera, la quisiera. No había duda. Ni siquiera en los momentos más difíciles de su infancia, cuando sentía que _necesitaba_ todo lo que aparecía en la televisión, nunca había querido nada tanto como quería esto con Bella.

No era que él supiera lo que implicaría. Había sido arrojado a este estado de repente, sin previo aviso ni planificación.

―No estoy violando ninguna regla ―dijo suavemente―. Quizás si estuviera tratando de salir con Jacob ―bromeó y Bella hizo una mueca. La expresión de Edward se volvió pensativa―. Jacob es la clave del caso. Él sería el único que declararía, no tú. Lo único que puedo pensar es que si alguien se enterase sobre nosotros, yo podría ser reprendido por poner en peligro la integridad de la investigación si alguien nos viera juntos.

Se movió ligeramente, girándose de lado en el sofá para poder mirarla.

―¿Pero qué hay de ti, Bella? Sé que esto tiene que ser confuso para ti, ya que tienes que estar con Jacob. ¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres? ¿No quieres un poco... de espacio?

Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, tomando sus manos unidas y presionando su palma contra su mejilla.

―El problema en mi relación con Jacob era que tenía espacio. Éramos dos personas viviendo vidas separadas en la misma casa. Mejores amigos, pero no... novios.

Dejó caer la mano a su cintura mientras pasaba los dedos por su mejilla. Cuando él pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, ella los besó, parecía avergonzada mientras lo miraba.

―No soy la clase de mujer que necesita estar en una relación para ser feliz ―dijo con calma―. Pero, Edward, me haces feliz. Cuando estoy contigo... ―se calló como si ella no encontrara las palabras para explicarlo.

Edward lo entendía. En su vida hasta ese momento no le había faltado nada. Tenía buenos amigos y una familia amorosa. Una carrera satisfactoria para ocupar sus horas de trabajo. Cuando conoció a Bella, no había estado buscando una relación.

―¿Hacemos esto entonces? ―preguntó, sus ojos mirando sus labios porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin besarla.

Ella levantó la mano, deslizando los dedos por su cabello. Estaba sonriéndole.

―Quiero esto ―murmuró. Su expresión se volvió severa cuando lo miró―. Pero espero que seas honesto conmigo. Si resulta que esto podría lastimarte, dímelo. Lo resolveremos.

―Así es como se supone que esto funciona, ¿verdad? ¿Comunicación y todo eso? ―bromeó. Pasando su dedo por el puente de su nariz.

Ella le sonrió.

―Qué adulto de nuestra parte. ―Nuevamente su expresión se volvió seria―. Prométemelo.

―Te lo prometo si me lo prometes ―dijo, agarrando el dedo que lo señalaba y poniéndolo de vuelta en su regazo.

Sus labios se levantaron en una benévola sonrisa.

―Lo prometo.

―Lo prometo ―prometió él de regreso.

Lo sellaron con un beso.

 ** _~Presente~_**

Edward apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio frío de la ventanilla del auto de Alice, mirando pasar la cuidad oscurecida mientras conducía. Era un poco más fácil cuidarse cuando sabía que era lo que Bella querría, no, le exigiría.

Por supuesto lo dejó un poco resentido. Ella no estaba manteniendo su parte del trato. No le decía qué necesitaba.

―¿Edward? ―Alice lo distrajo de esa línea de pensamiento. Él la miró con una expresión cansada e inquisitiva―. ¿Por qué no le estás diciendo a la gente sobre ti y Bella? Dime que me vaya al carajo si soy entrometida, pero ¿no te haría la vida más fácil?

―¿Lo haría? ―preguntó Edward. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente―. No lo sé, Alice. Es tan difícil de pensar. ―Se recostó en el apoyacabezas, mirando al techo del auto―. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Tenía la intención de ser sincero con todos. Pero entonces ella estaba en coma y embarazada. Y luego Charlie dijo seis semanas cuando... nosotros...

Alice asintió.

―Calcular el embarazo ha causado muchas discusiones según mi experiencia. No digas más. ―Ella le echó un vistazo―. Alguien te lo aclaró, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―confesó―. No lo sé. Cada vez que trato de encontrar la manera de decirlo... todo suena tan sórdido en mi cabeza. ―Miró hacia sus manos―. No fue de esa manera. No fue de esa manera para nada. Y entonces solo tendrían mi palabra. ¿Qué es eso para ellos?

―Olvidé cuánto piensas en todo ―respondió Alice sin malas intenciones―. Pero lo entiendo. Es mucho para entender todo de una vez ―bufó―. Algunas personas no pueden pensar más allá del bebé y mucho menos todo lo demás. Pero creo que tu familia entendería.

―Por supuesto que lo harían ―acordó Edward―. Pero después habrá más opiniones con las que lidiar. Mi madre querrá ver a Bella. Mi padre definitivamente quiere que haga las cosas bien y no sé si quiero lidiar con su presión en estos momentos. Es sólo más ruido ―aseguró haciendo gestos con las manos desesperadamente.

―Los padres son muy testarudos ―comentó Alice―. Comprensivos pero... sí.

―En definitiva, tengo que arreglármelas por mi cuenta ―dijo Edward más para él que para ella―. Necesito saber qué voy a hacer antes de hablar con ellos.

Afortunadamente, Alice se mantuvo en silencio por el resto del viaje, dejando que Edward aclarara sus pensamientos confusos. Cuando se detuvieron en la casa de sus padres, se apoyó frente a la guantera tirando de él en un abrazo.

―Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no es como si fuéramos amigos, pero si quieres hablar, cuenta conmigo.

―Gracias, Alice ―dijo con sinceridad, abrazándola fuertemente por un momento antes de alejarse.

Se giró para bajar del auto y se sorprendió de ver a su compañero mirando en la ventanilla. Jasper abrió la puerta por él, luciendo como que apenas estaba conteniendo su entusiasmo mientras Edward salía. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y le dio a su amigo una palmada de buena suerte en el brazo antes de caminar cansadamente por los escalones de la entrada.

―Edward ―llamó su madre cuando estaba casi en los escalones―. Pensé que estabas en la cama.

―Debería estarlo ―admitió Edward―. No me podía dormir.

―Te estás exigiendo demasiado ―reprochó Carlisle, mirándolo preocupado.

―Bueno, voy a desmayarme ahora, así que buenas noches ―saludó Edward rápidamente, tratando de poner un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba agotado. El peso de demasiadas cosas recaían considerablemente sobre sus hombros y sus pensamientos podrían haberlo mantenido despierto durante días, pero a Edward no le quedaba energía para ceder a nada de eso.

Sentado en el borde de su cama, tomó la imagen del ultrasonido de su billetera, mirándola nuevamente. Le dolía el corazón, deseando por millonésima vez que Bella estuviera allí para compartir su emoción. Acostado, colocó la imagen cuidadosamente debajo de su almohada, manteniendo los dedos sobre ella mientras caía en su profundo y pesado sueño.

Esa noche, como la noche anterior, su sueño estuvo plagado de pesadillas. Esa vez, sin embargo, en medio de la oscuridad sus peores temores cobraron vida, había puntos de esperanza. Soñó con Bella, su largo cabello cayendo por su espalda y sus manos cruzadas amorosamente sobre su creciente panza. Se volvió hacia él, su serena sonrisa se prolongaba mientras extendía una mano, esperando a que él se le uniera.

Se despertó antes de que pudiera.

 **~0~**

―Oye, culo perezoso, ¡levántate!

Edward gimió, desorientado por un momento. Su hermano lo había despertado exactamente de esa manera más veces de las que recordaba. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, fue a su compañero al que vio en lugar de su hermano.

―En serio, Banner está en mi culo. Tenemos que conseguirte otro teléfono porque a él va a darle un ataque de histeria si no estás disponible pronto ―dijo Jasper, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados―. Y luego tenemos que reunirnos con él. Parece que los hermanos Wolfe están en modo confesión. Necesitamos hacer algunas entrevistas en La Push, hablar con la gente antes que ellos.

―Bueno ―contestó Edward, sentándose en el borde de su cama y exhalando un largo suspiro―. ¿Qué maldita hora es?

―Es más de la una de la tarde, vago ―dijo Jasper riéndose―. Estaré abajo.

 **~0~**

―¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? ―preguntó Jasper, mirándolo―. Edward, puedes decirle a Banner que se vaya a la mierda. Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, tu padre es médico. Haz que te dé un certificado si necesitas tomar un par de días.

―Me he tomado todo el tiempo que debía ―dijo Edward despectivamente―. Mi cabeza está bien. Debo asegurarme de que Sam no pueda llegar a Bella.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―interrogó Jasper.

Edward se frotó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no le había contado a Jasper sobre lo ocurrido.

―Trató de visitarla ayer ―murmuró, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

―No lo golpeaste, ¿verdad? ―preguntó su compañero.

―Estuve cerca ―admitió Edward.

―Edward... ―comenzó Jasper, con tono de advertencia, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

―Lo sé. Me controlé. No volverá a suceder ―aclaró rápidamente.

―Sí... claro ―se burló Jasper con un suspiro mientras estaban en el estacionamiento del hotel―. Será mejor que saquemos a este cabrón de la calle antes de que te metas en problemas.

En el momento en que entraron en la sala de SAC* Banner fueron recibidos con caos. Los agentes estaban por todos lados, revolviendo papeles, descargando computadoras y ladrando en los teléfonos. Banner estaba parado en el centro de todo luciendo demacrado.

―Agentes ―saludó mientras Edward y Jasper entraban a la habitación―. Ya era hora de que trajeran sus culos aquí. Tenemos que avanzar ahora con los hermanos Wolfe. ―Hizo una pausa por un segundo, sacudiendo su cabeza enérgicamente―. Lo siento, agente Cullen, ¿está preparado para el deber?

―Sí, señor ―aseguró Edward, gesticulando hacia abajo. Había vuelto a su posición habitual.

Banner asintió.

―¿Reemplazó su teléfono celular y todo? ―Esperó a que Edward afirmara antes de continuar―. Bien. Te vamos a necesitar en esto. Los hermanos Wolfe son un riesgo de fuga. Acabo de obtener una orden de cateo para sus casas en La Push y voy a necesitar que vayas para allá ahora. Van a llevar un grupo de cinco agentes y dos oficiales del departamento de policía para cada casa ―les gritó empujando las órdenes antes mencionadas hacia ellos.

»Tenemos la plena cooperación del comisario si ven algo, lo que sea, lo confiscan. Quiero a esos dos en la cárcel y me importa un carajo si se trata de un ticket de estacionamiento desactualizado, ¿entendido? ―exigió Banner. Cuando ambos asintieron, llamó la atención de los dos equipos que esperaban órdenes―. ¿Agentes? Están con Withlock y Cullen en esto. Siguen sus direcciones como si fueran mías, ¿entendido?

―Señor, ¿qué hay de Uley? ―preguntó Edward ansiosamente.

―No es un gran riesgo de fuga en este momento ―dijo Banner rápidamente satisfecho―. Parece que tiene algo de conciencia. Él raramente deja a su esposa. ―Suspiró―. También tiene más que perder que los otros dos. Con un homicidio culposo y conducta imprudente colgando sobre su cabeza, sabe que está en problemas si se salta la fianza.

Negó con la cabeza.

»En todo caso, necesito que te pongas a trabajar en los otros dos. Tal como están las cosas, ya podemos decir que faltan documentos de nuestra redada en Imprint Inc. El hecho de que los dos estén en La Push me dice que hay algo que no quieren que sepamos aquí. No pierdan el tiempo, agentes.

»¡Ah! ―gritó cuando estaban casi llegando a la puerta―. Espero no tener que decirles que traten este caso lo más delicadamente posible. La Push es una comunidad muy pequeña y esos hombres eran héroes. Es probable que encuentren resistencia.

 _ **~Dos meses atrás~**_

―¿Qué estás pensando?

Bella descansaba en sus brazos mientras holgazaneaban en su sofá, lo miró como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Ella sonreía mientras él enrollaba su dedo en un mechón de pelo, rizándolo una y otra vez.

―Me siento un poco culpable ―se cubrió.

Sus cejas se juntaron y se sentó un poco más derecho.

―¿De qué podrías posiblemente sentirte culpable?

―Bueno, estaba pensando en Jacob ―admitió―. No románticamente ni nada...

―¿Cómo eso es diferente a cada vez que has estado aquí? ―preguntó, perplejo como siempre lo estaba por ella.

Ante eso sonrió, girándose para poder besar la parte inferior de su mentón.

―Todo es diferente ahora ―dijo en voz baja―. No me parece, no lo sé, educado hablar de un novio con el otro.

Edward tuvo que luchar contra su sonrisa.

―Novio ―murmuró en voz alta, probando la intensidad del término. Era una expresión adolescente y, sin embargo, le hacía sentir ganas de regodearse. Qué extraño―. Bueno, esta no es la típica situación, ¿o sí? ―señaló―. Estás preocupada por tu amigo. Aunque confieso que no es fácil saber que vuelves a la casa que compartieron todas las noches, también sé que no puedo evitar que te preocupes tanto por su bienestar. Y me siento doblemente responsable porque, bueno, es un poco culpa mía que esté en la situación que está.

―Es culpa de Sam, no tuya ―discutió Bella con vehemencia.

―Aun así. Sólo porque nuestra... dinámica está cambiando no quiere decir que todo tenga que cambiar ―continuó―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Anoche estábamos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer... después, ¿sabes? ―comenzó―. Hace unos meses, sus amigos Quil y Embry se le acercaron con una idea: querían comenzar un taller de reparación y renovación de automóviles. —Sonrió indulgentemente―. Es un hobby de Jake, restaurar coches, construirlos desde cero. ―Ella se estiró, su cuerpo se alineó con el suyo―. A él realmente le encantaría ese tipo de trabajo.

»Así que estaba pensando en aceptar la oferta y regresar a La Push ―concluyó.

―¿Eso te preocupa? ―preguntó Edward amablemente.

―No, lo que me preocupa es que no podrá hacer esas cosas ―dijo Bella distraídamente―. No se sabe cómo reaccionará la comunidad. Puede ser condenado al ostracismo.

* * *

 ***Nota de la escritora: SAC: Agente especial a cargo, AD: director asistente.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, piligm, Noelia, Techu, crysty Katy, cavendano13, carolaap, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, patymdn, jupy, tulgarita, cary, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, rjnavajas, Jade HSos, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, Kriss21, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Nyx-88, Karina, alejandra1987, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, Cristal82, ELIZABETH, lunaweasleycullen14 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Capítulo 5: Sí, señor

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sí, señor**

—¿Todo bien, Edward?

Edward miró a su compañero, haciendo una mueca porque Jasper era demasiado bueno leyendo a la gente. Eso lo hacía un gran agente del FBI, pero podía ser molesto cuando él estaba tratando de mantener sus caóticas emociones ocultas.

—Bien —dijo Edward bruscamente—. Solo extraño mi auto. —No era una mentira. El hecho de que su auto todavía estuviera a tres horas de distancia en Seattle era extremadamente molesto.

—Claro. —Jasper no estaba comprando esa excusa—. Tu padre dijo que podías tomar uno de los suyos. Esos son buenos autos, Edward. El hombre tiene una colección de ellos.

—Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos —gruñó Edward en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que condujera a La Push, donde muchos de los residentes ni siquiera tienen un auto, en uno de los ostentosos sedanes de lujo de mi padre?

—Buen punto.

Afortunadamente, Jasper dejó el tema mientras decidían cómo hacer las cosas una vez que llegaran a La Push. Edward se ofreció como voluntario para dirigir la redada en la casa de Paul. Él era conocido por ser el más agresivo de los hermanos.

—Espero que no vayas allí buscando una pelea. —La expresión de Jasper era cautelosa cuando se estacionaron en el pueblo. Por suerte, los hermanos tenían casas en la misma calle.

—Soy un profesional —gruñó Edward. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando su compañero lo observó con mirada severa—. Estaré bien —prometió.

Soltando una brusca bocanada de aire, Edward salió del auto. Esperaba que su expresión fuera tan impasible e impecable como de costumbre, en lugar de revelar cómo se sentía realmente. No estaba en control. Era como estar atrapado en un juego mecánico defectuoso, incapaz de bajarse. Existir de esa forma era más que un poco surrealista. Él estaba atrapado entre ser el agente federal que quería hacer su trabajo y el novio que se sentía como un imbécil porque debía estar para Bella en todo momento hasta que despertara.

Ambos trabajos competían igualmente por su atención. Se sentía casi criminal no estar con Bella, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un trabajo que hacer. En ese momento más que nunca, tenía la responsabilidad de llevar a esos tres hombres ante la justicia. Junto con el dinero que habían defraudado a sus inversores y empleados, ellos también eran directa o tangencialmente responsables de la condición de Bella.

Por otro lado, él también lo era… pero Edward trataba de no pensar en eso. En su lugar, preparó la orden judicial mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de Paul Wolfe.

—¿Señor Wolfe? —llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta—. FBI, abra.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente, revelando a un hombre con una mirada amenazadora. Con su traje y sonriendo, Paul parecía bastante encantador. Vestido informalmente con la expresión que portaba actualmente, se parecía más un matón.

Edward sintió que el macho alfa en él se enfurecía, agresión corría por su torrente sanguíneo ante la simple vista del hombre. Se permitió sonreír levemente mientras sostenía la orden judicial, empujándola en la mano de Paul.

—Estamos aquí para registrar las instalaciones —le informó al hombre, quitándose los lentes de sol y guardándolos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Empujó a Paul, llamando a su equipo al vestíbulo.

Una joven, que Edward no reconoció, se colocó al lado de Paul, sus ojos oscuros le resultaron familiares por alguna razón. Ella también estaba frunciendo el ceño, observando mientras el equipo de Edward entraba en fila. Edward fingió no prestarles atención, dirigiendo a sus agentes a varias partes de la casa, pero estaba siguiéndolos a los dos con su visión periférica.

—No tienes que dejarlos ver todo, ¿verdad, cielo? —preguntó la mujer.

—En realidad, sí —corrigió Edward con suavidad, pasando junto a ellos hacia la cómoda sala. Miró alrededor, pasando con cuidado sus dedos enguantados sobre los libros en la única estantería en la habitación, buscando discrepancias—. Si él no coopera plenamente con nosotros, estaría enfrentando cargos por obstrucción a la justicia. No es algo que quiera añadir a la lista.

Paul se burló.

—No tiene nada contra nosotros, agente…

—Cullen —proporcionó Edward.

—Sam estaba trabajando solo. Mi hermano y yo no tuvimos nada que ver con todo esto.

Edward se giró para mirar al hombre.

—Mire, señor Wolfe, la cosa es que no se han presentado cargos contra el señor Uley además de homicidio involuntario e imprudencia temeraria, que sé a ciencia cierta que usted no estuvo involucrado. Yo estaba allí. Tampoco mencioné nada sobre usted o su hermano estando bajo sospecha. —Inclinó la cabeza inocentemente—. ¿No encuentra eso extraño?

Paul entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Señor? —Uno de los agentes llamó la atención de Edward. Estaba sosteniendo una bolsita de lo que parecía ser una buena cantidad de hierba.

—Caballeros. —Edward asintió a los dos oficiales de policía que se habían quedado junto a la puerta—. Creo que esto es su jurisdicción.

—¿Qué demonios? —maldijo Paul cuando los policías comenzaron a esposarlo y a leerle sus derechos—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

Hubo un breve momento de caos. Paul comenzó a gritar sobre las voces de los oficiales, no resistiéndose exactamente al arresto, pero no haciéndolo una experiencia fácil. La joven se adelantó y Edward levantó los brazos, bloqueándole el camino.

—Señora, permanezca atrás, por favor. —Ella no tenía nada bueno que decir al respecto y parecía que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Edward cuando Paul la llamó.

—Nena, está bien. No pueden detenerme por mucho tiempo por esta mierda. —Miró con desdén en la dirección de Edward—. Solo están dando manotazos de ahogado.

Finalmente, el empresario fue reducido y llevado a la patrulla que esperaba. Cuando el auto se alejó, la joven regresó adentro, su expresión era lívida cuando se paró delante de la cara de Edward.

—Eres todo un personaje, ¿lo sabes, federal? —dijo furiosa—. Cómo mierda te atreves. Primero haces que maten a mi hermano, luego metes a un hombre inocente a la cárcel por esta mierda.

Edward se congeló, dándose cuenta tardíamente de con quién estaba hablando.

—Usted es Rachel Black —murmuró, cualquier irritación que hubiera sentido desapareció de sus rasgos. Por supuesto. Bella dijo que Jacob había estado estresado cuando su hermana comenzó a salir con Paul Wolfe. Tragó con dificultad—. Señorita Black, le aseguro...

—No quiero escucharlo de ti —dijo Rachel—. Mi hermano idolatraba a todos esos hombres desde que era un niño. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el tipo de mentiras que inventaste para volverlo contra sus hermanos.

Edward suspiró.

—No estoy en libertad de discutir el caso con usted.

—Me importa una mierda...

—¡Rachel!

Una voz de hombre grave y dominante atrajo la atención de ambos a la puerta. Había un puñado de nuevas personas paradas en la entrada. Edward había esperado esto. En un pueblo tan pequeño como La Push, los chismes viajaban rápido. El hombre que había hablado no parecía menos imponente porque estuviera atado a una silla de rueda. Estaba mirando a Rachel con desaprobación. Justo detrás de él estaba la doble de Rachel Black. Por eso, Edward decidió que él debía ser Billy Black y la otra joven sería la hermana gemela de Rachel, Rebecca.

—Papá, él...

—Suficiente, Rachel —exigió Billy. Su expresión se suavizó, y se giró hacia Edward—. Me disculpo. Soy Billy Black —saludó, extendiendo una mano.

—Edward Cullen —dijo Edward, estrechando la mano del hombre. Le tomó todo lo que tenía para mantener alejada la vergüenza y la culpa de su rostro—. Siento sinceramente lo de su hijo, señor Black.

—Cullen… —Billy lo miró fijamente, sus ojos ampliándose—. Usted es quien sacó a Bella del agua.

Edward asintió una vez y Billy puso otra mano sobre sus manos estrechadas.

—Bueno, entonces es un placer conocerlo, aunque desearía que las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

—¿Qué demonios, papá? —interrumpió Rachel, todavía lívida—. Si no fuera por él...

—Si no fuera por este hombre, tu sobrina o sobrino estaría muerto —dijo Billy con firmeza.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, Edward habló con pesar, antes de que alguien pudiera hacerlo ver como un héroe o hablar más sobre su hijo perteneciendo a Jacob.

—Me disculpo. Voy a tener que pedirles a todos que salgan mientras llevamos a cabo nuestra búsqueda.

—Claro, claro. —Billy le hizo una seña a su otra hija y al pequeño grupo de personas que todavía se asomaba por la puerta—. Afuera. —Se giró para mirar a Edward de nuevo—. ¿Tiene un momento?

No había muchas cosas que Edward quisiera hacer menos que hablar con Billy Black. Entre la culpa que cargaba, al saber que Jacob había muerto en su vigilancia y el incómodo secreto que pesaba sobre sus hombros, Edward podría fácilmente haber postergado esa conversación para siempre. Aun así, asintió, diciéndoles a sus agentes que estaría justo afuera de la puerta si lo necesitaban, y siguió a Billy afuera.

—No creo que alguna vez podamos expresar suficiente agradecimiento por lo que hizo para salvar a Bella, agente Cullen —comenzó Billy mientras Edward caminaba a su lado—. Como puede imaginar, esta situación ha sido nada más que una pesadilla. La sospecha que recae sobre estos tres muchachos, estos hombres, tiene a muchas personas por aquí desconsoladas, por decir lo menos. —Él respiró hondo, y Edward pudo ver un dolor insondable reflejado en sus viejos ojos—. Y por supuesto, mi hijo... Muriendo a manos de uno de los nuestros… —Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

Edward extendió un brazo, poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre.

—Si mi compañero o yo hubiéramos pensado que había alguna posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos saliera lastimado, esta investigación habría sido muy diferente —dijo en voz baja.

Billy asintió.

—Lo entiendo. Y quiero que sepa, que no lo hago responsable por la muerte de Jake. —Cuando él habló, le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Rachel, quien se cruzó de brazos, alejando la mirada rápidamente. Obviamente, no todos estaban de acuerdo—. Pero que fuera capaz de salvar a su hijo… ha sido un gran consuelo.

Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sin decir nada.

Echando un vistazo alrededor, Billy hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —pidió, tomando las ruedas de su silla. Se movió fuera del alcance del oído de los curiosos espectadores, con Edward a su lado—. Quiero ser franco con usted, agente Cullen. Esta investigación de ustedes habría sido muy diferente si Jacob no hubiera... —Resopló, sus ojos se cerraron brevemente con dolor—. Estoy seguro de que necesitarán entrevistar a algunos de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor —acordó Edward, no muy seguro de a dónde iba Billy con esto—. A Rachel, con seguridad, pero estoy seguro que pronto habrá una lista más detallada.

Billy asintió, una mirada de profunda concentración cruzó su rostro.

—Para ser honesto con usted, la tribu está dividida. No estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que están buscando, pero si el FBI está involucrado, sé que no puede ser bueno. No somos muchos los que queremos creer que nuestros muchachos son criminales. —Miró a Edward a los ojos en ese momento, con una determinación feroz presente—. Pero sé que mi hijo nunca habría aceptado trabajar con ustedes si él no creyera en lo que estaban haciendo. Eso es suficiente evidencia para mí.

»No sé cuánto sabe sobre nuestra tribu, pero yo soy un anciano —continuó Billy—. Voy a hacer lo que pueda para instar a la cooperación entre nuestra gente y la suya.

 _ **~Dos meses atrás~**_

No era que Edward no pudiera sentir la tensión subyacente en el aire mientras ayudaba a Jacob a colocar el micrófono en su amplio pecho, solo estaba tratando de ignorarla.

Era increíble, los sentimientos de celos que se elevaban en él. Los músculos de Jacob eran más definidos que los de él. La imagen mental de la mano de Bella extendida sobre el pecho del otro hombre, irritó a Edward, pero parecía que no podía deshacerse de ella. A pesar de que sabía que Jacob era un buen hombre, Edward se encontró tratando de encontrar fallas en su carácter, como para probarse que Bella había tomado la decisión correcta y nunca sentiría el impulso de regresar con el otro hombre.

Edward pensaba que debía ser su imaginación que Jacob parecía estar de peor humor que de costumbre. Incluso se dijo a sí mismo que era ridículo por sentir que la postura del otro hombre era agresiva. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Edward se dio cuenta de que no era el único que sentía la atmósfera incómoda que de repente existía entre ellos.

—Sé sobre ti y Bella —dijo Jacob de la nada mientras se prendía la camisa.

Edward se congeló y sus ojos se movieron hacia los del otro hombre. Retrocedió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sin reconocer su declaración. No había nada que decir.

Jacob suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

—No estoy… Bueno, ¿de qué tengo que estar enojado, verdad?

Al ver la expresión contrariada en la cara de Jacob, Edward hizo todo lo posible para evocar sus impulsos compasivos. Ese hombre había perdido mucho y podría perder aún más antes de que terminaran; no ayudaría que lo viera como un rival. Además, él estaba seguro del afecto de Bella, tan seguro como nunca había estado de nada.

—Señor Black…

—Escucha, ¿podemos cortar esa mierda ahora? Después de toda esta mierda. —Señaló hacia su pecho—. Y ahora te estás cogiendo a mi novia, solo llámame Jacob.

—Ella no es tu novia —dijo Edward, con la voz tensa—. Y nosotros no estamos… —se calló porque honestamente eso no era asunto de Jacob. Simplemente no lo quería pensando en Bella de esa forma.

El hombre de piel rojiza levantó una mano.

—Entiendes el punto. Solo Jacob. Hemos estado trabajando juntos por un jodido año. Esa cosa de señor Black siempre me hace sentir como si estuviera en problemas en la escuela o algo así.

—Está bien, Jacob —dijo Edward—. Mira, sé que esta no es la situación más ideal…

El otro hombre se burló.

—¿Ideal? No, está muy lejos de ser ideal. Mira, esto es incómodo, pero mierda, ¿a quién más le voy a decir?

Edward se rio y Jacob lo miró de forma interrogante.

—Eso es casi exactamente lo que dijo Bella cuando comenzó a venir a mi casa.

—Si sirve de algo, ella parece feliz. Y me alegro de eso.

—¿Pero tú no eres feliz? —supuso Edward.

—¿Sabes qué es lo jodido? Ni siquiera estoy muy molesto por perder a Bella. —Jacob golpeó su cabeza contra la pared—. Ella tiene razón, somos mucho mejores como amigos. Es solo que… nunca cuestioné mi vida. Mi papá y el padre de Bella siempre esperaron que nos hiciéramos novios. Todo el síndrome del padre protector no se aplicaba a mí, aparentemente. Simplemente parecía, no lo sé, ¿el orden natural de las cosas? Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de graduarme de la secundaria, Sam se interesó en mí. Pasé el verano antes de la universidad haciendo trabajo administrativo en Imprint Inc. Fui a la escuela… —Su mirada estaba muy lejos—. Se suponía que esa era mi vida. Y estaba funcionando. Era… fácil. Todo. Desde mi novia hasta mi trabajo era tan fácil como respirar.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, mirando a Edward con cautela.

—No sé por qué te estoy contando esta mierda.

—Como dijiste, ¿a quién más le vas a decir? —La discusión estaba lejos de ser cómoda, pero así era la vida. Con todo lo que Jacob estaba haciendo por esta investigación, Edward probablemente podría soportar escuchar un poco de deshago del hombre—. Desearía tener una respuesta para ti o una recompensa aparte de la apreciación de tu comunidad.

Jacob se quedó en silencio, tocando el micrófono a través de su camisa.

—Mi comunidad —repitió con ironía—. Mi comunidad siempre ha sido mi tribu y estoy bastante seguro de que no todos apreciarán lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

 _ **~Presente~**_

Reflexionando sobre su conversación forzada, Edward podía estar contento de una cosa: que Jacob no tenía que ver el juicio de algunos de sus pares. Edward podía ignorar fácilmente las miradas y los comentarios murmurados mientras ayudaba a cargar bolsas de evidencia en los autos. Era un gaje del oficio de estar en cualquier tipo de organismo de seguridad. Él sospechaba que Jacob habría tenido más dificultades, al haber crecido entre estas personas, considerando a cada uno familia.

—Jake no tenía por qué traer esto a nuestra casa —escuchó Edward a una mujer sisear con vehemencia.

—El poder corrompe —argumentó otra mujer—. Eso es cierto para todas las personas. Los miembros de nuestra tribu no están exentos de eso.

—Todos ustedes son idiotas —gruñó un anciano—. Ese chico es la razón de que pudiéramos reconstruir el centro de recreación.

—Eso no es excusa…

Edward se metió de nuevo en la casa, llamando a sus agentes.

—¿Terminamos?

—Tenemos todo —asintió la agente Jessica Stanley.

—Buen trabajo —asintió Edward con aprobación—. Vamos a empacar.

Cuando salió de nuevo, Billy estaba de regreso, moviéndose hacia él.

—¡Agente Cullen! —llamó, y Edward se detuvo, automáticamente cauteloso mientras esperaba—. El funeral de mi hijo es pronto. Si puede venir…

Edward vaciló.

—No sé cómo será mi agenda en los próximos días —dijo honestamente.

Billy asintió.

—Por supuesto. Eso es lo primero. —Miró a su alrededor—. Creo que sería mejor para todos si este caso se resuelve lo más pronto posible.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward estaba más allá de exhausto cuando volvieron a Forks y al hotel. Había dejado que Jasper hiciera la mayor parte de la conversación en el camino. Él no había podido meter a Jared en la cárcel por nada, pero al juzgar por la rapidez con que el hombre había corrido en ayuda de su hermano, Jasper pensaba que ahora tenía menos riesgo de fuga.

—Bien —dijo Banner cuando los agentes entraron a su habitación, trayendo la evidencia potencial que habían reunido—. Agente Cullen, ¿por qué no dejas a estos agentes con eso y vienes conmigo?

El paso de Edward vaciló y miró automáticamente a Jasper. Su compañero tenía una expresión desconcertada y preocupada. Tragando con dificultad, dejó la bolsa de evidencia y siguió a su jefe por la puerta.

—Agente Cullen, he escuchado algunos rumores que me preocupan —comenzó Banner cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos por el pasillo.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Edward con cuidado, sin querer asumir nada.

—Interrogué a Sam Uley hoy y parece que te olvidaste de contarme sobre un altercado entre ustedes dos ayer —dijo Banner bruscamente, deteniéndose al final del pasillo—. ¿Quieres aclarármelo?

Internamente, Edward se maldijo por no tener la precaución de darse cuenta que Sam hablaría de eso. Si su jefe lo hubiera escuchado primero de él, habría sido la palabra de Edward contra la de Sam, y él fácilmente habría ganado esa guerra. No contarle a Banner sobre el incidente creó sospechas, lo último con lo que Edward necesitaba lidiar en este momento.

—Sucedió que estaba en la habitación de la señorita Swan, presentando mis respetos, cuando él apareció. —Edward se obligó a mirar fijamente a los ojos de Banner, aunque sus palmas se sintieran húmedas por sus nervios—. Admito que perdí los estribos, pero solo momentáneamente.

Banner lo miró especulativamente.

—Él dijo que lo amenazaste.

Edward no tenía respuesta para eso y Banner suspiró.

—Escucha, Cullen, sé que no tengo que decirte que nos aferramos a este caso con la punta de los dedos en este momento. Los hermanos Wolfe tuvieron la advertencia suficiente que mucha de la evidencia contundente que necesitamos está, por supuesto, misteriosamente desaparecida.

Él respiró hondo, mirando a Edward a los ojos con una expresión dura.

—Si hay algo de validez en la suposición de Uley de que tu relación con Bella era todo menos profesional, no quiero escucharlo. En este momento, la condición de esa mujer y su embarazo son lo que está balanceando la simpatía en nuestra dirección. Tiende a fomentar una mayor cooperación el saber que Black murió tratando de servir a su país, dejando atrás a un niño por nacer —se burló, negando con la cabeza—. Los demás empleados de Imprint Inc se están desviviendo para tratar de ayudarnos, pero el problema es que no tienen nada. Necesitamos que todo funcione a nuestro favor si vamos a conseguir algo útil de las personas de interés en La Push.

Edward apretó los dientes, haciendo todo lo posible para controlar la furia que hervía en él. Las palabras del agente Banner fueron groseras y frías. Él odiaba absolutamente que su jefe hablara sobre Bella de esa forma, como si ella solo fuera una ventaja útil. Tan insensible como era, él sabía que si Bella fuera otra persona, su único objetivo sería el caso. Era la razón por la que él la había convencido de quedarse con Jacob, ignorando su vida personal.

Banner se acercó, sus manos en sus caderas y su expresión no dejaban lugar para la discusión.

—Lo último que necesitamos en este momento es que la agencia se involucre en algún maldito drama de telenovela sobre el hijo de Jacob Black. Hasta que Swan se despierte y diga lo contrario, estoy absolutamente seguro de que nadie tiene ninguna razón para dudar de que el niño es de él, ¿no es así, agente Cullen?

Tomó hasta la última gota de autocontrol que Edward tenía para no decirle a su jefe que podía irse directamente al infierno y joderse a sí mismo en el camino por si acaso.

—Sí, señor —dijo entre dientes en su lugar.

—Bien. —Banner retrocedió—. No cometas errores, Cullen. Cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación. Tienes un expediente impecable y una mente aguda, agente, pero tu carrera es joven. Espero que no hayas hecho nada para poner en peligro tu progreso con la agencia. Sin embargo, en este momento, necesito tu atención aquí, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, señor.

—Está bien. Volvamos a eso entonces. —Banner comenzó a dar un paso en dirección a la suite del hotel cuando se detuvo en seco—. Una cosa más, Cullen. Mantén tus malditas manos alejadas de Sam Uley. Me importa una mierda lo que él haga, la única razón que tienes para tocarlo es cuando tengamos un motivo para arrestarlo. Tal vez sea mejor si no regresas a ese hospital, ya que ahí es donde él pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo.

—Sí, señor —dijo Edward de nuevo.

 _ **~Dos meses atrás~**_

Edward sabía que Bella vendría a él esa tarde, cuando ella y Jacob volvieran a casa de su visita con Sam y Emily. Eso siempre era estresante para ella: estar en la misma habitación con Sam, sabiendo lo que él había hecho. A Bella también le resultaba incómodo conversar con Emily. Iba contra todo instinto que tenía no decirle a su amiga lo que estaba pasando con su esposo. Le parecía tan injusto que Emily fuera tomada por sorpresa cuando Edward y Jasper fueran por Sam.

Antes, Edward se sentía inútil. Él se había sentido increíblemente culpable por causarle tanto estrés y por no poder averiguar cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Fue más fácil las últimas semanas, desde que habían decidido que querían estar juntos. Entre otras cosas, él había descubierto que cuando miraba desde debajo de sus pestañas directamente a sus ojos, su rostro se sonrojaba y ella olvidaba la mayoría de sus preocupaciones.

Y si eso no funcionaba, los besos largos, lentos y profundos los hacían olvidar que el mundo afuera de su puerta existía en absoluto.

Esa tarde, Bella se había arrastrado directamente a sus brazos, sentándose en su regazo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él podía sentir la tensión bajo sus dedos mientras la abrazaba, sus manos contra la espalda de ella. Presionando suaves besos en su frente, él giró un mechón de su cabello mientras esperaba que ella se relajara.

Poco a poco, ella levantó la cabeza, primero apoyándola en su hombro, así que su aliento caliente estaba en su cuello, antes de finalmente enderezarse, besando la punta de su barbilla. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, después de haber esperado el tiempo suficiente para probar sus labios. Sus besos eran suaves, una señal de que ella tenía algo más en su mente.

En efecto, después de un momento ella suspiró en su boca. Edward trató de no fruncir el ceño cuando ella se desenredó de él, sentándose en su propio almohadón del sofá. Se apaciguó un poco cuando ella al instante le agarró las manos, jugando con sus dedos.

—Es solo discordante —comenzó ella—, que un esposo pueda ocultarle algo tan grave a su esposa. —Miró a lo lejos, sin ver realmente nada—. Se supone que conoces a tu esposo por dentro y por fuera, pero no puedo imaginar que Emily sepa esto sobre él. No puedo imaginar que ella pudiera estar de acuerdo con lo que él estaba haciendo.

Edward la observó cuidadosamente, sin saber muy bien cómo responder.

—Bella, no estoy seguro si esto es un consuelo, pero de todas las cosas que sé sobre Sam Uley, él ama a su esposa sinceramente. —Él le sonrió, tratando de bromear—. Es simplemente una conversación incómoda para la cena, ¿verdad? "¿Qué hiciste hoy en la oficina?" "Oh, defraudé a la gente. Parte del trabajo".

Los labios de Bella no se curvaron. Ella lo miró con ojos intensos.

—¿Tú, de todas las personas, estás haciendo excusas por él?

Él suspiró, viendo que iba a tener que ser más cuidadoso.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo con firmeza—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que lo que Sam ha estado haciendo no tiene relevancia en Emily o su relación, eso es todo.

—¿Podrías mentir así? ¿Podrías ocultarme algo así?

Tirando de sus manos, la acercó lo suficiente para poder acunar su cara.

—Sé que nuestra relación es nueva, pero prometo que nunca podría ser alguien del que no pudieras estar orgullosa.

 _ **~Presente~**_

Durante el resto de la tarde y en la noche, Edward se había concentrado en el trabajo, dedicándose al caso. Él, Jasper, Banner y el resto de los agentes repasaron con cuidado gran parte de lo que se había recogido de ambas casas de los Wolfe. Edward trabajó duró, sin darle ninguna razón a Banner para creer que sus pensamientos y energía estaban concentrados en otro lugar.

Por supuesto, todo el tiempo, Edward planeaba desobedecer la orden indirecta de Banner. No tenía intención de mantenerse alejado del hospital.

Atrapó a Alice en el tramo final de su turno, rogándole ayuda y noticias sobre Bella.

—Le sacaron el ventilador y está respirando bien por su cuenta —dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Luego le frunció el ceño—. Tienes poco tiempo, Cullen. Si eres afortunado, quizás tengas una hora antes de que la próxima enfermera tenga que revisarla.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias, Alice —dijo sinceramente.

Ella asintió y le despeinó el cabello, cerrando parcialmente la puerta antes de escabullirse.

Edward tomó asiento, sin perder tiempo en trazar la yema de su pulgar por los labios agrietados de Bella. Estaba más que aliviado de que le hubieran sacado el ventilador, sin embargo, para él, ella todavía no parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente. Estaba anormalmente quieta, por un lado, pero la ausencia de los silbidos mecánicos le daba cierto consuelo.

Se inclinó, besándole la frente, la punta de la nariz y las mejillas. Le besó los labios, odiando lo secos que se sentían contra él y deseando fervientemente que se movieran con los suyos. Finalmente, entrelazó sus dedos, levantando y besando el dorso de su mano.

—Una vez te prometí que siempre podrías estar orgullosa de mí... Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que he roto esa promesa todos los días desde que te caíste. —Su mano estaba tan fría, la estrechó entre las suyas, frotando calor de nuevo en su cuerpo—. Supongo que podría culpar a Banner. Él literalmente me dijo hoy que me mantenga callado, pero parte de mí está feliz de no tener que pensar en qué es lo correcto para hacer —se burló—. Eso no es muy valiente, ¿verdad? ¿Dejar que alguien tome decisiones por ti?

Manteniendo una mano entrelazada con la de ella, él dejó que la otra descansara sobre su vientre.

—No se siente nada bien. Quiero estar muy orgulloso de esto. Quiero estar muy feliz. Quiero saber que tú estás feliz y creo que lo habrías estado. Pero esto es todo... odio que de alguna forma te he convertido en un escándalo. Bella, no mereces eso. Mereces algo mucho mejor que eso.

Se quedó en silencio, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos de autodesprecio porque no la ayudarían. Sin embargo, una parte de él pensó que ella podría animarse a despertar aunque solo fuera para pelear con él. En su lugar, se concentró en decirle una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba, y lo fuerte que era. Le acarició las mejillas mientras le contaba sobre Jasper y Alice, pensando que ella podría divertirse con sus enamoramientos.

Una hora pasó demasiado rápido, y Edward, como siempre, tuvo que obligarse a levantarse. Antes de irse, repitió el ritual con el que había comenzado, besar su cara con reverencia.

—Bella —le susurró—, te lo prometo, cuando despiertes, no me importa una mierda lo que diga Banner, todos desde Forks hasta Seattle sabrán que eres mía, y que este bebé es nuestro.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _freedom2604, Techu, Jade HSos, piligm, Lady Grigori, carolaap, saraipineda44, cavendano13, crysty Katy, alejandra1987, lunaweasleycullen14, Yoliki, Melany, Noelia, cary, patymdn, tulgarita, jupy, Tecupi, Mar91, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas, Labluegirl, Pam Malfoy Black, Paola Lightwood, Kriss21, somas, Nadiia16, caresgar26, Smedina, ELIZABETH, liduvina, Laliscg y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Capítulo 6: Concepción

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora** : Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** MelinaAragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Concepción**

Edward regresó a casa feliz de que sus padres estuvieran en la cama. Jasper estaba despierto, su rostro era una máscara de concentración mientras escribía furiosamente en su computadora portátil. Aunque estaba cansado hasta los huesos, Edward sacó su propia computadora portátil.

Cuando Edward intentaba resolver en su cabeza los agujeros de su caso, Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Vas a hacerme recurrir a actuar como una anciana chismosa o me vas a decir por qué Banner te arrastró hoy?

Apartando su computadora portátil, Edward apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa. Respiró por la nariz para calmar su temperamento y repitió el discurso que Banner le había dado.

Jasper silbó.

—Eso es complicado.

—¿Cuántos problemas supones que tendré si golpeo a mi jefe en el rostro? —murmuró Edward.

—Edward, estás con tanta agua hasta el cuello como puedes soportar en este momento. —Su compañero sonrió levemente—. En serio, Edward, tienes que darte un descanso.

Edward levantó la vista, sus ojos cansados interrogándolo.

»No eres un vago que abandonó a su chica en el minuto en que le anunció que estaba embarazada. Estás entre la espada y la pared, amigo. —Jasper negó con la cabeza—. Tienes dos familias afligidas que se aferran a lo único brillante, este niño, y un caso al borde de la destrucción absoluta. Vamos. No creo que haya una manera correcta de lidiar con eso. De una forma u otra, esto va a ser un golpe para la familia de Black. Hasta que Swa… Bella esté despierta para respaldar tu versión de la realidad, decírselos ahora solo dejará una herida más profunda. Sin mencionar y no es que yo sepa mucho sobre chacras de esta nueva era y todo eso, pero dudo que Bella estando rodeada de energía negativa la ayude en algo.

—Energía negativa —repitió Edward en voz baja—. Suenas como Alice.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Es inteligente, esa chica. —Una vez más, sus rasgos se pusieron serios—. Eres un buen hombre en una situación muy difícil, Edward. Es demasiado para que alguien pueda lidiar con eso en el transcurso de unos días. No sé si es un consuelo, pero creo que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes.

»En este momento, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Bella se despertará pronto y podrán enfrentar juntos a su familia y a la familia de Black. Lo más importante en este momento es que sabes lo que tienes —concluyó Jasper—. Sabes lo que tú y Bella son y sabes de dónde vino ese bebé.

 _ **~Cuatro semanas atrás~**_

No pasó mucho tiempo besando a Bella para que se convirtiera en una de las cosas favoritas de Edward. Cuando supo que ella iría, se sintió tan mareado como un niño que intentaba dormir en Nochebuena, sabiendo que se despertaría con una media llena de regalos. No podía evitar la sonrisa en sus labios mientras se movía alrededor de su casa y cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, le tomó todo su considerable autocontrol no correr hacia allí.

Amaba sus besos de bienvenida. En el instante en que abrió la puerta, antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Como cada día que estaban juntos, sus primeros besos fueron lentos, como el primer sorbo de chocolate caliente en un frío día de invierno. Se probaron uno al otro, solo con la piel primero antes de profundizar su beso, enredándose en los brazos del otro.

Mientras hablaban, comían o realizaban cualquier actividad que hubieran planeado, habría pequeños besos, besuqueos en realidad. Eran rápidos, besos de adoración se encontraron con sonrisas íntimas y ojos suaves.

Inevitablemente, terminaron en el sofá, completamente incapaces de mantener sus manos alejadas del otro. Los besos que compartieron allí se comunicaban no solo con sus labios, dientes y lengua, sino también con todo su cuerpo. Constantemente, Edward perdía el control de sus sentidos, completamente intoxicado y consumido por el olor, el sabor y la sensación del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Antes de que lo supiera, estaba presionándola contra los almohadones del sofá como un adolescente cachondo.

Aunque los pensamientos de Edward eran cualquier cosa menos concretos, era muy consciente de los pequeños ruidos que ella hacía cuando se besaban, la mini sinfonía, extrañamente en sintonía con el suave sonido de Elvis Costello desde su sistema de sonido. Pequeños gemidos vibraban en la parte posterior de su garganta. La forma en que podía sentir el sonido en sus labios lo volvía loco. Él anhelaba cada vez más de ella y su mano se deslizaba desde su cuello hacia su costado. Cuando sus largos dedos rozaron su pecho, ella gimió más fuerte, retorciéndose debajo de él.

Con un jadeo, Edward se alejó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de superar el impulso primitivo que había crecido dentro de él, pidiéndole que la reclamara, que la marcara para siempre como suya. Respiró profundamente y se alejó un poco más, todavía inclinado sobre ella, con las manos apoyadas en los muslos de ella mientras esperaba que la parte más civilizada de su cerebro se hiciera cargo.

Bella le acarició la mejilla, esperando que el aire alrededor de ellos perdiera algo de su energía cinética. Era difícil hablar con coherencia cuando sus cuerpos se llamaban.

—¿Por qué siempre te detienes? —preguntó cuando él finalmente abrió los ojos otra vez. Su cara estaba enrojecida pero tranquila—. Puedo ver que no quieres.

Edward se sentó derecho en el sofá. Miró a Bella, sonriendo con adoración mientras pasaba la mano por su brazo.

—Eres tan difícil de resistir, pero no quiero apresurar esto. No puedes imaginar cuánto odio tener que esconderte. Quiero hacer todo lo demás correctamente.

Bella puso sus pies en el regazo de él, su expresión divertida y un poco enamorada.

—Eres tan dulce y bueno conmigo. —Ella frunció los labios—. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta abstinencia de todos modos? Creo que es justo que me dejes saber el tiempo, así puedo hacer lo que necesito hacer para no explotar.

—Técnicamente, no podemos decir que es una abstinencia si es algo que no hemos empezado. —Inclinando su cabeza, Edward levantó uno de sus pies, comenzando a masajear la planta—. ¿No crees que nos estamos moviendo muy rápido?

Dejando escapar un gemido silencioso ante sus caricias, Bella lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Demasiado rápido? No. Hemos estado saliendo durante cuatro meses.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuatro meses? Apenas han pasado cuatro semanas.

—Vamos. ¿Qué es lo que crees que estábamos haciendo esos primeros tres meses? —Su sonrisa era un tanto traviesa—. Hablamos mucho, nos conocimos. No podríamos haber sido más inocentes si hubiéramos vivido en los días de caminatas con chaperonas y té helado en el porche.

Edward se rio suavemente. Sonriéndole, Bella se enderezó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

—Sé que no lo hicimos a propósito, pero hemos estado saliendo todo este tiempo. Películas en el sofá. Cenas. —Ella besó su mejilla, pequeños y suaves besos que lo hicieron estremecerse ligeramente con su suave toque—. Está bien, esto está bien. Sé que esto no es normal, pero eso no lo hace menos maravilloso.

Con las manos firmes en la espalda de ella, Edward giró la cabeza para mirarla. La miró a los ojos, sabiendo que Bella tenía la tendencia de tratar de hacer que las personas se sintieran mejor. Pero ella solo le devolvió la mirada con fijeza, su mirada tan tierna y tan llena de adoración que su corazón parecía expandirse en su pecho. Ella quiso decir cada palabra.

Inclinando la cabeza para apoyar la frente sobre la de ella, cerró los ojos por un momento, solo respirando su aliento. Lo que sentía por ella era tan abrumador. Era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado y una parte de él estaba tan aterrorizado de perderlo que sentía la necesidad de tratar su relación como si fuera frágil como un cristal.

Quería hacer todo bien y no estaba preparado. Quería hacer las cosas elaboradas: sábanas de seda, luz suave de velas y pétalos de rosa que se olieran en el aire. O tal vez lavanda, porque Bella era demasiado compleja para algo tan mundano como las rosas.

En algún lugar, sin embargo, sabía que estaba siendo tonto, o quizás demasiado exagerado con su romanticismo. Al igual que cada beso que compartieron fue especial y emocionante, estar con ella por primera vez sería fantástico sin importar las circunstancias y el entorno. Era un hecho que él sabía en su interior.

Había algo que él quería, necesitaba, decir primero.

Justo cuando Edward respiró profundamente, listo para decir las palabras que a la vez parecían demasiado simples y tan grandes, Bella comenzó a besar su barbilla, subiendo por la línea de su mandíbula.

—Edward —susurró ella—. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Como lo tomó por sorpresa, Edward no pudo contener la risa que se formó en su garganta. Abrió los ojos, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba para cubrir su rostro.

—Estaba a punto de decir eso.

—No lo estabas —protestó ella, pero estaba sonriendo.

Él asintió.

—Lo estaba. —La besó profundamente, su mano moviéndose hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, sus dedos acariciando la elegante línea de su garganta—. Te amo, Bella.

Él podía sentirla sonreír debajo de sus labios, pero la única respuesta de Bella fue envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose más a él. Se besaron durante minutos, la atmósfera en el pequeño espacio entre ellos se calentó y se volvió eléctrica.

Comprometiéndose, Edward cedió a la lujuria que lo consumía, su absoluta necesidad de ver y sentir cada parte de ella. Pero no la tomaría en el sofá, ella se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Además, el sofá era pequeño, no había suficiente espacio para moverse.

Edward pasó un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro alrededor de su espalda, y la levantó, con cuidado de no romper su beso. Ella chilló un poco sorprendida, aferrándose a él con más fuerza. Era bueno que conociera su apartamento como la palma de su mano, porque sus ojos no estaban abiertos cuando la llevó a su habitación.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró justo cuando la ponía sobre la cama. Él soltó una risotada, besándola dulcemente—. No tengo nada.

Ella se rio de eso.

—¿El señor del FBI no está preparado? —se burló de él—. Eso es un poco tranquilizador.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Bella resopló, rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, Edward. Eres ridículamente sexy con ropa informal. ¿Sabes lo que le haces a las mujeres, y una buena cantidad de hombres, con tu uniforme completo de agente del FBI? ¿Incluso con las malditas gafas de sol? —Ella sacudió su cabeza—. Podrías tener una mujer cuando quisieras. Fácilmente.

—Podría —admitió en voz baja y la besó a cada lado de su nariz con ternura—. Pero soy uno de esos tontos que piensan que el sexo debería ser especial, o si no, ¿cuál es el punto? —Él besó sus labios una vez, dos veces—. Pasado de moda, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —acordó, inclinándose por otro beso.

—Y, Bella —murmuró él, apartando su cabello de sus hombros—, eres tan, tan hermosa. —Él besó su cuello expuesto, creando un poco de succión húmeda, no lo suficiente como para marcarla, pero lo suficiente como para que respirara con dificultad—. No tienes idea de lo fascinante que eres.

Sintió una breve punzada al darse cuenta de que ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saber lo hermosa que era. Ella le había dicho antes que su relación con Jake era más como una amistad que avanzó. Eran amigos y, de repente, eran más. Como nunca había podido salir mucho, dudaba que alguien le hubiera dicho lo sexy que podía ser.

Bueno, solo tendría que hacer que fuera su misión recordarle todas las oportunidades que tenía.

Bella levantó la vista, su expresión, de repente, inusualmente tímida. No respondió a su afirmación, en lugar de eso, levantó los dedos temblorosos hacia el primer botón de su camisa.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —dijo, su voz temblaba ligeramente—. Si dices que no necesitamos un condón, confío en ti —murmuró mientras continuaba desabotonando su camisa.

La idea de estar dentro de ella sin nada entre ellos envió una sacudida de pura euforia por la columna vertebral de Edward. Con las manos en las caderas de ella, la empujó hacia atrás para poder unirse a ella en la cama. Él se sacó la camisa y la arrojó a un lado mientras la miraba.

Ella parecía ansiosa, pero nerviosa de alguna forma. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Edward tomó su barbilla con una mano, inclinando suavemente su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo, pero su voz estaba entrecortada. Ella resopló, pasando su mano sobre su piel desnuda.

—Estás temblando —le informó él, sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho.

—Lo sé. —Ella sonaba molesta—. Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo están discutiendo. Quiero esto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero esto. Pero una parte de mí es muy, muy consciente de que no he hecho esto con nadie, además de... —Tragó saliva—. Y no sé si yo lo haré... bien.

—Oh, cariño.

La tomó entre sus brazos, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, ella frente a él. Era bueno saberlo, de alguna manera. Edward no era virgen, pero siempre había una parte molesta de él que se preocupaba. Quería ser todo para Bella.

Al final, los dos estaban pensando demasiado. Una vez que Edward la acostó, inclinándose sobre ella mientras la besaba, el calor del momento superó todos los nervios que pudieran haber tenido. Cada aspecto de su relación se desarrolló como ver a un gran artista darle vida a una imagen: natural y fácilmente. Desde que se conocieron oficialmente, la conversación fluyó sin esfuerzo entre ellos, como un dibujo en sus etapas iniciales, las líneas parecían aleatorias y al azar, sin embargo, correcto de una manera extraña. La segunda capa agregó complejidad al patrón, su conversación se convirtió en atracción genuina y en una emoción cada vez más profunda entre ellos: la visión del artista tomando forma como algo definible. Finalmente, ellos se redujeron a su esencia: el sombreado y los colores que dieron vida a un dibujo, haciendo una bonita imagen, arte.

Edward sacó la camisa de Bella sobre su cabeza, llenándose de la vista del cuerpo y el sujetador negro con lunares rojos que llevaba. Parecía tan inocente, lunares rojos, y él estaba más que encantado.

—Te amo —dijo de nuevo mientras la besaba.

—Te amo —murmuró ella contra sus labios, sus manos aflojando el cinturón de su pantalón.

Se desnudaron entre besos, tomándose su tiempo. Ella estaba hecha, al parecer, para ajustarse a él, sin importar en qué posición se movieran, tratando de quitarse la ropa sin soltarse el uno al otro.

Cuando ambos estaban desnudos y el cálido y maravilloso cuerpo de ella quedó atrapado debajo de él, Edward se estiró entre ellos, encontrando su clítoris. Él la acarició con dos dedos, girando lentamente y alternando la presión mientras ella jadeaba de placer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, necesitando estar seguro.

—Te deseo —gimió—. Ahora.

No necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Ella era suave y estaba lista para él, y Edward no creía haber estado nunca más ansioso, ni siquiera en su adolescencia. Aun así, la tomó despacio, saboreando cada momento mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Ella susurró su nombre mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, acercándose a sí misma hacia él mientras mordía su mandíbula. Cómo sabía exactamente cómo tocarlo y dónde, Edward no tenía ni idea. Él no estaba pensando en absoluto, sino moviéndose en ella, con ella, de una manera primitiva e instintiva. Pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, el placer que sentía parecía ser mutuo. Los sonidos que hacía que se escaparan de ella, la forma en que ella jadeaba su nombre, tenían que ser las mejores cosas que había escuchado. Las sinfonías interpretadas por los maestros no podían llevarlo al nivel absoluto, natural que se estaba desarrollando en él.

Era una sensación extraña, como si el universo se hubiera reducido solo a ellos dos, la atmósfera se aferraba a ellos como una envoltura de plástico, al mismo tiempo que la emoción en él se sentía demasiado incomprensible como para que su cuerpo lo soportara.

En algún lugar, Edward escuchó que un orgasmo muy intenso era lo más cerca que se podía estar de vislumbrar el más allá, la magnitud y la enormidad del infinito, mientras aún se estaba vivo. Su visión en realidad se volvió blanca.

La conciencia volvió a él de a poco. Primero se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba vivo, como lo demostraba el hecho de que estaba jadeando por aire como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en el hueco del hombro de Bella, su nariz le hacía cosquillas en la piel del cuello, resbaladiza por el sudor. Todo su peso estaba sobre ella, pero ella no parecía estar protestando. Sus brazos todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de él, sus dedos enredados en su cabello. Su cuerpo se movió debajo de él, sugiriendo que estaba tan sin aliento como él.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Edward, encontrando la voluntad de moverse de arriba de ella y salir de su cuerpo. Ella no lo dejó ir, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Él rio.

Bella levantó su cabeza, sus ojos oscuros llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

Sonriendo torcidamente hacia ella, él levantó la mano que no estaba envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Su mano temblaba visiblemente.

Ella se rio, escondiendo su rostro contra su piel por un momento. Luego levantó su mano, mostrándole que también estaba temblando.

Riéndose, él entrelazó sus dedos y besó su frente.

 _ **~Presente~**_

Edward se despertó temprano y ya no pudo dormir. Sus sueños habían estado llenos del relativamente poco tiempo que había tenido con Bella. Si bien no hubiese cambiado esos recuerdos por nada, el dolor cuando se despertó sin ella, sabiendo que no podía escuchar su voz o sentirla en sus brazos, fue aún peor.

Se duchó y se vistió antes de que alguien más en la casa despertara. Esperando que su padre lo perdonara, tomó las llaves del Mercedes y se dirigió al hospital.

Un vistazo de su placa al guardia de seguridad nocturno le permitió acceder al hospital. Por suerte, las enfermeras estaban ocupadas mientras él se deslizaba en la habitación de Bella. No sabía qué iba a decirles si entraban. Supuso que pensaría en algo si surgía el problema.

Sus ojos encontraron el ramo de flores que había entregado anónimamente. La sala de la UCI era pequeña. Cuando la trasladaran a una habitación normal, él tenía toda la intención de llenarla del piso al techo con flores y globos.

Como de costumbre, besó su cara y sus nudillos antes de sentarse, con la mano de ella en la suya. Él habló con voz suave, contándole su sueño, recordando la perfección de esa noche. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces toda la noche, en tantas posiciones. La segunda vez, la había tomado contra la pared de su cocina. Él no pudo evitarlo, se veía tan sexy con su bóxer y la cena fue olvidada rápidamente. Dormitaron, pero nunca se quedaron realmente dormidos, uno u otro empezaba a besar o acariciar la piel expuesta. Hicieron el amor por última vez temprano en la mañana, lentamente, mientras se relajaban en la amplia bañera que él nunca había tenido ocasión de usar. Todavía recordaba el sonido del agua golpeando contra los lados de la bañera, cayendo esporádicamente al suelo de baldosas con sus movimientos.

Edward puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordó la mirada serena y absolutamente feliz en el rostro de ella cuando le dio un beso de despedida a regañadientes. Ella se había alejado con un pequeño saludo con su mano y una gran sonrisa, caminando de forma un poco graciosa. Lo que ninguno de los dos supo entonces fue que en algún momento esa noche, o muy temprano esa mañana, habían iniciado los comienzos de una nueva vida.

A pesar del deseo tan grande de poder compartir su completa admiración por ese hecho tan sorprendente con ella, Edward encontró algo de paz. Independientemente de lo que otras personas pensaran sobre el origen del bebé, su hijo, el hijo de ambos, fue concebido con amor. Ninguna opinión sobre su relación cambiaría eso.

—Ahem.

Edward se puso de pie mientras se daba la vuelta, sorprendido por el ruido de una persona que se aclaraba la garganta detrás de él. Era una mujer, una mujer de aspecto extrañamente familiar que Edward estaba seguro de que nunca había visto en su vida, sin embargo...

—Señora Swan… —Estaba sin palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella debía ser la madre de Bella. Aparte de su cabello y sus ojos, su estructura facial era demasiado similar.

La mujer sonrió levemente.

—Señora Dwyer —corrigió levemente—. Pero, por favor, llámame Renée. ¿Y tú eres?

De alguna manera, Edward resistió el impulso de retorcerse y extendió su mano, estrechando firmemente la de ella.

—Edward Cullen, estoy con el FBI —se presentó formalmente.

—Ya veo. —Miró a su hija, sus ojos se arrugaron alrededor de los bordes—. No creo que Bella tenga respuestas para usted.

Edward se movió incómodo.

—No quise entrometerme. Su hija y yo... nosotros... —Respiró hondo, recordando lo que le había dicho a Charlie—. Desarrollamos una amistad en el tiempo que pasamos trabajando juntos. —Sabía que su caso era endeble. Su posición cuando Renée había entrado, una mano sujetando la de Bella y la otra posesiva sobre su vientre aún plano, no era exactamente típica de los amigos.

Los ojos de Renée se entrecerraron, escrutándolo. Edward tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Era exactamente la misma cara que Bella hacía cuando intentaba decidir si él estaba lleno de mierda. Finalmente, sin embargo, ella sonrió gentilmente.

—No es una intrusión. Solo puede ayudar a Bella tener más personas que la cuiden. —Caminó hacia su hija, acariciando su mejilla con amor y suspirando mientras se sentaba en la silla que Edward había dejado tan deprisa—. ¿Por qué no encuentras una silla y te sientas un rato conmigo?

Aunque probablemente debería haber dado una excusa y haber salido de allí, Edward no podía negar que estaba ansioso por hablar con la mujer. Bella siempre hablaba de su madre con mucho cariño, aunque solo había visto a la mujer esporádicamente mientras crecía.

También mentiría si no reconociera que parte de su razón para quedarse era que mirarla era como mirar una copia de Bella, una copia de una copia, pero eso alivió su dolorido corazón solo un poco.

Hablaron durante aproximadamente una hora y media. Renée hizo preguntas cuidadosas sobre el caso, analizando toda la información que podía revelar, que no era mucha. Ella le preguntó cuánto tiempo había conocido a Jacob. Renée se dio cuenta de que Edward y Bella habían asistido brevemente a la misma escuela secundaria. En ese entonces, Edward era consciente de que Bella Swan existía, pero él estaba en último año cuando ella era una estudiante de primero. Simplemente no estaban en los mismos círculos. Edward trastabilló y tropezó, maniobrando a través de una conversación que no debía revelar cuánto se preocupaba por Bella.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Edward—. Me esperan en otra parte.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo Renée—. Agente Cullen. Edward. ¿Te importa si hago una observación?

Edward se quedó quieto, esperando nervioso.

—Esto probablemente va a sonar tonto pero... Bueno, leí muchas novelas de crímenes, ¿sabes? Sé algo sobre los oficiales y sus casos... ese tipo de cosas. Sé que... Sé de la tendencia de los agentes a involucrarse demasiado con las personas en las investigaciones, cuando trabajan con alguien que hace algo tan valiente, pueden sentir un vínculo, cierta intimidad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiándolo cuidadosamente.

—Esos sentimientos no se construyen a partir de algo real —dijo lentamente—. He escuchado que la obsesión es una tendencia natural para las personas en tu línea de trabajo.

Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no muy seguro de cómo responder. Tragó saliva, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla antes de confiar en sí mismo para responder.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Renée. Estoy seguro de que estaré en contacto.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Techu, cavendano13, piligm, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Noelia, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafe2404, Melany, Lady Grigori, patymdn, tulgarita, lunaweasleycullen14, Smedina, Tecupi, Yoliki, Adriu, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, liduvina, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, Maryluna, ELI, Sanveronica, cary, Nadiia16, Laliscg, Ele, Kriss21 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Capítulo 7: Las mejores intenciones

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora** : Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Las mejores intenciones**

Edward despertó en la mañana del funeral de Jacob ya exhausto a pesar del hecho de que había dormido toda la noche por primera vez desde que todo ese sufrimiento había comenzado.

Una semana había pasado.

Una semana desde que había escuchado la voz de Bella y visto su bonita sonrisa. Una semana desde que su vida había sido arrojada a un violento torbellino de confusión y frustración. Estadísticamente hablando, Bella estaba mejorando. La hinchazón alrededor de su cerebro se había reducido, estaba respirando por sí misma. Aun así, no había despertado, y a pesar de que había tratado de mantenerlos a raya, los peores escenarios acosaban cada pensamiento de Edward.

Edward no estaba listo para enfrentar el pensamiento de un mundo en el que Bella no existiera. La simple idea hacía que su piel se erizara con una muda ansiedad. Mirar su impasible rostro día tras día ya era lo suficientemente malo, una tortura. ¿Podría él sobrevivir si ella no lo hiciera?

Lo haría. Si lo peor ocurriera, él sobreviviría, aunque fuera solo por el bien de su hijo. Bella no aceptaría menos de él que asegurarse de que su bebé fuera amado y cuidado.

Con un quejido, Edward rápidamente se sentó, saliendo de la cama. Aunque estuviera exhausto, sabía que necesitaba seguirse moviendo, tratando de superar esos imposibles pensamientos.

Cuando estuvo vestido y tan listo como podría estarlo, Edward se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Se sorprendió de no haber escuchado a sus padres hasta que entró en la cocina encontrándose a Jasper ahí con Alice. Sus padres eran del tipo de personas que preferían saltarse el desayuno que molestar a la pareja.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Déjenme conseguir café y saldré de su camino.

—No, puedes quedarte. Esta es tu casa —protestó Alice—. Es solo que entre mis horarios y los de Jasper, no hemos tenido nada de tiempo. Así que estamos improvisando.

—Hice huevos —dijo Jasper con orgullo.

Alice bufó.

—Quiere decir que quemó los huevos.

—¡Oye! Solamente porque no puedes apreciar mi visión culinaria… —protestó Jasper, pero estaba sonriendo.

Alice sonrió, inconscientemente inclinándose en la mesa.

—Tienes suerte de ser un buen agente del FBI.

A pesar de su arisco humor, Edward sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse. Había visto a su compañero con mujeres antes. Era diferente con Alice, muy... dulce.

Le daba gusto que algo bueno pudiera salir de esa terrible situación.

—No soy una buena compañía esta mañana. —Se sirvió una taza de café, odiándolo pero necesitando algún tipo de empujón para comenzar.

—Estás usando negro en lugar de gris… el funeral es hoy, ¿no es así? —preguntó Jasper, sin girarse Edward asintió—. No deberías ir —dijo de golpe.

Edward se giró.

—Tengo que ir, Jasper. Billy Black y Jacob ambos merecen mi respeto.

Billy había sido de gran ayuda para el caso, Edward se sintió infinitamente mal que el bebé que Bella llevaba en su vientre no fuera su nieto. De todas sus mentiras por omisión, esa era la peor.

—Los Black merecen el respeto del FBI —argumentó Jasper—. No necesitas lidiar con más estrés. Déjame ir. Puedo representar al FBI tan bien como tú.

Edward dejó salir un largo y lento suspiro. Se sentía demasiado como evadir una responsabilidad. Junto con otras cosas, sabía que Bella estaría destrozada de haberse perdido el funeral de Jacob. Su pérdida sería un golpe muy duro para ella. Parecía como si lo mínimo que Edward pudiera hacer era ir en lugar de ella.

Luego consideró que Jasper comprendía sus pensamientos. De ninguna manera estaban obligados a atender oficialmente al funeral. De hecho, Edward estaba casi seguro de que si Banner supiera de sus intenciones tendría una o dos cosas que decir. Después de todo era bastante seguro que Sam, Paul y Jared estuvieran ahí.

—Además —añadió Jasper, una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios—. Se supone que pasaría el día de hoy escuchando horas de la cinta que tienes. Puedes relevarme de esa alegre tarea.

Era una tediosa necesidad que las cintas tuvieran que ser marcadas y referenciadas para validar la evidencia física que tenían. Quizá era patético pero Edward sintió una ligera anticipación al pensar que escucharía la voz de Bella, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

—Bien —concedió de mala gana—. Pero ponte un traje negro.

—Nunca uso negro para los funerales —dijo Alice, volviendo a su asiento y mirando alternadamente entre los dos. La expresión en su rostro era contemplativa—. Creo que los funerales deberían ser una celebración de la vida. —Miró hacia Jasper—. Pero apuesto que te ves muy apuesto de negro.

—Cariño, me veo apuesto con todo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, Edward tomó las llaves del auto de Jasper que estaban en la mesa a su lado. Su compañero apenas y lo notó, ya que estaba mirando a Alice con la expresión más boba en su rostro. Alegre de su felicidad, Edward salió hacia la camioneta, encontrando el equipo que necesitaba para hacer su trabajo por la mañana.

Una vez que Jasper y Alice se fueron —Alice decidió que lo acompañaría al funeral—, Edward tenía la gran casa para él solo. Encontró agradable el espacio. Desde el accidente, cada hora de su vida parecía demasiado caótica, sin importar que fuera gastada en el atestado centro de comando de la suite de hotel de Banner o hablando con testigos difíciles.

Por supuesto, Edward debió de haber sabido que no duraría. Vio cómo su teléfono se iluminaba y se quitó los audífonos para poder contestar.

—Cullen.

—¿Dónde demonios está Whitlock? —demandó su jefe.

—Indispuesto en este momento, señor —dijo Edward rápidamente y continuó antes de que Banner pudiera comenzar a gritar—. ¿Qué necesita?

Banner suspiró pesadamente.

—De acuerdo, Cullen. Escucha. Emily Uley está despierta y alerta. Necesitamos sacar su declaración del camino y viendo como Uley tratará de asistir al funeral, ahora es un buen momento. ¿Puedo confiar en que te encargarás de esto?

Edward sintió un pinchazo de molestia. No había sido nada más que profesional, en lo que a Banner respecta, desde su conversación.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Hazlo. Ahora.

 _ **~0~**_

Agradecido por la colección de autos de su padre, Edward llegó al hospital menos de quince minutos después.

Fue mal planeado por su parte que hubiera, como le había prometido a Alice, pagado para que Bella tuviera una de las suites privadas cuando fue transferida de la UCI. No hubiera sido mucho problema, pero el Hospital de Forks tenía exactamente cuatro de esas suites, todas en la misma zona.

Por supuesto, lo que eso significaba era que la habitación de Bella estaba frente a la de Emily Uley. Edward suspiró para sí mismo, sabiendo que eso haría su visita más difícil de lo que ya era. Sam rara vez se alejaba de Emily.

Edward se forzó a no pausar afuera de la habitación de Bella, aunque notó que estaba sola. Por supuesto. Charlie y Renée estarían también en el funeral.

Quitándose ese pensamiento, Edward se giró hacia la puerta abierta de Emily, golpeando antes de entrar.

—¿Señora Uley?

 _ **~0~**_

No le tomó nada de tiempo a Edward determinar que Emily Uley no tenía idea de los asuntos turbios de su esposo. Él se había disculpado profundamente, odiando que tuviera que hacerla hablar cuando sus heridas hacían eso doloroso. Emily simplemente había sacudido la cabeza, insistiendo que siguieran para que el caso contra su esposo pudiera ser terminado.

Edward tomó su declaración acerca del día del accidente, aliviado de que no tuviera que hablar por minutos mientras ella organizaba sus pensamientos. Hubiera tenido problemas conteniendo su furia.

Ella y Bella habían sido atraídas de donde estaban sentadas afuera por los gritos. Cuando Sam saltó hacia Jacob, tomando al hombre más joven por la camiseta, Emily se había impulsado hacia delante, tomando su brazo y tratando de detenerlo. En su furia, Sam ciegamente los había arrojado a ambos, Jacob y Emily, hacia delante, chocando contra el cristal.

—¡Fue un accidente! —insistió Emily—. No debí haber tratado de agarrarlo así. Fue una reacción automática.

Además de darle algunos detalles internos hacia algunas de sus más grandes compras, ella detalló las diferentes organizaciones caritativas a las que Sam les daba, algunas que él mismo había comenzado. Edward mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente libre de emoción. Sabía bien que Sam tenía algo así como un complejo de Robin Hood, creyendo que lo que estaba haciendo era moralmente correcto porque regresaba mucho a la comunidad que lo había criado.

Finalmente, Edward se quedó sin preguntas. Apretó su mano, ofreciendo sus sinceras disculpas acerca de sus heridas y deseándole lo mejor. Estaba agradecido de que Emily no parecía tenerle rencor por el hecho de que estaba tratando de meter a su esposo en la cárcel.

Cuando volvió al pasillo, notó que Bella aún estaba sola. Entró a su habitación, enviando un rápido mensaje a su compañero, preguntándole si todos estaban aún en el funeral.

Jasper contestó rápidamente, diciendo que aún estaban en el velorio y la comida estaba deliciosa pero había mucha tensión. No muchos de los asistentes estaban cómodos con el hecho de que Sam asistiera al funeral, aunque mantuvo una respetuosa distancia.

 _ **Es**_ _ **triste. Muy triste. Toda**_ _ **esta**_ _ **comunidad está tan dividida.**_ Jasper escribió en un mensaje de texto. _ **Todos están enojados con todos, por creer o no creer. Solamente me quedé porque juro que esto se convertirá en una pelea con Paul y Jared aquí.**_

Suspirando, Edward deslizó su mano en la de Bella, acariciando su piel con su pulgar. Le dijo que Jasper había ido al funeral y que había sido un servicio hermoso. Quil y Embry habían organizado un tributo adecuado para su mejor amigo y no habían dejado que el servicio se pusiera muy sombrío, recordándoles a los asistentes que por encima de todas las cosas, Jacob hubiera querido que sonrieran.

Dejó fuera la parte del conflicto en la comunidad, esperando que en donde quiera que su alma estuviera, no pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **~0~**_

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido. El caso era inestable pero se podía trabajar en él. Con la evidencia que tenían, la posibilidad de un arresto era más probable. Aún había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Con sus acciones congeladas y dos de ellos enfrentándose a citas en la corte, para este punto la jerarquía en Imprint Inc no era considerada como un riesgo, algo que era positivo. Además, en el minuto en el que Emily fue liberada del hospital, Sam se había ido de La Push y actualmente pasaba sus días revoloteando entre su negocio y su hogar. Para Edward era ganancia en donde pudiera atraparlo.

Charlie había ofrecido que usaran las habitaciones de interrogación en el Departamento de Policía de Forks, y ahí era donde Edward se encontraba una semana y media después del accidente. Él y Jasper habían pasado días aquí, interrogando a algunos residentes de La Push. Había sido un proceso cansador, algunos de ellos no habían sido para nada receptivos.

Para su suerte, la entrevista de Jasper con Leah Clearwater se había alargado, dejando que Edward lidiara con Rachel Black.

Inicialmente, Edward pensó que Rachel no tenía ninguna información que ofrecerles. Mientras más se alargaba la entrevista, porque ella no estaba siendo precisamente cooperativa, Edward comenzaba a sospechar que ella sabía más de lo que dejaba saber. Estaba extremadamente a la defensiva lo que Edward esperaba ya que él estaba tratando de enviar lejos a su novio, pero su ira estaba mezclada con otra cosa: culpa.

Edward le hizo una pregunta acerca de la actitud de Paul hacia Jacob y, por una vez, la expresión de Rachel estaba calmada, aunque había un toque de malevolencia en sus ojos oscuros.

—Es una cosa de mierda, ¿sabes? Después de que mamá murió, dejamos que Jacob, Dios… él era solo un niño, se hiciera cargo de papá. Así que aquí está este niño pequeño haciendo todo por papá. Quién sabe si alguien alguna vez lo consoló por lo de mamá; él era el único que estaba ahí para consolar a papá. Luego papá enfermó, y Jake también tuvo que cuidar físicamente de él.

Rachel bufó, limpiándose una lágrima de la comisura del ojo.

—Así que Jake, él básicamente hace lo que sea que papá diga. Así es como vivió su vida: haciendo lo que se esperaba de él en lugar de lo que él pudiera haber querido.

Sus ojos, feroces con desdén, cayeron en Edward en ese momento.

—Papá lo animó a que fuera con esa chica. Qué buena idea —dijo mordazmente—. Él y el Jefe Swan eran dos padres solteros que no sabían qué carajos estaban haciendo. ¿No sería más fácil si, cuando las hormonas llegaran, sus dos hijos salieran con el otro? Así que eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Edward se removió en su silla, el vello de su piel se erizó ante el tono de sus palabras, la manera en la que habló de Bella.

—Señorita Black —comenzó intentando volver a retomar el curso de la conversación, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Hablé mucho con él en los últimos meses, sabes. Podía ver que algo estaba mal, algo grande. —De nuevo se limpió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en las comisuras de sus ojos—. Mi hermano… él siempre estaba sonriendo. Los últimos meses, él estaba estresado. Jake no se estresa —soltó. Rachel bufó de nuevo mirando a Edward—. Y mira, la única persona que debió haber estado ahí para él, cuando yo llamaba o iba, ella no estaba ahí. ¿Qué piensas, federal? ¿No encuentras eso sospechoso?

Recordándose que Rachel estaba sufriendo la pérdida de su hermano, Edward juntó toda la compasión que tenía en su tono.

—No tengo una opinión al respecto —mintió gentilmente—. La señorita Swan no está bajo ninguna sospecha del FBI. Entiendo que este es un mal momento para usted y su familia. Si podemos terminar con estas preguntas es libre de irse.

—Lo entiendes —repitió Rachel con acidez—. Seamos honestos aquí, G-Man*. Estoy aquí porque mi padre me pidió cooperar. Me pidió cooperar porque tú salvaste a la jodida Bella Swan en lugar de a mi hermano y se supone que debo estar agradecida porque salvaste a mi sobrino o sobrina junto con ella. Pero la cosa es que no hay parte de mí que crea que ese niño es de mi sangre. —Para el final de su pequeño discurso, la voz de Rachel llenaba la habitación. Se puso de pie, mirándolo mal—. Que se joda Bella Swan, que te jodas tú. Estaré maldita si te ayudo a tomar más de mi tribu de lo que ya has hecho.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Edward la llamó de vuelta con voz dura.

—Señorita Black. Puede ser arrestada por rehusarse a cooperar con una investigación federal. Le pido que no me haga hacer eso. —Rachel se congeló a medio camino—. Si toma su asiento…

Bufando furiosamente, Rachel hizo lo que se le pidió. Tomó una cantidad considerable de control pero Edward se las arregló para regresar su voz a un tono más civilizado.

—A propósito, señorita. Black, su hermano ya se encontraba más allá de la ayuda cuando llegué a la escena —dijo suavemente, esperando que eso la aplacara un poco.

Siendo honesto, si hubiera sido una decisión entre ayudar a Jacob o ayudar a Bella, no hubiera dudado. Hubiera escogido a Bella cada vez.

 _ **~Tres semanas antes del accidente~**_

Un segundo antes de que abriera la puerta, todo en lo que Edward podía pensar era en que no podía esperar para estar dentro de Bella de nuevo. En el momento en el que abrió la puerta, podía ver que algo andaba mal y se olvidó del hecho de que pretendía acorralarla contra la puerta para devorarla.

—¿Qué va mal?

Ella no habló de inmediato, en su lugar se acercó a sus brazos. Alzó la cabeza y Edward presionó suaves besos de adoración contra sus labios. Descansando la cabeza en su hombro, ella suspiró, inclinándose pesadamente contra él.

—Es solo que ha sido un día cansador —contestó evasivamente.

La sostuvo por unos momentos más, acariciando su espalda en círculos antes de que retrocediera.

—Vamos —dijo suavemente. Tomó su mano y llevándola hacia la silla reclinable en lugar del sofá. Se sentó y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, acercándola a él—. Habla.

Ella suspiró, su cálido aliento contra su cuello mientras ella inhalaba su esencia.

—Tuve una pelea con Jake.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó antes de que pudiera evitarlo y tomó varias respiraciones profundas para calmar su reacción inicial. Lógicamente, sabía que no era fácil para Jacob o Bella, que tenían que mantener las apariencias cuando su relación había terminado. Técnicamente, sentía pena por los dos.

Sin embargo, emocionalmente, odiaba que su novia compartiera la casa con su ex y el pensamiento de él molestándola hacía que Edward quisiera reaccionar primero con sus puños.

Besó su frente, recordándose que era con él con quien quería estar.

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó calmadamente.

De nuevo ella suspiró y giró su rostro de modo que murmuraba contra la piel de él.

—Su hermana y algunos de nuestros amigos han notado que no estoy alrededor tan seguido como probablemente debería estarlo. —Alzó la cabeza, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su cuello—. Odia tener que poner excusas por mí. —Miró a Edward con sus ojos rogándole porque entendiera—. No es justo para él. Esto no es su culpa más que la tuya o mía.

Edward descansó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, buscando sus ojos. Sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de decir. Si iban a mantener las apariencias de que eran una pareja normal y feliz, Bella y Jacob probablemente tenían que pasar un poco de tiempo con sus amigos, reduciendo el ya limitado tiempo que Edward tenía con ella.

Edward sería el primero en admitir que tenía un lado celoso y posesivo. Bella era preciada para él y ahora que la había encontrado, dejarla ir iba en contra de todos sus impulsos. Jacob ya tenía más de su tiempo de lo que Edward se sentía cómodo; la idea de darle más hacía que Edward se enfureciera.

Mirándola a los ojos, Edward podía ver que Bella sabía eso. No era sorpresa que estuviera tan tensa. Odiaba estar lastimándolos a ambos. Edward dejó salir un quejoso suspiro, odiando que él fuera quien la había puesto en esta situación en primer lugar. Había consecuencias para cada acción. Era lo justo, dado que él les había pedido a Bella y Jacob sacrificar parte de sus vidas personales, que él sacrificara parte de la suya.

La vida nunca iba a ser justa.

Cuidadosamente, Edward se giró para que Bella se sentara en la silla y él saliera. Ella estaba a punto de protestar, su mano estirándose por él, cuando él se acomodó de rodillas frente a ella. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta cuando él levantó la tela de su blusa, acariciando la sensitiva piel de su estómago con ligeros roces de sus labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, su aliento entrecortado mientras su mano iba hacia su cabello.

Él no le contestó verbalmente, aunque la miró brevemente, arqueando una sola ceja mientras sus dedos desabrochaban el botón de su pantalón. Bajó el cierre con lentitud, jugando con ella mientras la miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

—Oh… Edward —jadeó, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones mientras él pasaba su pulgar por el centro de su ropa interior—. Eso no es… quiero decir, no tienes que… —Tragó con fuerza—. Yo nunca…

Ante eso, Edward sí la miró.

—¿Él nunca hizo esto por ti?

Bella miró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio. Era toda la respuesta que Edward necesitaba.

Al mismo tiempo que Edward mentalmente le reprochaba a Jacob por nunca haber hecho esto por ella —para Edward, era obligatorio—, también estaba aliviado por poder darle una primera experiencia. Eso ayudaba a aliviar su orgullo herido. Jacob nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacer esto por ella, mientras Edward tenía toda la intención de tenerla así, y de cualquier otro modo que se le ocurriera, tan seguido como fuera posible.

Enganchando sus dedos en ambos lados de sus jeans, los deslizó por sus largas piernas, sin dejar nunca de mirarla. Dejó que la palma de su mano acariciara por encima de la delgada tela de su ropa interior, mirando mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas se volvían de un rojo intenso mientras ella se removía bajo su mano.

Moviendo sus manos para tomar su cintura, él la impulsó hacia delante para que su trasero estuviera balanceado al borde de la silla. Bella soltó un pequeño grito, sus manos se tensaron en sus hombros mientras él le quitaba la ropa interior.

Dejó que su mano descansara por un momento en la parte trasera de su tobillo, haciendo ligeras cosquillas ahí hasta que ella soltó su labio inferior del tenso agarre de sus dientes. Una vez que la tuvo riendo acarició desde su pierna a su rodilla. Besando la parte lateral de su rodilla una vez, apoyó la pierna con su palma, alzándola y plantándola firmemente en sus hombros. Bella jadeó, reprimiendo un gemido detrás de su mano.

Lentamente, Edward pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la parte interna de su muslo, jugando con ella, acercándose más y más a donde él podía sentir el glorioso calor radiando de su piel. Acarició con la nariz la piel alrededor de su ombligo, ocasionalmente sacando la lengua para lamerla aleatoriamente.

Dejó que la yema de su pulgar pasara por su centro, sintiendo la humedad que se había comenzado a acumular ahí. Su boca estaba seca, ansioso por probarla, pero él no iba a apresurar la experiencia. Como siempre, sus pequeños gemidos y jadeos lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella, ella soltó su nombre, sus manos yéndose directo a su cabello.

Cuando remplazó sus dedos con su lengua ella chilló, sus caderas se alzaron salvajemente antes de que se acomodara de nuevo.

Él no podía decidir qué amaba más: su caliente sabor en su lengua o los sonidos que hacía mientras él usaba su boca para su placer. Mantuvo una mano encima de su estómago, para evitar que se moviera demasiado y para dejar que sus dedos acariciaran su piel, añadiendo a las sensaciones que sabía ella estaba sintiendo.

—Edward. Mierda. ¡Edward! —balbuceó, más que nada incoherentemente bajo sus caricias.

Deseaba tener ojos en su cabeza así podía verla llegar al borde. Era gloriosa cuando se venía.

Pero habría tiempo para eso después.

Cuando terminó, Edward alzó la cabeza, besando la parte interna de sus muslos mientras bajaba su pierna. Besó su estómago, pasando su nariz contra su blusa hasta que llegó a su cuello. Se detuvo por un momento, besando y lamiendo ligeramente su piel salada antes de llegar a sus labios. Aunque aún estaba sin respiración, ella atrajo su boca a la suya con emoción, besándolo fervientemente hasta que necesitó absolutamente respirar.

Cambiaron las posiciones para que él la sostuviera en su regazo otra vez, una cobija se deslizó por sus piernas desnudas mientras hablaron. Edward accedió a regañadientes a que ella debería pasar más tiempo con Jacob, sus amigos los habían invitado a acampar la siguiente semana. Era imperativo que mantuvieran las apariencias por un poco más.

—Aunque debo advertirte —dijo él, besando su cuello.

—¿Hmm?

—Cuando esto termine, planeo hacer bastante obvio que eres mía y solo mía —murmuró con sus labios vibrando en su garganta.

Ella rio sin aliento.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso.

Ella se movió en él entonces, montando sus caderas. Pasaron las siguientes horas no hablando, pero haciendo el amor, reafirmando su conexión y su completa devoción hacia el otro.

* * *

 ***G-Man:** es una forma de referirse a los agentes del FBI.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, piligm, cavendano13, Techu, Melany, tulgarita, patymdn, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Nina Duciel, Adriu, torrespera172, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, alejandra1987, kaja0507, freedom2604, Maryluna, saraipineda44, Jade HSos, jupy, Adriana Molina, Kriss21, Ele, Nadiia16 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Capítulo 8: Haré cualquier cosa

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora** : Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Haré cualquier cosa**

Dos semanas después del accidente, el equipo finalmente estaba listo para arrestar a Sam Uley. Sin embargo, el caso contra Paul y Jared Wolfe era un poco más complicado.

Edward tenía que darles crédito. Sam no era como muchos criminales corporativos, escondiendo sus fechorías bajo los nombres de otras personas, por lo que, si la mierda lo golpeaba, ninguna de las culpas le caía encima. Por ser los que tenían más poder, los CEOs usualmente tomaban la menor responsabilidad.

Gradualmente, a medida que el enfoque del caso pasó de Sam a los hermanos Wolfe, Edward no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con Rachel. Le faltaba algo. Faltaba una enorme suma de dinero que, si pudieran averiguar de dónde se había extraído, el equipo podría cerrar el caso con certeza. Emily Uley y Kim Wolfe, la esposa de Jared, no tenían ni idea qué hacían sus maridos, pero Rachel...

Era cierto que parecía poco probable que de los otros tres implicados, el más nuevo fuera el que más supiera. Aun así, su actitud defensiva había hecho que Edward sospechara.

Apretando el puente de su nariz, Edward respiró profundamente, tirando los auriculares sobre la cama. Había estado escuchando la grabación de su conversación con Rachel, tratando de descubrir dónde podría haber vacilado en sus respuestas.

En el silencio de su habitación, Edward tenía que reconocer que existía la posibilidad de que él estuviese intentando desesperadamente no pensar en Bella y en la situación en la que él se encontraría pronto. Cuando se realizara un arresto, la investigación se mudaría oficialmente a Seattle, a tres horas de la habitación del hospital de Bella.

Edward se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo y permitiéndose uno de esos pocos momentos del día en que se sentía extremadamente mal por sí mismo.

Ver a Bella era como una misión encubierta diaria. Tras dos semanas en el juego, Edward había perfilado bastante bien los hábitos de todos. Renée llegaba temprano, mientras que Charlie se quedaba hasta tarde, aunque era más probable que Charlie se ausentara una noche, ya que todavía lo necesitaban en la estación. Edward conocía los turnos de las enfermeras y cuándo cada especialista venía a visitar a Bella. Él ahora solo saludaba con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad nocturno cuando pasaba.

Aun así, lo hacía con mucho gusto, completamente incapaz de comprender la idea de no estar a su lado tan a menudo y tanto tiempo como pudiera.

La idea de volver a Seattle era devastadora. Los días se estaban convirtiendo en semanas e ir a Seattle se sentía como admitir que ella no iba a despertar.

El simple pensamiento hizo que la garganta de Edward se cerrara y su pecho se apretara, por lo que le era imposible respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y un mantra llenó su mente, bloqueando todo lo demás. _Ella se despertará, ella se despertará, ella se despertará_.

Ella tenía que despertar.

Edward tragó saliva, tratando de respirar de nuevo. Casi no escuchó el suave golpe en la puerta.

Sentándose otra vez, Edward hizo todo lo posible por borrar la agonía de su expresión, seguro de que era su madre la que venía a ver cómo estaba. Esme definitivamente estaba sospechando de él más que un poco en ese punto. Debería haber sabido que no podía mantener un secreto tan grande oculto de su madre, pero aún no tenía las palabras para explicárselo todo. Esme querría ayudar y él acabaría más frustrado porque todavía estaba firmemente atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

No tenía sentido hacerlos miserables a ambos cuando sus manos estaban atadas.

—Entra —logró decir después de un momento. Su voz sonaba tan ronca como se sentía su garganta. Haciendo una mueca, alcanzó la botella de agua que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche y estaba tomando un gran trago cuando se abrió la puerta.

No era Esme, sino Alice quien entró.

—Hola —lo saludó con una sonrisa amable.

—Hola —respondió, tratando de devolverle la sonrisa y fallando—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? Jasper pateará mi trasero si monopolizo el poco tiempo que tienen.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, bueno... tendrá que lidiar con eso por un minuto. Tengo algo para ti.

Ella se subió a la cama con él y agarró la computadora portátil, acercándola hacia ella. Edward frunció el ceño, a punto de protestar, ya que no se suponía que ella viera detalles del caso que él estaba viendo, pero su curiosidad lo distrajo cuando ella abrió la disquetera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ya verás —dijo ella, con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Él esperó a que el reproductor apareciera. Alice sacó los auriculares del enchufe y un zumbido rápido y constante llenó la habitación. Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron, sus labios se separaron por la sorpresa.

—Eso es...

—El corazón de tu bebé.

Edward se llevó una mano a la boca, demasiado asombrado como para avergonzarse de las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Escuchó, con el comienzo de una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Es tan rápido —suspiró.

Alice asintió lentamente.

—Es un latido fuerte. Los médicos de Bella están vigilando al bebé. Hasta ahora, parece que se está desarrollando normalmente.

Edward cerró los ojos, escuchando el latido del corazón de su bebé. Necesitaba tanto algún tipo de esperanza a la que aferrarse. El progreso del bebé era algo tangible que podía medir, tan diferente de las pequeñas observaciones sobre que Bella tenía mejor color o respiraba mejor.

—Edward —comenzó Alice, y él podía decir por el tono de su voz que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir—. ¿Has considerado...? Quiero decir, Bella podría no despertarse por un tiempo. ¿Has considerado qué vas a hacer si no se despierta para cuando se deban tomar decisiones sobre el bebé?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "decisiones sobre el bebé"? —preguntó, el pánico comenzó a pinchar en su corazón ya lastimado—. ¿Qué tipo de decisiones?

—Bueno, ahora mismo es solo cuestión de esperar. No hay mucho que los médicos puedan ver —habló en voz baja, con suavidad, en ese tono de _lamento_ _tener_ _que_ _decírtelo_ que Edward no podía soportar—. Pero con el trauma que Bella sufrió, especialmente dado que no respiró durante unos minutos en la playa, no se sabe qué... problemas podrían surgir. Lo último que necesitas es entrar en una batalla legal cuando se deban tomar decisiones rápidas y difíciles sobre _tu_ bebé. —Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión compasiva—. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Durante mucho tiempo, Edward no dijo nada. Él entendía. Sabía desde el principio que podría haber efectos a largo plazo tanto para Bella como para el bebé después de una caída como la de ella.

Edward sintió que una oleada feroz de protección surgía en él. Ese era su hijo. Nadie más tomaría decisiones sobre su salud... nadie más que él o Bella.

Su silencio, hasta ese punto, había sido lo correcto, si había algún camino correcto. Además de querer que Bella pudiera hablar por sí misma, defender su decisión de estar con él, también había ayudado enormemente a la investigación.

Pero si se trataba de una elección entre su trabajo y su familia, no había duda. Tendría que dejar la justicia en las manos capaces de Jasper y del otro agente.

Tragó saliva, reflexionando sobre sus opciones.

—La investigación se moverá a Seattle a fines de esta semana —dijo lentamente—. Si Bella no se ha despertado para cuando eso suceda... se lo diré a todos. Moriré antes de que hagan que me vaya.

 ** _~0~_**

A través del largo día, Edward siguió recordando el sonido constante y estremecedor de los latidos del corazón de su bebé. Era como una canción pegadiza atrapada en su cabeza, pero mucho menos molesta. Era la canción más hermosa que jamás había escuchado.

Por supuesto, significaba que los pensamientos de Bella estaban muy cerca, era como si ella estuviera bajo su piel, en su torrente sanguíneo.

Necesitaba verla.

Tomando una oportunidad, se detuvo en el hospital. Era más fácil caminar alrededor sin ser interrogado durante el día, pero, nuevamente, la probabilidad de que alguien estuviera en la habitación era mucho mayor.

Mirando cuidadosamente, Edward pudo ver que no era solo alguien, sino varias personas. Intentó alejarse, pero lo vieron.

—Edward —lo llamó Renée, sonriendo mientras corría hacia la puerta para detenerlo.

—Señora Dwyer, yo solo…

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No importa eso —dijo ella, tomando su mano—. No te creeré de todos modos. Entra.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Edward con recelo, mirando alrededor de la habitación para ver a un cansado e irritado Charlie, a Billy Black, a Embry Call, a Quil Ateara, a una mujer que reconoció de las historias de Bella como su mejor amiga, Angela, y a una completa desconocida, una mujer vestida en colores pastel con una suave sonrisa.

—Esta es Zafrina —dijo Renée, con el brazo sobre la desconocida—. Es una sacerdotisa que nos guiará a través de un ejercicio. —Miró hacia abajo, apoyando su mano en la pierna de Bella a través de la manta—. Ver si podemos enfocar nuestra energía para guiar a Bella a casa.

—Ridículo —murmuró Charlie en voz baja, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Billy se giró hacia él.

—La ciencia y la medicina no la han ayudado, Charlie —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué más queda además de la magia?

Charlie no respondió, pero al menos no protestó.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Edward, sin estar seguro de cuál era su lugar.

Zafrina le sonrió amablemente.

—Cualquiera que se preocupe por Bella puede ayudar. Ella no se ha ido. Ella está perdida. Necesita caras conocidas para guiar su camino a casa.

A pesar de las dudas que tenía, Edward estaba más que dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa.

—Está bien, ¿qué hacemos?

Ella sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Todos tomen la mano de la persona a su lado.

Edward terminó entre Angela y Quil. La primera lo miró con curiosidad. Por supuesto, ella era la única que no tenía idea de quién era y cómo conocía a Bella. Quil le asintió brevemente. Habían sido presentados cuando Edward y Jasper estaban realizando entrevistas a los residentes de La Push.

—Esto es una cuestión de concentración, de energía —comenzó Zafrina—. No importa lo que crean, sé que todos los que estamos reunidos aquí solo queremos que Bella se recupere. Piensen en esa emoción, su deseo de ayudarla, y concentren su voluntad. Cualquier esfuerzo que hagan para ayudar a devolver el alma de Bella a su cuerpo, usen esa energía aquí. Ahora.

Dejó que la habitación se quedara en silencio por un momento, dejando que sus palabras llegaran a ellos. Aunque podía captar por su visión periférica que la mayoría de las personas reunidas dejaban que sus ojos se cerraran, Edward mantuvo los ojos abiertos, concentrado en el rostro de Bella.

Él daría cualquier cosa, todo en él, solo para que ella abriera sus bonitos ojos.

—Bella —dijo Zafrina, su tono melódico—. Sé que estás a la deriva y no sabes dónde está el hogar. Es muy tranquilo donde estás. Sería bueno quedarse ahí, pero ahí no es a donde perteneces, Bella.

»¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre te llevaba a pescar cuando eras una niña? Los lagos alrededor de Forks son muy pacíficos, tranquilos. Ahí es donde estás ahora: flotando en un bote en el agua, las olas golpeando el costado.

Edward comenzó a entender lo que Zafrina estaba tratando de hacer. Si uno creía que el alma de Bella estaba desconectada, lo que estaba haciendo era proporcionarle un lugar real y tangible para que actuara como un ancla. Si pudiera activar los recuerdos de Bella, convertir el lugar donde el alma de Bella estaba en algún lugar de la tierra, tal vez encontrara el camino de regreso a su cuerpo.

En teoría, tenía sentido. A pesar de que Edward era propenso a no creer en esas tonterías de la nueva era, creería en cualquier cosa si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que pudiera ayudarla.

—El bote en el que estás está atado a la orilla, Bella —continuó Zafrina—. No estás sin rumbo completamente. De hecho, si miras hacia la costa, puedes ver... está lleno de gente que te quiere. Tu familia y tus amigos están allí, esperando. Te llevarán a la orilla si los dejas. Todos están aquí. Tu madre y tu padre. Tu mejor amiga. Los mejores amigos de Jacob.

 _«Y_ _yo»_ , pensó Edward, deseando poder apretar su mano. _«Estoy aquí y nunca te dejaré sola»_.

 ** _~Dos semanas y un día atrás~_**

Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Bella en su umbral, Edward simplemente la tomó en sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza, ni siquiera besándola, sino simplemente respirando su aroma, su presencia.

—No se siente bien cuando no estás conmigo —dijo en voz alta.

Ella se echó a reír, el sonido enterrado contra la piel del cuello de él. Mientras levantaba la cabeza, deslizó la punta de su nariz por su garganta, hasta su barbilla. Finalmente, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo. —Suspiró—. La semana pasada fuimos a acampar con Quil y Embry. Se sentía tan mal... Jacob envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor. Era inocente —dijo rápidamente, notando cuando el cuerpo de él se tensó—. Pero yo quería que fueras tú.

Él levantó la mano y le pasó los dedos por la línea de la mandíbula.

—Seremos nosotros. Pronto —prometió.

El pensamiento la hizo sonreír y Bella se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para besarlo. Fue un beso largo y profundo. Había estado separado de ella durante casi dos semanas, salvo por el hecho de que se enviaron mensajes de texto todos los días, así que Edward fácilmente podría haberla devorado. Él podría haber dejado que sus deseos más básicos tomaran el control y sabía que Bella no habría discutido, incluso si la hubiera tomado allí mismo, en el piso de la entrada.

De pie allí, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, y sus manos presionando contra la parte baja de su espalda, Edward no estaba de humor para un rapidito.

Quería besarla durante horas, como si no hubiera límite en la cantidad de tiempo que podían pasar juntos.

 _Pronto_ , se recordó a sí mismo. Pronto la necesidad que sentía, la inquietud que sentía cada vez que su mente no estaba preocupada, el dolor de extrañarla sería cosa del pasado.

Entonces, sus vidas comenzarían.

No podía esperar.

No había ninguna parte de él que se preocupara de que la chispa, el fervor que sentían por el otro fuera por la emoción del secreto. En realidad, el hecho de que él no pudiera decirle al mundo que estaba enamorado de ella lo hacía sentir bastante disgustado.

Por lo menos, deseaba poder decirle a su madre.

Cuando, año tras año, Edward nunca llevaba a nadie a casa, Esme se había preocupado por él, ya que las madres eran propensas a hacerlo. Ella amaría a Bella. Bueno, probablemente amaría a cualquiera que tratara a su hijo menor de manera adecuada, pero Edward sentía que adoraría a Bella.

Quería llevar a Bella a casa y aceptar todas las consecuencias que eso conllevaba: las burlas de su hermano, el cuestionamiento de su madre que nunca era sutil. Quería conocer a sus padres, estrechar la mano de su padre.

Quería saber cuál sería la razón de su primera pelea y si el sexo de reconciliación era realmente tan bueno como la gente decía.

—Oye —dijo, soltando a regañadientes sus labios mientras se le ocurría un pensamiento.

—¿Mmmm? —Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas, su piel irradiaba calor. Parpadeó hacia él como si saliera de un sueño.

Tomando su mejilla, él se rio suavemente.

—Vamos a algún lugar por el fin de semana.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon.

—¿Qué? ¿Hoy? Edward, sabes que Jake y yo tenemos que estar con Emily y Sam mañana.

Él sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Después. El fin de semana después de que termine todo este lío. Podemos planearlo hoy para que podamos despegar cuando podamos estar juntos. Cualquier cosa que quieras. En cualquier lugar que quieras.

—¿Cualquier cosa que quiera? —preguntó ella, sus ojos brillantes.

Él asintió.

—Sí, cualquier cosa. En cualquier lugar.

Ella se echó a reír, tirando de él más cerca para poder besar sus labios.

—El fin de semana siguiente a que todo esto termine, quiero ir a Forks. Quiero ir a la casa de mi papá el viernes y escandalizarlo al compartir la habitación de invitados contigo —dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía.

—¿Estás tratando de que me dispare? —preguntó, pero se rio mientras lo decía.

—El FBI supera al jefe de policía de un pueblo pequeño. Él no te disparará —le aseguró.

Él se rio.

—¿Y después de que traumaticemos a tu padre?

—Obviamente, iremos por tus padres —respondió ella rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Están en la lista de tareas para la primera cosa ese sábado por la mañana. —Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos todavía brillaban mientras lo molestaba—. Por lo que me contaste de tu hermano, tendremos que hacer más que dormir en la misma cama bajo su techo para sorprenderlos. —Ella frunció los labios—. Entonces, ¿qué será? Podría meter una almohada debajo de mi camisa y fingir que estoy embarazada. Oh, o podría vestirme como una transexual.

Él se echó a reír, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello para poder amortiguar su risa contra el omóplato de ella. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, su tono era serio, aunque su sonrisa era de adoración.

—No importa lo que hagas, Bella, te van a amar. Simplemente no podrán evitarlo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, sincera inquietud atenuando el buen humor que había estado allí un momento antes.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que les gustaré?

Metiendo un dedo bajo su barbilla, él tomó sus labios suavemente entre los suyos.

—Honestamente, Bella. Estarán encantados. —Él le sonrió—. No conoces a mi familia. Son honestos. Una hora contigo y se preguntarán qué estás haciendo con un tipo como yo.

Ella suspiró, apoyándose en él mientras se besaban de nuevo.

—Obviamente, tengo un gusto increíblemente malo en hombres. —Ella sonrió contra sus labios—. Y ya conozco a tu padre, al menos de pasada. Estoy bastante segura de que él fue el que me cosió la última vez que tuve que tener puntos.

Durante minutos solo se escuchó el sonido de sus pieles moviéndose juntas, ropa contra ropa, boca contra boca. Él se las arregló para llevarlos a la sala de estar donde se hundieron juntos en el sillón reclinable.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿sabes? —dijo ella, trazando la línea de su mandíbula con un solo dedo—. Dejando de lado toda la sorpresa, quiero decirles a nuestros padres, por aterrador que sea.

Divertido, él giró un mechón de cabello de ella alrededor de sus dedos.

—¿Aterrador?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Uno de los beneficios de salir con tu mejor amigo? Los padres ya lo conocen.

—Y lo aprueban —dijo Edward, haciendo una mueca.

Bella golpeó ligeramente la frente de él.

—No empieces. Eres un agente del FBI. No hay nada que no sea respetable al respecto. Estarás bien. —Ella sonrió—. Así que lo haremos.

—Por supuesto. El primer fin de semana después de que todo esto termine —prometió.

 ** _~Presente~_**

Durante la infancia de Bella, hubo una pesadilla que nunca olvidó. Estaba en un barco, uno de los pequeños de pesca de su padre, en medio de la noche. Lo que estaba haciendo allí, nunca lo supo. Incluso cuando su padre la llevaba, a Bella nunca le había gustado pescar. Ella simplemente apareció allí, en medio de un mar agitado, gritando mientras el pequeño bote se sacudía, amenazando con volcarse en el océano implacable e interminable.

Aunque no había tenido ese sueño en años, no había olvidado el completo y absoluto terror. No tenía control del bote ni del agua turbulenta, ni había ningún patrón perceptible que pudiera haberle permitido orientarse.

El movimiento del bote la estaba haciendo sentir unas náuseas insoportables, esta sensación era nueva. Ella gimió, tratando de acurrucarse en sí misma, pero había un tipo diferente de tirón en cada una de sus manos.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella?

Esa voz. Esa voz nunca había sido parte de la pesadilla antes, pero ese fue un cambio bienvenido. De alguna manera, sabía que si podía alcanzar esa voz estaría a salvo. Loca por sentir el calor y la tierra firme y seca de nuevo, Bella trató de abrir los ojos, necesitaba encontrar la voz.

Ella jadeó y gimió otra vez cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una luz increíblemente brillante. Sentía como si cada rayo de luz se hubiera separado y clavado larga y mortalmente a través de su cráneo. Ella gimió.

—¡Enfermera! ¡Alguien! Ayuda. ¡Por favor!

La voz estaba rogando. Él quería quitarle el dolor.

Más allá de la agonía de su cerebro que trataba de salir de su cráneo con cada latido de su corazón, por encima de las náuseas ineludibles que la hacían querer arrastrar sus extremidades para ponerse en posición fetal, Bella estaba cada vez más consciente de una línea de pensamiento persistente y confusa.

Esa horrible pesadilla... Cada vez que la tenía en el pasado, se despertaba gritando, encontrándose segura en su cama con los brazos de su padre apretados alrededor de ella. Cuando la plena conciencia regresó, la mente de Bella se atascó en varios hechos. Primero, no estaba a salvo en su cama y los efectos negativos de la pesadilla no se desvanecieron cuando su padre la sacudió e intentó calmarla. Segundo, la voz que la hizo sentir que un puerto seguro estaba a su alcance no pertenecía a su padre.

Más voces se añadieron… muchas más. Alguien la estaba tocando. En realidad, varias personas la estaban tocando. No... la estaban sujetando. Ella estaba moviéndose. La llamaban por su nombre y la instaban a calmarse.

Tratando de controlar su pánico y confusión, Bella hizo todo lo posible por hacer lo que le decían. Respiró hondo y eso la ayudó a calmar un poco el estómago.

Finalmente, logró abrir los ojos, parpadeando a través de la luz demasiado brillante que la rodeaba. El pánico volvió a surgir cuando se dio cuenta de que su vista estaba borrosa, pero solo unos segundos más tarde el mundo se enfocó.

Había unas cuantas caras a su alrededor, todas enfocadas y preocupadas, pero una cara se destacó entre la multitud. Las cejas de Bella se fruncieron, lo vio casi al instante. Estaba observando el proceso con los ojos muy abiertos, angustiados.

Y la estaba observando a ella.

—¿Edward Cullen? —escuchó su propio susurro, aunque había tan poco volumen en su voz, era una maravilla que ella hiciera algún sonido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _saraipineda44, tulgarita, Jade HSos, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Pili, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, carolaap, rjnavajas, patymdn, Melany, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Ele, lunaweasleycullen14, Adriana Molina, jupy, kaja0507, Tecupi, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, pauligallegos, alejandra1987, Adriu, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Nyx-88, Noelia, freedom2604, Kriss21, Nadiia16, somas, liduvina y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Capítulo 9: No sé qué hacer

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora** : Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: No sé qué hacer**

Bella había descubierto que si se recostaba con la cabeza viendo hacia la ventana, no hacia la puerta, la gente naturalmente asumía que estaba dormida. Normalmente, Bella no era el tipo de persona que engañaba a los demás, pero si eso significaba que ellos no preguntarían cosas estúpidas y ella no tendría que ver la mirada de lástima en sus rostros, estaba bien con eso.

¿Cómo se sentía? Esa era la pregunta más popular.

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea.

Cuando finalmente se despertó por completo de la pesadilla del océano salvaje, calmada por las enfermeras en lugar de su padre, Bella había sido vista por la doctora Snow.

Recordaba a la doctora Snow. La mujer la había cosido más de una vez. Una desventaja al tener a una mejor amiga revoltosa cuando ella tenía dos pies izquierdos que aumentaban la probabilidad de una herida.

El labio inferior de Bella tembló.

Cerró los ojos, deseando poder dormir de verdad. Quizá entonces podría despertar y el mundo tendría sentido de nuevo. Nada tenía sentido ahora. Era peor que su pesadilla de estar perdida en un océano violento. Al menos, si la pesadilla era real, combinaría con lo que físicamente tendría que estar sintiendo, si pudiera sentir algo en absoluto. En su lugar, la habitación estaba tranquila. La gente entraba con cuidado y le hablaban con voces suaves. Quizá lo peor de todo, Bella no decía nada. Cuando la doctora y sus padres suavemente le dijeron cómo había terminado en el hospital, cada trivialidad se estrellaba en ella como un martillo golpeaba un clavo, llevándola más y más abajo lejos de la superficie.

Era como si su corazón y su mente no pudieran aceptar sus palabras. Tenían que estar mal.

Sus recuerdos más recientes, antes de despertar en una cama de hospital, consistían en todas las cosas de las vacaciones de verano. Empezaría su último año de la secundaria en solo dos cortos meses. Trabajaba en Newton´s Outfitters medio tiempo y pasaba el resto de su tiempo con Angela o Jacob.

Jacob, quien era su mejor amigo.

Seguido, cuando estaban juntos, la gente pensaba que Jake era su novio. Molestaba a Bella sobremanera que la gente asumiera que las chicas y los chicos no podían ser simplemente amigos. Sus amigos de la escuela constantemente trataban que ella admitiera que él le gustaba de esa forma.

El pensar en besarlo simplemente parecía… extraño.

Ese fue el primer golpe del martillo. La noche anterior, después de que la doctora le preguntara cosas al azar:

— _Sabes dónde estás, sabes cuál es tu nombre, el actual presidente_.

Bella se había frustrado. Estaba segura de que había hecho algo estúpido con Jake —quizá él finalmente había sido capaz de convencerla para que se lanzaran del acantilado— y se había golpeado la cabeza. Qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ella se preguntaba. Y Jake estaba bien, o ¿él también había tenido una contusión?

Tomando su mano, su mamá le dijo que había cosas que ella necesitaba saber. Lo primero y más importante, ella y Jake eran una pareja.

Lo habían sido por casi seis años.

Ella había sacudido la cabeza violentamente. Tenían que estar equivocados. Tenía que ser un error.

—¿En dónde está? —demandó. Si esa era una elaborada broma que le estaba jugando, ella lo golpearía sin dudarlo.

—Bella… —La voz de Charlie había sido tan baja y grave como siempre, pero fue la emoción que escuchó en su usualmente plano tono de voz la que mandó escalofríos por su columna.

Él dijo que había sucedido un accidente. Jacob y Sam estaban peleando. Sam empujó a Jacob por una puerta de cristal, y ella se cayó de un acantilado.

Obviamente, Bella entendió que había grandes huecos en esa historia, pero no podía lidiar con esas preguntas en ese momento. Estaba atorada en la parte más devastadora.

Jacob se había ido.

Su mejor amigo estaba muerto.

Muerto y enterrado.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, demasiado ida para entender esas palabras.

Y luego le habían dado el golpe final, y Bella no había dicho más de tres palabras desde entonces.

—¿Está dormida? —escuchó la voz de su padre preguntar.

Era la tarde. Había estado despierta, luego de su coma, por casi doce horas. Su madre había estado a su lado por las últimas tres, raramente callada.

—Sí —contestó Renée suavemente.

—¿Ha hablado en absoluto?

Renée suspiró.

—No. Esto es… Charlie está catatónica.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú? —respondió Charlie en un profundo susurro—. No recuerda seis jodidos años, Renée. Piensa que aún es una chica. Incluso sin la herida de la cabeza, esto es demasiado para una chica de diecisiete años.

Bella sintió un suave toque en su mejilla. Aunque sabía que su padre estaba preocupado y dolido, no pudo encontrar la voluntad para girarse y consolarlo.

—Con todo lo que está pasando, me preocupa que este embarazo vaya a ser traumático para ella —continuó su padre después de un momento.

Ante la palabra embarazo, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, su mente automáticamente cerrándose.

Era casi como si la palabra hubiera sido dicha en un lenguaje desconocido. Desde que le dijeron que estaba embarazada la noche anterior, el término había perdido su significado.

Oh, eso daba una explicación lógica a las cosas que le estaban pasando a su cuerpo. Intelectualmente, sabía que esa era la razón por la que sus pechos dolían y por la que constantemente sentía náuseas. Visceralmente, no tenía emoción alguna. Simplemente no podía pensar en ello, no podía entender lo que el embarazo significaba. Para ella era simplemente una palabra arrojada con el resto de su diagnóstico.

Una herida traumática en el cerebro.

Amnesia retrógrada.

Embarazo.

Todo se sumaba a esa niebla en su mente que se filtraba en su voluntad de moverse. Era demasiado. Cómo era que una situación la hacía querer correr tan rápido y lejos como fuera posible y al mismo tiempo dejándola demasiado exhausta como para pensar. Estaba lejos de su comprensión.

—¿Bella?

Sus padres debieron de haber sido alertados de que estaba despierta por los jadeos de su respiración. Resignada, Bella giró su cabeza lejos de la ventana para mirarlos. Parte de ella quería intentar sonreír, pero simplemente se sentía demasiado exhausta como para intentarlo.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Renée suavemente, su voz era difícilmente más alta que un suspiro mientras alisaba un mechón del cabello de Bella.

—Hola —contestó de vuelta.

—La doctora dijo que podías intentar con comida de verdad en un rato —comentó Charlie tratando de sonreír. Se veía más como una mueca.

Bella asintió con lentitud. El pensar en comida no era apetecible dado que su estómago se estaba retorciendo incómodamente dentro de ella.

—Bien —dijo más por el bienestar de sus padres que por el suyo.

Mientras sus padres trataban de hacer conversación, Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por poner atención. Aun así, su mente estaba dispersa. Aún estaba confundida sobre en qué punto su pesadilla de la noche anterior se había vuelto realidad.

Recordando los confusos y caóticos eventos de la noche anterior, las cejas de Bella de repente se fruncieron. Miró a sus padres.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta estúpida?

Sus padres compartieron una mirada de sorpresa. Bella suponía que era la oración más larga que había dicho desde que despertó.

—Lo que quieras —dijo Renée con demasiada emoción.

—Esto es… bueno… ¿Edward Cullen estuvo aquí anoche?

 _ **~0~**_

Había sido pura casualidad que él estuviera con Bella cuando despertó a mitad de la noche.

Él no podía dormir esa noche, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. La necesidad de estar al lado de Bella era tan poderosa que sentía que iba a enloquecer si no la veía. Ciertamente, no había luchado mucho contra eso, rindiéndose fácilmente ante la necesidad de verla. Saludó al guardia de seguridad y esquivó a las enfermeras para entrar a su habitación. Incluso cuando ellas entraron, asustadas de encontrarlo en su habitación, él les enseñó su placa. Dejaron de hacer preguntas después de eso, y porque él sabía que tendría que decir la verdad en los siguientes días, Edward no pensó dos veces acerca de las repercusiones.

Pronto, todos sabrían lo que Bella significaba para él.

Pero mientras sostenía su mano, hablándole de todo y nada a la vez, sintió que sus dedos se removían contra su piel.

Luego sus párpados comenzaron a moverse.

Dijo su nombre, apenas siendo capaz de moverse, tan temeroso de que fuera un sueño.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, su respiración enloqueció, y escuchó un gemido de dolor en su garganta. Cuando comenzó a moverse, él entró en pánico, llamando a las enfermeras porque alguien necesitaba ayudarla.

En el caos que se había desatado, fue sacado de su habitación del hospital. De repente se pusieron más estrictos acerca de sus reglas y sin importar lo mucho que gritó, rogó y amenazó, no se le concedió el acceso a la habitación. Solo se calmó cuando los padres de ella llegaron, resignándose a esperar.

Ella preguntaría por él. Estaba convencido de ese hecho.

Renée salió de la habitación antes que alguien más, con la mano presionada firmemente contra su boca y lágrimas en las mejillas. Completamente temeroso de que algo hubiera salido terriblemente mal, que ella se hubiera ido de nuevo, Edward fue hacia ella.

Sin importarle como se viera, le rogó que le dijera que estaba pasando. Sin importar lo que pensara, que su obsesión fuera a causa del trabajo, Edward y Bella eran amigos y él se preocupaba por ella.

A través de las lágrimas, Renée se las arregló para expresar las sospechas del doctor. Luego le pidió que se fuera, diciéndole que Bella estaba descansando y que no quería que la molestara con preguntas acerca del caso.

Devastado no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que Edward sintió entonces. Quedó completamente ido ante las implicaciones de las palabras de Renée. Si no hubiera habido una silla detrás de él, seguramente se hubiera caído. Como iba la cosa se desplomó hacia adelante, con la cabeza contra las rodillas, como si no tuviera un hueso en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Doblado… literalmente doblado ante las noticias.

Por la pura necesidad de hacer algo, Edward eventualmente se puso de pie y se tambaleó fuera del hospital hacia su auto. Difícilmente recordaba cómo llegó a casa, solamente que cuando llegó ahí, estaba tan furioso que no tenía un nombre para eso.

Sentándose solo en el garaje, se retorció con la injusticia de toda la situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bella tenía que sufrir esto después de todo? Y después de luchar solo por dos largas semanas, ¿por qué esto les pasaba a ellos?

Ellos.

No había un ellos.

Nadie más sabía. La única otra persona que sabía que estaban juntos estaba muerta, y ahora, Bella no recordaba.

Habían sido borrados.

Edward realmente nunca había comprendido lo que la gente quería decir cuando decían que sentían como si las paredes se cerraran sobre ellos. Ahora lo hizo. Paredes cayéndose, encerrándolo en su espacio, lo dejaron sintiéndose en pánico y claustrofóbico. Un aplastante peso estaba sobre él y si dejaba de moverse, lo mataría.

Podía sentirlo.

Los dedos temblorosos de Edward jalaron la manija de la puerta del auto. Corrió por la casa como si estuviera siendo perseguido. Una vez que estuvo en la casa, cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él, sin importarle que fueran las tres de la mañana y los demás habitantes estuvieran durmiendo. En ese momento, el tiempo no tenía significado alguno para él. Todo era insignificante excepto por el hecho de que el mundo estaba destruyéndose.

Y lo más maldito de todo era que él había pedido por eso.

¿Qué tan seguido en las últimas dos semanas había ofrecido lo que fuera —todo— si solamente ella pudiera abrir los ojos?

Bueno, su deseo había sido concedido.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Edward trató de que su mente comprendiera ese concepto.

Si este era el precio a pagar porque ella estuviera despierta y viva, no podría ser demasiado.

Se agachó, sintiéndose mareado, y envolvió los brazos por encima de la cabeza como si eso pudiera hacer que el mundo dejara de girar alocadamente sobre su eje.

Y su relación, lo que habían sido para el otro, no estaba borrada.

Había algo bastante tangible que probaba que nada había sido solo un sueño.

Edward dejó salir un bajo gemido. Aún estaba agonizando, pero se sentía como algo que podía mantener debajo de su piel. Tolerable, aunque muy poco.

—¿Edward?

Asustado, Edward miró hacia arriba justo cuando sus padres se arrodillaban a su lado. Su padre quitó el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos, buscando por señales de trauma. Tomando otra profunda respiración, Edward cuidadosamente alejó las manos de Carlisle.

—Edward, ¿qué está mal? —preguntó Carlisle con urgencia. Esme tocó su mejilla con la palma de su mano como si estuviera revisando si había fiebre.

—Estoy bien —dijo solamente, poniéndose de pie. Se tuvo que reír entonces, el sonido vagamente maniático—. No. No, no estoy bien.

Carlisle puso una gentil mano en su brazo, guiándolo a la mesa para que se sentara. Inmediatamente, Edward enterró su cabeza en sus brazos, aún tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Papá… —comenzó, su voz sonaba pequeña aun para sus oídos—. Para um… cuando alguien tiene amnesia, ¿qué tan probable es que ellos… no lo sé, salgan de eso? ¿Recuerden?

Cuando su padre no contestó de inmediato, Edward levantó la cabeza. Carlisle lo estaba mirando con una suave pero sospechosa expresión.

—¿Amnesia después de una herida en la cabeza? —preguntó.

Edward asintió.

—Bueno, las heridas en la cabeza son notoriamente difíciles de predecir. Casi siempre es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los recuerdos comiencen a volver —dijo completamente en su faceta de doctor ahora—. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que tengo demasiada experiencia en el área. Esa es una pregunta para un especialista.

—Pero generalmente —presionó Edward—. ¿Algo puede hacerse para ayudarlos a recordar?

Carlisle frunció los labios, mirando primero a su esposa antes de regresar la mirada hacia su hijo.

—Edward… ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Bella Swan?

Edward miró hacia la mesa, sintiéndose avergonzado. Sabía que sus padres se preguntarían cómo es que les pudo haber ocultado esto. Parte de él aún pensaba que era una buena idea mantenerlo en secreto; después de todo, ¿qué podían hacer ellos para ayudarlo a él o a Bella? Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperado por decirles. Necesitaba que lo supieran porque él necesitaba su apoyo.

Necesitaba a sus padres.

—Sí, señor —contestó finalmente, con la cabeza aún agachada.

Sintió la mano de su madre en su espalda.

—Cariño, puedes decirnos.

Edward tomó un profundo respiro. Aunque él no había hecho nada malo —él y Bella habían estado involucrados en una relación amorosa y adulta— extrañamente se sentía como si tuviera que admitir que había metido a una chica en problemas.

—Estábamos… estoy enamorado de ella —dijo finalmente.

—Oh, cariño —Esme suspiró—. Qué tan difícil todo esto debió haber sido para ti… ver a alguien que quieres con otro hombre…

Edward sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

—No lo entiendes. —Pasó una mano por sus ojos, enterrando las uñas en la piel de sus mejillas solo para tratar de anclarse—. ¿El bebé? ¿Su bebé? Es mío. No de Jacob.

Su madre jadeó. Su padre dijo por lo bajo:

—Oh, Dios.

Recargando su cabeza en sus palmas, Edward suspiró y les contó toda la historia.

 _ **~0~**_

Gradualmente, la noche se transformó en la mañana y la mañana en la tarde. Jasper, después de que escuchó lo de Bella, había cubierto todos los deberes oficiales de Edward, algo por lo que él estaba agradecido dado que estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en algo en absoluto.

Para la mitad de la tarde, Jasper volvió. Edward no reconoció su presencia. Ni siquiera se giró de donde estaba sentado en la sala de estar, mirando los árboles detrás de la casa.

Era mejor ahora que sus padres sabían la verdad y peor al mismo tiempo. Podían ayudarlo a cargar sus pesados secretos, pero al mismo tiempo, decirles no había activado un interruptor mágico.

Cómo añoraba los días cuando mami y papi podían arreglar todo desde raspones a problemas que parecían más grandes que el mundo.

Escuchó suspirar a Jasper, pero aun así no lo miró, incluso cuando su compañero se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

—Sabes, deprimirte tampoco arreglará algo.

Edward bufó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —preguntó, con la voz seca. No tenía ni idea de cuál debería ser el siguiente paso. La agonía de que Bella no recordara lo que tenían pesaba demasiado con las palabras de Alice unos cuantos días atrás. Quería ser parte de la vida de este niño, especialmente si tenían que tomarse decisiones antes de que naciera. El problema ahora era que él inevitablemente añadiría más a su confusión, y entonces, retrasaría su progreso, si es que fuera a intentar explicarle la situación.

Bella necesitaría apoyarse en otros para restaurar los últimos seis años de su vida. El problema era que, todos en su vida tenían una muy diferente experiencia de los últimos años.

Mientras Jasper intentaba sugerir planes de acción, Edward repetidamente lo silenciaba. Por qué su compañero no entendía exactamente lo inútil que estaba en esta situación, Edward no podía comprenderlo.

Pero lo estaba enojando.

—¿No lo entiendes? —explotó finalmente, girándose para mirar mal a Jasper—. Ella no está enamorada de mí. Tanto como ella sabe, tiene diecisiete jodidos años. Su mejor amigo está muerto y ella está embarazada, ¿y tú quieres que le diga que está enamorada de mí? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo hacer eso. Ya debe estar terriblemente estresada. No añadiré más a eso.

Sintiendo que estaba al borde de la locura, Edward pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió a su amigo—. Por un lado, hay que considerar al bebé. Es mi hijo, debería tener una palabra en eso, y sé eso. Se siente como lo correcto, y quizá debería ser la cosa más importante. Pero la quiero, Jasper. Que Dios me ayude, la quiero de vuelta. No quiero que se sienta obligada a amarme, o incluso tratar de amarme, solo porque la amo o porque tendremos un hijo juntos.

Por un prolongado minuto hubo un silencio entre los dos amigos.

—No envidio tu posición, Edward. Realmente no lo hago. Prometo que no estoy tratando de ser un imbécil aquí. Desearía conocer las palabras mágicas que hagan esto correcto otra vez.

»Pero dicho eso, te diré qué es lo que no va a funcionar: tú haciendo nada.

Jasper soltó una pequeña risa.

»Hiciste que se enamorara de ti una vez. ¿No crees que puedas hacerlo de nuevo?

Los ojos de Edward se fueron a los de su compañero.

—¿Quieres que la corteje? —Dejó salir una risa seca—. ¿Estás jodidamente loco? Ni siquiera la cortejé la primera vez, ¿y quieres que lo haga cuando ella piensa que es una adolescente embarazada con el bebé de otro hombre?

—Bueno, mierda, Edward. Tienes que hacer algo —dijo, arrojando las manos al aire—. Este embrollo no se resolverá por sí mismo. —Se tocó la barbilla—. Aunque, considerando todas las cosas probablemente al menos deberías hablar con la chica primero. Quién sabe. Quizá ver tu rostro de nuevo la hará recordar.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Edward miró al techo.

—Sabes que no soy tan jodidamente suertudo.

—Cosas más extrañas han pasado —respondió Jasper amablemente.

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar eso, su teléfono sonó. Sintiendo los huesos tan doloridos como los de un anciano, llevó el teléfono a su oreja.

—Cullen.

—¿Agente Cullen? Es el jefe Swan —dijo la incómoda voz al otro lado de la línea.

Edward se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿Sí, señor?

Hubo un suspiro y una pausa.

—Bella está pidiendo verlo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pili, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Karina, Melany, torrespera172, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, Ele, bbluelilas, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Techu, Adriu, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, twilight-love1694, Adriana Molina, carolaap, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Nadiia16, Esal, Tecupi, Noelia, freedom2604, rjnavajas, Smedina y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Capítulo 10: El primer paso

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora** : Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El primer paso**

 _ **~Ocho años atrás (o la semana pasada en el tiempo de Bella)~**_

Era el verano más lluvioso que Forks había visto, lo que significaba que el trabajo de Bella en _Newton's Outfitters_ era incluso más lento de lo normal. Había abastecido los estantes y barrido el suelo. Como estaba sola en la tienda, se permitió la indulgencia de poner los pies sobre el mostrador y meter la nariz en un libro.

Ella solo había leído un capítulo cuando sonó la campana, alertándola del hecho de que tenía clientes. El sonido de la risa la saludó inmediatamente, una risa profunda y ruidosa y la otra más ligera. Fue un sonido tan agradable que hizo que Bella apartara la mirada de su libro.

Cuando vio a los chicos, los hombres, que entraron, Bella casi se cayó de la silla.

Si el pueblo de Forks tuviera una familia real, serían los Cullen. Estaba el buen doctor, el cirujano más hábil de la ciudad y un buen tipo. También era ridículamente atractivo. Incluso para las chicas de la edad de Bella, la cirugía no era tan aterradora si la hacía él. Si se estaba restaurando un edificio o si se estaba produciendo algún gran beneficio, podrías apostar que Esme Cullen estaba detrás de él. Ella era el epítome de la clase y, sin dudas, amable.

Luego estaban los hijos. Los príncipes de Forks eran muchas veces más atractivos que los príncipes reales de Inglaterra. Emmett Cullen era el mayor por tres años. Recientemente se había graduado con una maestría en psicología y, si se creía el rumor, iba a trabajar con niños con problemas en Seattle.

Y Edward... Bueno, Edward la molestaba.

Él la molestaba porque desde que lo había visto cuando tenía catorce años, ella se había enamorado.

Antes de ese día, su primer día de escuela secundaria, ella siempre ponía los ojos en blanco ante el pedestal donde el resto de la ciudad ponía a los Cullen. No entendía por qué estaban tan fascinados.

Hasta que puso sus ojos sobre Edward.

 _Sintiéndose cada vez más la tonta de primer año, ella había estado corriendo, tratando de llegar a su clase a tiempo después de equivocarse de camino. Por supuesto, mientras doblaba en una esquina, chocó con otra estudiante. Los libros de Bella salieron volando, sin embargo, inexplicablemente, fue la otra chica la que estaba enojada por eso._

— _¡Mira por donde vas, perra! —había gritado la chica, empujando a Bella mientras caminaba._

 _Bella habría caído de culo, si alguien no la hubiera atrapado. Miró a un lado para encontrarse envuelta por unos brazos. Brazos de chico._

— _¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y Bella fue atraída por los ojos verdes._

—¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, saliendo de su recuerdo para encontrar esos mismos ojos verdes que la miraban con cierta preocupación.

—Mmmm, sí —dijo rápidamente, tratando de cubrir el hecho de que había estado mirándolo—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Bella tuvo que admitir que en algún momento su enamoramiento había pasado de ser ínfimo a abrumador. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que era mayor. Los universitarios definitivamente eran más atractivos que los chicos de secundaria. Más maduros. Como alumno de último año en la secundaria, había sido un poco desgarbado. Tenía mucha más masa muscular ahora.

Por supuesto, ella había escuchado el rumor de que él estaba buscando unirse al FBI. Ella imaginó que uno tenía que estar bastante bien físicamente para eso.

A pesar del hecho de que su hermano mayor todavía lo empequeñecía por el tamaño de su cuerpo, eran los músculos de Edward, no los de Emmett, los que Bella se encontró mirando. Era extraño, normalmente las cosas como los músculos de los brazos no le hacían nada a ella. Sin embargo, cuando vio la fuerza obvia de sus brazos, los músculos que podía ver claramente sobresaliendo de sus mangas, Bella sintió tal necesidad de estirarse y apretarlos que tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante, apretando las manos en el mostrador.

Emmett se rio.

—Necesitamos una tienda nueva —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante en el mostrador—. Vamos al Goats Rocks Wilderness*.

Bella se resistió.

—¿No hay muchos osos por ahí?

—Acampar es aburrido si no hay un oso con quien luchar —respondió Emmett con tono de burla.

Riéndose ante la expresión de su cara, Edward le guiñó un ojo.

—No te preocupes. Sabemos cómo manejarnos.

 _ **~Presente~**_

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Simplemente no creo que sea una buena idea esforzarse tan rápido —se preocupó Renée.

Suspirando, Bella giró su cabeza lejos de la ventana para mirar a su madre.

—Hay cosas que necesito saber que nadie más podría decirme. —No al menos las razones por las que él había estado en su habitación de hospital en medio de la noche.

Un movimiento en la puerta de la habitación del hospital llamó su atención y Bella levantó la vista. Edward se quedó en la puerta, mirando con expresión insegura. Llevaba gafas, notó Bella. No tenía gafas cuando entró en el negocio de los Newton.

A Bella le gustaban bastante las gafas.

Él parecía bastante mayor de lo que ella sabía que era y las cejas de Bella se fruncieron de preocupación. Ese no era el adolescente alegre que había conocido a los catorce años, ni era el sonriente chico universitario que recordaba de solo unos días atrás. No había rastro del chico que había sido. Lo que quedaba era un hombre que tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Ella se preguntaba qué había visto, qué había experimentado para haber alterado de esa forma sus rasgos.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron y los rasgos de él se iluminaron. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios e, incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, pudo ver que sus ojos de jade brillaban. Para ese momento, se parecía al chico de la universidad de nuevo, todo encanto y belleza juvenil. Bella contuvo el aliento y sintió que el calor subía por sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Era extraño que a pesar de su situación —su mundo al revés y tan aterrador— todavía sintiera el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo como chocolate caliente en un día frío y un nudo en su estómago que no tenía nada que ver con las náuseas.

Los pasos de Edward fueron rápidos cuando cruzó la habitación hacia ella. Levantó la mano y, por un momento, Bella pensó que la iba a tocar, pero en el último segundo la apoyó a un costado de su cama.

—Hola, B... señorita Swan. Es tan bueno verte despierta —dijo en voz baja.

La forma en que la miraba, como si ella fuera la única persona en la habitación, no, en el mundo, le robó temporalmente las palabras.

—Esto no es una buena idea —dijo Charlie con brusquedad. Bella ni siquiera lo había visto entrar detrás de Edward—. Bella, esto es demasiado. Vas a…

—Estoy bien —insistió ella, molesta y un poco avergonzada por la actitud protectora de su padre. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas con Renée pero Charlie era generalmente bueno al darle espacio.

Respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar la idea ridícula de que Edward la estaba mirando con algo más que una preocupación amistosa. Sus pensamientos y emociones siempre habían sido ligeramente melodramáticos cuando se trataba de él, demasiado adolescentes para su gusto.

—De hecho, realmente me gustaría que me dejaras hablar con Ed... el agente Cullen a solas.

—Eso no pasará —dijo Charlie.

—¡No, Bella! —protestó Renée al mismo tiempo.

Con un ligero gruñido, Bella miró a Edward.

—Dime que hay alguna ley que dice que lo que vamos a hablar tiene que ser privado.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en diversión. Y él se aclaró la garganta.

—Si te estuviera interrogando, eso sería algo que podría hacer —dijo en voz baja. Luego miró en dirección a Charlie—. Pero me han dicho en términos muy claros qué pasaría si intentara algo así.

Charlie se cruzó de brazos y su bigote se contrajo cuando le hizo una mueca al agente federal.

Bella suspiró, girando la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

—De verdad. Estaré bien. Hay cosas que debo saber. —Ella había estado repitiendo eso una y otra vez desde que pidió que llamaran a Edward. Temían que ella le pidiera detalles sobre cómo murió Jacob, cosa que ella tenía toda la intención de hacer. No querían que ella estuviera más disgustada de lo que ya estaba.

Pero Bella necesitaba saber, entre otras cosas, por qué murió su mejor amigo.

Y qué papel podría haber jugado ella en su muerte. Sus padres nunca serían honestos con ella si fuera remotamente responsable, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Bella —comenzó Renée, pero Bella la interrumpió.

—Sé que realmente no tengo diecisiete, lo que significa que ninguno de ustedes tiene mi custodia —dijo sin rodeos.

Charlie y Renée se miraron, y su padre se estiró hacia atrás, frotándose el cuello con irritación.

—Solo... ten cuidado, Bells. Si te presionas demasiado...

Bella se rio con amargura.

—Como si algo de lo que él tenga que decirme será más difícil de manejar que lo que ya me has dicho —murmuró en voz baja.

Una mirada triste cruzó los rostros de sus padres e, inexplicablemente, Edward miró hacia el suelo, su expresión llena de... ¿culpa? Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mal porque no era la culpa de ninguno de ellos más que de ella.

—Mira, lo que sea. Te prometo que no voy a enloquecer.

No estaba del todo segura de poder prometer eso cuando no lo sabía. Había una brecha de ocho años en su información.

En ocho años muchas cosas podrían cambiar… demasiadas.

Por un momento, esas fauces abrumadoras, que se alzaban cada vez que sus pensamientos se desviaban hasta esos años que había perdido, la amenazaban. Desde que se había despertado, había sentido que corría, corría, corría solo menos de un paso delante de una roca que iba a derribarla y aplastarla. Respiró hondo, sintiendo el pánico tirar de ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Las palabras fueron dichas en voz baja y solo para ella. Bella miró hacia arriba, encontrando los ojos preocupados de Edward, suaves y de un verde tan reconfortante, en ella.

De alguna manera, ella se sintió más tranquila al instante.

—Estoy bien —dijo, y realmente quería decirlo por primera vez ese día. Ella miró a sus padres—. ¿Por favor, chicos?

Ambos se mostraron reacios, pero Charlie tocó el hombro de Renée con una mano.

—Vamos, Renée. Te invitaré un almuerzo tardío. —Miró a Edward—. Recuerda de lo que hablamos.

Edward asintió, su expresión seria.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Bella respiró un poco más tranquila. Su instinto natural era cuidar de sus padres. En ese momento, estar tan consciente de sus preocupaciones la estaba agotando.

Ella ya tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar.

Hubo un crujido cuando Edward se sentó en la silla que Renée había dejado disponible. Parecía algo nervioso mientras la miraba.

—¿Tiene preguntas, señorita Swan?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, no me llames así —dijo con un suspiro. Lo miró, el nerviosismo que veía en sus ojos la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa también—. Estuviste aquí anoche.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Quiero decir... supongo que entiendo que... Jacob o yo debimos haber estado involucrados en algo si el FBI está involucrado. —Miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con el borde de la manta—. ¿Estabas en... un trabajo como guardaespaldas o algo así?

Él resopló y, cuando ella levantó la vista de nuevo, él pareció sorprendido.

—No, no fue nada de eso. En lo que Jacob estaba involucrado... —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, pareciendo momentáneamente el joven que había sido la primera vez que se encontraron. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y la miró tímidamente—. Realmente no sé por dónde empezar con esta historia.

Mirándola con seriedad, lo intentó de nuevo.

—No estás en peligro, así que, por favor, no te asustes. Estuve aquí anoche porque no podía dormir y porque... —Parecía inseguro, como si estuviera pensando y eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Tú y yo... hemos llegado a ser muy buenos... amigos recientemente.

Cuando dijo las últimas palabras, él estaba mirando hacia abajo, a cualquier parte menos la cara de ella. Ella lo encontró curioso y lo guardó para un examen posterior. Había asuntos más urgentes en su mente.

—¿Somos amigos?

Su sonrisa era pequeña y melancólica cuando la miró de nuevo.

—Sí. Estábamos... pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

La colegiala en ella estaba extasiada.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja, tratando de ignorar la burbuja de placer que la hizo querer reír—. Bueno, entonces realmente tienes que llamarme Bella.

Su sonrisa era mucho más amplia esta vez.

—Está bien, Bella.

Ella sonrió brevemente antes de que pensamientos y preguntas más complicadas la invadieran. Mientras se preparaba para hacer la siguiente pregunta, su garganta se apretó y su corazón se retorció dolorosamente en su pecho. Ella no quería decir las palabras. Si decía las palabras, tendría que aceptar que eran reales. Y si tenía que aceptar que esas palabras eran reales, entonces tendría que reconocer... todo.

Bella jugó brevemente con la idea de fingir cansancio. Tal vez sus padres tenían razón: se estaba presionando demasiado pronto.

Pero necesitaba saber.

—Edward... —Se sintió correcto y extraño dirigirse a un adulto como un amigo—. Si no estoy en peligro... quiero decir... —Resopló, tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, su visión estaba borrosa con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos—. ¿Cómo?

Por suerte, él pareció entender la pregunta.

Él le contó que Jacob había descubierto que había algo raro en la forma en que _Imprint Inc_ hacía negocios. Finalmente, llevó sus sospechas al FBI y le pidieron que usara un micrófono.

—Bella, te lo prometo... Si hubiéramos tenido algún indicio de que todo este intento iba a ser peligroso para cualquiera de ustedes, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes —dijo, su tono lleno de sinceridad.

Continuó diciéndole que su amistad con Emily Uley facilitaba las reuniones y que Jacob estaba ganando lentamente la confianza de Sam.

—No creo que Uley tuviera la intención de matar a Jacob —dijo Edward, su voz dura y sus ojos feroces llenos de ira. Respiró larga y lentamente, como si tan solo pensar en el hombre lo pusiera furioso—. Por el testimonio de la señora Uley, cuando descubrió el micrófono, él y Jacob tuvieron una pelea a gritos. No creo que tuviera la intención de empujar a Jacob por la puerta, pero eso fue lo que sucedió.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas. Incluso ante una historia tan sencilla como la que él le contó, ella tenía tantas preguntas.

¿Cómo había terminado Jacob como hombre de negocios? ¿Un trabajo con horas y entre cuatro paredes?

Qué horrible debió haber sido para él... Como la mayoría de los miembros de la tribu, Jacob admiraba a Sam y, en menor grado, a los hermanos Wolfe. No pensaba que caminaban sobre el agua como otros lo hacían, pero todos habían logrado tener vidas más grandes de lo que la mayoría de los residentes de La Push se atrevían a soñar. Debió haber sido aplastante saber en qué se convirtieron, no solo para él, sino también para su tribu.

¿Emily Uley? Lo último que Bella había sabido era que Sam Uley estaba saliendo con Leah Clearwater. Ella y Leah nunca habían sido grandes amigas, pero conocía al hermano de Leah, Seth. Si hubo una ruptura, se preguntaba cómo ella había terminado siendo amiga de la esposa del ex novio de Leah.

¿Cuánto había sufrido Jacob? Si lo habían arrojado a través del cristal, ella podría suponer que había muerto por pérdida de sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tomado eso?

—Bella... —La voz de Edward era suave e indefensa. Bella se dio cuenta tarde de que había lágrimas en sus mejillas. Respiraba con pequeños jadeos, que rápidamente se iban convirtiendo en sollozos. Todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar y aunque trató de controlarse, estaba demasiado lejos para detenerlo.

—Oh, Dios... —gimió ella—. Está muerto... está realmente muerto. —Todo lo que pudo ver fue la cara de Jacob, de dieciséis años y sonriéndole con picardía en sus ojos oscuros. Su amigo que podía hacerla reír incluso cuando tenía ganas de llorar. Su amigo tan lleno de vida y promesas.

Y todo había terminado para él.

—Lo siento, Jake. Lo siento tanto —balbuceó las palabras que estaban en su corazón, esperando y rezando para que él escuchara, para que supiera.

 _«No es justo. No está bien y no es justo»_ , gritaba su mente, tan enojada de que el mundo había perdido a un chico tan hermoso y maravilloso... un hombre. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque Sam Uley y los demás necesitaban más dinero? Era enloquecedor. Era exasperante. Ella gritó su furia, pero en su estado actual, debilitada, fue más un gruñido patético que el terrible rugido en su cabeza.

—Bella... —dijo Edward otra vez y ella sintió su mano cálida en su hombro. Instintivamente, se volvió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El abrazo fue incómodo porque él estaba inclinado sobre su cama, pero no lo soltó. En cambio, él se movió suavemente hasta que pudo rodearla con sus brazos, pasando sus dedos por su cabello para calmarla.

Aunque el dolor y la angustia pesaban sobre su corazón, haciendo que su pecho le doliera con un dolor tan increíble, Bella no estaba completamente segura de cómo lo soportaba su cuerpo, ella estaba tan contenta de que Edward estuviera allí. No sabía por qué se sentía tan segura con este hombre que también era un extraño para ella, pero estaba contenta de que fuera él quien estaba allí cuando ella se derrumbó. Sus padres habrían sido completamente inútiles, tan asustados de las lágrimas como estaban.

Con los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, Bella sintió que al menos eso pasaría y que, pronto, ella podría respirar de nuevo.

 ** _~0~_**

Edward hizo todo lo posible por no pensar hasta que llegó a casa de nuevo.

El ataque de llanto había drenado toda la energía de Bella. Ella había llorado en sus brazos durante unos minutos antes de que se desplomara y, cuando él la volvió a dejar con cuidado, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Él había secado sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, callando su intento de disculparse y animándola a dormir.

Él no creía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que había envuelto su mano alrededor de su brazo, sus dedos rozando el interior de su codo, el movimiento automático y arraigado. Lo había hecho todo el tiempo cuando estaban juntos.

Algunas partes de ella lo recordaban, él estaba seguro de eso.

Se estaba esforzando por no dejar que ese grano de esperanza tomara el control, sabiendo que había un largo viaje por delante y no podía frustrarse ni tratar de empujarla para que recordara con sus pensamientos lo que su cuerpo obviamente sabía.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, Edward logró llegar hasta la mesa de la cocina porque tenía que sentarse. Se quitó las gafas —su pequeño intento de provocar un recuerdo en ella porque ella amaba cuando él usaba sus gafas— y puso los brazos en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, respirando por la nariz para controlar sus emociones.

Se estaba concentrando tanto en mantener sus pensamientos absolutamente claros, que no escuchó a su madre acercarse hasta que ella estaba poniendo una silla a su lado. Sus suaves manos frotaron sus hombros por unos momentos antes de que ella hablara.

—¿Estás bien, Edward?

Edward contuvo el aliento, sin estar seguro de cómo responder esa pregunta.

¿Cómo podía explicar cómo había sido la visita para él? Como fue simultáneamente el cielo y el infierno.

El cielo porque, Dios mío... estaba despierta y luchando. Oh, él podía ver la diferencia. La Bella que él conocía no era tan tímida como la mujer en la habitación del hospital, aunque su timidez pareció desvanecerse cuando sus padres aumentaron su irritación. Aun así, ella tenía un millón de tics nerviosos que no habían estado presentes, según su conocimiento, antes. Ella se mordía el labio y giraba su cabello alrededor de su dedo ansiosamente. Pero seguía siendo Bella, viva y despierta.

A pesar de que deseaba con todo lo que tenía poder quitarle el dolor y asegurarse de que nada que el mundo pudiera conjurar la lastimara de nuevo, había sido un paraíso abrazarla. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la forma en que se aferraba a él, tan confiada, había curado en gran parte la herida en su corazón sobreexigido. Había tenido tanto miedo de nunca poder abrazarla de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo, era el infierno. Infierno y condenación.

La forma en que lo había mirado, con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida, no era la forma en que estaba acostumbrado a que Bella lo mirara. No era la mirada familiar de una novia, sino la de una chica que se enfrentaba a un extraño al que solo reconocía vagamente como alguien a quien no debería temer.

—Ella realmente no me recuerda, mamá —dijo él lentamente. Levantó la cabeza y resopló ligeramente—. Quiero decir... ella no recuerda... lo que éramos.

Dolía tanto, referirse a ellos en tiempo pasado, que Edward no podía hablar. Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos solo tratando de respirar a través del dolor. Había necesitado todo su control para no caer de rodillas cuando ella lo miró como si fuera un extraño.

Fue un infierno decirle que eran amigos cuando él quería decirle la verdad. Ella era su mundo y él la quería de regreso. Iban a tener un bebé y él quería que fuesen una familia.

Edward luchó por estabilizar su respiración, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Correcto, porque todo eso no la habría abrumado en absoluto.

Los suaves dedos de Esme se envolvieron alrededor de los suyos, apartándolos suavemente de su rostro.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward suavemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su madre, perpleja.

Se detuvo y soltó una risa irónica.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Siento que... no debería estar nada más que agradecido. Ella podría haber muerto o nunca despertarse. El bebé podría haber muerto. —Su aliento falló mientras luchaba momentáneamente con los posibles escenarios—. Tanta gente no ha tenido tanta suerte como yo.

Ella le apretó las manos con fuerza.

—Edward, solo porque las cosas podrían haber sido peores no significa que no sean difíciles ahora. Cuenta tus bendiciones, sí, pero date el espacio para reconocer todo lo que has perdido, incluso si es solo temporal. Estamos aquí para ti, tu padre y yo, no tienes que ser fuerte con nosotros para que puedas ser fuerte con Bella.

Edward dejó que lo guiara hacia abajo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él.

—La extraño, mamá —dijo en un susurro—. La extraño mucho. —No creía que fuera posible extrañarla más de lo que lo había hecho cuando estaba inconsciente. Verla hoy hizo que el dolor fuera casi insoportable.

¿Cómo podía estar justo delante de él pero tan fuera de su alcance?

* * *

 ***Goat Rocks Wilderness** es un área silvestre en Washington, Estados Unidos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _saraipineda44, Pili, Lady Grigori, Techu, aliceforever85, cavendano13, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Noelia, Lizdayanna, Jade HSos, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, carolaap, patymdn, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Melany, tulgarita, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, wen liss, Jeniferserena, liduvina, Tecupi, Karina, Adriana Molina, Esal, Smedina, Nadiia16, alejandra1987, Kriss21, cary, jupy, Maryluna, freedom2604, Lore562, somas y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Capítulo 11: Piezas del rompecabezas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora** : Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Piezas del rompecabezas**

Cuando despertó después de su visita con Edward, Bella estaba de nuevo perdida en el silencio.

Obedeció las diversas órdenes de la doctora, caminando con el terapeuta físico cuando era necesario y se sentó para varios exámenes sin protestar. Su cuerpo estaba sanando; estaba recuperando fuerza. Solo eran dos días, posiblemente tres, antes de que fuera dada de alta del hospital.

 _«¿Y luego qué?»,_ se preguntó. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, no podía descubrir cómo se suponía que eso tendría que funcionar.

El cambio nunca había sido una cosa fácil para Bella. Agonizaba ante cada gran decisión de vida antes de decidirse por algo. Tantas decisiones tomadas por ella era desorientador. Su vida era completamente irreconocible.

Era una experiencia extraña y surreal: que le dijeran quién era.

Sus padres le dijeron que vivía en Seattle, en un apartamento de dos recámaras que compartía con Jacob. Era una consejera en una de las preparatorias locales de Seattle. Su madre rio y dijo que ella debió haber heredado un toque de su espíritu de lucha. Había estado tan indecisa acerca de lo que quería hacer para vivir, terminó en una posición en donde ayudaba a los chicos de preparatoria a descubrir qué querían para su futuro.

No era como si algo de eso importara. El pasado había terminado. Jacob estaba muerto y ella no recordaba su educación. Una estudiante de último año de preparatoria no podía ser una consejera.

Y, como la gente trataba de recordarle, su vida cambiaría dramáticamente muy pronto.

El resto de la mañana pasó, transformándose en tarde. Bella contestó las preguntas de sus padres y los doctores con tan pocas palabras como era posible. Cuando le pedían hacer algo, ella era obediente, probando que era una chica real, viva y funcional. Por su vida que no podía descubrir qué vendría después, cómo ser capaz de caminar, hablar, y razonar lógicamente la ayudarían a descubrir qué se supone que debía hacer con esta extraña vida que le había sido otorgada.

Pasó el resto del día solamente mirando por la ventana al mundo exterior del que en ese momento se sentía tan separada.

La noche se convirtió en un nuevo día, y Bella despertó otra vez cuando escuchó una familiar y profunda voz.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Billy y Bella cerró los ojos con más fuerza, sin saber si podría enfrentar al papá de Jake.

Charlie suspiró.

—Está ganando fuerza pero… —pausó y cuando habló de nuevo, su voz estaba pesada por la preocupación—. No lo sé, Billy. Está tan callada. No sé cómo ayudarla —bufó—. Ni siquiera sé si necesita ayuda o solo tiempo.

—Sigue haciendo lo que has hecho, supongo —dijo el otro hombre suavemente—. Día a día. Eso es lo que todos podemos hacer ahora.

Sabias palabras, reflexionó Bella. Trató de recordarse a sí misma que no tenía que lidiar con todo a la vez. La única forma en la que iba a salir de esto era tomándolo todo un día a la vez.

Justo en ese momento, el siguiente paso que tenía que tomar era enfrentar a Billy. Considerando todo lo que pasó hasta ese día, probablemente sería una de las cosas más fáciles a las que se tendría que enfrentar en los próximos meses.

Recordándose a sí misma que Billy acababa de perder a su hijo y que solo quería ver que ella estuviera bien, Bella se movió, pretendiendo despertar. Dando la apariencia de estar estirándose, se puso de pie, respirando profundamente y con lentitud antes de girarse.

—Hola, Bells —dijo Charlie, sonriendo. No escondía bien su preocupación y Bella sintió una fugaz punzada de dolor. Deseaba poder sonreírle de vuelta, dejándole creer que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba.

Aún no había encontrado la fuerza para pretender, pero quería llegar ahí. No veía razón para que su madre y su padre tuvieran que sufrir con ella.

—Hola, papá —saludó en voz baja.

Charlie asintió a un lado y Bella miró para encontrar que Billy estaba ahí con una mujer que lucía familiar empujando su silla.

—¿Rachel? —adivinó, sabiendo que era una de las hermanas de Jacob y suponiendo, que como Rebecca estaba en Hawái, tenía que ser Rachel.

La joven mujer sonrió.

—No. Rebecca.

Por supuesto. La muerte de su hermano debió haber sido una buena razón para dejar Hawái, incluso si los boletos de avión frecuentemente fueran caros.

Billy le sonrió genuinamente.

—Hola, Bella. Es bueno verte despierta.

—Decidí dejar de ser floja —trató de bromear, pero su tono era demasiado plano para impartirle mucho humor.

Billy y Rebecca le sonrieron de todas formas. Charlie se recargó contra la pared mientras ellos hablaban, con los ojos atentos. Por una vez, Bella estaba agradecida de que estuviera siendo tan apegado a ella. Significaba que vio cuando ella estaba exhausta, notó cuando su concentración vagaba y comenzaba a tropezar con sus palabras. La salvó de la incomodidad de tener que dar pistas de que estaba cansada. Estaba bien para Charlie despedir de golpe a su amigo.

La visita no estuvo tan mal, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, hasta el final. Justo antes de irse, Billy descansó su mano sobre su estómago, ajeno a la repentina incomodidad y a la manera en la que su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Cuídate y al pequeño paquete tuyo y de Jacob —dijo, apretando su mano fugazmente antes de que Rebecca se lo llevara.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Charlie, con la voz ligeramente llena de pánico—. ¿Estás bien?

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo las sábanas con los puños tan tensos que su piel se estaba poniendo blanca alrededor de sus nudillos. También estaba mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que estaba cerca de sacarse sangre.

—Estoy bien —se las arregló para decir, pero su voz estaba tan llena de estrés que incluso el perdedor más grande del mundo habría descubierto la verdad.

Charlie se sentó en la silla junto a ella, acariciando su brazo un poco demasiado rudo como para consolar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, aunque su tono estaba un poco nervioso—. Puedes decirme. Podemos arreglarlo, lo que sea.

—Es… —¿Cómo podría poner en palabras el pánico que amenazaba con abrumarla cada vez que pensaba en el embarazo? Esa palabra aún parecía imposible. Ponía demasiado de su energía en pretender que no existía. No podía soportar el pensamiento, no con todo lo demás. Pero ellos no la dejarían olvidarlo. Su madre trataba de ser empática con respecto a sus náuseas. Los doctores hablaban acerca de la importancia de la vitamina D, el ácido fólico y mantenerse activa una vez que fuera dada de alta del hospital. Bella hacía lo mejor para imaginar que su mente tenía un escudo impenetrable. Cualquier palabra que no quisiera escuchar se convertía en ruido sin significado.

—Es solo que… extraño a Jacob —soltó, desesperada por pensar en algo más para escapar de la invasiva histeria. Después de todo, no era una completa mentira. Ver a Billy y Rebecca la hicieron añorar a su amigo. Hablaron brevemente acerca de su funeral cuando ella preguntó, y fue capaz de decirles lo mucho que sentía no haber estado ahí.

Charlie se calmó considerablemente y palmó su hombro.

—Lo sé. Ha sido difícil.

Bella trató de enfocarse en Jacob. Incluso pensar en su amigo, tan con el corazón roto como la dejaba, era preferible a cómo se sentía cuando incluso comenzaba a pensar en el embarazo. Simplemente lidiar con despertar como lo había hecho, con ocho años de su vida perdidos y el mundo continuando sin ella, Bella sentía como si apenas mantuviera su cabeza fuera del agua. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con la realidad de que estaba embarazada pronto, pero la posibilidad la petrificaba. Estaba en su horizonte como un huracán cobrando fuerza, y sentía que cuando golpeara, seguramente terminaría en pedazos, la dejaría completamente devastada y rota.

Hoy, a pesar de todo, incluso la profunda pérdida de Jacob parecía pequeña en su mente, y no podía sostenerse de ella. Estaba siendo más y más atraída a la tormenta con lo que no estaba ni remotamente lista para lidiar. Su garganta se cerró y su corazón se aceleró. Sus pulmones se sintieron más apretados, doloridos porque ella comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido. Buscó por algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse para evitar que su mundo siguiera girando tan alocadamente.

—¿Puedo… puedo tener tu teléfono? —preguntó rápidamente. Aún era extraño para ella. Los teléfonos celulares eran, obviamente, algo de lo que había escuchado, pero el hecho de que estuvieran tan de moda que su padre, quien aún tenía una videograbadora (aunque quizá eso también podría haber cambiado), cargara uno a todos lados era ligeramente abrumador.

Pero también, todo lo era.

Charlie lucía confundido.

—¿A quién necesitas llamar?

La irritación ayudó a calmar su creciente pánico. Estaba segura de que Charlie no había sido así de metiche cuando ella realmente tenía diecisiete.

—Solamente necesito hablar con Edward.

—¿Edward? ¿Te refieres al agente Cullen? —preguntó luciendo aún más perplejo.

—Somos amigos. Él me dijo eso —aclaró defensivamente, sintiendo como si estuviera siendo regañada por ser descortés con uno de sus mayores.

—Sé eso, Bella —aceptó su padre, su voz aplacándose—. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía comprender del todo por qué el nombre de Edward había sido el escogido. Quizá era porque sabía que era un agente del FBI y que de alguna forma se sentía segura en su presencia. Todo lo que sabía era que quería verlo de nuevo.

—Um. No pude hacerle todas las preguntas que necesitaba. —Eso tampoco era una mentira. Había más que necesitaba saber, y Edward era la única persona, además de su compañero Jasper a quien ella no podía recordar, que podía contestarlas.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Él te puso triste ayer.

—No me puso triste —argumentó—. Estaba triste por Jake. Eso no fue su culpa.

Dijo las últimas palabras con firmeza, solo en caso de que su padre tuviera alguna duda acerca de ese hecho. No consideraba a nadie responsable por su condición actual o la muerte de Jacob. Ni siquiera estaba segura si culpaba a Sam.

—No quiero que te presiones cuando…

—Papá —lo cortó, su voz enojada y más que un poco amarga—. ¿No lo entiendes? Cada vez que despierto, ya es demasiado. Eso no va cambiar pronto.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward se puso su traje y arregló su corbata como si estuviera en un trance.

Como parecía ser lo estándar para él por casi las últimas tres semanas de su vida, estaba totalmente perdido con respecto a lo que debía hacer.

En solo unas cuantas horas, el equipo en Seattle arrestaría a Sam Uley con varios cargos de fraude corporativo. El SAC Banner y el resto del equipo en Forks estaban alistándose para regresar a la oficina en Seattle para continuar el caso contra los hermanos Wolfe. Por supuesto, Edward sospechaba que los abogados de Uley lo tendrían fuera de la cárcel para cuando todos volvieran a la ciudad.

De nuevo, la situación había cambiado para Edward. Un par de días previos, él estaba determinado a dejar que se supiera su secreto para que no tuviera que separarse del lado de Bella. Era difícil para él estar alejado de ella, especialmente ahora que ella estaba despierta. Una gran parte de Edward pensaba que mientras más estuviera en su presencia, había más posibilidades de que ella comenzara a recordar.

Aunque de nuevo, desde que ella estaba despierta y su realidad fuera torcida, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaria ella si él continuaba yendo a su habitación de hospital. ¿Y si se sentía amenazada o que él estaba siendo un acosador? Ser desterrado de su lado por completo no sería bueno ni para su caso ni para su salud mental. De cualquier modo, él no quería causarle más estrés.

¿Qué entonces? ¿Seguía la investigación a Seattle para darle espacio?

Eso no se sentía correcto en absoluto.

Suspirando, Edward salió de su habitación hacia las escaleras.

En su distracción, le tomó a Edward casi quince minutos de comentarios cortantes de Jasper para que se diera cuenta que su compañero no estaba de buen humor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

Jasper dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—No debería quejarme. No contigo.

—Yo pregunté, Jasper —presionó Edward.

Tomando un gran sorbo de su café, Jasper estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, mirando a la nada.

—Ya ha sido difícil ver a Alice. Esto solamente hará las cosas más complicadas.

Por un momento, Edward solamente pudo mirar a su compañero, luego soltó una risa mordaz.

—Te lo dije —continuó Jasper suavemente—. Sé que no es tan insuperable.

—No, no lo es —soltó Edward—. Ella estará a máximo un recorrido de cuatro horas de distancia en cualquier momento. Tienes opciones. Si las cosas marchan tan bien, ella puede encontrar un trabajo fácilmente en uno de los hospitales en Seattle.

—Edward…

Edward se levantó de la mesa, totalmente irritado.

—Al menos ella te recuerda, recuerda su primer beso, todos los pequeños momentos. Todas las pequeñas cosas que pensaste que siempre serían tuyas, de ella y de nadie más, aún las tienes.

Se sentó de nuevo, de repente abrumado.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo su amigo después de un momento, su tono completamente sincero.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward respiró lentamente.

—No, yo lo siento —aseguró finalmente—. Yo pregunté. Solo porque mi vida es lo que es no me da excusa alguna para ser tan antipático, especialmente contigo. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte frustrado.

Se rio sin humor.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Solo estaba recordando —murmuró—. Antes de que todo esto pasara… solía frustrarme que la mayor parte de nuestro día a día en la relación pasara a través del teléfono. —Su suspiro era anhelante—. Ahora, daría todo porque me llamara de nuevo.

Justo cuando las palabras dejaban su boca, el teléfono de Edward sonó. Gruñendo, buscó en su bolsillo, presionándolo contra su oreja sin mirar quién estaba llamando.

—Cullen.

—¿Edward? —preguntó la voz de Bella con incertidumbre.

 _ **~0~**_

Antes de que Edward pudiera escapar a la habitación de hospital de Bella, él tenía que hacer su parte de la investigación, atando cabos sueltos antes de que el equipo se moviera de nuevo a Seattle.

Cuando todos excepto Jasper y el SAC se habían ido, Banner lo llevó a un lado.

—Cullen. Voy a pedirte que te quedes aquí por el fin de semana en caso de que necesite que alguien vaya a La Push —soltó bruscamente.

Edward lo miró parpadeando.

—¿Señor? —preguntó desconcertado.

Banner bufó.

—No discutas, Cullen. Juro por Dios, si no estuviéramos tan metidos en este caso, te llamaría para una revisión oficial. Tómate este tiempo, ponte en una pieza, y vuelve al juego. ¿Está claro?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, atrapado entre estar molesto por la afirmación de Banner de que no había estado al cien por ciento y estar ridículamente agradecido por el indulto. Movió la cabeza, asintiendo para hacerle saber que entendía.

—Sí, señor.

Respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando Banner se fue seguro, con la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras trataba de descubrir cómo es que se había salvado tan fácilmente por ahora.

—Hablaste con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward un momento después, despidiéndose de Jasper.

Su amigo estrechó su mano, sosteniéndola un momento mientras sonreía.

—Tampoco todo es tan insuperable como crees, Edward.

 _ **~0~**_

Era la tarde antes de que Edward pudiera finalmente llegar a la habitación de Bella. Miró con cuidado, precavido de con quién pudiera encontrarse. Estuvo placenteramente sorprendido de encontrar que Bella estaba sola. Su rostro estaba volteado, hacia la ventana. Por un momento pensó que estaba dormida, pero luego vio que estaba jugando con su sábana, sus dedos dándole vueltas a la tela.

Golpeó en la pared para llamar su atención. Cuando ella giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, sus labios se alzaron en las comisuras con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa. Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Hola —saludó suavemente.

—Hola —dijo ella tímidamente.

Cruzando la habitación, se dejó caer en la silla a su lado, esperando que estuviera bien para un amigo estirarse y tocar su mano brevemente.

—¿Cómo has estado hoy?

—Sabes, todo ha sido muy emocionante. La gente me ve caminar. —Sus cejas se fruncieron—. ¿Sabías que algunas personas que um… que tienen amnesia… pueden olvidar cosas como esas? —Bufó sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Olvidar cómo caminar?

—No, no puedo imaginar eso —respondió honestamente—. Supongo que eso es algo por lo que estar agradecidos, ¿no?

Bella asintió.

—Los doctores dicen que podría encontrar que hay cosas así… cosas al azar… agujeros en mi memoria automática. —Suspiró—. Algo por lo que debo esperar, supongo.

—Es muy posible que nada de eso pase —comentó Edward en voz baja.

—Quizás. —Se aclaró la garganta, lista para pasar a otros temas—. Así que, realmente siento lo de ayer.

Él estaba confundido.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué sientes?

Ella parecía avergonzada.

—Es algo grosero, ¿no crees? No pretendía perder los estribos así.

Edward tuvo que reír, estaba tan sorprendido.

—Bella… estás sorprendentemente calmada para alguien en tu posición. Mereces un buen llanto. Mereces ser capaz de estar de duelo, no solo por Jacob, pero por… bueno… todo.

Bella miró sus manos. Podía ver que estaba mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no llorar. Tomando la oportunidad, él pasó las puntas de sus dedos contra su mejilla brevemente.

—Está bien.

Ella tomó su mano de repente, con fuerza, y él podía sentir como temblaba. Pasó su pulgar por sus nudillos, solamente estando ahí mientras su aliento se entrecortaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después de cinco largos segundos los abrió de nuevo, luciendo ligeramente más calmada.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Dejándola ir a regañadientes, se sentó de nuevo.

—Y, ¿tienes más preguntas? —preguntó él cuidadosamente.

Ella no habló de inmediato, en su lugar volvió a jugar con el borde de su sábana.

—¿Sufrió? —preguntó finalmente.

Edward no tuvo que preguntar de qué estaba hablando. Por un momento estuvo en silencio, buscando por las mejores palabras para explicar.

—Fue bastante rápido. Me tomó menos de un minuto correr del auto a la casa. Ya estaba muerto cuando lo vi.

De nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron.

—¿Es malo pensar que eso es bueno?

—No creo eso. Jacob era un buen hombre. Es horrible que haya muerto, y la manera en la que murió… tan violentamente. Lo que todos podemos pedir es una muerte rápida y sin dolor —dijo fervientemente.

Finalmente alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos tristes y curiosos.

—¿Qué tan bien lo conocías? Dijiste que éramos amigos; ¿eras amigo de Jacob? —Cuando Edward dudó, ella le dio una sonrisa de aliento—. Está bien. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Sus labios se fruncieron mientras él consideraba sus palabras. La verdad. Él desearía poder decirle toda la verdad.

Pero ahora no era el momento.

—No es que no me agradara —dijo honestamente—. Es solo que realmente nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar más que de los negocios.

Ella pareció hundirse más en sus almohadas.

—Así que no nos viste… juntos. Quiero decir, no viste cómo éramos como pareja —supuso, no preguntando sino juntando varios pedazos de información.

Qué difícil debía ser eso, juntar pedazos de tu propia vida.

Él inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Preguntas porque no lo recuerdas? —dedujo, tratando de mantener su voz en calma. Por supuesto, él sabía que ella y Jacob se conocían el uno al otro desde que eran niños. Comenzaron a salir en algún punto cuando ambos aún estaban en preparatoria. Cuándo había pasado eso, él nunca lo tuvo completamente claro.

—Jacob siempre había sido mi amigo. Realmente éramos buenos amigos —dijo con unas pocas lágrimas—. Pero no puedo… nunca lo he visto de ese modo. Me cuesta entender eso.

—Eso es… — _Bueno_ , él quería decir, pero ella parecía tan alterada, que él no podía pensar que eso fuera algo positivo de decir—. Interesante —señaló.

Ella gruñó en frustración, poniendo sus manos sobre sus ojos.

—Sabes, quizás sea lo mejor, considerando todas las cosas. No recuerdo enamorarme de él. Si esto tenía que pasarme, quizás sea lo mejor. —Mirándolo, su expresión era abatida—. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo sería? Si estuviera aquí ahora y aún enamorado de mí, yo no podría estar enamorada de él. No podría hacer que lo viera de esa forma. Él no merecía eso. Nadie merece eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, alejandra1987, Techu, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Miri, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, piligm, Jade HSos, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Peyci Cullen, jupy, Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, tulgarita, cary, carolaap, torrespera172, Maryluna, Jeniferserena, Tecupi, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, crysty Katy, patymdn, Esal, Smedina, freedom2604, somas, aliceforever85, Kriss21, Cristal82, Paola Lightwood, Nadiia16, Melany y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Capítulo 12: Tempestad

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Tempestad**

—No lo es... —Edward respiró profundamente, sin mirarla—. No es tu culpa, la forma en que te sientes —dijo finalmente—. Entiendo que esto tiene que ser muy confuso para ti.

Bella lo miró, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo. La tristeza grabada en las facciones de Edward hacía que el dolor en su corazón, que ya era alto, aumentara aún más. Dejó de sentirse culpable momentáneamente —se sentía grosero que la idea de estar en una relación con su mejor amigo le resultara levemente repugnante— por el dolor que creyó ver a través de los ojos de Edward.

—Oye, ¿tienes lentes de contacto? —preguntó de repente.

Él levantó la vista.

—¿Qué?

Por un momento, Bella maldijo el hecho de que su cerebro estuviera tan disperso. Parecía que no podía concentrarse en un pensamiento por más de unos pocos segundos.

—Pensé... Bueno, sé que solías usar gafas, y pensé que estabas usando gafas cuando te vi ayer. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Pude haber estado... —Ella exhaló con fuerza—. Bueno, todos sabemos que mi cerebro está en mal estado así que...

—¡No! —gritó Edward rápidamente, luego se rio.

Cuando se rio, Bella sonrió. Ella no parecía poder evitarlo.

—Usualmente uso lentes de contacto —explicó Edward—. Solo estaba usando gafas ayer, eso es todo.

—Echo de menos tus gafas —dijo ella con melancolía. La forma en que la miró entonces parecía extrañamente... ¿esperanzada?—. Es solo que... la última vez que recuerdo haberte visto fue el último... bueno, supongo que fue hace ocho veranos. —Ella hizo una mueca.

Acostumbrarse a la nueva fecha era como entrar en una nueva zona horaria amplificada por mil millones. Todo era raro.

Sacudiendo ese pensamiento, Bella le sonrió.

—Probablemente no lo recuerdes. Entraste en la tienda de Newton con tu hermano. Ibas a Goat Rocks Wilderness y estaba tan preocupada de que te encontraras con un oso. Emmett dijo que quería luchar con uno. —Ladeando su cabeza hacia él, su sonrisa era más genuina entonces—. Supongo que lograron salir ilesos.

—Lo hicimos —confirmó—. Ahora que lo pienso, vimos un oso. Sin embargo, fue de lejos. —Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella con complicidad—. Emmett no intentó luchar con él. De hecho, se asustó tanto que me sorprendió que no se mojara los pantalones.

Bella se rio de esa imagen, tratando de imaginar algo que pudiera asustar al gran y fornido Emmett Cullen.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano, de todos modos?

—Oh, él está bien. Realmente bien, en realidad. Creo que su esposa, Rosalie, dará a luz en las próximas dos semanas. —Él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que es en dos semanas. No sé. Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Ja —se burló—. Bueno, supongo que ya somos dos.

Edward se acercó, golpeando suavemente su barbilla con un dedo antes de dejar caer su mano sobre su regazo. Él hacía eso mucho, ella lo notó —pequeños toques cariñosos— casi íntimos en su naturaleza.

¿Cómo había sido su amistad? ¿Era así como solía interactuar con ella?

De cualquier manera, hizo que se mareara un poco, por ridículo que fuera. Suspiró para sus adentros, esperando que el enamoramiento de colegiala no hubiera tenido efecto cuando se hicieron amigos. Y si lo había hecho, esperaba que nunca lo hubiera revelado accidentalmente.

—Así que Emmett con un niño es un poco... aterrador. —Por supuesto, todo lo relacionado a los niños la asustaba en ese momento—. ¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó, sinceramente curiosa y sin querer pensar por qué hablar de niños la ponía tan ansiosa.

Sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas, de nuevo esa forma extraña y dolorosa atravesó sus facciones.

—Yo, um... no, no tengo hijos.

—Te estoy…

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar si lo estaba molestando, llamaron a la puerta. Ambos levantaron la vista y encontraron a Angela inclinándose hacia la habitación.

—Oh, Bella —suspiró Angela, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella corrió a través de la habitación, abrazándose a su amiga—. Es tan, tan bueno verte despierta.

—Hola —dijo Bella, un poco sin aliento. Ella abrazó a su amiga con fuerza—. Ange.

Riéndose, Edward dio un paso atrás.

—Les daré un poco de espacio. —Miró a Bella—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estoy molestando? Debes estar ocupado —interrogó ella.

Él sonrió, mirándola desde debajo de sus pestañas en un movimiento que hizo que su estómago se contrajera.

—Cuando quieras, Bella. De verdad.

Él le apretó la mano otra vez antes de irse.

—Entonces... —comenzó Angela.

Bella repentinamente se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando a Edward cuando él salió de la habitación, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia su amiga con la culpa grabada en ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Edward?

Bella entrecerró los ojos, confundida.

—¿No lo sabrías mejor que yo?

—No me dijiste nada sobre esto, Bella. Ni siquiera me dijiste que te topaste con Edward Cullen, mucho menos que lo conocías —aseguró Angela en voz baja, su voz sin pretensiones.

—Oh. —Por alguna razón, Bella se sintió un poco culpable—. Probablemente fue por el caso o algo así. Tal vez no podía. Le preguntaré... —Ella negó con la cabeza—. De todos modos, lo siento. Somos... amigos, al parecer.

Bella estaba feliz de descubrir que llevarse bien con Angela era tan fácil como siempre. Ella no estaba tan preocupada como sus padres, por lo que Bella se sintió más cómoda haciendo preguntas. Conocía a Angela lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella no se entrometería si sus preguntas se volvían... complicadas.

—Angela —comenzó vacilante—. Esperaba que pudieras decirme cómo era... cómo era yo, con Jacob.

—Oh... —Angela puso una mirada extraña en su rostro, avergonzada—. Bueno, estar cerca de Jacob siempre era divertido. Te hacía sonreír. Hacía sonreír a todos.

—Es bueno saber que eso no cambió —murmuró Bella, con el corazón dolorido.

Ella respiró hondo, sin querer llorar otra vez hoy. Lloró lo suficiente para toda la vida en los últimos dos días.

—Pero eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir. Quería saber cómo éramos como pareja.

Angela la estudió cuidadosamente, con cautela en sus ojos.

—Puedes decirme —insistió.

—No estoy segura de saber cómo responder eso —reconoció Angela en voz baja—. No sé si alguna vez lo supe, de verdad. Siempre fueron muy buenos amigos. Nunca has sido realmente demostrativa.

Bella frunció el ceño, mirándose las manos.

—Oh, Bella. Por favor, no pienses que eso es algo malo. —Angela le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Tú y Jake... siempre fueron tan relajados, sin complicaciones.

—Sin complicaciones —repitió Bella, sin estar segura de si le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

 _ **~0~**_

Como ya estaba en el hospital, Edward decidió llevar a su padre a almorzar. Acababan de regresar cuando vio a Angela en el estacionamiento con aspecto preocupado. Edward dio los últimos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Señorita Weber, Angela?

Cuando ella lo miró, su sonrisa era genuina.

—Hola, Edward. O agente Cullen, lo siento.

Edward agitó su mano.

—Edward está bien —murmuró—. ¿Bella está bien? Te ves preocupada. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Oh. No, no pasó nada —contestó Angela.

El ojo experto de Edward vio la manera en que la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó y cómo ella volteó su cuerpo ligeramente lejos de él. Su lenguaje corporal era defensivo. Ella estaba mintiendo.

Edward se distrajo momentáneamente cuando su padre le tocó el brazo.

—Gracias por el almuerzo —comentó en voz baja, buscando los ojos de su hijo. Su sonrisa era tensa, un recordatorio silencioso de que tenía gente para apoyarlo—. Te veré esta noche.

Asintiendo con la cabeza a su padre, Edward se volvió hacia Angela sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Puedes decirme —le aseguró—. Solo quiero ayudarla.

Angela lo estudió con curiosidad y suspiró.

—No es nada, en realidad. Nada con ella, de todos modos. Es difícil verla tan confundida.

—Sí —acordó Edward, un nudo subió a su garganta. Ver la lucha que ella daba solo para enfrentar la realidad en la que se encontraba era desgarrador.

—Odio mentirle, pero obviamente está luchando, así como está. No quiero empeorar las cosas —confesó Angela distraídamente.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué le mentiste? —Se aseguró de mantener su voz inalterable.

La expresión de Angela se oscureció, aunque no hacia él. Ella obviamente estaba en guerra consigo misma.

—Puedes hablar conmigo —la alentó Edward, haciendo un gesto hacia un banco donde podrían sentarse.

—Bella estuvo preguntándome sobre su relación con Jacob —comenzó Angela, su voz suave—. Pensé... Bueno, ella parece tan culpable por no recordarlo. No quería añadir nada a eso cuando no tiene sentido.

—No entiendo —dijo Edward, con cuidado de mantener la frustración fuera de su voz. Sus nervios estaban demasiado agotados como para que Angela hablara en acertijos.

—Bueno, es solo que lo último que escuché de ella fue que era infeliz en su relación. Me dijo que ambos habían sido infelices por un tiempo, y que no sabía qué hacer al respecto —aceptó finalmente Angela.

—Oh. Lo sabía —murmuró Edward, sintiendo algo de alivio.

—¿Lo sabías?

Edward asintió lentamente, tratando de decidir cuánto decirle.

—Debido a la naturaleza de la investigación... Bueno, había cosas que no podía contarle a nadie. Como yo sabía lo que ella y Jacob estaban haciendo, y nosotros éramos amigos, ella me habló de ellos.

Angela se enderezó, asintiendo.

—Eso explica mucho. Es solo que ella se desahogó conmigo un mes y luego, de repente, cuando pregunté, me dijo que todo estaba bien. —Ella sonrió con cariño—. Pero normalmente puedo decir cuando Bella miente. Si fue algo relacionado con el caso, tiene mucho sentido.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron. De hecho, era una persona rara la que no lo acribillaba con preguntas. No le extrañaba que ella y Bella fueran mejores amigas.

—Bueno, no te culpo por no decírselo —dijo después de un momento—. Bella se sentiría innecesariamente culpable, pensando que Jacob pasó los últimos meses de su vida siendo infeliz. —Él frunció el ceño. Él mismo tenía más de un arrepentimiento en ese tema.

—Hay algo más —continuó Angela con su voz más baja e insegura.

Edward se movió para poder mirarla.

»No sé. Podría ser nada. Podría ser que ella y Jacob hayan resuelto sus problemas, tal vez lo sabrías mejor que yo. Pero... recientemente, en el último mes más o menos, antes... bueno, antes de todo esto —habló con un gesto hacia el hospital—. De repente estaba muy feliz. Más que feliz. Estaba... radiante, realmente. Lo cual, supongo que tiene sentido ya que está embarazada. Pero sentí que era más que eso.

—Oh —dijo Edward, echándose hacia atrás e intentando no sonreír.

Era como un rayo de sol entre las nubes, la idea de que la había hecho tan notablemente feliz.

Angela asintió, ajena a la pequeña sonrisa que había comenzado a tirar de los labios de Edward.

—No estoy segura de cómo explicarlo, tal vez sea una cosa de chicas, pero finalmente parecía que estaba enamorada. —Edward se quedó sin aliento mientras Angela continuaba hablando, afortunadamente sin mirarlo en ese momento—. La cosa es que ella nunca se vio así con Jacob, por Jacob. Seguí esperando que ella me lo dijera, y a veces parecía que lo iba a hacer, no quería presionarla.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, Angela parecía que estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas y Edward no sabía qué decir en esta situación.

—Edward, ¿crees que...? —se interrumpió, y Edward contuvo la respiración—. ¿Crees que es posible que haya alguien más? ¿Qué tal vez este bebé no sea de Jake?

Antes de que él pudiera pensar en responder, Angela resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—No... no importa —dijo ella con firmeza, como si se convenciera a sí misma—. No voy a preocuparla con eso, no ahora. Si hubiera alguien más, no es como si estuviera aquí para ella, ¿verdad? No tiene sentido molestarla aún más de lo que ya está. Tiene suficiente con lo que lidiar. Aunque...

Angela se golpeó la barbilla, con curiosidad.

»Me dijo que alguien pagó anónimamente para mejorar su habitación a una suite privada. Me pregunto si... —Ella negó con la cabeza, luciendo abruptamente avergonzada—. No me hagas caso. A veces mi sentido de romance fluye demasiado bien.

—No lo lamentes —aseguró Edward, sin mirarla—. Si hay algo que la vida me enseñó, es que todo es posible.

 _ **~0~**_

Pasaron dos días en un borrón de sueño, visitas y doctores.

Bella disfrutó hablando con Embry y Quil. Con ellos, ella podía recordar al viejo Jacob. No diferenciaban entre el Jake que había sido su mejor amigo y el hombre que, al parecer, había sido su novio.

La visita que más temía era la de Billy. No era que fuera desagradable estar con él, pero no podía evitar sus sentimientos de culpa cuando lo veía.

Y pensó que, si él tocaba su estómago una vez más, era posible que ella le apuñalara la mano.

Aunque no le gustaban los hospitales, Bella temía unirse al mundo exterior. Todo en su vida era irreconocible, casi esperaba que incluso el adormilado pueblo de Forks estuviera tan cambiado como todo lo demás.

Además de ese miedo, también existía la abrumadora perspectiva de las decisiones que debían tomarse. Había tantas preguntas para responder. ¿Dónde viviría ella? Sus padres la animaban a quedarse con uno de ellos. Renée pensó que un cambio de escenario y el sol de Florida le harían bien. Charlie pensó que era una mala idea alejarla de su antigua vida, pero tampoco la quería tan lejos como Seattle.

Honestamente, tratar de mantenerlos a todos contentos y despreocupados era tan agotador, era el primer instinto de Bella decir que quería regresar a su apartamento. Un pequeño silencio sería bienvenido, y tal vez, entre sus propias cosas, finalmente podría descubrir su nuevo yo. Pero no sabía cómo se sentía al enfrentar la realidad de la vida que había compartido con su mejor amigo.

Más que una pequeña parte de ella se preguntaba si siquiera reconocería su encarnación de veinticinco años. Todo lo demás había cambiado, ¿cuánto había cambiado ella en esos ocho años perdidos?

—Bella, ¿oíste lo que dije?

Bella se giró, demasiado nerviosa para sentirse avergonzada de haberse espaciado por completo mientras el doctor hablaba con ella. Eso pasaba mucho con ese doctor en particular. Él era su obstetra cuando ella estaba en el hospital, y cuando trataba de hablar con ella sobre el bebé, sus pensamientos solían desviarse.

—¿Disculpa qué? —preguntó ella, forzándose a sí misma a no volverse hacia la ventana.

El doctor sonrió pacientemente.

—Antes de que te fueras, dije, mientras todavía tengas esta elegante bata médica, vamos a hacer un ultrasonido más. Vamos a querer que vengas con más frecuencia de lo normal, una vez al mes hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay complicaciones de las que debamos preocuparnos. La enfermera te ayudará a programar una cita si te vas a quedar en Forks, pero si regresas a Seattle, tendrás que ponerte en contacto con tu obstetra regular muy rápidamente.

Bella asintió, incapaz de hablar. La idea de un ultrasonido la hizo sentirse extremadamente aprensiva. Si abría la boca, sabía que trataría de rechazarlo, y eso traería más preguntas de las que estaba preparada para enfrentar en ese momento. Estaba contenta de que sus padres estuvieran en la casa de Charlie, preparando su vieja habitación.

El doctor se fue, pero una enfermera entró pocos minutos después con una silla de ruedas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Bella —canturreó alegremente.

—Hola, Alice —saludó.

Alice era su enfermera favorita, pero incluso su alegría perpetua no era suficiente para animarla.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? —preguntó suavemente mientras Bella se trasladaba de la cama a la silla de ruedas—. Te ves un poco pálida.

—Las pruebas y procedimientos no son mi cosa favorita —murmuró Bella sin comprometerse.

—Puedo entender eso. Aunque este está bien. Completamente indoloro, lo prometo.

Bella no estaba preocupada por el dolor. Para lo que le preocupaba no tenía las palabras. Además, aunque Alice era amigable, todavía era enfermera. Bella sabía por experiencia que las protestas solo conseguirían sermones acerca de por qué esas cosas eran necesarias.

Se quedó en silencio, sin escuchar realmente la amistosa charla de Alice mientras caminaban por el hospital. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande, más fuerte, más difícil de respirar cuando llegaron al laboratorio y Bella se sentó en la silla, una manta sobre sus piernas y su bata abierta alrededor de su estómago. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, mirando la pequeña pantalla, y rápidamente alejando la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te tome de la mano? —ofreció Alice.

Bella asintió, agarrando la mano de Alice como si fuera un salvavidas. Ella apenas mantenía su terror completo e irrazonable a raya. De nuevo, se sintió como si hubiera estado viendo una tempestad, un horrible huracán, creciendo y creciendo en su horizonte. Sus nervios se dispararon al infierno, como si estuviera sentada en la costa, escuchando y mirando mientras el agua se volvía más agitada, las olas golpeaban las rocas con más fuerza, y se quedaba sentada, sentada, esperando.

El técnico de ultrasonido tenía una voz tranquilizadora, pero Bella se agitó un poco cuando presionó la varita cubierta de gel en su estómago.

—Está bien, Bella —aseguró Alice en voz baja.

De alguna manera, Bella no le creyó. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, tratando de fingir que estaba en otro lugar, en cualquier otro lado.

—Ahí vamos —dijo el técnico un momento antes de que un zumbido fuerte y rápido llenara la habitación. Bella sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y no podía respirar. Su mente no quería cerciorarse de lo que sabía que era el sonido, pero el técnico era completamente inconsciente de su angustia—. Ese es el latido del corazón de su bebé —le informó, con una sonrisa en su voz.

Por largos momentos, los pulmones de Bella le quemaban.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Alice sonaba preocupada—. Bella, cariño, tienes que respirar.

Bella solo era vagamente consciente de que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con absurdos escalofríos que no podía controlar. Ella jadeó, arrastrando aire a sus pulmones, el sonido crudo y desesperado. Afortunadamente, el técnico quitó la varita de su piel y el sonido terriblemente alto del latido del corazón del bebé se detuvo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Bella pudo escucharlo.

Tangencialmente, Bella se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba frente a ella, ahuecando su rostro e intentando que se calmara. Era consciente de que la habitación se estaba llenando de otras personas, personas que probablemente tenían más agujas y otras cosas que normalmente no quería cerca de ella. Podía sentir la viscosidad de su piel y la humedad en sus mejillas mientras sollozaba e hiperventilaba.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. Su mente estaba negra por el caos de la tormenta en la que se encontraba. Lo que ella había intentado ignorar por todos esos días ya no era algo que pudiera negar. Había algo viviendo dentro de ella, algo tan completamente extraño que se sentía empujada al borde de la cordura simplemente por tener que reconocer su mera presencia.

 _ **~0~**_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, con la esperanza de que Bella estuviera dispuesta a una visita antes de poder irse a casa, Edward dio un paso atrás cuando vio a Alice. Estaba paseando por la pequeña sala de espera que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la habitación de Bella, pasándose las manos por el pelo sin descanso.

—¿Alice? —preguntó Edward, corriendo los pasos restantes hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró, sus ojos culpables.

—Ah... sí. Estoy bien. Solo... solo soy una estúpida.

Edward guardó silencio, esperando que ella continuara. Suspirando, Alice se sentó en una de las sillas, bajando la cabeza.

—Pensé... Bueno, a veces, cuando las mujeres tienen problemas para comprender la idea de que están embarazadas, todo cambia cuando escuchan los latidos del corazón…

Edward sintió un nudo formársele instantáneamente en la boca del estómago.

—Alice, ¿qué pasó? —exigió, una sensación de temor se cernió sobre él.

Nuevamente, Alice suspiró.

—Sugerí que la obstetra le diera a Bella otro ultrasonido antes de que fuera dada de alta. Tuvo un ataque de pánico bastante fuerte.

—Jesús... Alice...

—Lo sé —dijo Alice rápidamente—. Lo siento. Ella ya se calmó, pero no ha vuelto a hablar. —Sus labios se curvaron—. Excepto por la promesa que me hizo hacer de no llamar a sus padres todavía. —Ella miró a Edward—. Pero necesita hablar con alguien.

Edward se frotó las manos sobre los ojos, sin saber qué sentir. Por supuesto, sabía que tenía que intentar hablar con ella. Él no quería que fuera otra persona, pero estaba aterrorizado de que ella lo rechazara, o que su presencia de alguna manera empeorara las cosas.

Él se levantó, alejándose de Alice sin decir una palabra más. Tomando una respiración profunda, buscando la calma que no necesariamente sentía, entró a la habitación de Bella.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana de nuevo. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación podía ver que su color era más pálido de lo normal, incluso cetrino. Cuando se acercó, vio una lágrima caer por la curva de su mejilla.

—¿Bella? —llamó suavemente mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a su cama.

Ella no se movió, no habló, pero su mano se giró con la palma hacia arriba. Vacilante, inseguro de si eso era lo que ella quería, Edward entrelazó sus dedos. Ella todavía no hablaba pero el agarre en su mano era apretado.

—Háblame, Bella —instó, con el corazón retorciéndose en su pecho. Lo mataba verla con tanto dolor—. Te lo prometo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Nadie va a enojarse o pensar menos de ti.

Ella sollozó.

—Sí, lo harás... —susurró, su voz era tan ligera que pensó que casi lo había imaginado.

—Nunca —juró con vehemencia.

Levantó su otra mano para acariciar su cabello, teniendo cuidado de la herida que todavía estaba sanando en su sien.

Ella jadeó una vez, comenzando a llorar. Edward deseó con todo su ser poder acunarla en sus brazos y mantenerla a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. En cambio, simplemente se sentó, tratando de ser paciente, sosteniendo su mano.

Parecieron pasar horas antes de que ella comenzara a hablar con voz temblorosa e insegura.

—Siento... —Ella sollozó y trató de nuevo—. Algo... alguien puso esta... cosa dentro de mí. —Su voz se rompió y comenzó a llorar a través de sus palabras—. No lo quiero. No pedí esto, y no lo quiero. Pero está ahí. Y está creciendo y no puedo detenerlo. —Perdió la voz, volviendo la cabeza en la almohada por un momento mientras lloraba.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, al borde mismo de las lágrimas, Edward solo le frotó los hombros, buscando palabras.

—Yo solo... Todos siguen hablando de eso como si fuera un milagro —comenzó de nuevo, sus palabras cada vez más rápidas, más molestas—. Es parte de Jake y debería amarlo porque es una parte de él. Pero no lo hago —jadeó de nuevo, sus lágrimas se apoderaron de ella por otro largo momento. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo sus manos—. No puedo verlo como suyo porque yo no... nosotros no... —Ella negó con la cabeza—. No lo quiero —espetó, con voz dura—. No lo quiero, y lo odio, maldita sea. Odio que esté dentro de mí. ¡Solo quiero que salga!

Mientras hablaba, su mano libre se dirigió a su vientre, comenzando a frotarse... duro... como si el embarazo fuera algo que se pudiera limpiar si ponía suficiente esfuerzo.

Rápidamente, Edward atrapó su otra mano en la suya, apretando fuerte.

—Bella... cariño, yo...

¿Qué podría decir?

Ella estaba aterradoramente molesta con la situación.

Bella respiró profundamente, sus manos que luchaban se calmaron en las suyas.

—Te lo dije —susurró, su voz otra vez rota y agotada—. Soy una persona horrible, ¿no? ¿Por sentirme así? Por odiar mi... mi...

Ella no podía decirlo, él se dio cuenta. Ella no podía llamar a eso que había invadido su cuerpo sin su permiso un bebé. Para ella, era una violación.

—No eres una persona horrible, Bella —aseguró con firmeza, porque esa era la verdad sin importar cuál fuera la situación.

Tragó saliva, odiando las palabras que llenaban su boca entonces, no queriendo dejarlas salir. Estaba completamente desgarrado, completamente enamorado de su hijo, pero consciente de que algo como eso podía destruir la ya sobrecargada psique de la mujer que amaba. Tenía la boca seca cuando habló de nuevo.

—Hay... opciones, ya sabes.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

—No puedo... No le haría eso a Billy…

—No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión rápido. Sobre todo, debes preocuparte por ti —dijo suavemente.

—No... no creo que pueda hacer eso —susurró después de un largo y pesado momento.

El alivio que Edward sintió fue palpable. Por mucho que lo odiara, necesitaba que ella supiera que tenía opciones.

Con un suspiro, colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja. Todavía no se había vuelto para mirarlo, lo cual, dado lo que estaba a punto de decir, probablemente era mejor.

—No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando en este momento, lo desconcertante que debe ser —comenzó, hablando lentamente—. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez yo podría llegar a ser.

Ella exhaló, todavía llorando, pero no tanto.

—No me siento fuerte.

—Lo eres —declaró sinceramente—. Eres tan fuerte.

Él guardó silencio por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—No eres muy diferente de la persona que recuerdas, Bella —reconoció en voz baja—. Todavía sabes quién eres.

»Olvídate de Jacob por un minuto, ¿sí? Solo piensa en las cosas que quieres para ti, para tu futuro. El tipo de hombre con el que hubieras elegido estar.

Hizo una pausa, esperando contra toda esperanza que sus siguientes palabras no la molestaran.

—Para algunas personas, el sexo puede ser algo casual, pero creo que, para ti... ¿alguna vez podrías verte teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien a quien no amabas?

Bella jadeó, esa vez no porque estaba llorando, sino porque estaba sorprendida. El agarre de sus manos en las manos de Edward se aflojó y sus mejillas ardieron de un rojo brillante.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir —continuó Edward rápidamente—. Es que te conozco. Independientemente de con quién fue, este niño fue concebido con amor, fue parte de un amor que compartiste con otra persona.

Ella no dijo nada, pero al menos no parecía estar más molesta.

—Debido a que te conoces a ti misma, puedes confiar en que tuviste ese tipo de amor —concluyó, preguntándose si podría escuchar el fervor en su voz. Quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba a ella y a su bebé más de lo que él sabía cómo lidiar.

En cambio, apoyó su cabeza en la barandilla de su cama, cerrando los ojos mientras susurraba un consuelo y un deseo.

—Encontrarás ese amor otra vez, Bella. Ya lo verás.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, Pili, Melina, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Techu, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, patymdn, kaja0507, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, alejandra1987, crysty Katy, Cary, Melany, Jade HSos, freedom2604, carolaap, Noelia, saraipineda44, Smedina, torrespera172, Lizdayanna, somas, Adriana Molina y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Capítulo 13: La vida sigue

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: La vida sigue**

La conversación de Bella con Edward la noche anterior a su liberación del hospital hizo mucho para calmar la ansiedad que la atormentaba cada momento que pasaba despierta. Bella siempre había estado angustiada por decisiones importantes, pero una vez que se decidía, encontraba paz en su camino.

El día anterior, cuando Bella recibió una prueba irrefutable de la vida que crecía dentro de ella, se sintió arrinconada, completamente indefensa contra la situación que le habían infligido sin su conocimiento ni consentimiento. Por lo que Bella recordaba, había llegado al verano de su decimoséptimo año virgen, sin embargo, aquí había evidencia de que alguien había visto su cuerpo desnudo, de hecho, había estado dentro de ella. No había nadie, en su memoria, con el que hubiera compartido su cuerpo de esa manera, así que todo parecía como si hubiera sido terriblemente maltratada. La hizo sentirse fea y expuesta: la sensación de violación la hizo sentir mal del estómago y el corazón. Si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, algún día pronto se vería obligada a dar a luz algo que siempre sería un recordatorio de esa violación.

Cuando Edward, con su tono amable y compasivo, trajo a colación las opciones que tenía, la elección fue casi fácil. Por supuesto, se le había ocurrido el aborto, pero cada vez que lo había pensado, ella lo había empujado a lo más recóndito de su mente, fuera de su alcance. Poner palabras a sus pensamientos errantes la obligó a tratar con ellos. No eran opciones fáciles, pero sí tenía la opción de decidir si traería o no a su hijo a término. Ella tenía el control tanto de la situación como de su cuerpo.

Independientemente de si ella lo quería o no, estaba embarazada; no había mucha escapatoria. Era cierto que ella deseaba con todo lo que tenía simplemente poder alejar el embarazo, pero era un hecho. No solo eso, sino que, aunque sentía una amargura aterradora que rayaba en el odio por el ser que había secuestrado su cuerpo, también sabía que era muy querido por muchas de las personas a su alrededor: Billy y Rebecca, sin duda, y aunque habían tenido cuidado de evitar el tema, era difícil no ver la chispa en los ojos de su madre cuando hablaba de cualquier cosa relacionada con el embarazo. Bella sabía que la principal preocupación de su padre era su salud y bienestar, pero también sabía que él amaría a cualquier niño suyo.

Si bien aún no podía entender la posibilidad de ser la madre de alguien, podía proteger una vida inocente para sus seres queridos. Aunque la perspectiva era asombrosa—la idea de ver crecer su vientre y sentir la cosa moverse dentro de ella, por no hablar del horror que era el nacimiento— Bella sabía que haría todas las cosas correctas para garantizar un embarazo saludable. Ella seguiría las órdenes y restricciones del médico, tomaría todas sus vitaminas, haría mucho ejercicio, bebería mucha agua y cualquier otra cosa que se le indicara que hiciera.

Después de eso...

Bella intentó consolarse con la idea de que tenía tiempo antes de tener que tomar más decisiones sobre el bebé.

De todos modos, las decisiones más inmediatas requerían su atención.

—Ay, mamá —protestó Bella.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó Renée, acariciando el sensible cuero cabelludo de Bella.

Para darle a su madre algo que hacer por ella, Bella había aceptado dejarla peinar su cabello. Era algo extrañamente maternal para ella. Más extraño aún era que Bella se sintió apaciguada por los movimientos del cepillo en lugar de molesta o impaciente. Sin embargo, ella había golpeado una maraña, y el cuero cabelludo de Bella todavía estaba dolorido donde su cabello comenzaba a crecer a lo largo de las líneas de su herida que seguía sanando.

Renée suspiró.

—Realmente desearía que reconsiderases, Bella. Siempre pensé que te encantaría Florida. Por qué te quedaste aquí en el triste Washington, nunca lo entendí. Supongo que estaba Jacob, pero...

Bella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de que ella basara sus decisiones según dónde estaba Jacob.

—Washington ha sido mi hogar durante mucho tiempo, mamá.

—Lo sé —aceptó Renée, dándole palmaditas en el brazo para calmarla—. Es solo que ahora es un buen momento para cambiar las cosas, si eso es lo que quieres. —Ella sonrió, parecía emocionada—. Es como si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, cariño.

De pie, Bella se alejó un poco, hurgando en su bolso, aunque no tenía nada que empacar.

—No quiero una segunda oportunidad. Quiero recuperar mi vida. —Frunció el ceño—. No importa la vida que tenga.

—Al menos quédate con tu padre entonces.

—Mamá —interrumpió Bella, exasperada—. Tengo que volver a mi vida real. A mi casa. Tal vez el ambiente me sirva de algo.

Era raro ver a Renée tan preocupada, pareciéndose tanto a una madre.

—Solo pensar en ti ahí sola...

Bella no dijo nada. Esa mañana, ella había informado a sus quejosos padres que solo pasaría una noche en la casa de su padre. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior reflexionando sobre el curso de acción correcto y decidió que necesitaba volver a lo que le quedaba de su vida anterior. Ella era mayormente independiente de sus padres a los diecisiete, estaba segura de que era completamente autónoma a los veinticinco, incluso si la idea de vivir sola la ponía un poco nerviosa.

—¿Hola?

Automáticamente, los labios de Bella se arquearon en las comisuras y sus mejillas se sintieron más cálidas. Se volvió hacia la puerta para encontrar a Edward apoyado en el marco. Cuando la vio, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la calidez que corría por sus venas pareció aumentar de temperatura.

—Hola —saludó, sintiéndose a la vez tímida y envalentonada. Aunque se sentía completamente ridícula con este hombre, era extraño todavía tener una esperanza con alguien que nunca podría estar interesado en una niña de escuela como ella, aun así, descubrió que, en su presencia, era más valiente.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó antes de que sus ojos se movieran hacia Renée.

—Buenos días, Renée —saludó. Él se puso serio cuando entró en la habitación, y Bella se preguntó por qué su madre lo estaba mirando con dureza.

Edward levantó su mano, y por un momento, Bella contuvo el aliento, pensando que él podría acariciar sus mejillas. En cambio, él tocó su brazo ligeramente.

—Entonces, me enteré de que te están dando de alta hoy.

—Sí, supongo que están cansados de esperarme.

Él frunció los labios, aparentemente divertido.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó en voz baja, su expresión abierta y preocupada.

Bella sintió que se le cerraba la garganta.

—Vamos al cementerio primero. —De alguna manera, ella deseó que él fuera con ella y poder tomar su mano.

Sus ojos se tensaron, y él asintió.

—Comprensible.

—Esta noche, me quedaré con mi papá, pero mañana... —Ella respiró hondo. El futuro parecía tan insuperable—. Mañana, intentaré irme a casa.

—Sigo diciéndole que no tiene que presionarse tan rápido —agregó Renée.

—No es como si estuviera haciendo algo extenuante —dijo Bella, ligeramente molesta. Su reserva de paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente.

—Bella debería estar bien —dijo Edward firme—. Si ella se siente abrumada, ni tú ni Charlie estarán lejos. —Miró a Bella —. Y tienes amigos cerca, también.

—¿Ves? Estaré bien —aseguró Bella con firmeza.

Con el respaldo de Edward, realmente sintió que podía poner algo de convicción detrás de esa afirmación.

 _ **~0~**_

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación del hospital de Bella, no le sorprendió en absoluto que Renée lo llamara.

—Espere un momento, agente Cullen.

—Mamá, no... hagas lo que sea que vayas a hacer —advirtió Bella.

—Está bien, cariño —rechazó Renée, saliendo al pasillo e hizo un gesto a Edward para que la siguiera.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance de la audición de Bella, Renée se apoyó contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados.

—Mira, no soy de las que se ponen parental con frecuencia. Pero sigo siendo la madre de Bella y puedo ser tan madre como esos padres locos en la guardería donde enseño.

—Señora Dwyer, no estoy seguro de lo que le preocupa.

—Te lo dije antes. No estoy ciega. Veo la forma en que la miras. Y es una adulta, no lo ignoro, pero al mismo tiempo, ella es muy vulnerable ahora mismo. No lo sé. Creo que es injusto que aproveches eso.

Edward miró sus pies, horrorizado y avergonzado. Él no podía reclamar completa inocencia. Podía decir por lo menos que Bella le gustaba. Mentiría si no admitiera que intentaba hacerla sonreír; él amaba tanto su sonrisa. Se podría considerar coqueta, supuso, aunque realmente no había sido su intención.

—Charlie piensa que fue Sam Uley quien pagó la habitación de Bella, pero no creo que sea así. Dime la verdad —exigió Renée en voz baja—. Te importa mi hija.

Por un momento, Edward pensó en mentir, pero eso parecía equivocado. Él eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Bella... Bueno, es difícil no admirarla, lo admitiré. Ella es muy valiente e inteligente. —Sabía que estaba sonriendo, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Ella también se siente atraída —insistió Renée.

Los labios de Edward se endurecieron en una línea apretada.

—Mire, señora Dwyer.

—Oh, ya te dije que me llamaras Renée. No hay razón para ser tan formal, por el amor de Dios.

Los labios de Edward se movieron hacia arriba.

—Renée, tal vez tengas razón de que mi... atracción por tu hija fue producto de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Dicho esto, realmente disfruto de la compañía de Bella. Ella es, ante todo, mi amiga y solo quiero lo que sea mejor para ella. Créeme, no soy ajeno a lo difícil que debe ser esta situación para Bella. No puedo imaginar cómo no ha tenido un ataque de nervios con todo lo que ha pasado. Es tan fuerte. Nunca haría algo que ponga en peligro su salud mental o recuperación.

»Si bien entiendo completamente tu preocupación, si me pides que me mantenga alejado, simplemente no puedo y no haré eso. En mi opinión, Bella necesita a todos sus amigos y familiares para apoyarla en este momento —dijo Edward resueltamente.

»Por favor, perdona mi rudeza, pero no me iré hasta que ella me diga que lo haga.

Renée lo miró fijamente por varios momentos tensos, y Edward se obligó a mantener una expresión firme. No había nada como mirar fijamente a una madre protectora.

Pero entonces, los labios de Renée se arquearon hacia arriba y estalló en carcajadas.

—Oh. Me gustas, Edward. —Ella le sonrió, dándole palmaditas en el brazo—. Relájate. Tenía que saber tus intenciones. —Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, riendo de nuevo—. Oh, querido. Escúchame. Parece que hemos retrocedido al 1800.

Suspiró, mientras se sentaba en una silla, luciendo estresada y triste.

—Sabes, siempre he confiado en que Bella tomaría mejores decisiones que la mayoría de los adultos, demonios, mejores decisiones que yo, ya que en realidad era una adolescente. No puedo decirte lo extraño que es estar tan preocupada por ella ahora. Está luchando por enfrentarse a la realidad en la que se encontró y no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla. —Ella rio con ironía, mirando hacia el techo como buscando respuestas allí—. Nunca pensé que sabía lo que estaba haciendo como madre. Nunca entendí cómo decir qué era lo mejor para Bella. Supongo que... —confesó lentamente, frunciendo los labios— nada ha cambiado mucho en ese frente.

Tentativamente, Edward se sentó a su lado.

—No te culpo por desconfiar de mí —aseguró en voz baja—. No es que mi opinión deba importar, pero creo que estás siendo una muy buena madre en este momento.

Renée resopló, pero sonrió.

—Bien, gracias por tu voto de confianza —agradeció a la ligera.

—Tenías razón, sabes —admitió Edward después de un momento—. Como dije, nunca haría nada para confundirla o manipularla dadas las circunstancias. Pero sí... me importa tu hija.

 _ **~0~**_

—Entonces dime honestamente, ¿cómo están las cosas?

Edward suspiró, resistiéndose al impulso de golpearse la cabeza en el tablero frente a él. Estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de dejar que Alice lo llevara de regreso a Seattle, sabiendo que probablemente ella sacaría a relucir preguntas que no sabía cómo responder o que no quería responder. El problema fue que su auto estaba en casa. Tenía que llegar allí de alguna manera.

—Están tan bien como pueden estar, supongo. Pudimos mantener a Uley en la cárcel, eso es una ventaja, pero los hermanos Wolfe siguen eludiéndonos —respondió rotundamente.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso —reprendió Alice ligeramente.

Girando la cabeza para mirar ciegamente por la ventana, Edward respondió en una voz sin tono.

—Básicamente le dije a su madre que estoy enamorado de ella.

Obviamente, sin esperar eso, le tomó unos momentos a Alice pensar en una respuesta.

—Me he estado preguntando por qué no le cuentas la situación a sus padres. Quizás quieran ayudar.

Edward se obligó a contar hasta diez antes de responder. Esta era la pregunta exacta que esperaba evitar.

—Alice, de la forma en que lo veo, sus padres reaccionarán de dos maneras. O se enfadarán y querrán que me aleje de su hija o querrán decírselo.

—¿Y decirle es algo malo?

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Edward se acurrucó en su asiento, la tristeza atemperaba su irritación.

—Si le digo que estuvimos juntos, que nos hemos besado y hecho el amor... y que el bebé es mío... —Sacudió la cabeza—. No está bien, Alice. No es justo. Se sentirá más atrapada de lo que ya se está sintiendo o intentará encajar en el papel que se le ha asignado. ¿Cómo sería eso justo para cualquiera de nosotros? Si ella puede amar otra vez, quiero que sea su elección, no su obligación.

—Entonces, ¿es mejor dejar que intente ajustarse al papel de la viuda embarazada de Jacob, por así decirlo?

Él se estremeció, apretando aún más sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

—Lo siento. Eso fue innecesario —dijo Alice rápidamente—. Estaba pensando en voz alta. Entiendo tu punto. Quieres que su amor sea genuino, no fabricado.

—Sí —aceptó Edward en un suspiro, impresionado por el poder de ese pensamiento.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con el bebé? —interrogó Alice suavemente después de otros momentos de silencio—. Sigue siendo cierto, lo que te dije. Si se deben tomar decisiones, eso sucederá muy rápido.

El corazón de Edward se retorció, dividido entre la mujer que amaba y su hijo.

—Ahora que está despierta, ¿no tendría el cien por ciento de voz sobre las decisiones del bebé?

—Por supuesto, pero ella podría tener en cuenta tus deseos.

—Voy a tener que cruzar ese puente cuando llegue ahí —contestó Edward en voz baja. Se pasó una mano por los ojos—. Esto se siente como si estuviera caminando en un campo minado con los ojos vendados. —Frunció el ceño—. Hay muchas maneras en que todo esto podría explotar en mi cara y no tengo idea si estoy haciendo lo correcto. —Haciendo una pausa, Edward respiró profundamente, tratando de expulsar todos sus miedos—. Simplemente no quiero que termine odiándome.

Alice se volvió hacia él el tiempo suficiente para acariciar su brazo.

—Cariño, no creo que nadie pueda odiar a alguien que obviamente la ama tanto.

 _ **~0~**_

Las reglas de Bella para sus padres eran muy específicas. Se les permitió ir con ella a Seattle. Eso era una necesidad, ya que no estaría autorizada a conducir hasta que probara que no había perdido esos recuerdos. Podrían llevarla a la puerta. Sin embargo, no se les permitía estar dentro de su casa hasta que Bella específicamente les pidiera que fueran.

No era que Bella no apreciara la posición en la que se encontraban. No podía culparlos por estar preocupados. Eso era parte de su problema. Bella se sentía tan mal por lo que estaba haciendo pasar a sus padres que le resultaba difícil concentrarse en sus propios problemas. Mientras pensaba que su casa tendría la mayor cantidad de pistas sobre la mujer en la que se había convertido, realmente solo quería la oportunidad de contemplarlo todo en solitario, donde podría tener cualquier reacción que quisiera.

De mala gana, Charlie y Renée aceptaron sus términos. Bella pasó un viaje sin incidentes, aunque un poco incómoda, hasta Seattle montada en el auto de su padre con su madre y Phil en la parte trasera. Incluso fue algo divertido la manera en que Charlie seguía arrojando sonrisas al espejo retrovisor al ver a su ex esposa y su nuevo marido, bueno, no tan nuevo, en la parte trasera del auto de policía.

—¿Qué pasó con mi camioneta? —preguntó en voz alta, la idea se le ocurrió repentinamente mientras conducían.

Charlie realmente rio.

—Bella, esa cosa se rompió hace años.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose irracionalmente gruñona por ese hecho. Hubiera sido bueno si hubiera algo familiar en su vida. Suspirando, Bella apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana, cerrando los ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su padre la llamaba suavemente por su nombre. Bella levantó la cabeza, parpadeó y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó somnolienta.

Bella saltó un poco, sorprendida cuando su puerta se abrió. Alzó la vista y vio que su madre parecía avergonzada.

—Lo siento, cariño. Estamos aquí. —Ella se rio entre dientes—. Recuerdo aquellos días. Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, podía dormirme de pie.

Dejando que su madre la ayudara a salir del auto, Bella miró a su alrededor. El complejo de departamentos era agradable, con césped bien cuidado y unidades modernas. Nada sobre eso parecía familiar, pero al menos no se sentía incómoda aquí.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto sola, Bells? —preguntó Charlie—. No es necesario.

—Sé que no —aseguró, agarrando las llaves que había estado sosteniendo durante la mayor parte del viaje. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y estabilizadora—. Estaré bien —se dijo tanto a ella como a los demás.

—Volveremos. Solo llama cuando estés lista para la cena o para cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Lo tengo, papá. Estaré bien.

Sus padres y Phil volvieron al auto de policía, pero no se alejaron hasta que ella abrió la puerta. Bella los saludó con la mano, mirando hasta que el auto se alejó por completo. Tratando de calmar la sensación de estar a punto de hiperventilar, Bella abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Billy había admitido que no había podido entrar en el departamento después de la muerte de Jake. Por lo que ella sabía, nadie había estado aquí durante las tres semanas desde el accidente. Al menos eso explicaba por qué la casa se veía tan habitable. Había platos en el fregadero de la pequeña cocina que estaba a la derecha de la entrada, y revistas (sobre todo de Jacob por su aspecto) dispersas en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar. Los estantes llenos de libros salpicaban el departamento al azar. La torre de DVD contenía una gran cantidad de películas, la mayoría de las cuales Bella nunca había escuchado, pero las que sí recordaba, parecían reflejar tanto los gustos de ella como los de Jake.

Definitivamente habían vivido aquí juntos.

Bella tragó el doloroso nudo en su garganta, deseando no llorar. La presencia de Jacob impregnaba ese lugar. Incluso reconoció que algunos de los tapices eran de su antigua habitación en La Push.

No fue la primera vez que se sintió horrible porque no los recordaba.

Sintiéndose un poco más desesperada por algún tipo de confirmación, Bella continuó explorando el espacio acogedor. Abrió cajones y puertas, esperando encontrar algo concreto, tal vez una imagen. No había fotos de ellos por ahí.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella localizó el dormitorio principal. ¿Seguramente tenía que haber al menos una foto allí? La habitación que recordaba en su casa, en la casa de Charlie, estaba llena de fotos de sus amigos, incluido Jacob. Parecía extraño que no hubieran acumulado más juntos.

En el dormitorio principal, Bella se encontró distraída, y mucho más feliz. Este era definitivamente su espacio. Había libros en ambas mesas de noche y las fotos que no había en el resto del lugar estaban pegadas en los bordes del espejo de la cómoda. Había una de ella en la graduación entre sus orgullosos padres. Bella tuvo que admitir que era bueno saber que había terminado la escuela secundaria. Otra foto la mostraba posando con unos niños de su misma edad o la edad que recordaba haber tenido. Había otra con Angela.

De todas las imágenes, solo había una de Jacob. Estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera en La Push, rodeados de amigos. La única pista de que habían sido pareja era que sus dedos estaban entrelazados, pero eso no era tan revelador. Eso era solo Jacob. Él era una persona muy cariñosa.

Tocando su barbilla mientras miraba la foto, por la forma en que Jacob la miraba, Bella se preguntó si ella había confundido sus toques inocentes como parte de lo que él era cuando en realidad, podría haber guardado ilusiones con ella. ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Había admitido finalmente su enamoramiento en algún momento?

Bella suspiró y el movimiento en el espejo llamó su atención. Ella había estado evitando los espejos por una buena razón. Todo lo demás había cambiado, estaba aterrorizada de que no se reconociera a sí misma.

Había una marcada diferencia en la imagen reflejada de ella. Fue a la vez sorprendente y no tan malo como ella esperaba. Su rostro estaba más definido, sus mejores rasgos acentuados. Antes ella se hubiera dicho a sí misma: simple. Ahora, aunque estaba indudablemente enferma de su reciente hospitalización, podía pasar por hermosa.

Bueno, al menos eso había. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su madre tenía razón? Que ella crecería para ser hermosa.

Deslizando sus manos por sus costados, Bella admiró las curvas de su nuevo cuerpo. La persona en el espejo era definitivamente una mujer. Fue increíble todo lo que estaba reforzando su confianza. Discordante, pero no desagradable.

Las manos de Bella se posaron en su vientre. Girándose de costado en el espejo, trató de imaginar su estómago sobresaliendo, rodeando la pequeña unidad alienígena que llevaba. La vergüenza y la pena le cerraban la garganta y le quemaban las mejillas. La _cosa_ ya le había robado la capacidad de beber bebidas con cafeína. Pronto también le quitaría su nuevo cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella buscó algo de calma para evitar el ataque de pánico que sintió crecer al borde de su conciencia. Se apartó del espejo y salió por la puerta. Al final del pasillo, encontró otra habitación: la habitación de invitados que su madre insinuó que quería usar.

Al entrar, Bella inmediatamente olvidó su ansiedad previa cuando vio que la cama de la habitación estaba arrugada. Alguien había dormido aquí. Recientemente. Automáticamente miró a su alrededor, con los pelos de punta mientras consideraba que no estaba sola en el departamento. Se presentaron varios escenarios, cada uno ligeramente más terrorífico que el anterior.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco sobre su imaginación hiperactiva, Bella se recordó a sí misma que en realidad había pedido estar sola aquí. Obviamente, había una explicación más razonable de por qué la habitación estaba así. Miró a su alrededor, asimilando toda la escena.

Revistas de autos y motos en la mesita de noche, una lata de Coca-Cola a la izquierda, y ropa muy masculina, muy parecida a la de Jake esparcida al azar en el piso.

Le recordó a la pequeña habitación de Jake en la casa de Billy.

Bella frunció el ceño, tocando sus labios, sintiendo como si algo extraño sucediera.

El dormitorio principal se sentía muy suyo mientras el dormitorio de invitados gritaba a Jacob. ¿No era extraño?

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

Frotándose las sienes, Bella trató de alejar la frustración automática. Todo en esos días parecía ir directo a su cabeza. Recordando el consejo de los doctores, Bella se obligó a relajarse, esperando que estuvieran en lo cierto: recuperaría sus recuerdos en un tiempo.

 _ **~0~**_

El resto del día pasó sorprendentemente pacífico. Bella agarró una pila de libros de uno de los muchos estantes que estaban regados por el apartamento y se acomodó en la reconfortante cama, rodeada de almohadas. Estaba algo cautivada al encontrar su escritura en cada uno de los libros. Siempre había tenido el hábito de subrayar pasajes y garabatear pensamientos en los márgenes. Como no recordaba haber leído muchos de esos libros, sintió que su futuro yo estaba hablando con ella. Ayudó a cerrar la brecha que sentía entre la persona que recordaba ser y la persona que había olvidado que era.

Hacia la noche, entró en la cocina, observando el deplorable estado de la nevera. Muchas cosas ya estaban podridas. Le llevó una buena hora limpiar y organizar el asunto. Una vez que terminó con eso, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, comenzó a preparar la cena. Había spaghetti y salsa en la despensa y panecillos Pillsbury en el congelador. Era un poco inusual, pero con un poco de mantequilla, parmesano y condimentos italianos, hizo pan de ajo con los panecillos mientras los espaguetis se cocinaban.

Bella estaba a mitad de la preparación de la comida cuando se congeló justo en el medio de la cocina.

¿Cómo sabía ella dónde estaban todos los platos?

Pensando hacia atrás, Bella se dio cuenta de que se había estado moviendo por la cocina, la cocina completamente desconocida, con confianza, buscando las cosas que necesitaba sin tener que buscar.

Ella contuvo el aliento, poniéndose a prueba.

 _¿Dónde están los vasos?_

Bella apretó los dientes un minuto después cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea.

Tenía que ser memoria automática. Los doctores habían hablado de eso. Habían dicho que algunas cosas que aprendió en los últimos ocho años estarían almacenadas, no fácilmente accesibles en un pensamiento, sino programadas en su cuerpo. Otras víctimas de amnesia podían tocar el piano o hablar diferentes idiomas, aunque no recordaban haber aprendido. Sus cuerpos todavía recordaban los movimientos o cómo convertir los sonidos que escuchaban en palabras.

Bella no podía decir si debería estar feliz o más frustrada. Una cosa era saber que sus recuerdos se habían ido y otra muy distinta entender que estaban almacenados en algún lugar, encerrados en lo más profundo de su cerebro, y que no podía acceder a ellos.

—Tortura china —murmuró para sí misma, volviendo a cocinar antes de que se le quemara el pan.

Esa noche organizó una cena improvisada para sus padres y Phil. Todos hicieron comentarios cuidadosos sobre lo bueno que era verla tan activa después de haber estado tan angustiada en el hospital.

Después, ella los echó de inmediato, decidida a encontrar la paz por su cuenta en su casa. Casi tan pronto como se fueron, Bella sintió la molesta incomodidad de la soledad asentarse sobre ella. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más se sentía fuera de lugar en el espacio a su alrededor. Tal vez la gente que vivía aquí sería agradable de visitar, pero no se sentía como su hogar.

Ella no tenía hogar, estaba fuera de lugar y probablemente se estaba quedando más de lo esperado. Y debido a que era muy consciente de que estaba sola en este apartamento semi extraño, de repente comenzó a sentirse incómoda. El ambiente confortable parecía desvanecerse junto con la puesta de sol.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero cada ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y mil veces más espeluznante. La paranoia que ella simplemente había aplacado ese día volvió con fuerza.

Agarrando el nuevo teléfono que sus padres le habían regalado, Bella buscó los botones por algunos minutos. _«Quienquiera que haya decidido que los teléfonos celulares debían ser ridículamente complicados y con pantalla táctil debería recibir un tiro»_ , reflexionó. Habían dicho que era una réplica del teléfono que se había arruinado cuando cayó al agua. Francamente, Bella estaba decepcionada consigo misma. La idea de que los celulares ahora parecían ser utilizados para todo, pero no para llamadas telefónicas no tenía sentido para ella.

Sus manos temblaban levemente cuando finalmente descubrió cómo marcar un número. Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que su teléfono solo contenía cinco números. Sus padres y Phil no eran una opción; ella todavía no quería ser sofocada. Ella realmente no quería molestar a Angela. Solo había otro número. Edward.

Solo pensar en su nombre la hizo sentir más segura.

Cuando él guardó su número en su teléfono esa mañana, había repetido varias veces que podía llamar en cualquier momento para cualquier cosa.

Aún no podía creer que él tuviera un interés real en pasar el rato con ella.

 _No estás pensando en molestar a ese pobre hombre, ¿verdad?_

Parecía infantil. Seguramente ella podría sobrevivir sola una noche. Además, ¿realmente quería mostrarle a Edward qué tan niña era en realidad? Ella había llorado en su hombro con tanta frecuencia los últimos días. Él debía estar enfermo de ella lloriqueando para entonces.

Por otra parte, él era un agente del FBI. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a mantener a la gente a salvo.

Era su primera noche. Tal vez debería, como todos la habían estado aconsejando, darse un descanso. Si alguna vez ella pudiera ser perdonada por necesitar de alguien, seguramente ahora era el momento.

Y ella quería verlo. No tenía sentido negarlo. Su enamoramiento estaba vivo y coleando... y alrededor de mil veces peor ahora que no solo era un niño de colegio, sino que también era un hombre rudo con una placa. Ella estaba infinitamente curiosa de lo que su _yo_ de veinticinco años tenía en común con el hombre cuyas palabras la consolaban más de lo que nadie había podido. Parecía tan genuino en su oferta; tal vez estaría dispuesto a decirle más acerca de cómo habían llegado a ser amigos.

Aun así, ella debería ser más valiente. Él era un agente del FBI. Seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado como para cuidar a una chica asustadiza.

Un ruido de arañazos contra su ventana hizo que Bella gritara. Tardó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que era solo el viento que soplaba contra la ventana.

Gruñendo para sí misma, Bella cedió. Si Edward pensaba que ella era una niña molesta, que así fuera. Solo necesitaba un poco de compañía hasta que su hiperactiva imaginación se calmara.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Techu, saraipineda44, cavendano13, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, jupy, ana mel, Pili, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, twilight-love1694, Melina, Karina, debynoe12, bbluelilas, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, patymdn, Melany, Tecupi, kaja0507, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, carolaap, alejandra1987, cary, Adriana Molina, somas, Adriu, Jade HSos, nydiac10, Maryluna, freedom2604, Nadiia16 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Capítulo 14: Toda la noche

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Toda la noche**

Edward estaba tratando de concentrarse en el caso, queriendo que algo de justicia se impartiera en todo ese desastre, pero en realidad estaba sentado en su casa, mirando fijamente los archivos frente a él y sintiendo pena por sí mismo.

Él quería estar con Bella. La extrañaba terriblemente. El dolor que sentía, la necesidad de sostenerla en sus brazos otra vez, era tan frecuente que había momentos en los que tenía que mantenerse absolutamente quieto hasta que pasara lo peor del dolor. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que quería estar con ella o por la que quería tenerla ahí con él. Él también estaba tan preocupado por ella.

Después de que ella se despertara sin una gran parte de sus recuerdos, Edward había pasado cada momento libre que podía revisando las revistas médicas en el estudio de su padre. No había mucho —Carlisle le había advertido que su condición era más un problema de psicología que de medicina tradicional— pero había leído una serie de estudios de casos y artículos que hablaban de los peligros que las personas podían encontrar.

¿Qué pasaría si Bella fuera como el hombre sobre el que había leído que no podía retener ciertos comportamientos? La mayoría de las personas, si tocan una estufa caliente por ejemplo, retendrían el recuerdo de ese dolor, causa y efecto, y aprenderían a no hacer cosas así. El hombre en el artículo había perdido esa habilidad, haciéndolo un poco más vulnerable a las lesiones.

No era que estuviera preocupado porque ella hiciera algo que pusiera su vida en peligro. Ahora era muy consciente de lo que la mente podía hacer. No le gustaba que hubiera tantas cosas almacenadas en la mente que pudieran perderse con una lesión cerebral como la que Bella había sufrido. Especialmente con su conocimiento limitado, era imposible predecir en qué medida podría afectar a Bella.

¿Cómo podría él protegerla, ayudarla, si no sabía todo lo que podría salir mal?

La mente era un lugar hermoso y terrible. Era una máquina tan compleja que incluso las mentes más brillantes no podían entender cómo replicarla. La gente da por sentado las sinapsis automáticas que los mantienen funcionando, razonando y pensando día a día.

Los doctores mantuvieron a Bella en el hospital en observación más tiempo de lo físicamente necesario con el razonamiento de que solo el tiempo diría si los lapsus en su conocimiento se limitaron a un pedazo de sus recuerdos de los últimos ocho años. Aun así, no había mucho que pudieran decir mientras ella aún no estaba afuera tratando de funcionar en el mundo.

Así que Edward estaba comprensiblemente nervioso porque ella no permitió que sus padres se quedaran a su lado. En lugar de poder concentrarse en los archivos de su caso, poniéndose al tanto con los pocos días de investigación que había pasado por alto, sus pensamientos seguían desviándose hacia Bella. Trató de pensar en una excusa razonable para pasar a verla, pero nada le venía a la mente.

Mientras meditaba, su teléfono sonó y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Bella en la pantalla. Él le había dicho repetidas veces que estaba bien llamarlo en cualquier momento, pero no creía que lo haría. Bella no era nada si no tercamente independiente. Al instante, Edward se preocupó.

—¿Aló? —respondió ansiosamente.

Obviamente avergonzada, Bella logró preguntarle si quería venir.

—Por favor dime... quiero decir, sé que debes estar ocupado —se trabó un poco.

—Bella —dijo su nombre en voz baja para que ella dejara de divagar—. Está bien. Ya te lo dije, no es problema.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

—Solo por un momento —matizó—. Lamento ser una molestia.

—No eres una molestia —aseguró con firmeza.

—Me lo dirías, ¿verdad? —preguntó con incertidumbre—. ¿Si necesitaras estar en otro lado?

—Sí —mintió sin dudarlo. No le importaba que su jefe estuviera respirando en su cuello, Edward hubiera dejado todo si Bella lo necesitaba—. Ya voy para allá.

 _ **~0~**_

Mientras conducía hacia el departamento de Bella, Edward se permitió la cautelosa esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas mejoraran. Obviamente, la confianza innata de Bella en él todavía era fuerte y eso era algo.

Era extraño y confuso considerar que, si no recuperaba sus recuerdos, al menos podría existir la posibilidad de que pudiera enamorarse de él otra vez.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se recordó a sí mismo que no debía pensar tanto en el futuro. En primer lugar, no era justo. Ella tenía tanto con lo que lidiar, sería completamente impensable intentar conquistarla. Edward era muy consciente de que la mente de Bella estaba en un lugar moldeable y ella, por alguna razón, parecía confiar en él. Él no se iba a aprovechar de esa confianza a pesar de que ya se había ganado su amor antes.

Además, él no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer para que alguien se enamorara de él. Con Bella, había sido sin esfuerzo. Ella apareció en su vida y algo había despertado en él sin su conocimiento y creció sin darse cuenta hasta que se convirtió en una parte permanente de él, hasta que no pudo ser capaz de imaginar sus vidas separadas.

Bella había sentido lo mismo y la idea de que una parte esencial de su ser pudiera irse le daba pánico.

Él mantenía la esperanza de que, juntos, podrían reencontrar esas partes de ellos nuevamente. Cualquier otro pensamiento era simplemente inaceptable.

Empujando cuidadosamente todo eso para poder concentrarse en ser el amigo que más necesitaba en ese momento, Edward llamó a su puerta.

—Hola —saludó ella—. Gracias por venir.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron al instante. Su voz sonaba nasal, como si hubiera estado llorando y ella no lo miraba, mantuvo la mirada en el piso mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Se detuvo frente a ella, y como no levantó la cabeza, le acarició suavemente la parte inferior de la barbilla con dos dedos y la instó a que lo mirara.

Vacilante, sus ojos se movieron hacia él. Era fácil ver que había estado llorando y que, de hecho, estaba tratando de no llorar en ese mismo momento.

—Bella... —murmuró su nombre suavemente, resistiendo el impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos—. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella respiró hondo y al hacerlo tembló levemente.

—No pasa nada —intentó, pero su voz vaciló—. No pasa nada —dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz se quebró y se giró justo antes de volver a llorar.

»Ugh —gruñó en sus manos, quitándose furiosamente las lágrimas mientras entraba apresuradamente al departamento—. Lo siento, solo estoy muy frustrada.

—No te disculpes —dijo por lo que tuvo que ser la enésima vez—. ¿Qué pasó? —Tenía muchas ganas de ir con ella, pero pensó que era mejor darle espacio.

—Yo estaba... cargué el lavavajillas, pero...

Nuevamente sus lágrimas parecieron golpearla más fuerte y ella se sentó en el borde del sofá, inclinándose hacia adelante, luciendo absolutamente miserable.

Aunque tomó mucho esfuerzo de su parte, Edward se las arregló para limitarse simplemente a sentarse a su lado en el sofá, con suficiente espacio entre ellos. Él apoyó su mano en su hombro.

—Cargaste el lavavajillas y luego ¿qué pasó? —sugirió.

Sollozando ella se enderezó un poco, mirando hacia adelante sin ver nada en realidad.

—No sé cómo encenderlo —admitió finalmente—. Tiene demasiados ajustes y no... ni siquiera sé cómo explicar esto, pero simplemente no sé.

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Oh —acotó amablemente.

—Esto es tan estúpido —gruñó Bella de nuevo—. ¡Sé que tenía que haber aprendido a usar un estúpido lavavajillas antes de los diecisiete años! Pero cuando miro los botones, ¡no tienen ningún sentido!

—Está bien —agregó Edward rápidamente, frotando círculos suaves contra su espalda mientras trataba de razonar sobre la situación.

En uno de sus primeros recuerdos, Edward recordó estar en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres. Tenía que haber sido antes de que pudiera leer, porque podía recordar claramente mirar los carteles de los edificios mientras pasaban por la calle sin saber lo que significaban las palabras. En aquel entonces, las letras no eran más que símbolos que aún no tenían suficiente significado cuando se organizaban de ciertas maneras.

Tenía sentido de una manera extraña. El lapso de ocho años era el mayor vacío en sus recuerdos, pero como habían hablado antes, seguramente habría otros. Este era una brecha relativamente pequeña, una ruptura en su conocimiento que le impedía comprender las diferentes configuraciones y lo que se suponía que debía hacer para que la máquina funcionara.

—Sé que es frustrante, pero no es tan grave, ¿verdad? —sugirió suavemente, permitiendo que sus dedos rozaran su suave cabello—. Recuerda, no es como si hubieras olvidado cómo caminar. Te tomará solo un minuto aprender cómo funciona y eso será todo.

Ella respiró profundamente y exhaló, enderezándose aún más. A regañadientes, Edward dejó caer su mano.

—Tienes razón —murmuró en voz baja, sonando infinitamente más tranquila. Resoplando de nuevo, ella se secó las mejillas—. Me frustré por un momento.

—Estoy seguro de que las hormonas tampoco ayudan —simpatizó Edward—. Siempre he escuchado que el primer trimestre del embarazo es especialmente difícil.

Ella se puso rígida y Edward podría haberse pateado a sí mismo. Ya estaba bastante molesta y sacó a relucir el embarazo que sabía que era un tema que le incomodaba, tenía que ser una de las cosas más tontas que podría haber hecho.

Pero después de un segundo tenso, Bella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cierto. Cambios de humor. Bueno, oye, hay una ventaja, ¿no? Si me pongo de mal humor, puedo culpar al... —vaciló visiblemente luchando con la palabra.

Aunque entendía, todavía le rompía el corazón a Edward el hecho de que ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra "bebé".

—¿Qué tal una película? —sugirió para cambiar el tema.

Ella asintió, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo con una sonrisa pequeña pero genuina.

—Eso estaría bien. ¿Por qué no eliges una? Realmente no me importa lo que veamos ahora.

—Está bien —acordó de inmediato.

Comenzó a leer detenidamente los DVD, preguntándose qué películas hablaban más de los gustos de Jacob y cuáles de los gustos de ella. Algunas eran obvias, aunque tenía curiosidad por ver si su gusto había cambiado, o si había vuelto a los gustos de antes, suponía, a los que había tenido cuando era adolescente.

No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si el amor podría ser tan transitorio o circunstancial como las preferencias de entretenimiento podrían ser. ¿Era todo una cuestión de suerte? Si hubiera conocido a Bella en una situación diferente, ¿hubiera existido su amor en absoluto?

Obviamente, cuando se conocieron en la escuela secundaria, Edward no le había dado a la niña de primer año más que un pensamiento pasajero. ¿Qué había cambiado en él, en ella, para encender esa conexión?

¿Y si había sido algo de una sola vez?

Edward casi se carcajeó cuando en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en una película en particular. Era una película que no había visto en el cine, pero que Bella había llevado para verla. De hecho, era la película favorita de Bella.

Decidido, Edward la agarró, pensando que el mensaje de la película sería apropiado de todos modos, incluso si la ironía se le pasaba a Bella.

— _Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos_ _—_ leyó Bella en voz alta cuando le entregó la caja vacía del DVD. Ella frunció el ceño—. Es un título realmente largo y extraño.

—¿No recuerdas esta película? —preguntó con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Edward sacó la caja de su mano, dándole la vuelta para ver la fecha de lanzamiento. 2004. Por supuesto. Para Bella, era en el verano de 2003.

—¿Debería recordarla? —cuestionó.

Él se encogió de hombros para tranquilizar más que nada su mente que cualquier otra cosa. Realmente no era un gran problema.

—Hemos visto esta película antes y entonces te gustó —dijo con facilidad, no queriendo darle demasiada información. Era importante que modelara sus propias opiniones, incluso si eran diferentes a las que originalmente se había formado.

—Hmmm —murmuró Bella. Ella no volvió a hablar, aunque pudo ver líneas en su frente mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente consternada.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos. Edward apenas escuchó la película, perdido en sus pensamientos e intentando resistirse al impulso automático de acercarse a ella. Estaban sentados en lados opuestos del sofá ahora.

—Sabes, no parece justo —sentenció ella de repente.

 _«Nada sobre esta situación es justo»_ , reflexionó para sí mismo, pero solo dijo:

—¿Qué no parece justo?

—Sabes mucho sobre mí, pero realmente no sé nada de ti.

Él la miró, incapaz de resistir una sonrisa descarada.

—Edward Cullen es un géminis que disfruta de autos veloces, canciones de Elvis Costello y largas caminatas en la playa. —Él rio cuando ella rodó sus ojos hacia él—. Y mi película favorita es _El club de la pelea._

—¿El club de la pelea? —Hizo una mueca—. Qué respuesta tan de hombre.

—Es una película inteligente. No me gusta debido a la pelea —se defendió.

—Claro —bromeó, alargando la palabra—. Lo que tú digas, Edward.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Bella parecía prestar atención a la película. Unos minutos más tarde, ella bufó.

—¿Te imaginas? ¿Hacerte eso a propósito? —murmuró amargamente.

Edward frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión equivocada. En la película, el personaje de Kate Winslet borraba los recuerdos del personaje de Jim Carrey, de su relación. En venganza, él hacía lo mismo.

—Se arrepintieron —señaló él.

—Nunca podría hacer eso sin importar cuán enojada estuviera —murmuró—. ¿Borrar una relación completa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías dejar ir ese momento, especialmente si fue bueno alguna vez?

El corazón de Edward dolió y por un momento su garganta se sintió demasiado seca para hablar.

—Podemos apagarlo si no te gusta.

—No, me gusta —agregó rápidamente—. Quiero decir, es inteligente, hasta ahora. Me gusta que sea tan real, que ambos tengan todas estas fallas que a pesar de que está tan herido, está desesperado por conservar estos recuerdos.

Inútilmente, Edward se preguntó si ella tuvo algún indicio, cuando estaba en su mundo de coma, de que los recuerdos de su relación estaban siendo quitados y puestos fuera de su alcance. ¿Había luchado para mantenerlos, había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para proteger esos preciosos pensamientos? Era una situación similar a la que se encontraba el personaje de Jim Carrey, aunque no había sido su elección como lo había sido la suya. El personaje dormía profundamente, completamente indefenso e incapaz de detener a los hombres que había contratado para que borraran de su mente a esta chica que lo había lastimado tanto.

Él se preguntó si había una parte de su psique, su Bella, que lo estaba observando, queriendo nada más que regresar a él, pero encerrada dentro de este recipiente sin poder salir.

Era una idea poco empática y estaba enojado por incluso haberla considerado. Esa Bella era su Bella. Su amor por ella era incondicional, incluso si ella había cambiado al punto en que no podía volver a amarlo.

Era una situación imposible sentir dolor por alguien que estaba justo enfrente de él.

Los ojos de Edward se desviaron hacia Bella y se distrajo de sus pensamientos tristes por lo cansada que parecía.

—¿Quieres que me siente en el suelo para que te puedas acostar? —ofreció.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien.

—De verdad, Bella, no es problema. O si quieres levantar los pies —dijo, dándose unas palmaditas en el regazo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—¿No te molestaría?

—Para nada.

Adorablemente tímida, Bella se acostó con la cabeza sobre el almohadón del sofá y estiró los pies sobre el regazo de él. Edward no dijo nada, pero tiró de la manta del respaldo del sofá y la cubrió con ella.

—Gracias —pronunció ella en voz baja—. Y gracias por quedarte. Debería estar bien cuando la película termine, creo.

—No es problema —repitió.

Una vez que se acostó, Bella se quedó dormida en minutos. Fue casi un alivio porque Edward podía verla sin que ella supiera o sin que pareciera grosero. Durante unos minutos, sintió que el peso que mantenía en su corazón se volvía más ligero y sonrió.

Ella era hermosa y no era más que un regalo el haber llegado a estar con ella así. Su lesión en la cabeza no le había causado sufrimiento a ninguno de los dos, pero como él le había recordado, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Quitándole los ojos de encima por un momento, Edward se tomó el tiempo de echar un vistazo al pequeño departamento. Estaba siendo infinitamente curioso, pero era un espacio que nunca había visto. Cada vez que se habían visto antes, Bella había ido a su casa por respeto a Jacob.

De alguna manera, tenía que hacer que Bella volviera a su casa. Pasaron tanto tiempo allí, tal vez despertaría algún recuerdo.

Él podía tener esperanza. Él tenía que tener esperanza.

En la pantalla, la película terminó y los dos personajes principales decidieron comenzar de nuevo a pesar de sus desafíos.

Edward deseaba tanto creer que el amor de él y de Bella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir al olvido. La película tenía final abierto y originalmente eso le había gustado. La pareja en la pantalla tenía problemas muy reales, pero lo estaban intentando. Por supuesto, la película no mostró si tuvieron éxito o no la segunda vez que lo intentaron.

Suspirando, se puso de pie, con cuidado de mover a Bella lo menos posible. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras la levantaba en sus brazos, pero cuando él le susurró que se volviera a dormir, ella amablemente se acurrucó contra él y, por primera vez, hizo lo que le dijeron. Con su ligero peso en sus brazos, Edward se sintió más completo de lo que se había sentido en semanas.

No fue difícil encontrar el dormitorio principal. Aunque no quería dejarla ir, Edward la metió en la cama, riendo ligeramente cuando ella gruñó en su sueño.

Ella mencionó una vez que pensaba que era gracioso. Cuando estaba con Jacob, ella automáticamente tomaba el lado derecho de la cama. Cuando terminaron, ella había empezado a dormir justo en el medio, solo porque podía. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse dormida en la cama de Edward, ella siempre terminaba en el lado izquierdo.

Casi en el momento en que la ubicó, ella rodó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, de cara al espacio donde él normalmente estaría.

—Te acuerdas de mí, Bella —susurró en un suspiro—. Yo sé que sí.

Bella solo suspiró en su sueño en respuesta y aunque no quería nada más que arrastrarse a la cama a su lado, Edward se obligó a alejarse.

Pasó un rato mirando alrededor de la habitación, observando la decoración y las imágenes alrededor del espejo. Deambulando por la parte principal del departamento, prendió el lavaplatos para ella.

Jugó con la idea de irse. Ella había dicho que estaría bien, obviamente no esperaba que él se quedara.

Por otra parte, Bella rara vez pedía cosas que quería cuando sentía que era un inconveniente.

Era lo correcto quedarse, decidió. ¿Qué pasaba si ella se asustaba de nuevo? ¿Y si ella necesitaba a alguien? Él ya estaba aquí, después de todo.

Era una excusa pobre, pero pensar en irse hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Eventualmente, Edward se acostó en el sofá de la sala de estar y se sumió en hermosos sueños donde el mundo estaba del lado correcto otra vez.

 _ **~0~**_

Bella se estiró cuando se despertó, parpadeando lentamente. La luz que entraba por las ventanas era fuerte, lo que sugería que no era el amanecer. Bostezando, trató de recordar qué se suponía que debía hacer hoy.

Mientras la niebla del sueño se alejaba, Bella se sentó, mirando alrededor con confusión. Tardó un minuto en recordar su entorno y todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Lo último que recordaba era quedarse dormida con los pies en el regazo de Edward.

¿Cómo se había metido en la cama? Ella todavía tenía su ropa del día anterior.

Suspirando, Bella se preguntó si Edward la había llevado allí. Sonaba como algo que él haría. Ella se sonrojó. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Ella se había quedado dormida con él.

Impresionante, ella probablemente había babeado sobre él también.

Enfadada consigo misma, Bella se levantó y salió de la cama.

En la sala de estar, casi pegó un salto cuando vio unos pies colgando del brazo del sofá. Con cautela, se acercó un poco más, mirando por encima del respaldo para encontrar a Edward profundamente dormido.

Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa antes de poder evitarlo.

Tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos, uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y el otro apoyado en su estómago. Adorable. A pesar de que se había graduado varios años antes, el nombre de Edward seguía apareciendo cuando las chicas hablaban sobre los solteros más codiciados de Forks. Muchas de las chicas de su clase habrían matado por estar en su lugar, solas en un departamento con Edward Cullen.

Y no era como si sus padres fueran a llegar y los atraparan.

Bella inclinó su cabeza, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con sus suaves respiraciones. Era lunes por la mañana, se dio cuenta. ¿Seguramente tenía algún lugar donde estar? La mayoría de los adultos estaban trabajando.

¿Qué pasaría si Edward tenía que estar en el trabajo, pero se había quedado dormido en su sofá accidentalmente? Ella frunció el ceño, desgarrada porque no quería despertarlo si no tenía que hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que él se metiera en problemas solo porque ella había sido gallina.

—¿Edward? —llamó suavemente, no más que un susurro. Él no se movió—. Edward —lo intentó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Con inseguridad, ella extendió la mano por el respaldo del sofá, sus manos flotando sobre su hombro.

¿Sería grosero tocarlo?

Pero, en todo caso, Edward parecía muy cómodo tocándola, no era que le importara.

Además, ella ya lo había tocado varias veces cuando había estado volviéndose loca. Bella pensó que no tenía nada que perder, especialmente porque lo estaba despertando por su propio bien.

Con una mano en su hombro, temblando ligeramente, lo llamó de nuevo.

Esta vez, gruñó en su sueño y sus pestañas revolotearon. Aunque sabía que debería haberse alejado de él, Bella se vio atrapada por sus ojos verdes y adormilados. Mientras se concentraba en ella, por sus labios se extendió una lenta sonrisa, tan seductora que hizo que la respiración de Bella se interrumpiera y su corazón comenzara a tartamudear.

Ella abrió la boca para explicar su presencia, pero le robaron las palabras cuando él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto tan tierno, que su sólido corazón pareció derretirse como el helado en una acera calentada por el sol, llenando su pecho de calidez.

—Hola, nena —murmuró, las palabras apenas se entendieron.

La mirada en los ojos de Edward era tan verdaderamente adorable que Bella absolutamente no podía respirar.

La conciencia inundó sus facciones y la adoración se desvaneció en culpa y sorpresa. Edward se sentó rápidamente, y Bella se tambaleó hacia atrás, tan confundida y sobresaltada como él parecía.

—Lo siento —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Edward se frotó los ojos, suspirando.

—No, lo siento. No estaba... no estaba del todo despierto en ese momento.

—Oh —murmuró Bella sin convicción, mirando a todos lados menos a él. Ella no quería que él viera la ridícula decepción. Por supuesto, él no había tenido la intención de mirarla así, tocarla así.

Bella frunció el ceño, un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

—Edward, ¿tienes novia? —preguntó, de repente horrorizada.

—Yo, eh... —tartamudeó, luciendo bastante mal. Él dejó escapar un soplo de aire—. No, no, no tengo.

Parecía extrañamente como si estuviera diciendo una verdad a medias.

—Tú solo... ¿estabas esperando a alguien más?

—No, lo siento. No debería haber... no es mi intención... Bueno, estaba dormido, como dije —comenzó, agitando la mano como para indicar que debería completar los espacios en blanco.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar qué decir, sonó su teléfono. Todavía con aspecto cansado, sacó la cosa del bolsillo y se la llevó a la oreja.

—Cullen —respondió, frotándose la sien con la mano libre.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Uh, no, señor. Estoy... Bueno, supongo que se me hizo tarde —dijo, mirando su reloj con una mueca—. Lo sé, señor, yo…

Bella hizo una mueca. Obviamente, él estaba en problemas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Edward, su expresión de repente pasó de abatida a lívida—. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? —Su mano libre era un puño.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con ansiedad cuando Edward comenzó a caminar.

—Sí, señor. Entiendo —dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Por unos momentos, se quedó absolutamente quieto, luego arrojó el teléfono con fuerza sobre el sofá.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Uley ha sido liberado bajo fianza. Una vez más —admitió mientras se ponía de pie—. Lo que significa que, a menos que descubramos algo nuevo de él, él es libre hasta el juicio por homicidio sin premeditación —resopló—. Claro, si él no huye.

Él debió notar la inquietud en el rostro de Bella porque visiblemente se obligó a relajarse y le sonrió ligeramente.

—No te preocupes, Bella. A pesar de todo, no creo que sea peligroso. Sin embargo... —Se tocó los labios, sumido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué estabas pensando hacer hoy?

—Um. Tengo una cantidad considerable de doctores que ver hoy. Ya sabes, para que establezcan un plan de cuidados a largo plazo —contó con una mueca.

Las palabras le sonaron tan extrañas, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad. No quería pasar todo el tiempo en hospitales o consultorios médicos.

Edward se acercó, dándole un breve apretón a su mano.

—¿Tus padres van contigo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió con cariño.

—Bien —dijo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Bueno, escucha. Mi jefe me va a patear el trasero, así que tengo que irme. ¿Te contaré más sobre la situación con Uley más tarde?

Bella asintió, siguiéndolo hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por quedarte anoche —murmuró mientras salía.

La sonrisa de Edward no fue forzada mientras la miraba y Bella contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si él iba a tocarla de nuevo.

—Nunca es un problema, Bella. De verdad. Llámame. Envíame un mensaje de texto. Lo que sea que necesites, en cualquier momento.

Cuando él se fue, Bella entró a su departamento en una especie de aturdimiento.

Tal vez debería haber estado más nerviosa por Sam, tener más curiosidad sobre el caso o centrarse en las visitas a sus próximos médicos, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la mirada de Edward cuando se había despertado esa mañana. Aunque trató de alejar los pensamientos, volvieron hacia ella sin esfuerzo e insistentemente como las mareas.

Donde sus dedos rozaron su piel, ella aún sentía un curioso cosquilleo, cálido como el fuego, pero sin la picazón agonizante. El recuerdo de su sonrisa sincera sus ojos soñolientos y adorables hicieron que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su corazón golpeteara en su pecho. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír. Trató de decirse a sí misma que era su imaginación o que incluso si realmente la había mirado de esa manera, no era para ella, pero sus labios no escuchaban la razón.

Y sus pensamientos ociosos parecían estar trabajando horas extras, convirtiendo un toque inocente en visiones de algo más.

Las fantasías que atravesaban su mente sin premeditación estaban muy alejadas de la colegiala que soñaba despierta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Hacía unas semanas en la tienda de Newton, bueno, hacía unas semanas para su reloj interno, se emocionó cuando Edward la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Pensó en pequeñas cosas: cómo se sentiría su mano entrelazada con la suya, si ella realmente pudiera, como sospechaba, encajar perfectamente debajo de su barbilla... tal vez se permitió imaginarse brevemente sus labios rozándose con los de ella.

Las imágenes que imaginaba ahora eran mucho más vívidas, impactantes.

Y explícitas...

De manera completamente espontánea, Bella se encontró imaginando a Edward moviéndose sobre ella. La imagen mental era tan real, que podía jurar que sabía cómo se sentía tener su peso presionando sobre ella, su piel caliente contra la de ella. Estaba obviamente desnudo, apoyado en sus manos y sonriéndole. Bella no tenía explicación para la mirada en sus ojos. Cómo pudo haber evocado esa expresión, a la vez voraz y tierna, y, oh, las cosas que le hacía sentir...

Bella estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban a punto de arder. Ella se retorció, sorprendida por la repentina inquietud que sentía en su interior. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar alerta y eléctrico y sintió una necesidad por…

Negando con la cabeza, Bella trató de disipar la idea, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo de paranoia a lo largo de la parte posterior de su espina dorsal. Se suponía que no debía estar pensando en esas cosas, ¿verdad? No estaba exactamente ajena al hecho de que muchos de sus compañeros de clase estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero absolutamente nadie estaba tan emocionado al respecto. Todo se sentía tan tabú y extraño, pero no era para nada desagradable.

Golpeada entonces por una oleada de náuseas, Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, moviéndose con la repentina necesidad de vomitar.

Bueno, a pesar de que no recordaba, no podía imaginarse a sí misma expresando su repentina necesidad de ser tocada y… llenada, obviamente ella sabía algo de sexo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Yoliki, piligm, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Melany, cary, cavendano13, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Maryluna, aliceforever85, carolaap, Jade HSos, saraipineda44, jupy, melina, freedom2604, Nadiia16, patymdn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Esal, nydiac10, kaja0507 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Capítulo 15: Soñando despierta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Soñando despierta**

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Hmm? —murmuró distraídamente.

—Estás a un millón de kilómetros de aquí —comentó Renée con su voz preocupada y a la vez divertida.

Con un suspiro, Bella levantó sus piernas en la silla de la sala de espera y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

—Odio los hospitales —murmuró—. Acabo de salir de un hospital. No quiero volver aquí.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo Renée con dulzura, frotando el brazo de Bella—. Superemos el día de hoy y luego no tendrás que ver a ninguna de estas personas por un tiempo.

Bufando, Bella miró hacia otro lado, sin ver realmente nada frente a ella. Quería refunfuñar que "por un tiempo" no era lo suficientemente prolongado cuando significaba que volvería en una semana o dos. Tomó la suficiente cantidad de médicos para mantenerla estable, la parecer.

Sin embargo, esa evaluación era en su mayoría injusta. Los doctores en Seattle estaban mejor equipados para lidiar con la situación particular de Bella. Ellos tenían más conocimiento y experiencia. La serie de pruebas a las que Bella estuvo sujeta esa mañana tenía poco que ver con análisis de sangre o resonancias magnéticas. Eran más como simples juegos diseñados para identificar agujeros en su pensamiento cognitivo.

Ella no tenía una enfermedad sino un impedimento.

Los doctores le explicaron que lo que recibiría no era diferente a la terapia física para su cerebro. Le reiteraron que solo era por precaución. Ella había demostrado que era capaz de hacer y guardar nuevos recuerdos, sus recuerdos a corto plazo, de modo que incluso las piezas de información que había olvidado, como el funcionamiento del lavavajillas, podían volver a aprenderse con suficiente facilidad. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera funcionar normalmente, para ir a trabajar y conducir de nuevo.

Discapacidad de corto a largo plazo. Bella no estaba cómoda con la etiqueta, pero no podía discutir. La mayor parte del tiempo, su cerebro se sentía confundido. Se sentía como un niño entrando a una clase de universidad... explicada en griego antiguo.

La larga lista de doctores y especialistas que deseaban su presencia, aunque brevemente, solo aumentó su consternación.

Había tanto que considerar, tantas complicaciones al ser un adulto, más que cuando fue una adolescente, que hacían que su cabeza girara.

Bella no necesitaba asistir a su próxima cita con la psicóloga que le habían recomendado para entender el escapismo de sus ensoñaciones. Ella descubrió que sus pensamientos se habían vuelto mucho más dispersos de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Antes de que su madre la llamara, la mente de Bella había vagado a cosas mucho más agradables.

Como lo que sintió cuando Edward tocó su mejilla, murmurando soñoliento "nena" mientras le sonreía.

Y cómo pensar en su voz grave traía tantas imágenes extrañas, destellos de imágenes, a su mente.

Era una locura lo absolutamente sensoriales que eran algunas de esas fantasías. Sentía las sábanas suaves contra su piel desnuda, el peso de un brazo fuerte sobre su cintura, los labios contra su cabello y unas largas y anchas piernas que empujaban las suyas para abrirse de par en par. Había un olor embriagador en el aire, algo almizclado y para nada desagradable. De hecho, el olor la hacía desear... aunque no tenía palabras para qué.

Ella lo escuchó retumbar: _"Nena"_ , antes de que la imagen se arremolinase y desapareciera, estallando como una burbuja cuando saltó sorprendida.

Su madre había golpeado suavemente su costado y el contacto fue sorprendente. Bella miró a su alrededor, confundida hasta que vio a un desconcertado enfermero con un portapapeles mirándola.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó.

 _ **~0~**_

Bella estaba completamente agotada cuando su madre finalmente la dejó en su casa. Súper cansada, caminó por el departamento, hacia el dormitorio principal donde ella se dejó caer, poniéndose encima de las sábanas.

Ella se quedó allí por un momento, parpadeando cansadamente.

Tan frustrante como su condición actual era, tenía que admitir que había una pequeña parte de ella que se sentía aliviada. Al menos las citas que llenaban su calendario estaban llenas de puntos en medio del vasto espacio en blanco que era su vida. Al menos, para esos períodos, sabía lo que iba a hacer y por qué.

Ahora, para completar el resto, los fragmentos de información que debería contener su vida.

La Bella de diecisiete años tenía trabajo cuatro días a la semana y el tiempo libre generalmente lo pasaba en la reserva. Sabía que se suponía que debía reducir sus opciones de universidades, decidir si quería volver a la luz del sol que marcó su primera infancia o si era más prudente estar más cerca de casa. Su padre había mencionado que tal vez ella querría reducir el campo en el que quería estudiar y elegir escuelas basadas en sus programas en lugar de su ubicación. Por supuesto, eso significaba que tendría que saber qué quería hacer con el resto de su vida.

Bella recordó que era una enorme responsabilidad: elegir un camino que supuestamente la haría feliz durante toda la vida adulta.

Ahora sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas que tenía cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero no todas esas respuestas estaban bien. De hecho, no muchas de ellas se sentían bien. Había pasado del sol y se había matriculado en la Universidad de Washington. Completó cursos de maestría y comenzó a trabajar como consejera escolar el semestre anterior al accidente.

¿Cómo había llegado desde su adolescencia adonde estaba como adulta? Ella no podía reconciliar su pasado con su presente.

Bella rodó sobre su espalda, mirando al techo, todavía cansada pero demasiado despierta como para tomar una siesta.

Le molestaba mucho darse cuenta de que, junto con la larga lista de cosas que habían cambiado en su vida, la reserva Quileute ya no era un refugio seguro para ella. Nunca volvería a disfrutar de la cálida presencia de Jake, riéndose con ella mientras caminaban por la playa, mientras las piedras crujían bajo sus pies. Incluso si hubiera vivido, se preguntaba qué tan bienvenidos serían después de todo ese drama con Sam, Paul y Jared.

Pensar en Sam hizo que Bella recordara la irritación de Edward esa mañana, descubriendo que había sido liberado bajo fianza. Sintió un pequeño estallido de energía al recordar que quería hablar con ella sobre el caso de homicidio involuntario.

Bella rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba indudablemente ansiosa por ver a Edward otra vez. Pensaría que tendría más sentido estar nerviosa por Sam, pero parecía que la niña enamorada en ella estaba más preocupada por el apuesto agente del FBI.

Aun así, se preguntó si él la había llamado.

El impulso automático de Bella fue levantarse y revisar el contestador automático. Tardó un momento en preguntarse dónde podría estar para recordar que no tenía contestador automático.

En realidad, ella no tenía teléfono fijo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella arrastró su bolso para poder hurgar en él. Había notado que su teléfono siempre parecía caer abajo de todo. Efectivamente, lo encontró debajo de su billetera. La pequeña luz verde parpadeaba, indicando que tenía algún tipo de mensaje.

Renée y Phil se divirtieron mucho esa mañana en el desayuno mientras le enseñaban cómo recibir mensajes de texto y hacer llamadas. Parecían pensar que era gracioso porque Bella había pasado incontables horas en una visita pacientemente enseñando a su madre cómo enviar mensajes de texto.

Esa mañana, Bella pudo encontrar el humor en la situación. Mientras intentaba recordar cuál icono significaba que tenía un mensaje de texto y cuál significaba que había perdido una llamada, se sintió frustrada de nuevo. Respirando profundamente, Bella se obligó a calmarse y recordarse a sí misma que la paciencia era una virtud.

Cierto. Las llamadas perdidas estaban en rojo, los mensajes de texto parecían sobres. Eso tenía sentido.

Bella no pudo evitar su sonrisa cuando vio que de los tres mensajes de texto que había recibido, dos de ellos eran de Edward. Ella abrió su mensaje primero.

 _ **Espero que todo esté saliendo bien. Recuerda, puedes llamarme o enviarme un mensaje de texto si lo deseas.**_

Por un momento, Bella reflexionó, una vez más preguntándose si la amabilidad de Edward era simplemente debido al deber. Tal vez solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

Por otra parte, él le había dicho antes de irse que podía llamar en cualquier momento. El hecho de que él se estaba acercando a ella cuando no era necesario le estaba dando a entender que estaba interesado en ella, o eso quería pensar.

No había ninguna razón para creer que él no "quería decir lo que dijo". Parecía preocuparse mucho por ella.

Lo cual era normal para un amigo, se dijo firmemente.

Negando con la cabeza ante su ridículo tren de pensamientos, Bella tocó el botón de respuesta. Tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la función de teclado en su teléfono y trató de no pensar por enésima vez desde que había recibido la cosa que las pantallas táctiles eran obviamente malvadas.

 _ **Conocí a más médicos de los que puedo recordar. No te metiste en problemas en el trabajo, ¿verdad?**_

 **Nada importante. No te preocupes por mí.**

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo porque él había respondido muy rápido. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para decir, debatiendo si debía responder o no, su teléfono volvió a sonar en su mano.

 **¿Quieres cenar esta noche? En mi casa, ¿si te sientes cómoda? Deberíamos hablar de Uley.**

Bella sintió una oleada de placer, su corazón se aceleró antes de darse cuenta de que la invitaba a su casa porque probablemente no podía hablar de Sam en público. Frunciendo el ceño ante sí misma, Bella envió una respuesta.

 _ **Está bien.**_

 **Te recogeré tan pronto como salga del trabajo en aproximadamente una hora. ¿Está bien?**

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, sonó el timbre.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward golpeó su teléfono inquieto, mirando la señal.

Tenía que admitir que había esperado que Bella llamara o enviara un mensaje de texto. Era difícil, estar de vuelta en el trabajo, sin escuchar de ella constantemente.

Antes del accidente, se enviaban mensajes de texto a menudo mientras ambos estaban en el trabajo. Pequeñas reflexiones, en su mayoría, aunque a veces eran más explícitas.

Edward cerró los ojos, luchando por una línea de pensamiento que detuviera el flujo automático de recuerdos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Recordó haber estado sentado aquí en su escritorio, recibiendo un mensaje de texto de Bella sobre cómo estaba cansada y que era su culpa.

Él respondió que no era su culpa. No era su culpa que ella se moviera en su sueño, frotándose contra él. No era su culpa que ella estuviera desnuda (ella había protestado que eso sin duda era su culpa porque él había sido quien le había quitado la ropa la noche anterior, quitado era el código para arrancado a toda prisa). No era su culpa que su mano se hubiera movido mientras dormía y que las puntas de sus dedos rozaran los suaves rizos por encima de esa pequeña raja dulce, resbaladiza y caliente.

Definitivamente fue ella quien gimió cuando sus dedos se crisparon contra ella, dándole todo tipo de ideas.

Le encantaba el sonido de ella, el sabor y el olor de ella.

Eso no era su culpa. Esa era toda de ella.

Edward inhaló y exhaló lentamente.

La echaba mucho de menos, extrañaba su fácil relación y echaba de menos el coqueteo.

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Edward luchó con lo que debería esperar. Sí, por supuesto, él mantenía la esperanza de que sus recuerdos regresaran, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que no lo hicieran.

Incluso si sus recuerdos regresaban se dio cuenta de que Bella cambiaría para siempre por sus experiencias. No había vuelta atrás.

Se preguntó brevemente si reemplazar los recuerdos podría traer de vuelta la emoción. La emoción que ella sentía hacia él actualmente no era lo que había sido antes del accidente. ¿Quién iba a decir, si recordaba lo que eran el uno para el otro, que el sentimiento regresaría junto con los recuerdos?

La idea hizo que quisiera gritar en protesta y de nuevo se sintió irritado por su absoluta impotencia. Dijo que pelearía por ellos, lucharía por el amor que compartían y por la vida que merecían, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo en ese caso.

¿Qué podía hacer excepto estar allí para ella?

Edward saltó cuando una mano puso bruscamente lo que parecía ser una taza de café sobre la mesa frente a él. Alzó la vista y vio a Jasper de pie junto a él.

—Té chai latte —dijo el otro hombre bruscamente—. No me mires así. No es mi culpa que sea observador y que conozca tu bebida reconfortante... ya sabes, sin alcohol.

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero Jasper lo interrumpió con un bufido.

—Después de ese regaño que te ganaste esta mañana, debería traerte algo de Preparación H* —declaró Jasper mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Qué elegante —murmuró. Bebió un sorbo, dejando que el líquido dulce y caliente calmara sus nervios agarrotados—. Gracias —dijo sinceramente.

—Síp. ¿Qué pasa? Además de Banner molestándote.

—Es... Bueno, no es nada en realidad —suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello sin descanso—. Nada fuera de lo normal, de todos modos. Me siento ansioso, y no sé muy bien por qué.

—Hmm —tarareó Jasper—. ¿Bella aún no te ha enviado mensajes de texto?

—En realidad, me rendí y le envié un mensaje de texto hace horas. Ella respondió, pero no respondió mi última pregunta —dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño, arrastrando su teléfono para mirarlo nuevamente.

—Bueno, tal vez ella solo esté luchando con eso. Pobre chica. ¿Te imaginas tener ocho años de tecnología para ponerse al día? —Jasper negó con la cabeza.

Esa fue la patada en el culo que Edward necesitaba. Aquí estaba él, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo porque no podía enviarle mensajes sexuales a la mujer que amaba cuando ella estaba luchando con el tiempo perdido. Necesitaba dejar de ser tan egoísta.

Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar el teléfono una vez más.

Él se sobresaltó cuando apareció la imagen de Bella, acompañada un momento después por el tono de llamada predeterminado. Rápidamente, Edward apretó el botón de aceptar.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hola, Edward?

Al instante, Edward estaba en alerta. Escuchó el temblor en su voz. Ella estaba triste.

—¿Qué pasa, cari...? ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —enmendó rápidamente.

—Yo um... —vaciló, hablando más suave, casi en un susurro. Ella se rio levemente—. Tal vez estoy exagerando...

—Bella —gimió—. Por favor, solo dime qué está pasando.

—Sam está aquí.

Edward se paró, su cuerpo se estremeció hasta los huesos al mismo tiempo que su sangre hervía de ira.

—¿Qué? Estoy en camino ahora mismo. Cuelga y llama a la policía. Mantén la línea con ellos y yo estaré allí —instruyó mientras agarraba su chaqueta, buscando sus llaves.

—¿Crees que es necesario? —preguntó ella y odió que sonara más asustada que un minuto antes.

—Sí —ordenó con firmeza—. No debería estar cerca de ti. Llama a la policía.

—Oh, mierda. Esa era la puerta... —Oyó que se abría una puerta y estaba a punto de gritarle que no saliera a la sala de estar, pero ella ya estaba hablando—. Él se fue...

Edward estaba aliviado y decepcionado. Quería que Sam estuviera lo más lejos posible de Bella, pero al mismo tiempo, el incidente tenía el potencial de llevarlo nuevamente a la cárcel, que era, en última instancia, donde Edward lo quería.

—Llama a la policía, de todos modos —dijo suavemente, presionando el botón del ascensor varias veces seguidas—. Necesitan hacer un informe de esto y me sentiría mejor si hubiera alguien contigo en caso de que regrese.

—Está bien. Los llamaré. —Ella vaciló un momento antes de colgar—. No tienes que venir... —dijo ella, pero él podía escuchar la renuencia en su voz. Estaba tan preocupada de que ella lo estuviera molestando.

Edward quería reírse de la idea. Tal como estaban las cosas, estaba molesto porque no podía mover su nariz y simplemente aparecer a su lado.

—Estaré allí —prometió en cambio y colgó el teléfono así ella podía llamar a la policía.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Jasper, después de haber seguido a Edward al elevador.

—Uley se presentó en su casa —gruñó Edward, la furia sonaba en su tono.

—¿Para qué?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No sé. Se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que llamaba a alguien.

—¿Pero no intentó hacer nada?

—Si lo hizo, voy a matarlo —murmuró Edward.

—Quédate tranquilo, Edward —aconsejó Jasper, agarrando sus hombros y haciéndolo quedarse quieto por un momento—. Estás patinando sobre hielo delgado. Sabes que todo lo que se necesita es un tecnicismo y estás fuera de nuestra organización para siempre.

—Lo sé —aceptó Edward sin rodeos, y luego corrió hacia su auto.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward apenas tuvo la concentración para parquear su auto antes de salir corriendo por el camino y por la puerta abierta, mostrando su placa para pasar al policía que intentaba detenerlo. Respiró mucho más fácilmente cuando pudo verla de nuevo.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las manos dobladas pensativamente en su regazo, mientras una oficial estaba de pie a su lado escribiendo en una pequeña libreta.

—¿Bella? —pronunció Edward para llamar su atención. Parecía tan aliviada como él se sentía cuando lo vio.

—¿Detective? —El policía que había intentado detener a Edward se dirigió al hombre que estaba junto a Bella—. Este es del FBI.

La detective miró a Edward.

—¿Eres el agente Cullen?

—Sí —respondió Edward, tomando la mano que le ofrecía la mujer y estrechándola con firmeza—. Pero estoy aquí en capacidad no oficial. ¿Y usted es?

—Detective Charlotte Hunter. Estoy a cargo de la investigación de homicidio involuntario contra Sam Uley —completó Charlotte.

—Bien, me disculpo —dijo Edward asintiendo. Había visto su nombre muchas veces, pero su mente estaba siendo arrastrada en demasiadas direcciones últimamente—. ¿Podemos enviar a Uley de vuelta por esto?

Charlotte hizo una mueca.

—No hay órdenes de captura en el archivo —confesó sonando frustrada—. Y fue invitado a entrar.

—Y él no te amenazó de ninguna forma ¿verdad, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que quería disculparse. Solo lo dejé entrar y le dije que necesitaba usar el baño. —Ella se veía tímida—. Lo siento si desperdicié el tiempo de alguien —comenzó a justificarse.

—No, señorita Swan —dijo Charlotte con firmeza—. Fue mi descuido. Él debería haber tenido órdenes de no contactarla en absoluto. Tan pronto como regrese a la estación, haré que me den una orden de restricción que prohíbe que la llame siquiera.

—Pensaba que eso debería haberse hecho automáticamente —sugirió Edward, su voz un poco brusca—. Dada la naturaleza del caso. Y Uley intentó verla una vez antes.

—Tiene razón —concordó Charlotte con una mueca—. En ese momento, Uley llegó a un acuerdo jurando ni siquiera mirar a su habitación si no tratábamos de mantenerlo alejado de su esposa. Como dije, fue un descuido, y mi culpa. Debería haber vuelto a revisar esos términos una vez que la señorita Swan fue dada de alta del hospital. —Ella se volvió hacia Bella—. Lo siento, señorita Swan. Me aseguraré de que no tenga que verlo hasta el juicio.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir, si voy al juicio?

Charlotte hizo una pausa y Edward contuvo la respiración.

—Me temo que su asistencia es obligatoria, señorita Swan, al menos el día en que la llamen al estrado —explicó Charlotte.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Yo no... ¿Qué quieres decir? Nadie me dijo que tendría que... hacer eso. —Ella se veía angustiada y confundida—. ¿Qué diría? No puedo recordar nada.

—Oh, Dios mío... lo siento mucho. —Charlotte resopló—. Parece que hoy no es mi día. Me olvidé de que todavía nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar de eso con usted.

—Detective, si no necesita nada más, ¿por qué no deja que me encargue desde aquí? —intervino Edward esperando que su tono comunicara que no era una sugerencia—. Estoy seguro de alguien de su gente llamará a Bella pronto para contarle lo que se puede esperar en el juicio.

Charlotte miró con curiosidad entre los dos, pero asintió. Ella miró a Bella con su expresión arrepentida.

—Una vez más, me disculpo. Eso fue bastante poco amable de mi parte. Estaremos en contacto.

Cuando los oficiales se fueron, Edward volvió su atención a Bella. Estaba acurrucada en una esquina de su sofá, con las piernas levantadas y mirando fijamente, con aspecto nervioso. Ella lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué podrían preguntarme? —cuestionó—. Soy inútil como testigo.

Edward se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado.

—Pueden preguntarte qué pasó desde el accidente. —Él enroscó sus dedos suavemente alrededor de los de ella sobre su rodilla, apretando con consuelo. Incluso sin sus recuerdos, ella era una gran parte de su caso, él lo sabía bastante bien. Él pensó que el fiscal del distrito la usaría como una tarjeta de simpatía, como habría dicho Banner—. Todo lo que te ha pasado, todo lo que estás luchando, es un resultado directo de sus acciones ese día. Eso es por lo que están tratando de encontrarlo responsable.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Pero... no puedo creer que hiciera algo de eso a propósito —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Es por eso que no lo juzgarán por asesinato —señaló Edward en voz baja, apartando el pelo de la cara de Bella con su mano libre—. No fue planeado, eso es obvio. Eso no significa que no sea culpable de todo. Por Jacob, y por lo que te ha pasado.

Bella cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas y respirando profundamente. El corazón de Edward se retorció, odiando que no pudiera protegerla de todo a lo que se tenía que enfrentar. Era mucho. Demasiado.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró después de un momento.

—¿Por qué no tomas una siesta y yo mientras voy a buscar algo para la cena más tarde? —sugirió a la ligera.

Ella giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—No tienes que protegerme, ya sabes. Tienes tu propia vida, estoy segura.

—Me puedo quedar. No es un problema.

—Edward —empezó Bella con un suspiro.

—Si no me quieres aquí, lo entiendo, pero espero que me complazcas esta noche al menos. Si pudiera justificarlo, tendría un guardia parado aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —admitió—. No creo que Uley sea una amenaza, pero me daría tranquilidad estar aquí en caso de que regrese, al menos hasta que salga la orden de restricción.

Bella pasó sus manos por su cara y Edward tuvo que reír. Había visto esa expresión exasperada antes y la familiaridad trajo consigo una oleada de calidez.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera discutir, lo que Bella iba a decir fue interrumpido por un bostezo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es una molestia? —preguntó vacilante.

—Para nada, señorita Swan. —Él le sonrió—. Soy bastante aburrido. Si no estuviera aquí, estaría en casa, limpiando mi arma o algo así de interesante.

Ella soltó un bufido suave, sus párpados, obviamente, cada vez más pesados.

—Solo una siesta —murmuró—. Y no prepares la cena. Cocinaré para nosotros.

Él rio suavemente.

—Sí, Bella. Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Eso es lo que quiero —dijo, asintiendo decididamente.

Edward sonrió, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla porque no podía evitarlo.

—Deberías irte a la cama, Bella. Parece que te vas a desmayar.

Ella bostezó nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí. Solo una hora —repitió, caminando en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

 ***Preparación H:** es una crema para las hemorroides.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Melina, rjnavajas, cavendano13, patymdn, Adriana Molina, Liz Vidal, carolaap, cary, Pili, Yoliki, Techu, Melany, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, solecitopucheta, alejandra1987, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Tecupi, miop, Lizdayanna, jupy, Esal, Maryluna, nydiac10 y freedom2604._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Capítulo 16: Pausa de embarazada

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Pausa de embarazada**

Edward miró entretenido mientras Bella tropezaba, su cabello enredado y sus ojos adormilados, en la sala de estar. Ella parpadeó y miró confundida hasta que lo vio sentado en su sofá. Edward se sorprendió un poco cuando ella lo miró.

—Te dije que solo quería dormir por una hora —refunfuñó, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

Él se rio, repentinamente entendiendo el porqué de su mal humor.

—No me dijiste que te despertara —señaló.

Ella hizo un puchero, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Está oscuro ahora.

—Eso es lo que sucede por la noche —bromeó con ella ligeramente, riendo entre dientes cuando se volvió para rodar sus ojos hacia él.

—Realmente no quise dormir tanto tiempo —murmuró, despertando un poco más mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba—. No sé por qué estoy tan agotada. No he estado haciendo nada.

Edward no respondió que la gestación se suponía que era un asunto agotador. No quería arruinar la ligereza del momento.

—Bueno —dijo en cambio, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Ya que estás decepcionada de mí, no me importa decírtelo, desobedecí tus deseos.

Ella lo miró con cara de tristeza.

—¿Qué?

—Pedí pizza para nosotros.

Se rio de nuevo cuando ella arrugó la nariz, mirándolo con el fervor de un gatito enojado.

—Lo siento. De todos modos, ¿realmente sientes ganas de cocinar?

—No —admitió, bostezando de nuevo—. Pero debería hacerlo. Estoy harta de ser tan inútil.

Eso sonó como su Bella, siempre queriendo ayudar cuando tenía todas las razones y excusas para descansar.

Esta era su Bella, se recordó a sí mismo con firmeza.

Su Bella, solo un poco más frágil.

Sin embargo, ella estaba peleando. Ella estaba tratando de ser independiente, tratando de encontrar su fortaleza.

Suavemente, él extendió la mano, levantando su barbilla con dos dedos.

—No creo que te lo haya dicho... pero creo que lo que estás haciendo aquí es increíble.

Ella parpadeó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba, sus ojos un poco más anchos de lo que habían estado un minuto antes.

—No estoy haciendo nada —protestó. Su voz era firme, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras lo miraba.

De repente el anhelo de besarla, tocarla, se convirtió en una necesidad poderosa. La mirada en sus ojos era demasiado familiar, tan difícil de resistir.

Si había algo de verdad en los cuentos de hadas de su infancia era que el beso del verdadero amor rompería el hechizo en el que se encontraba.

Cuando vieron Peter Pan, Edward y su hermano siempre habían aplaudido mucho a Tinker Bell, sabiendo con la certeza de los niños pequeños que podían salvarla simplemente porque creían lo suficiente.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, concentrado en sus labios.

Sonó el timbre y ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

Rápidamente, Edward se levantó, mirando hacia ella.

—Yo... —comenzó, con la intención de disculparse, pero no pudo obligarse a decir las palabras. Él no lamentaba querer besarla. No estaba avergonzado de que, por un momento, se permitiera creer en magia y milagros.

Aun así, sabía que no podía depender de los cuentos de hadas. Ella parecía desconcertada, con los labios entreabiertos y la piel enrojecida.

Con un suspiro, él agachó la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta.

Volvió con una pizza grande, sonriendo, esperando poder solucionar el incidente.

Resultó no ser un problema porque en el momento en que entró en la habitación, el rostro de Bella se puso pálido. Se tapó la boca con la mano y corrió hacia el baño.

—¿Bella? —gritó detrás de ella, preocupado. Escuchó el sonido distante de arcadas. Haciendo una mueca, maldijo su propia estupidez.

A él y a Bella les encantaba la pizza de pollo y ajo, pero también sabía que los olores fuertes y las mujeres embarazadas no se llevaban muy bien.

A falta de otra cosa que hacer, tomó la pizza y la dejó fuera de alcance. Cuando regresó corriendo, oyó el sonido del inodoro y el sonido del agua del lavamanos corriendo. Con cuidado, miró por la esquina de la puerta.

Bella estaba recargada en el lavamanos. Su piel, antes ruborizada de un agradable rosa, ahora era de un blanco agotado y enfermizo. Respiró lentamente por la nariz, como si aún tuviera náuseas.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward con un suspiro bajo, poniéndose a su lado y colocando su mano sobre su espalda. Él frotó suavemente, apartándole mechones de cabello del cuello.

—No es tu culpa —se quejó Bella, sonando irritada—. Es esta cosa estúpida. —Ella gesticuló vagamente hacia su estómago—. No tiene instinto de supervivencia. No me deja alimentarlo.

Edward frunció sus labios porque era mucho más culpa suya de lo que ella se había dado cuenta.

—Vamos —dijo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. ¿Por qué no te recuestas durante un minuto? ¿Qué crees que puedas soportar? Puedo ir a buscar algo.

—No tienes que hacer eso —murmuró, sentándose en el borde de la cama, colgando como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente sentada.

—Bella, en realidad no es pro…

—No, quiero decir, no tengo ganas de comer para nada —interrumpió. Ella suspiró y se tendió. Era un testimonio de lo mal que se sentía que no protestó por la manera en que él la cubría con las mantas y se las subía hasta la barbilla.

—Agh, soy una pésima anfitriona —dijo cansadamente—. Estoy segura de que esto es realmente divertido para ti.

—No estaría aquí si no quisiera —respondió suavemente, sentándose en el borde de la cama, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

—Si realmente te vas a quedar, no deberías quedarte en el sofá. Hay una habitación para invitados, ya sabes. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Aunque, está realmente desordenada. Creo que alguien debe haberse quedado recientemente.

—¿Oh? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Sí. Debe haber sido uno de los amigos de Jake o algo así. Tendré que preguntarle a Quil y Embry cuando los vuelva a ver, tal vez ellos sepan. —Sus ojos se cerraron y rodó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama de nuevo, frente a él. Edward sonrió—. Debo levantarme y traerte sábanas limpias o algo así, pero de todos modos no sé dónde están.

—Me las arreglaré —prometió.

Ella tarareó, y fue solo un minuto antes de que su respiración se normalizara.

Edward se quedó por un momento, cuidándola mientras ella volvía a dormir. Se rio para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que había obtenido lo que quería, hasta cierto punto. ¿No había pasado muchas noches mientras ella estaba en coma deseando poder consolarla durante su mareo y satisfacer sus antojos? Hasta el momento, ella le estaba dejando cuidar de ella hasta cierto punto, lo que mitigó una profunda necesidad en él.

Cuidadosamente, Edward le acarició la mejilla, preguntándose si ella se daría cuenta de que era raro sentirse tan cómodo con un extraño como él.

Él hizo una mueca, recordando cuando ella le había contado de su amistad con Jacob. Era cálido había dicho. Parecía lo más natural del mundo cuando él sostenía su mano. Todos asumieron que significaba que eran íntimos, pero no era así, no para ellos.

Hasta que así fue.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward pasó una cansada mano por sus ojos.

Él no quería compararse con Jacob. No quería terminar en la misma relación que compartieron Bella y Jacob. Obviamente, eso no funcionó a largo plazo.

Ella confiaba en él y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Todo lo demás tendría que tomarse según como fuera pasando.

 _ **~0~**_

La primera semana y media de Bella en su casa había sido interesante, por decir lo menos.

Ella tenía sus dudas, pero los doctores no habían estado mintiendo. Se puso más fácil. Cada día era un poco mejor.

Los doctores le habían advertido que no se forzara a sí misma, para tratar de no frustrarse con los agujeros en sus recuerdos. Lentamente, Bella estaba empezando a aceptar lo que le había sucedido, a aceptar la realidad de su situación. El pasado se había ido y ninguna cantidad de lamento iba a traerlo de vuelta.

Ella tenía veinticinco años.

Ocho años habían pasado: ocho años de avances tecnológicos, relaciones encontradas y perdidas, elecciones de vida hechas.

Jacob estaba muerto.

Todos los días, esos hechos eran más fáciles de comprender, más fáciles de aceptar.

Su psicóloga, con quien finalmente había tenido una sesión completa unos días antes, había sugerido que, en lugar de mirar la imagen completa, que de hecho era abrumadora, Bella debería concentrarse en contestar un signo de interrogación a la vez.

Tomando ese consejo en serio, Bella comenzó a poner su vida en orden, una pieza a la vez.

Primero, limpió su departamento. Pasó una cantidad significativa de tiempo en la habitación de invitados, tratando de armar piezas del rompecabezas. Ayudaría, pensó ella más de una vez, si supiera cómo se suponía que sería el acertijo.

Ella había planteado la hipótesis de que tal vez habían tenido un invitado recientemente, pero si eso era cierto, ¿su invitado habría dejado toda su ropa?

Poco probable, aunque dadas las circunstancias, con Jacob muerto y ella en coma, tal vez cosas como algunos cambios de ropa habían sido olvidadas.

O tal vez ella y Jacob habían tenido una pelea, planteó la hipótesis.

Las parejas peleaban, ella lo entendió, pero ¿y si hubieran estado peleados cuando él murió?

Eso era algo que ella no había considerado. Cuando alguien moría repentinamente, siempre se hablaba de las últimas conversaciones, de los arrepentimientos por las cosas dichas o por las que no se alcanzaron a decir.

La última pelea que Bella recordaba haber tenido con Jake era solo un mes antes, según sus cálculos. Habían estado manejando en su camioneta, se dirigían hacia la reserva cuando vieron dos motos abandonadas frente al césped de los Marks.

Jacob pensó que sería divertido restaurarlas y montarlas. Bella se había resistido porque definitivamente Charlie la asesinaría.

Sus discusiones habían sido de tono amistoso entonces, pero si él estaba durmiendo en otra habitación, Bella tenía que asumir que sus problemas se habían profundizado un poco más en el tiempo presente. Incluso durante sus peores peleas, que no habían sido nada malas, la ira de Bella no había durado más de la noche antes de que él volviera a llamar y la molestara hasta que ella se riera.

Había más de una muda de ropa esparcida por el piso de la habitación. Si hubieran peleado, no había sido solo una cosa de una noche.

Ese fue el punto bajo de su semana, preguntándose si todo era tan feliz como parecía entre ella y Jacob.

Al eso menos hablaba del hecho de que ella todavía era una persona muy privada. Angela, una de sus mejores amigas, afirmó que nunca había hablado mucho acerca de su relación con Jacob, lo que sonaba como ella. Era lógico que, si tenían problemas, Bella probablemente se hubiera guardado el hecho para sí misma, y aunque eso era frustrante, porque quería saber qué había pasado entre ellos, también era algo reconfortante.

Incluso si ella no hubiera guardado la pelea para ella misma, estaba todo el asunto de que nadie hablaba mal de los muertos.

Fueran los que fueran los problemas que hubieran tenido eran un punto discutible, tan frustrante como ese pensamiento era. Jacob se había ido. Él no estaba allí para esperar una relación con ella.

Así que la habitación de invitados estaba vacía, con las sábanas limpias y la cama tendida. La ropa sucia se lavó y dobló hasta que ella descubriera qué hacer con ella. Las revistas y las latas de Coca-Cola se enviaron a la basura.

Cuando fue al dormitorio principal, Bella descubrió un computador portátil escondido debajo de una chaqueta de mujer, presumiblemente su chaqueta. Curiosa, ella lo activó solo para recibir una solicitud de contraseña. Ella probó su contraseña de correo electrónico anterior. No funcionó. Ella probó varias otras cosas. Nada funcionó.

Angela, que había ido varias veces esa semana a visitarla, se ofreció a que Ben, su novio de mucho tiempo, lo mirara. Pensó que Ben sería capaz de entrar en su sistema sin tener que destruir sus archivos.

Él era un tipo ocupado, así que meterse en su computadora portátil, y todo lo que eso pudiera decirle, tendría que esperar.

Esto estaba llevando el autodescubrimiento a niveles completamente nuevos.

Angela, sus padres y Edward se habían coordinado, asegurándose de que siempre tuviera un aventón cuando lo necesitara. Sus citas se cumplían y su refrigerador estaba lleno. Pero ella se sentía como una carga. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido que la primera parte de su vida que restauraría sería su capacidad para conducir. Phil había sido lo suficientemente amable y valiente como para llevarla al estacionamiento del estadio para probar sus habilidades de conducción, que parecían estar intactas.

Cuatro días atrás, finalmente pudo alentar a su madre y padre a volver a sus vidas. Estaban revoloteando y eso la ponía nerviosa. Cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera de lo normal, más tardaría en encontrar una rutina. Todos necesitaban volver a la rutina, y ella había demostrado que podía funcionar por sí misma.

Así que Charlie había regresado a Forks y Renée y Phil a Florida. Por mucho que amara a sus padres, Bella respiró un poco más tranquila cuando no tuvo que preocuparse por poner una cara feliz por el bien de ellos.

Con Edward, Bella había notado que se sentía más en control de su vida. Sentía que podía respirar y que podría mantener su cabeza fuera del agua en el río revuelto que era su vida en ese momento.

Él la hacía sentir realmente como si no tuviera que navegar sola.

Por supuesto, Renée y Charlie estaban tratando de estar ahí para ella, pero era difícil quitarse la forma en la que siempre los había visto. Sus padres tomaron cierta cantidad de cuidado. O tal vez fue solo la actitud de adolescente que le quedaba la que se erizó cuando se metieron en sus cosas.

De cualquier manera, ella ponía una cara feliz y fingía estar bien por el bien de ellos. Con Edward, estaba aprendiendo que estaba bien apoyarse.

Tenía que confiar en alguien, la psicóloga lo había reiterado varias veces. Era demasiado para soportar por sí misma.

Bella no había elegido a Edward conscientemente. Era solo que él estaba tan concentrado en ella. Tenía que ser el caso, ella sospechaba. Sí, ella era una amiga pero él estaba concentrado en ella como parte del caso de homicidio involuntario y su propio caso.

Ella no estaba discutiendo con el por qué. Pasar tiempo con Edward era lo más destacado de su día a menudo difícil. Ella había dejado de cuestionar por qué quería pasar tiempo con ella, el hecho era que lo hacía y honestamente no sabía cómo habría hecho frente a todo sin su ayuda.

Probablemente por eso estaba tarareando mientras estudiaba para su prueba escrita para la licencia de conducir una tarde.

Se suponía que Edward vendría de nuevo esa noche. En realidad, para ser más precisos, iba a recogerla para llevarla a su casa.

Aún sonaba extrañamente arriesgado, aunque Bella se dijo a sí misma que ya había crecido. Ella nunca había sido una colegiala chillona. Ella no iba a convertirse en una a su edad.

El hecho de que un chico caliente la invitara a su casa no significaba que iba a suceder nada.

Aunque…

Durante la última semana y media, hubo tantas veces que Bella estuvo segura de que algo iba a suceder entre ellos. Ella ni siquiera lo estaba buscando, así que no podía decir que estaba tratando de encontrarlo. De hecho, cada vez, el momento se le aparecía por sorpresa, a propósito de nada en particular. Hablaban o incluso estaban sentados juntos y de repente se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. El aire a su alrededor parecía ponerse pesado y las palabras morían en sus labios.

Una pausa de embarazada ella creía que se llamaba, lo que le pareció algo irónico.

La forma en que él buscaba su rostro, pasaba las puntas de sus dedos tan suavemente sobre su piel, el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba, esperando, porque de alguna manera sabía que iba a besarla de manera innata.

¿O era que ella quería que él la besara?

Por un momento largo y sin aliento, estaba segura de que él lo haría.

Entonces el momento pasaba. Apartaba la mirada y Bella se sentía decepcionada y desconcertada. Y tonta. Se sentía muy tonta de esperar, como una niña pequeña que no podía leer el lenguaje corporal de un adulto, no estaba engañando a nadie.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella dejó el manual del conductor a un lado.

Afortunadamente, antes de que empezara a divagar, sonó su teléfono celular. Su sonrisa regresó cuando vio el nombre de Edward.

—¿Hola? —respondió.

—Hola, Bella. Escucha, lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que cancelar lo de esta noche —murmuró en tono de disculpa.

El corazón de Bella cayó y ella esperó que él no pudiera escuchar la decepción en su voz cuando habló.

—Está bien. ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí, en realidad. Tengo que regresar a Forks tan pronto como salga del trabajo hoy. Rosalie está teniendo el bebé.

—Oh —respondió Bella, sintiéndose un poco mejor—. Bueno, esa es una buena razón. Probablemente será bueno que tomes un descanso. Entre tu caso y tener que cuidarme, no descansas.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Evitar que mi hermano trepe las paredes no será exactamente relajante. —Su voz era más suave, haciendo que Bella se sintiera cálida desde adentro, cuando dijo las siguientes palabras—. Y estar contigo nunca es una tarea difícil, Bella —dijo con sinceridad.

—Bueno, si realmente no es un problema... —comenzó con una idea formulándose en su cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—De verdad, no me sentiré insultada si dices que no, pero si vas a ir a Forks de todos modos, ¿crees que me podrías llevar? —preguntó rápidamente.

—¿Llevar? ¿A dónde? —preguntó, su voz curiosa pero no renuente.

Bella suspiró.

—Bueno, si puedes llevarme a casa de mi padre, estaría bien. Yo solo... Billy me ha estado molestando. Quiere arreglar lo de la herencia de Jacob —admitió y un doloroso nudo subió a su garganta.

—Oh, eso es... Bueno, no me puedo imaginar lo difícil que será —dijo en voz baja.

Por un momento, Bella no dijo nada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían automáticamente por sus ojos. La idea de que el dinero de Jacob debería ser de ella era ridícula y ella había tratado de decirle eso a Billy. Él no iba a tener nada de eso.

Cuando era adolescente, ella le manejaba las cuentas a su padre, asegurándose de que los recibos se pagaran a tiempo y demás. Había asumido ese deber no por necesidad, sino porque quería aliviar esa carga: Charlie siempre había odiado manejar números.

Era simplemente surrealista. Si tenía que lidiar con lo que Jacob le había dejado, tenía que aceptar que era una adulta con más responsabilidades que cuando era adolescente. Los recibos que se pagaban eran sus cuentas, sus obligaciones.

Ella había perdido los últimos vestigios de su infancia.

Por supuesto, estaba esa otra cosa.

Billy probablemente pondría sus manos en su estómago otra vez. Él querría saber sobre el bebé. Probablemente querría hacer planes para el asunto, asegurarse de que usara el dinero de Jacob para eso.

Por mucho que intentara dejarlo fuera de su mente, no pensar en ello tanto como fuera posible, no podía evitar tener que reconocer el embarazo.

—Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez —espetó, tanto para ella como para Edward—. Tiene que hacerse.

—Estaría más que feliz de llevarte, siempre y cuando estés bien con que Jasper venga también —dijo Edward, su voz automáticamente calmando sus nervios.

—¿Jasper? ¿Quieres decir que finalmente voy a conocerlo?

—¿Conocerlo? —repitió Edward. Luego escuchó lo que pensó que podría ser una palma chocando con su frente—. ¡Oh! Por supuesto que no lo recordarías... —Él se rio con ironía—. Lo siento, Bella. Debería habértelo presentado mucho antes.

—Han sido un par de semanas ocupadas para todos nosotros —murmuró ella—. De todos modos, ¿a qué va Jasper? ¿Tendrás que trabajar mientras visitas a tu familia?

—Sí y no —respondió Edward—. Sí, probablemente nos mantendremos en contacto con la oficina, pero en realidad solo está tomando un aventón para ver a Alice. Siendo ecologista, ya sabes.

—¿Alice? ¿La enfermera del hospital, esa Alice?

—Sí, parecen haber desarrollado un romance o al menos estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que desata su sonrisa tonta cuando ella llama o le envía mensajes de texto o cuando él siquiera piensa en ella —dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella tuvo que reír, pensando en un agente serio del FBI sonriendo como un loco en su teléfono.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Que algo hermoso pueda venir de toda esta situación —dijo con un suspiro.

En el otro extremo de la línea, Edward estuvo callado por un tiempo y ella se preguntó si había dicho algo mal.

—Es bueno para él —agregó él finalmente, su tono imparcial—. En cualquier caso, probablemente me quede el fin de semana. ¿Eso está bien?

—Sí —respondió Bella con un suspiro—. De todos modos, estoy segura de que a mi padre no le importará. Todavía piensa que debería estar en casa con él.

—Pero ¿qué haría sin ti para entretenerme? —preguntó él con fingido horror.

Bella se sonrojó, poniendo la palma de su mano en una mejilla mientras sonreía ampliamente, de repente contenta de que él no pudiera verla.

—Lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo antes de que llegara y te complicara la vida —respondió en voz baja.

Él bufó.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil.

 _ **~0~**_

El viaje a Forks fue en realidad el tiempo más alegre que Edward había pasado en bastante tiempo. Jasper y Bella eran realmente dos de sus personas favoritas en el mundo y se llevaban bien. Por supuesto, Edward no debería haberse preocupado. Jasper siempre fue el mejor para tranquilizar a la gente. Aunque inicialmente era tímida, la sacó de su caparazón con suficiente facilidad.

Durante tres horas fue casi fácil pretender que todo era normal.

Su chica estaba a su lado en el asiento del pasajero, mirando por encima del hombro mientras bromeaba con su mejor amigo.

Esto era lo que él quería, lo que había imaginado cuando él y Bella hablaron acerca de salir como pareja. Tal vez fue solo porque Jasper sabía que era fácil pretender que las cosas eran normales.

Mantuvo las manos fuertemente agarradas al volante, para no ceder a la necesidad de estirarse y unir sus dedos con los de ella.

Deseando como el infierno que ella viniera al hospital con él y se metiera en la cama con él bajo el techo de sus padres esa noche, cuando Edward se despidió, cuando se detuvieron en la casita de su padre, se sintió melancólico.

Subiéndose al asiento del copiloto, Jasper guardó silencio durante unos minutos mientras se alejaban. Sin embrago, justo cuando entraron al estacionamiento del hospital, habló lentamente, sus palabras meditadas.

—Sabes, esa chica, esa mujer, te adora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido por las palabras—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La forma en que te mira —reflexionó—. Especialmente cuando cree que no estás mirando. Sonríe más cuando le sonríes. —Él rio—. Me hace querer llegar con Alice más rápido.

Edward miró hacia adelante, parpadeando y dándole vueltas a eso en su mente. Quería negarlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, tanto deseando desesperadamente tener esperanza como no desear que sus sueños se desataran solo para que pudieran ser aplastados.

—Todo va a salir bien, Edward. Puedo sentirlo —aseguró Jasper, dándole palmadas en el brazo antes de salir del auto.

Edward se demoró un momento después de que su compañero desapareció en el hospital, permitiéndose una línea de cauteloso optimismo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, piligm, kaja0507, Melany, Lady Grigori, cary, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Esal, miop, Adriu, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Tata XOXO, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, carolaap, alejandra1987, Techu, freedom260, Nadiia16, torrespera172, bbluelilas, Smedina, nydiac10, Maryluna y jupy._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Capítulo 17: Padres

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Padres**

Bella no estaba de buen humor.

Decir que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo sería como decir que los muelles, en los días en que entraban los barcos de pesca, contaminaban el aire con un leve hedor. Esa mañana, todo parecía ir mal.

En las últimas dos semanas, ella había consumido más huevos que en toda su vida. Parecía fortuito ya que Charlie parecía extrañamente ansioso por atenderla y los huevos estaban entre los pocos artículos que podía cocinar sin que se produjera un desastre. Por supuesto, cuando él colocó el plato frente a ella, su reflejo nauseoso se activó y ella no llegó al baño del segundo piso.

Al menos Charlie tenía todos los pisos de madera.

El incidente la había hecho llorar como nunca.

—Lo siento, papá —se lamentó cuando pudo calmarse—. No tengo idea de qué se trata todo esto.

Él sonrió con ironía y le dio un poco de agua para beber.

—Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, lloraba todo el tiempo. No había una sola cosa que podía hacer, bien o mal, que no la hiciera llorar. Una vez, ella entró en un Baskin Robbins* preguntando por algún sabor que ella juraba era helado de vainilla mezclado con gomitas rojas y una cinta de canela, esa fue su descripción exacta.

—Ew —dijo Bella, abrazándose el estómago porque la idea de esa combinación le hizo sentir náuseas—. ¿Realmente tienen ese sabor?

—¡No! —Charlie se rio entre dientes—. El pobre chico detrás del mostrador casi empezó a llorar. Entonces, pensé que podría crear este sabor misterioso para ella.

—Eso es dulce.

—Eso pensé.

—¿Mamá no lo pensó así?

—Estaba tan enojada que pensé que se le iba a reventar una vena en la frente. Me dijo que era estúpido por pensar que podía mezclarlos como un helado. —Charlie negó con la cabeza.

Bella soltó una risita y sollozó al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose considerablemente mejor.

—Vamos, nena —la animó ayudándola a levantarse—. ¿Qué te parece panqueques en la cafetería?

 _ **~0~**_

El mal día de Bella solo empeoró después de llegar a La Push.

Ya estaba ansiosa por la situación, pero su ansiedad aumentó por tres cuando entró en la casa de Billy para encontrarlo allí con sus dos hijas. Rebecca era amable, pero Rachel la fulminó con la mirada en el momento en que Bella entró por la puerta.

El tema era incómodo por sí mismo. Jacob no tenía un testamento preparado, por lo que todos sus activos le correspondían a su padre. Billy quería darle todo a Bella, excepto por el dinero que se necesitó para pagar el funeral de Jacob. Tal vez, como era de esperar, Bella no era la única que protestó por ese hecho.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No le des nada, papá! —gritó Rachel, hablando por primera vez.

Rebecca gimió mirando a Bella rápidamente.

—Lamento esto.

—Es para el bebé —dijo Billy, mirando a su hija con evidente disgusto—. ¿Crees que Jacob no querría cuidar a su hijo?

—Estoy diciendo que no creo que sea su hijo —declaró Rachel sin rodeos.

—Rachel, es suficiente —sentenció Billy en voz alta.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir exactamente? —exigió Charlie—. ¿Crees que Bella lo engañaría?

—Creo que mi hermano era muy infeliz —espetó. Señaló a Bella, su rostro era una mueca fea—. Nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Sus sueños no fueron lo suficientemente buenos. Tú fuiste la razón por la que fue a una universidad que no quería, consiguió un trabajo que odiaba y se alejó de su familia, de su tribu. Renunció a tanto, pero nunca fue suficiente.

—No sé —comenzó Bella con voz temblorosa, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

—Claro, por supuesto. Qué conveniente de ti tener amnesia —se burló.

—¿Conveniente? —dijo Bella, incrédula, la furia rápidamente reemplazó cualquier otra cosa que sintiera ante el ataque verbal de la otra mujer—. ¿Crees que es conveniente que no tenga idea de qué decirte? No recuerdo haber estado con Jake. No recuerdo cómo era nuestra relación o si era feliz.

—Bella, tú no eres de las que engaña —dijo Charlie con firmeza.

—No sé quién soy —respondió Bella, frustrada y abrumada. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Bella! —gritó su padre desde la puerta, siguiéndola.

—Papá, por favor —suplicó, sin volverse—. Necesito un minuto.

Sin esperar a ver si él acataba sus deseos, Bella continuó caminando rápido. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de la casita, se abrazó a la cintura y se sentó en la acera. Una vez que dejó de moverse, toda la ira desapareció y se balanceó ligeramente hacia adelante y atrás, tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

No sirvió. Inclinando su cabeza, Bella dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

El calor que una vez había sentido en este lugar, en La Push y más específicamente en la casa de Billy, había desaparecido. Aquí especialmente, extrañaba la presencia soleada de Jacob más de lo que lo había hecho en las últimas dos semanas desde que se había despertado en ese mundo surrealista. Si él estuviera aquí, él le tomaría la mano y le contaría chistes hasta que ella se estuviera riendo a través de sus lágrimas.

Pero Jacob se había ido y ahora Bella estaba más confundida que nunca sobre cómo habían pasado de los adolescentes que recordaba a los adultos cuyas vidas ella no entendía.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de detener sus emociones antes de caer al borde de la histeria completa. Su mente automáticamente fue a un lugar más reconfortante y se imaginó a sí misma bajo el brazo de Edward, su mejilla apoyada en su hombro y sus labios apretados contra su corona.

Fue un pensamiento totalmente vívido, Bella casi podía creer que era real.

Suspirando, Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Ella y Edward se habían enviado mensajes de texto anoche antes de quedarse dormida. Dijo que con mucho gusto iría con ella a La Push, excepto que existía la posibilidad de que Paul estuviera allí y no sería una buena idea verlo de manera no oficial.

Ella le había recordado que él también debería estar con su familia.

Lo último que escuchó, cuando se había quedado dormida, era que la cuñada de Edward aún estaba en trabajo de parto. Bella hizo una mueca, tratando de no pensar en lo pronto que estaría pasando por todo eso. Todavía tenía cicatrices mentales por el video del parto que había visto en la clase de educación sexual, solo el año pasado, para su recuerdo. Recordó haber pensado en ese momento que si intentaban convencerla de que no quedara embarazada mientras todavía estaba en el instituto, se habían excedido y habían logrado convencerla de no querer tener hijos nunca y punto.

Sacudiendo ese pensamiento, Bella sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y envió un mensaje de texto a Edward, pidiéndole noticias sobre su sobrino.

Bella se sorprendió cuando la respuesta que recibió fue una imagen. Era Edward, sonriendo suavemente, sosteniendo a un bebé envuelto en pañales con una gorra azul.

El calor automáticamente inundó su cuerpo, calentando sus mejillas y extendiéndose directamente hasta los dedos de sus pies. Bella quedó tan atrapada por la imagen que respiró suavemente un "oh".

La visión de Edward con un bebé en sus brazos tiró algún lugar dentro de ella. Bella nunca había sido una de esas chicas que abrazaban muñecas en su infancia o se detuvieron a arrullar a niños en cochecitos. Sin embargo, la imagen reflejada en la pantalla relativamente pequeña de su teléfono provocó un extraño anhelo en ella.

Ella quería eso, se dio cuenta abruptamente. Ella quería que _esto_ fuera suyo. Era un pensamiento al azar, ridículo, pero por un momento, era tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar con un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 **Dean Samuel Cullen, nacido a las 2 a.m. esta mañana.**

Vacilante, Bella regresó a la imagen de nuevo, obligándose a apartar la mirada de la bella y alegre sonrisa de Edward para considerar al bebé en sus brazos. Pasó la yema de su dedo sobre la cara del bebé, tratando de respirar a través del pánico que le pinchó los pulmones, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara dolorosamente.

Era difícil pensar en algo dentro de ella como algo más que otro estrés desorientador que se le había infligido. Más allá del efecto físico del embarazo, la idea de un bebé había sido más una perspectiva, una completamente aterradora y abrumadora. Cada vez que sus pensamientos pasaban por ese camino, los detenía lo más rápido que podía, completamente incapaz de hacer frente a un cambio de vida tan asombroso.

El bebé en la pantalla era muy pequeño, pequeño y frágil en los brazos de Edward.

El bebé dentro de ella era aún más pequeño.

Por primera vez, Bella sintió una punzada de curiosidad mezclada con el miedo y desconcierto habitual. Sabía lo suficiente del embarazo como para comprender que, en casi once semanas, todavía no parecía un bebé. Las cosas que ella recordaba de las clases de educación sexual, los modelos de fetos durante el embarazo temprano se parecían más a los extraterrestres. De repente, deseó haber seguido el consejo del médico para conseguir uno de esos libros de embarazo o buscar uno de los muchos sitios en línea donde podía rastrear su embarazo semana tras semana.

Un pequeño calor se enroscaba como una enredadera alrededor de la piedra fría y sólida que se había instalado en el centro de su pecho, donde solía estar su corazón.

El sobrino de Edward era, como todos los bebés, el producto de dos familias que se unen. Reconoció a Edward en la forma de la nariz del pequeño Dean.

No importaba que no recordara cómo fue concebido, el niño que llevaba era parte de ella, compartiría su sangre y sus rasgos.

Su bebé.

Las palabras eran infinitamente más fáciles de tratar, no tan imposibles o intimidantes como lo habían sido hasta la fecha.

—¿Bella?

Levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Ella ni siquiera había escuchado a nadie acercándose.

—Oh. Hola, Quil —saludó, secándose los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, sonando preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado en el andén.

—Sí, estoy bien. Son solo... hormonas, ¿sabes?

Él la estudió cuidadosamente por un momento, y a Bella le pareció extraño. El Quil de sus recuerdos no era tan contemplativo. El chico que ella recordaba era impulsivo y coqueto. Este Quil parecía más reservado.

Fue reconfortante e inquietante que ella no fuera la única que había cambiado en los últimos ocho años.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo? —volvió a preguntar amablemente.

Bella suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Jake?

—Está bien —respondió Quil fácilmente.

Bella vaciló un momento, girando las palabras en su cabeza.

—Rachel dijo que él fue a la universidad y aceptó un trabajo que no quería por mí. ¿Es eso... hay algo de cierto en eso?

Quil se burló y rodó los ojos.

—Hombre, no escuches a Rachel, Bella —dijo, la ira se filtró en su tono—. Rachel está siendo una zorra con todo últimamente. Está a la defensiva en cada momento. Rachel siempre fue así. Está enojada porque de los tres, todos piensan que Paul es el más culpable. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Tal vez eso sea cierto, tal vez no lo sea. Paul definitivamente es el más grande idiota.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó, perpleja y curiosa.

—Bueno, Sam es como un hermano mayor para todos nosotros. Puede ser un dolor de cabeza, pero finalmente, correcto o incorrecto, puedes creer que estaba cuidando el bien de todos. Quiero decir, si de verdad hizo todas esas cosas de las que lo acusaban, su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. —Quil puso los ojos en blanco—. Agh eso es cursi. Pero si supieras lo que ha hecho por la comunidad desde que se hizo grande, entenderías de lo que hablo. Mucho de su dinero ha vuelto a nosotros.

»Paul, por otro lado, es un gran idiota. Utiliza su dinero para presumir, mostrarnos a todos que es mucho mejor que el resto de nosotros. —Quill frunció el ceño—. No creo que la tribu estaría tan desgarrada por todo si fuera Paul en lugar de Sam. Rachel sabe todo eso y la enoja. Sin embargo, ella no debería desquitarse contigo.

Bella se detuvo, considerando esto.

—Aun así... —vaciló ella—. Recuerdo que Jake ni siquiera sabía si quería ir a la universidad. Habló sobre quizás comenzar un taller contigo y Embry.

—Sí —dijo Quil con un bufido—. Bueno, mira, la vida, eh... la vida se interpone en el camino de todos tus planes, ¿sabes? —agregó riendo—. Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros terminamos haciendo eso, aunque Embry y yo estamos trabajando en eso ahora. Al principio todos fuimos de una manera diferente. No es culpa de nadie, solo la nuestra. La vida simplemente sucede a veces.

—Sí —concedió Bella, comprendiendo eso demasiado bien.

—Jake decidió hacer lo de la universidad por su propia cuenta. Tal vez tuviste algo que ver con eso, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando estás en una relación. No puedes pensar solo, porque tus elecciones afectan a la otra persona. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Siempre le dijiste que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener éxito en la universidad. Así que ahí estaba, pero Sam también lo estaba presionando. Sam le dijo incluso antes de graduarse que tenía un lugar en Imprint, Inc.

Considerando esto, Bella giró su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—Ella también dijo que era infeliz últimamente.

—Bueno, claro —dijo Quil encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso es comprensible, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, todo esto con Sam tuvo que haber sido estresante. Cuando salíamos, él siempre se quejaba de su trabajo y no entendía por qué no renunciaba. Quiero decir, sé que a ustedes les gustaba vivir en Seattle, pero sabes, no entendía por qué no te hablaba de volver aquí. Tuvimos algo bueno comenzando aquí. —Él sonrió melancólicamente—. Supongo que ahora sé. Él no podía simplemente levantarse y renunciar.

 _ **~0~**_

La habitación de hospital de Rosalie estaba, por una vez, vacía excepto por Edward, Esme y el bebé recién nacido descansando en sus brazos. Rosalie había ido a tomar una ducha y Emmett había ido a "ayudar", lo que sea que eso implicara.

Sentado junto a su madre, Edward rozó su dedo con la palma de su pequeño sobrino y sonrió cuando el niño lo agarró con fuerza.

Sabía que era instintivo, una respuesta automática. Aun así, la mano en miniatura del bebé, envuelta alrededor de su dedo era solo uno de esos momentos mágicos en la vida.

Edward guardó silencio mientras miraba a su sobrino, sus pensamientos enredados entre la esperanza y el miedo, preguntándose cómo sería su vida cuando llegara el momento de sostener a su propio hijo. Había tantas preguntas, tanto en el aire.

De una manera u otra, Bella sabría que el bebé era suyo antes de que él o ella naciera. Edward no podía ver otra forma de evitar ese hecho.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte cómo te está yendo con todo esto —habló Esme en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Emmett no es el único padre nuevo, después de todo.

El corazón de Edward golpeó con fuerza en su pecho, parecía crecer y empeorar ante la idea. Iba a ser el padre de alguien...

—¿Le dijiste a Emmett? —preguntó él en lugar de responder la pregunta de su madre. Honestamente, él no sabía cómo responder.

—No es mi historia para contar —aclaró su madre suavemente. El bebé en sus brazos chilló y ella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, meciéndolo suavemente—. Y Emmett tiene otras cosas en mente.

—Sí —murmuró Edward, volviendo al silencio mientras sus pensamientos giraban.

—¿Edward? —comenzó Esme en voz baja—. Crees que... Bueno, a tu padre y a mí realmente nos encantaría conocer a Bella.

Edward se puso rígido, sofocando un gemido. La razón por la que no les había contado sobre Bella y todo el lío de inmediato fue porque estaba tratando de evitar situaciones como esas. Hasta ahora, el apoyo de sus padres había sido mayormente silencioso pero sabía que tenían que tener sus propias opiniones sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Él exhaló lentamente, y su madre se apresuró a seguir su pensamiento.

—Sé que aún no le has contado sobre ti. No nos entrometeríamos en ese asunto.

—Bueno, ¿qué excusa le daría para arrastrarla hacia mis padres? Mamá, ella está empezando a confiar en mí, realmente confiar en mí. No quiero abrumarla.

—No somos abrumadores —protestó Esme.

Edward se rio con ironía.

—¿Quién dice? —Él le sonrió y ella supo que estaba bromeando... principalmente—. De todos modos, no este fin de semana. Este fin de semana debería ser todo sobre _este_ bebé.

—¿Qué hay de mi bebé? —preguntó su hermano, entrando a la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la mano sobre los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Emmett? —preguntó Edward, conteniendo una risa ante el dramatismo de su hermano.

—Eh, estoy bien. Aparentemente... —Miró su reloj—. Catorce horas en la paternidad y ya soy un fracaso.

—Oh, Emmett. ¿Qué hiciste? —exigió saber Esme sonriendo.

Emmett se sentó en la cama, haciendo una mueca hacia su madre. En lugar de responderle, se volvió hacia Edward.

—Si alguna vez tú y tu compañero de vida, Jasper, deciden tener un hijo, permíteme darte algo de sabiduría de papi. Una mujer embarazada siempre tiene la razón. Siempre. No importa cuán ridícula sea, tiene razón. Tú estás equivocado. Todo lo que haces está mal. Incluso cuando tratas de hacer algo bueno, fue algo equivocado. Y por el amor de Dios, no... repito... no intentes tocar a una mujer que acaba de dar a luz, incluso si solo estabas tratando de ayudarla a quitarse la bata.

Mientras Edward y Esme se reían de él, Emmett solo negaba con la cabeza, tomando a su hijo de los brazos de su madre.

—Entre tú y yo, Dean, tu madre está un poco loca. —Su expresión se suavizó cuando acurrucó al bebé más cerca de él, y su sonrisa se convirtió en la cosa ancha y tonta que había estado portando las últimas catorce horas—. Pero supongo que la amamos de todos modos, ¿verdad, amigo?

 _ **~0~**_

El domingo por la tarde, Edward se detuvo frente a la casa de los Swan, listo para regresar a casa. Él estaba solo, ya que Jasper viajaba de regreso a Seattle con Alice, quien tenía el lunes y el martes libres esa semana.

Mirando hacia la casa en la que Bella había pasado su infancia, Edward suspiró suavemente. Recordó haber hablado las semanas antes del accidente, sobre pasar el fin de semana con su padre y los suyos.

Se preguntó vanamente si alguna vez llegarían a realizar los planes que habían tenido: dormir en la misma cama bajo el techo de su padre. Él resopló para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. En aquel entonces, la mayor preocupación que tenía sobre su futuro era si el padre de ella le dispararía a un agente federal o no.

Edward se apartó de su automóvil, dirigiéndose a la entrada justo cuando Charlie apareció en la puerta principal.

—Agente Cullen —saludó Charlie, asintiendo bruscamente.

—Creo que solo Edward está bien dadas las circunstancias —dijo estrechando su mano en señal de saludo—. Hoy estoy aquí como amigo.

—Hoy —repitió Charlie, asintiendo—. Está bien, Edward. Me dirijo a la estación. Bella está lista, así que puedes entrar.

—Gracias —respondió Edward. Estaba a punto de subir los escalones cuando Charlie lo detuvo.

—¿Oye, eh... Edward?

—¿Sí?

Charlie miró hacia abajo, una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro.

—Quería decir... gracias.

Edward arrugó la frente, confundido.

—¿Por qué?

El hombre mayor suspiró y Edward podía decir que no era fácil para él.

—Bella es una persona difícil de cuidar —murmuró finalmente—. No me deja cuidar de ella, así que... me alegro de que hayas estado a su lado. Lo aprecio.

Charlie levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente. Edward pudo ver la total sinceridad allí y asintió. Asintiendo de vuelta, Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

»En cualquier caso, conduce con cuidado.

Cuando Charlie se fue, Edward entró a la casa.

—¿Bella? —llamó.

—Estoy aquí arriba —respondió e inmediatamente se sintió nervioso por la naturaleza de su voz. Subió los escalones sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándola en el más pequeño de los dos dormitorios en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con la cara sin color y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con urgencia, yendo a su lado.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos apoyadas en el vientre, debajo de la camisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentarse cautelosamente junto a ella. Nunca la había visto tocar su estómago así y deseaba poder saber lo que estaba pensando.

—No pasa nada —respondió con voz temblorosa—. Es solo que... puedo sentirlo.

—¿Sientes qué? Sientes el... —Se mordió el labio, esperando como el infierno que él no estuviera a punto de molestarla—. ¿Sentiste que el bebé se movió? —Estaba bastante seguro de que era demasiado pronto para eso, pero no sabía de qué otra cosa estaba hablando.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, ampliándose ligeramente.

—No, nada como eso. Puedo sentir el... el... bulto.

—Oh —dijo Edward en un respiro—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con cuidado. Ella no se veía enojada. Parecía un poco sorprendida, pero no estaba molesta.

—Sí —contestó con incertidumbre—. Creo que sí. No... realmente no lo sé.

—Está bien —aseguró él con dulzura—. Está bien no saber. —Estaba contento de que ella no se sintiera mal, de que estaba reconociendo al bebé, sintiendo el embarazo a través de su piel, sin enloquecer.

Él también estaba escandalosamente celoso.

Sus dedos, a los costados, se crisparon y tuvo que hacerlos puños para evitar alcanzarla. Él quería sentirlo también.

Sabiendo que estaba presionando su suerte, Edward no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Bella... —comenzó, hablando lenta y suavemente—. ¿Puedo sentir?

De nuevo, sus grandes ojos se lanzaron hacia él.

—¿De verdad quieres? —cuestionó, sonando sorprendida y un poco incrédula.

—Solo si te sientes cómoda.

Ella apartó la mirada, y él estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por eso cuando agachó la cabeza y asintió tímidamente.

—Puedes si quieres.

Tratando de mantener la emoción fuera de su rostro, no queriendo dejar ver lo emocionado que estaba tanto de que él podría sentir a su bebé debajo de su palma como de que ella le estaba dando permiso para tocarla, Edward se acercó un poco más a ella en la cama y extendió su mano. Al principio, la extendió ligeramente sobre su camisa. Luego presionó un poco más fuerte, sus labios se crisparon hacia abajo en un ligero puchero cuando no pudo sentir nada.

—Yo, um, creo que necesitas... —Bella se detuvo, pero tentativamente envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca. Ella movió su mano bajo su camisa, boca abajo, y presionó su mano sobre la suya—. Así.

Edward casi no podía respirar, el momento estaba lleno de demasiadas emociones. Era increíble sentir su suave piel de lleno contra su palma de nuevo, recordando cuantas veces la había tocado. La calidez de su piel debajo de su palma y su mano contra la suya le trajeron una medida de felicidad que había estado ausente durante demasiadas largas semanas.

Pero más allá de eso había un sobrecogimiento abrumador que rápidamente se extendió por su pecho.

Debajo de sus dedos, apenas perceptible pero definitivamente táctil, sintió la ligera hinchazón, la piel sedosa pero dura donde el resto de ella era suave. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero no podía parar. Su bebé, el bebé de los dos.

—¿Realmente no crees que esto sea extraño o asqueroso? —preguntó Bella, su voz tan suave.

—No —respondió en voz baja, e incluso él podía escuchar el tono ferviente de su voz. Tragando fuertemente contra el nudo en su garganta, él la miró, tan agradecido de poder compartir este momento—. Bella, esto es increíble.

Era lo más difícil del mundo no besarla en ese momento. Él no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. La amaba mucho y estaba impresionado por lo que ella estaba haciendo por él, llevando a su hijo. Ella se veía complacida y tímida ante su atención, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios insinuando una sonrisa. En sus ojos pudo ver que todavía estaba asustada, pero había una chispa allí, un pequeño fuego.

A regañadientes, dejó caer la mano antes de que el momento se viera manchado de torpeza.

—Sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti —murmuró suavemente—. Sé que no puede ser fácil lidiar con esto encima de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, es increíble lo que estás haciendo aquí. Crear una vida.

Miró hacia abajo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero de nuevo, no parecía molesta.

—Simplemente es demasiado —susurró ella.

—Lo sé —murmuró él con suavidad, y pasó el reverso de sus nudillos por su mejilla con ternura, esperando que ella comprendiera que, sin importar nada, no estaba sola en todo esto.

* * *

 ***Baskin Robbins:** es una franquicia de heladerías que pertenece al grupo Dunkin' Brands.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, freedom2604, cavendano13, carolaap, saraipineda44, jupy, Karina, PEYCI CULLEN, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, MELINA, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, kaja0507, piligm, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Maryluna, Adriu, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, cary, Esal, crysty Katy, Adriana Molina, miop y Jade HSos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Capítulo 18: Avanzando lentamente

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Avanzando lentamente**

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Edward, girando su cabeza para encontrar a Bella mirando sin ver por la ventana.

Había estado bastante callada desde que salieron de Forks y le preocupaba que volviera a caer en depresión por el bebé.

—No es nada —intentó convencerlo pero suspiró cuando lo miró y descubrió que la miraba con severidad—. He estado tratando de lidiar con una cosa a la vez —explicó—. Cosas pequeñas... pero no quedan muchas cosas pequeñas.

Edward asintió.

—¿En qué piensas específicamente? —preguntó con cuidado.

Ella dio un pequeño bufido.

—Entre otras cosas, quiero ser un miembro activo de la sociedad. Esto de estar incapacitada no me sienta bien. Mis padres me criaron para trabajar duro.

—Estás trabajando duro —dijo suavemente—. Trabajar para mejorar es difícil y muchas personas en tu lugar no estarían progresando como lo estás haciendo —hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras se asimilaran antes de continuar—. ¿La escuela te aceptará de nuevo?

—Hablé con ellos por teléfono el otro día. En este momento, para ellos estoy incapacitada, por lo que no me van a aceptar todavía. No hablamos de eso, en realidad, pero dijeron que había al menos unas pocas clases básicas que querrían que volviera a tomar —murmuró—. Angela piensa que debería ir, a ver si encajo.

—¿Pero?

Ella sonrió levemente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Los adolescentes me vuelven loca ahora. Quiero decir. Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué podría haberme hecho decidir estudiar algo que los incluía a ellos?

—Te pregunté eso una vez —dijo Edward en voz baja. Él inclinó su cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad—. Dijiste que no sabías. Es solo donde terminaste.

Bella hizo una mueca, obviamente insatisfecha con la imprecisión de su respuesta.

—Pero no estás limitada. Mucha gente acaba aceptando trabajos solo por trabajar. Mi hermano es así. Terminó siendo contador. —Se rio porque todavía era gracioso que su hermano tuviera un trabajo de escritorio—. Eso es exactamente con lo que tropezó.

Él se veía pensativo.

»La gente cambia de carrera todo el tiempo. Si de todos modos vas a terminar yendo a la escuela, puedes hacer algo que te agrade ahora.

Ella pareció contemplar eso y suspiró.

—Supongo que eso me deja justo donde estaba antes —reflexionó—. Simplemente no sé dónde quiero estar.

—Tienes tiempo —la consoló.

—¿Lo tengo? —Se volvió para mirar por la ventana y aunque su tono era plano y uniforme, podía leer su inquietud en la forma en que sus dedos se retorcían en la tela del suéter que llevaba. Observó mientras su mano vacilante descendía hasta su estómago y presionaba contra el lugar que sabía que estaba la leve hinchazón de su bebé.

Edward guardó silencio mientras trataba de imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

A los diecisiete años ella apenas había comenzado a pensar en el futuro, comenzando tal vez por la universidad a la que se postularía. En su primera vida, había tenido el tiempo que tenían los afortunados de ir a la universidad, viviendo con la responsabilidad limitada de un estudiante. Cuasi adulto, supuso, antes de que se presentaran los hogares, las facturas y otras responsabilidades.

A los veinticinco, ella ya había llegado tarde al juego, habiendo sido empujada al centro en lugar del comienzo de la adultez. Normalmente, los compromisos se acumulaban lentamente: los pesos se agregaban uno o dos a la vez, a medida que avanzaba la vida. Bella recibió la responsabilidad de una vida que le costó siete años: un peso aplastante cuando no se estaba acostumbrado a esa presión.

Reconocer su embarazo significaba que Bella tenía que pensar que pronto tendría que producir no solo para ella sino para un niño.

No, él podía entender por qué se sentía como si no tuviese tiempo de dedicarse a decisiones importantes por ejemplo cómo se iba a mantener a sí misma y al bebé.

Durante largos minutos, Edward debatió sus elecciones. Quería decirle que podía y que se haría cargo de ella. Ella no necesitaba preocuparse por tomar decisiones difíciles y rápidas.

Si tan solo la vida fuera más simple y solo tuviera que considerar una faceta de la complicada situación en la que se encontraban.

Si él le decía sobre ellos y sobre su responsabilidad hacia ella y el bebé, probablemente haría más daño que bien en ese momento. Aún estaba luchando para aceptar el hecho de que había tenido una relación con Jacob. ¿Agregar el conocimiento de una segunda relación ayudaría a su confusión? Él sinceramente lo dudaba.

Bella estaba luchando con las etiquetas que le habían dado hasta ahora. Adulta. Consejera de secundaria. Inquilina. La novia de Jacob. El último lazo que Billy Black tuvo con su hijo. ¿Sería mejor o peor agregar más etiquetas? Su novia. La ex de Jacob.

Ella estaba tratando de cruzar la línea entre ser una persona que podía comprender y caer en roles de los que simplemente se le habló.

Edward no quería que su relación renaciera por la percepción de responsabilidad. No era justo para ninguno de ellos. Si él le decía que eran amantes, no podía imaginar que ella cayera en sus brazos, restaurando al instante la relación que habían perdido. Podía confundirla aún más. Definitivamente, agregaría otra obligación; ella debería al menos considerar ser la persona que él quería que fuera, en lugar de tener solo su propia percepción en la que pensar.

Ella podría resentirse por la complicación adicional.

—Tienes tiempo —dijo de nuevo finalmente, su voz tranquila y firme—. Como dije, las personas deciden cambiar de carrera en todos los puntos de su vida. No es fácil, nunca es fácil, pero creo que tú tienes un sistema de apoyo de personas que se preocupan por ti. Estarán a tu lado sin importar qué elijas. —Él se tomó un momento para mirarla—. Ahí estaré para ti.

 _ **~0~**_

Unos días después de su viaje a Forks, Bella dejó el Departamento de Vehículos Motorizados de Seattle con una gran sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

Ella era oficialmente una conductora con licencia de nuevo.

Esa autonomía y libertad era una carga menos en su mente. Odiaba tener que depender de otras personas para ir de un lugar a otro. A pesar de que había protestado que podía tomar un autobús o incluso un taxi, su padre había conducido desde Forks para llevarla al Departamento de Vehículos Motorizados.

Además de no tener que lidiar con el transporte público o ser una molestia para su padre y sus amigos, había otros beneficios en recuperar su automóvil.

Como había empezado a aceptar de mala gana el pequeño alienígena que crecía dentro de ella, Bella se sentía cada vez más curiosa. Estaba agradecida de que su curiosidad se hubiera desatado más recientemente, ahora que sus padres no estaban revoloteando y que podía conducir su automóvil de nuevo.

Dado que el embarazo era un subproducto del sexo, la ponía irracionalmente incómoda que sus padres supieran que estaba embarazada. Sintió que sería castigada o menospreciada porque el sexo no era algo que se suponía que debía hacer en la escuela secundaria. No había manera de que pudiera haber comprado algunos de los libros de los que estaba comprando en presencia de sus padres. Con este pensamiento, sus mejillas estaban encendidas mientras la cajera marcaba sus compras.

—¿Estos son para ti? —preguntó la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y asintió, sintiéndose tímida y estúpida.

—Felicitaciones, cariño. Qué emocionante. ¿Es esta tu primera vez?

—Um. Sí. Sí —tartamudeó, tratando de resistir el impulso de retorcerse. Esa línea de conversación no era nada cómoda.

—Oh, lo recuerdo. Es un viaje interesante —dijo la mujer con tristeza, empacando sus libros—. ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Casi doce semanas.

La mujer rio.

—Ah, no lo aparentas para nada, pero eso cambiará pronto. Buena suerte, cariño.

Bella murmuró su agradecimiento y escapó rápidamente a su auto, sintiéndose como si huyera con productos robados en lugar de una bolsa con libros de embarazo legalmente comprados.

Se recordó a sí misma que no era una adolescente estúpida. Este embarazo fue el resultado de una relación amorosa, consensual y adulta, independientemente de si ella lo recordaba o no.

Ciertamente, la mujer no la había mirado con condescendencia o desilusión. Los bebés eran algo bueno, algo feliz.

Ella recordó la expresión en el rostro de Edward, el temor claramente escrito allí, cuando tocó su vientre ligeramente hinchado. Increíble, él había dicho, que ella estuviera creando vida.

Con su mano sobre su piel y una profunda mirada sin nombre en sus ojos, Bella había sentido una especie de orgullo primordial en ella. Había una belleza innata, una rectitud natural, en lo que sucedía debajo de sus dedos. Eso era para lo que su cuerpo estaba diseñado y durante unos pocos latidos, no se sintió aterrador, sino como si el mundo fuera como debería ser. Se sentía tan sorprendentemente femenina en ese momento, que podía hacer algo que él jamás sería capaz de hacer.

Ella no se sintió contaminada o agraviada, sino hermosa y divina.

La idea de un bebé era mucho para tratar. Demasiado. Pero ella quería encontrar esa sensación de magia que había visto en la cara de Edward. No podía dejar de lado por completo los sentimientos negativos que tenía, pero ¿no podía tener los sentimientos positivos también?

De vuelta en casa, Bella rápidamente buscó en el primero, un clásico cuyo título había escuchado en películas y en televisión: _Qué esperar cuando estás esperando_.

Echar un vistazo a la tabla de contenido fue un error; había mucha información allí. Bella cerró el libro, cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrir el libro, esta vez en el medio. Dio la vuelta hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, observando el embarazo una semana a la vez en lugar de tratar de lidiar con todo a la vez.

Al parecer a su bebé le estaban creciendo los dedos de los pies y las uñas esa semana. Sus ojos y nariz se movían a una ubicación más parecida a la humana y estaba aprendiendo a tragar, lo que era un poco asqueroso dada su ubicación actual. Era del tamaño de una salchicha de viena y pesaba ciento cuarenta gramos.

Por una vez, Bella se sintió abrumada de una manera positiva. Ella dejó el libro, recostándose en su sofá cuando el milagro de la nueva vida la golpeó. Pequeñas uñas en pequeños dedos en pequeñas y diminutas manos. Un ser perfecto y complejo se desató donde, no hacía tantas semanas, no había existido. Era un milagro tan antiguo como el mundo y sin embargo tan nuevo para ella.

Con cuidado de no dejar que sus pensamientos se desviaran de la ligereza que sentía, Bella deslizó sus manos debajo de su camisa, acunando su pequeña protuberancia.

Durante todos los momentos que pudo, Bella se deleitó.

 _ **~0~**_

—Cullen, a mi oficina, ahora.

Edward y Jasper levantaron la vista de donde habían estado revisando sus notas sobre los hermanos Wolfe. Banner se acercó sin mirarlos pero se retiró a su oficina.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —siseó Jasper por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? Nada —respondió Edward, poniéndose de pie. Él se devanó los sesos. Sí, era cierto, había estado un poco distraído, pero su trabajo aún se estaba haciendo. No había nuevas pistas sobre el caso con los hermanos Wolfe o con Sam, pero eso era tanto culpa de todos los demás en el equipo como la suya.

Posiblemente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward entró a la oficina del A.D.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó Banner brevemente.

Con el miedo retorciendo sus entrañas, Edward hizo lo que le dijeron.

—Tome asiento, agente.

Edward obedeció e intentó no retorcerse mientras el silencio se prolongaba entre ellos durante minutos y minutos. Finalmente, Banner suspiró, mirándolo.

»Está bien, voy a ser franco sobre esto. Estás seguro, estoy seguro, de que el fiscal de distrito te va a llamar al estrado de los testigos en el juicio por homicidio sin premeditación de Uley, ¿correcto?

—Sí, señor —respondió Edward.

—Mira, sabes tan bien como yo que nuestro caso contra Uley es débil en algunos lugares, lo suficientemente débil como para que sea posible que sea descartado. Necesitamos una condena en el juicio por homicidio sin premeditación porque nos da margen para negociar —dijo, moviendo sus dedos mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su silla.

Se enderezó y miró a Edward, su mirada fría y feroz.

»Agente Cullen, ¿tenías una relación de naturaleza sexual con la señorita Swan antes de ese día?

Todo el aliento dejó los pulmones de Edward en un zumbido. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido. Cerró la boca otra vez, tragó saliva, contó hasta diez en su cabeza y luego trató de hablar.

—No estoy seguro de qué relevancia…

—Respóndeme, Cullen.

Edward respiró por su nariz lentamente.

—Sí, señor.

Banner se reclinó en su silla, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

—¿Ella está al tanto de ese hecho en este momento?

—No, señor.

—¿Alguien más estaba al tanto del asunto?

Erizado, odiando que Banner le hiciera preguntas tan personales, Edward tuvo que detenerse de nuevo, tragando varias veces para sofocar la parte de él que quería estallar contra su A.D.

—¿En ese momento? Solo Black sabía.

Eso llamó la atención de Banner y levantó la vista.

—¿Black lo sabía? —Edward abrió la boca para explicar, pero Banner levantó una mano—. Olvídalo. Eso no importa ahora. ¿No le dijiste a nadie más? Me refiero a cualquiera, agente Cullen. Si se lo insinuaste a tu almacenero, quiero saberlo.

—No, señor. Nadie más lo sabía.

—¿Y Swan? ¿Le dijo a alguien?

—No que yo sepa.

De nuevo, Banner se sumió en el silencio. Edward estaba tenso, aunque intentaba desesperadamente no mostrarlo. Se movió en su asiento, sin saber qué decir, porque honestamente no sabía en qué tipo de problemas estaba. Técnicamente, no había roto ninguna norma al estar con Bella.

—El bebé —dijo Banner, sin mirarlo—. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que sea hijo tuyo?

Edward mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla dejando que el aguijón lo atravesara antes de intentar hablar.

—No hay duda de que el niño es mío —dijo en voz baja.

Aunque sabía cómo debía haber parecido, Edward descubrió que no podía pronunciar las palabras más que con orgullo por su tono.

Banner suspiró.

—¿Es consciente Swan de este hecho?

Ante eso, Edward agachó la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzado y quería defenderse... sus elecciones.

—No, señor. Ella…

Una vez más, Banner levantó una mano, evitando su explicación.

—Necesito saber, Cullen. Y no lo necesito. —Se meció en su silla unos momentos—. Si mi comprensión de su estado es correcta, sus recuerdos pueden regresar, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

—Pero también puede pasar que no lo hagan —reflexionó.

Pasó otro minuto incómodo cuando Banner se balanceó y Edward intentó no salirse de sus casillas.

—Está bien, agente —dijo finalmente Banner—. Así son las cosas. Swan es la pieza clave en el caso del fiscal contra Uley. Ya sabes cómo van estas pruebas. Se reducirá a un debate de personajes. En este momento, todos los huevos están en nuestra cesta. Swan es una figura simpática, real, enferma, sola y embarazada del bebé de Black. Lo último que necesitamos es que alguien lo cuestione, ¿comprendes?

—Se siente como si me diera una orden —dijo Edward con fuerza.

—No puedo ordenarte que hagas nada personalmente. Eso sería ilegal. —La forma en que la mejilla de Banner se crispó cuando dijo eso hizo que Edward creyera que le daría una orden si pudiera—. Lo que te digo es que sería muy desafortunado que alguien ilumine a la señorita Swan sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación. Estoy seguro de que tienes tus razones para no ser sincero con ella. Simplemente estoy señalando que, si ella permaneciera en la oscuridad por otras tres semanas, hasta después del juicio, las cosas podrían ser un poco menos complicadas.

Por unos momentos, Edward se quedó completamente quieto, procesando las palabras de su A.D. una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de darles sentido.

»Estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo, agente —continuó Banner—. Todos queremos ver a Uley tras las rejas. Podríamos obtener un acuerdo con él si estuviese bajo una sentencia de homicidio. Quizás nos dé el vínculo que necesitamos para arrestar a los hermanos Wolfe.

Edward reflexionó esas palabras en su cabeza, tratando de mirar más allá de su indignación. Había algo en lo que decía Banner. Su caso era, de hecho, débil. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Bella tenía, quería ver que se hiciera justicia. Necesitaba saber que esto no le había sucedido a Bella, a Jacob, por nada.

Y no era como si tuviera ningún plan inmediato para decirle a Bella la verdad. Por mucho que no le gustara la idea de que esta decisión se le quitara de las manos, argumentar la moral del asunto no iba a ayudar a nada a la larga.

Él respiró hondo, calmando su ira.

—¿Y si ella lo recuerda sola?

Banner resopló.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad? —Se sentó nuevamente en su silla, señalando a Edward—. Sé que hemos tenido esta conversación antes, agente. No te has salido de la línea desde el incidente con Uley en el hospital, pero tampoco has tenido la cabeza por completo en el juego.

—Señor, yo... —comenzó a protestar.

—No quiero escucharlo —espetó Banner. Él suspiró—. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando contigo, pero estás sobre hielo delgado. —Sentado hacia atrás, golpeó los dedos contra su escritorio—. ¿Quién más sabe sobre ti y Swan?

—Mi familia y el agente Whitlock —confesó Edward a regañadientes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, señor.

—Estoy seguro de que tu pequeña pelea con Uley va a salir a la luz, aunque no sé en qué contexto —dijo Banner—, es por eso que estamos teniendo esta conversación ahora. No puedo permitirme reemplazarte en este caso a esta altura. Incluso distraído, eres demasiado vital. Mantente concentrado. Si esta mierda se sale de control no voy a poder mantenerte a salvo.

 _ **~0~**_

—Edward, si rechinas los dientes con más fuerza, se te van a caer.

Suspirando, Edward pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—Suenas como mi madre —refunfuñó a su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Además del regaño, quiero decir. Parece que te has molestado más en la última hora —presionó suavemente Jasper.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Se suponía que iba a ver a Bella esta noche. Ella obtuvo su licencia ayer y yo quería celebrar, pero su padre salió con ella. Le dije que saldríamos esta noche, pero parece que no puedo terminar estos controles. —Apartó su teclado, frustrado, y se frotó los ojos—. No me puedo concentrar.

Furioso por las acusaciones de Banner, Edward había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde revisando su desempeño laboral en su cabeza. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que Banner tenía razón.

Él estaba distraído. Muy distraído. Por lo general, Edward era del tipo que dedicaba catorce horas diarias hasta que se resolviera el caso. Últimamente, tenía suerte si hacía las ocho horas de rutina. Había estado anteponiendo las necesidades de Bella primero, asegurándose de que siempre tuviera un automóvil o de que él estaba allí para ella.

Normalmente, los poderes de deducción de Edward eran impresionantes. Pero en lugar de gastar su energía revisando el caso, buscando los agujeros que podrían haberse perdido, Edward se encontró analizando las interacciones con Bella. El tiempo y el esfuerzo que gastaba conectando puntos, formulando una imagen cohesiva, todo se enfocó en la situación con Bella más que en el trabajo.

—Sal de aquí —dijo Jasper, cerrando la laptop de Edward con aire definitivo.

Edward levantó la vista.

—Esa no es una buena idea —murmuró.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

—Edward, de verdad. Estás demasiado estresado en este momento. ¿Sigues pensado en todo con lo que Bella tiene que lidiar? Bueno, tienes que lidiar casi con lo mismo. Sé que las cosas son malas para ti en el trabajo, pero las cosas personales en tu vida también están mal. Es demasiado estrés para manejar. Algo tiene que ceder en alguna parte.

—No me digas —murmuró Edward. Él exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Lo que sea que vaya a pasar con este caso va a pasar sin importar que estés aquí para verlo —continuó Jasper suavemente—. Mira, ahora, tus noches con Bella son lo que te mantienen cuerdo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en la esquina de la boca de Edward. Incluso en su estado actual, Bella todavía era su felicidad. Él se quedaba todo el tiempo posible con ella.

—Pero Banner… —comenzó.

—A la mierda Banner —dijo Jasper, su voz fuerte pero baja—. Entiendo que él es tu jefe y debes hacer tu trabajo, pero esta es una circunstancia atenuante. No eres bueno para nadie si te vuelves loco. Sal de aquí. Terminaré los papeles que faltan.

Ante eso, Edward sonrió, sintiendo que podía respirar nuevamente.

—Gracias, Jasper.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward movía ligeramente su pie, un poco inquieto de ver a Bella, especialmente después del día que había tenido.

Aunque aún tenía que llevar a Bella a su casa, Edward había decidido que esta noche no era la noche para eso. Había pensado en cocinar para ella, ya que conocía todas sus cosas favoritas, pero celebrar que ella recuperara una pequeña parte de su vida merecía una salida a la ciudad.

Además, por muy deformada que estuviera la situación, esta era su primera noche juntos y eso le proporcionaba una pequeña cantidad de placer.

Ella también debió haber estado ansiosa por celebrar, porque solo había discutido un poco cuando él le informó que tenía toda la intención de salir. Dadas las circunstancias, Bella quería hacer alarde de sus habilidades de conducción recién restauradas, era lógico que se reunieran en The Melting Pot en lugar de que él la recogiera como de costumbre.

Entonces Edward estaba esperando, había llegado milagrosamente temprano a pesar del retraso en el trabajo.

Bella valía la espera.

Edward contuvo el aliento cuando la vio acercarse. Obviamente había estado hurgando en su armario ya que vestía un simple vestido en lugar de su atuendo habitual de camisa y jeans. La diferencia fue asombrosa, Bella le había dicho que no tenía mucho sentido de la moda cuando era más joven, pero a lo largo de los años, había aprendido a vestirse para acentuar sus facciones. Ese vestido era una prueba de eso. Aunque modesto, abrazaba sus curvas, haciéndola parecer bastante sofisticada, como la mujer que era en lugar de la chica que se sentía.

Y Dios mío, qué difícil era no envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella a su lado como él tanto lo deseaba. Una gran cantidad de orgullo se apoderó de su pecho porque parte de él aún sentía que esa mujer era suya, que lo había elegido y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería presumir ante el mundo.

Él tomó sus manos, sosteniéndola con los brazos extendidos mientras la miraba.

—Te ves muy bonita esta noche, Bella —murmuró en voz baja, con sinceridad.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, pero sonrió.

—Pensé que debería verme bien ya que sabía que ibas a venir en tu traje del trabajo —explicó ella.

—Siempre te ves bien —dijo él, apretando sus dedos brevemente antes de dejarla ir.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —confesó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Girándose hacia un lado, Edward hizo un gesto hacia los escalones.

—¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? Te llevaré a cualquier parte.

Bella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—No conozco ningún lugar aquí —le recordó—. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que The Lodge en Forks, así que acertaste sin importar nada.

—Creo que te gustará este lugar —dijo, abriendo la puerta para ella.

—Oh, guau —murmuró Bella, sonando sorprendida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que el olor es... muy fuerte —dijo entrando.

Edward frunció el ceño. Se había estado sintiendo mejor los últimos días, no con náuseas. Esa fue una de las razones por las que eligió The Melting Pot, que ofrecía una comida de cuatro platos.

—Podemos ir...

—¡No! —protestó—. Huele delicioso. Queso y chocolate. —Sus ojos parecían brillar de emoción mientras lo miraba.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, exactamente. Queso y chocolate. Este es un restaurante fondue.

Mientras estaban sentados, Bella ansiosamente alcanzó el menú, comenzando a mirar las opciones.

—Edward —susurró, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. ¡Esto es demasiado!

—No lo es —respondió Edward suavemente—. No te preocupes por eso.

Parecía disgustada, pero se distrajo rápidamente con las opciones iniciales de fondues de queso. The Melting Pot tenía que ver con opciones.

—Este es un cambio agradable —reflexionó unos minutos después mientras discutían los pros y los contras de varias salsas y acompañamientos—. No creo que haya una decisión equivocada aquí.

Bufando ligeramente, Edward asintió.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

Después de que ordenaron, Bella lo sorprendió aún más hablando del bebé por su propia voluntad.

—Estaba leyendo un poco hoy —comenzó y era imposible no darse cuenta de que su voz tenía varios tonos más brillantes—. ¿Sabías que el bebé tiene uñas ahora?

—He visto Juno, sí —confesó en voz baja, tratando de mantener la amplia sonrisa que amenazaba con disminuir.

Bella lo miró, confundida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Alaska con esto?

Edward frunció el ceño hasta que vio su estupidez.

—Lo siento. Juno es una película. Es sobre el embarazo de una adolescente, protagonizada por Ellen Page.

—¿Quién?

Riéndose, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad es bastante divertida. —Poniendo la servilleta entre sus dedos, vaciló un momento antes de continuar—. La trajiste una vez, pero no creo que la hayamos alcanzado a ver —dijo con cuidado, haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en lo que los distrajo—. Creo que aún la tengo en mi departamento, si quieres conducir más de una vez esta noche.

Ella lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió.

—Claro, está bien. Será lindo ver tu casa.

 _ **~0~**_

—Estoy tan llena —gimió Bella cuando salieron del restaurante.

Edward sonrió en silencio. Al recordar la noche, no pudo arrepentirse de su decisión de saltarse el trabajo. Esta noche había sido lo que necesitaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a Bella sonreír como lo había hecho esa noche. Verla saborear su comida, verse tan bonita y adulta en su vestido, y la levedad general en el aire entre ellos le dio otra razón para tener esperanza.

Se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, de que estaba embelesado con ella.

Fue un pensamiento extraño e interesante. Desde el accidente, había extrañado a Bella terriblemente a pesar de que ella estaba justo enfrente de él. De alguna manera, durante la última semana más o menos, el dolor de la pérdida se había aliviado considerablemente. Sí, todavía extrañaba tocarla, besarla pero no le dolían tanto las facetas de su personalidad que se habían perdido o habían desaparecido, desde que había despertado.

Él se estaba enamorando de esa nueva versión de su Bella tan segura y completamente como la primera vez que se había enamorado de ella. Él estaba infinitamente asombrado por su fuerza y encantado por el toque de ingenuidad que ella trataba de evitar. Era un poco más franca sobre algunas cosas y menos franca sobre las demás en las que lo había sido.

Era posible, reflexionó, enamorarse de alguien muchas veces en muchas formas diferentes.

Y tenía que admitir que amar a Bella con agujeros en la memoria y todo, toda y por completo por lo que ella era, no por quien deseaba que ella fuera, era más fácil para su corazón.

Aunque se preguntó si su nueva adoración era correspondida por completo.

El suspiro de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias por esta noche —dijo, parándose frente a su auto—. Fue… muy agradable.

—Agradable —repitió Edward, pensando que había sido mucho más que agradable. Además de disfrutar de su compañía a fondo, todavía le traía felicidad el hecho de que ella estaba empezando a hablar sobre el bebé, pensar en el bebé, sin entrar en pánico. Era un paso positivo. Había odiado que lo hermoso que habían creado juntos fuera tan traumatizante para ella.

Era un lugar extraño para estar, encontrar este nuevo tipo de amor por la persona en la que se había convertido Bella, mientras aún deseaba poder saborear el viejo romance que había desencadenado en una vida.

Como no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar expresar físicamente una parte de la adoración que sentía por ella, Edward extendió la mano, acunando su mejilla. Esa no era una cita, él lo sabía. En lo que a ella respectaba, eran amigos que celebraban. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir el cambio en la atmósfera. Si realmente era una primera cita, ahora era el momento perfecto para un beso de buenas noches.

Ella lo miró con ojos grandes, pero no asustados, buscándolo con lo que podría haber sido anticipación.

Edward se tambaleó, su cuerpo se balanceó ligeramente, queriendo rendirse al impulso que uniría sus labios.

Cerró los ojos, recordándose que ella todavía era tan vulnerable e impresionable. Las relaciones eran incuestionablemente complicadas y tenía lo suficiente para tratar, tratando de encontrarse a sí misma sin tener que lidiar con la definición de sí misma como parte de una pareja.

Tantas complicaciones.

La besó en la mejilla, dejando caer su mano para apretar la suya por un momento antes de dar un paso atrás. Él no podía ser quien la empujara, se dio cuenta. Tal vez ella le permitiera besarla pero él necesitaba dejarla concentrarse en el problema más grande, el juego más largo. Necesitaba darle suficiente espacio, para ser su amigo mientras ella reconstruía su vida.

Él podía ser paciente.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Lady Grigori, Pili, cary, cavendano13, Melany, carolaap, Adriu, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Esal, miop, debynoe12, jupy, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, Techu, Yoliki, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, NAdia16, PEYCI CULLEN, Adriana Molina, nydiac10, Jade HSos, somas, Kriss21 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Capítulo 19: Visceral

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Visceral**

—Oye, cariño. ¿Adónde fuiste?

Bella miró a Angela, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Lo siento, solo estaba... pensando.

—¿Algo en particular?

Inconscientemente, Bella puso una mano en su mejilla, pasando sus dedos por el lugar donde los labios de Edward habían rozado su piel.

Lo que realmente quería era contarle a Angela cada detalle de la noche que pasó con Edward unos días antes. ¿No era eso lo que se suponía que las chicas debían hacer? Había estado atrapada en medio de todo el chillido y el exceso de análisis antes, en la mesa del almuerzo donde se había sentado con sus amigos de la escuela secundaria. Ahora más que nunca, quería saber qué significaba todo eso.

¿Significaba algo que a veces Edward dejaba de hablar y solo la miraba? No creía que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, pero sus ojos algunas veces estudiaban su rostro con tanta intensidad que eso sacudía la línea de conversación en la que se encontraban. Él sonreía a menudo. ¿Había algo más en la forma en que bajaba la cabeza y la miraba por debajo de sus pestañas?

¿Era normal que un hombre tocara a una mujer tanto como él la tocaba? Eran roces pequeños e inocentes, como cuando sus brazos chocaban porque caminaba tan cerca de ella o cuando extendió la mano para apretar sus dedos brevemente.

¿Por qué, cuando la miró, automáticamente sintió que estaba a punto de besarla? Muchas veces, su cuerpo se había tensado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y los labios ligeramente separados. Era como si estuviera programada; algo en su presencia cambiaba la forma en que reaccionaba incluso la forma en que se sostenía.

¿Estaba imaginando cosas o simplemente era una chica tonta y estúpida con un enamoramiento amplificado por la confusión y las hormonas del embarazo?

Pero Bella no sabía cómo articular esas cosas a Angela. Su distracción se sintió tan infantil. Angela era una mujer adulta con preocupaciones de adultos.

Además, había cosas más importantes que Edward Cullen en la mente de Bella.

—Estaba pensando que no quiero ser una consejera de secundaria —dijo Bella con un suspiro, finalmente respondiendo a la pregunta de Angela.

Ese día, ella había ido a su antiguo lugar de trabajo para pasar unas horas. Había sido más que incómodo. Estaba claro que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo no sabían cómo tratarla. Algunos de ellos apenas podían mirarla a los ojos. Otros fueron excesivamente "útiles".

A veces Bella se frustraba cuando su familia y amigos no completaban los detalles de su vida anterior. Sin embargo, una mujer que se presentó como Lauren Mallory y le contó cómo eran las mejores amigas, la hizo darse cuenta de que era, quizás, el menor de los dos males. Cuando Lauren la abrazó, hablando efusivamente sobre pequeños momentos de su amistad, Bella se sintió incómoda. Qué fácil sería para alguien mentirle, había meditado. Qué fácil era inventar un pasado que no existió.

Después de todo, el hecho de que le dijeran una historia no hacía que Bella sintiera una conexión.

Además, si alguna de esas personas eran realmente sus amigas, ¿dónde habían estado esas últimas semanas? Los únicos amigos que la visitaron en el hospital y después de que salió fueron Angela, Edward, Quil y Embry.

Más allá de eso, sin embargo, Bella había esperado al menos una sensación de familiaridad o propósito cuando visitó la escuela secundaria. Había esperado poder chequear otra cosa de su lista, especialmente una gran preocupación.

Cómo quería ganarse la vida, mantenerse a sí misma... y al bebé, todavía era un misterio para ella.

Angela sonrió alentadoramente.

—Lo resolverás, Bella.

Bella podría haber discutido, excepto que en ese momento Ben, que estaba encorvado sobre su computadora portátil, con las cejas fruncidas, se sentó derecho.

—¡Lo tengo!

Al instante, todos los demás pensamientos se disiparon. Bella se levantó de un salto, su corazón latiendo con anticipación. Ella se acercó al lado de la mesa de Ben, mirando por encima del hombro.

—¿Pudiste entrar?

—Claro que sí —dijo Ben, girando la computadora portátil hacia ella—. Ya está listo. Dejé la contraseña desactivada por ahora, pero siempre podemos volver a activarla.

—No en este momento —agregó Bella distraídamente, estudiando su fondo atentamente—. Es un poco paranoico, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿qué tan importante creía que era como para pensar que alguien quisiera entrar en mi computadora portátil?

—Es una precaución de seguridad bastante estándar, B —respondió Ben. Él inclinó su cabeza, mirando pensativo—. Supongo que después de tantos años de escuchar sobre esta o aquella base de datos siendo pirateada y el creciente problema de robo de identidad, todos somos un poco más cautos de lo que necesitamos ser pero ¿por qué no?

 _«En caso de que te caigas por un precipicio y olvides todas tus_ contraseñas», pensó Bella pero no dijo nada.

Se preguntó si lidiar con el robo de su identidad sería tan desorientador y frustrante como borrar su identidad de su propia cabeza.

—Bueno, gracias —agradeció con sinceridad. Ella cerró la computadora portátil.

—Bella... ¿no vas a mirar? —preguntó Angela aparentemente incrédula.

A decir verdad, Bella estaba a la vez intensamente curiosa y algo asustada de leer detenidamente el contenido de su computadora portátil. ¿Qué pasaría si ella encontrara algo allí que solo arrojara más preguntas sobre la persona en la que se había convertido? Ya había mucho que ella no entendía sobre sí misma. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera cosas sobre ella que no le gustaran en absoluto?

—Quiero mirar pero puedo esperar —le dijo a su amiga.

Angela arqueó una ceja.

»Ange —gimió Bella—. No puedo abrirlo mientras estés aquí. ¿Qué pasa si tengo un archivo secreto de porno o algo así?

—¿Qué tiene de malo el porno? —Angela se rio cuando las cejas de Bella se dispararon—. Bueno, no conozco tus pensamientos personales sobre el tema pero el porno no es algo malo para todos. —Miró a Ben con una pequeña sonrisa—. Puede ser algo candente cuando los compartes.

Las mejillas de Bella se calentaron y agachó la cabeza, una vez más, no estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que pudiera estar tan loca con el sexo.

—Bueno, puedo entender si quieres que te dejen en paz, cariño —dijo Angela, dándole palmaditas en la mano—. Vamos, Ben. Vámonos.

—Oh, no quise decir eso. No tienen que irse. Puedo esperar.

Angela negó con la cabeza.

—No. Has esperado lo suficiente. No te preocupes por eso, Bella. De verdad.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella se sentó en su mesa mirando a su laptop aún cerrada.

En todo caso, después de los comentarios alegres de Angela, Bella estaba aún más asustada por lo que encontraría.

¿Qué pasaba si había fotos de ella y Jacob... así?

¿Qué pasaba si había un video?

La idea la hizo sentir un poco enferma.

 _No seas cobarde._

Tomando una respiración profunda, Bella abrió la laptop.

Al principio, ella se sorprendió por su pasado. Parecía una elección bastante extraña, aunque no sabía lo que esperaba. En el pasado, no podía molestarse en cambiar el fondo de su computadora de la forma predeterminada de las verdes colinas onduladas y el brillante cielo azul con el que Microsoft comenzó a todos.

Su fondo era del puente Golden Gate, parecía que la niebla lo estaba devorando.

Se preguntó ociosamente si alguna vez había estado en San Francisco. En la escuela secundaria definitivamente no, hecho que en realidad encontró bastante divertido. En todo el tiempo que había pasado viajando entre padres que vivían en diferentes estados, nunca había llegado a uno de los puntos de referencia de California.

Aunque no parecía probable. Si ella había seguido con Jacob después de la secundaria, probablemente no había viajado mucho. Una vez, cuando regresó de casa de su madre con un edredón de todas las camisetas que habían coleccionado en sus diversas aventuras fuera del estado, Jacob había comentado que nunca había estado más allá de Canadá.

—¿No quieres ver el mundo? —Recordó haberle preguntado.

—Nah —había dicho él, agitando la mano con indiferencia—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me atrapa? La mayoría de las personas que conozco han vivido en esta pequeña ciudad durante toda su vida y, sin embargo, todavía no conocen algunos de estos pequeños lugares secretos que he descubierto. No han estado en todas las partes que hay justo aquí. Nunca voy a ver todo el mundo, simplemente no es posible. Entonces, ¿por qué querría expandir mis horizontes cuando no he terminado de ver lo que hay para ver aquí mismo?

Sacudiendo ese recuerdo, Bella volvió a su computadora, buscando la familiar E azul del navegador Internet Explorer.

No estaba allí.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella se confundió, preguntándose cómo se suponía que debía llegar a internet sin Internet Explorer.

Frustrada, ella hizo clic en el primer ícono etiquetado: _Google_ _Chrome_.

Aparentemente, Google tenía su propio navegador ahora. Eso era interesante.

Tardó un momento en averiguar dónde estaban guardados su historial y sus páginas favoritas.

Hizo clic durante horas, descubriendo sitios web de los que nunca había oído hablar.

Ella era fanática de un programa de televisión llamado Dexter, ya que aparentemente visitó foros. Su correo electrónico, que afortunadamente todavía estaba intacto, parecía estar lleno de mensajes de un club de lectores en línea, ofertas automáticas de algo llamado Groupon y otros correos no deseados. Había mensajes enviados por colegas: correos electrónicos con un montón de imágenes divertidas.

Un correo electrónico de la mañana del accidente llamó su atención.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron mientras leía el contenido.

Aparentemente, ella había comprado un par de boletos para ver a un grupo llamado Kings of Leon el 19 de junio, que era dentro de cuatro semanas. Eso era curioso por muchas razones, una de las más importantes era que ella nunca planeaba cosas tan lejos como conciertos y nunca había oído hablar de la banda.

Bueno, al menos sabía que tenía planes ese día, aunque se preguntaba con quién tenía intención de ir. Con Jacob, probablemente.

Curiosa, ella buscó el nombre de Jacob y obtuvo una breve serie de correos electrónicos. Obviamente, no se comunicaban de esa manera muy a menudo. La última fue parte de una conversación que tuvo lugar tres semanas antes del accidente.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida por el tono de la conversación. Era frío, casi molesto en algunos momentos. Aparentemente, Quil y Embry querían que fueran a acampar. Ella no había querido ir al principio pero luego parecía que Jacob había comenzado a quejarse de que ella no iba mucho y la gente comenzaba a darse cuenta. Ella había cedido.

Era extraño. Quil y Embry hablaron sobre el fin de semana que pasaron acampando dos semanas antes del accidente. Fue la última vez que vieron a Jacob. Según ellos, el fin de semana había sido agradable.

Una parte del correo electrónico en particular la perturbaba.

 _Mira, tú y yo sabemos dónde preferirías estar pero ¿te mataría hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para mí?_

El corazón de Bella se retorció con una especie de culpa. Aunque todavía tenía problemas para imaginarlos como pareja, se sentía como la amiga de Jacob. Aun con la rabia residual que leyó en el mail, podía oír la filtración en su tono normalmente despreocupado, punzante.

¿Qué pasó entre ellos?

Parecía cada vez más como si su relación pudiera haber estado en problemas. Estaba la habitación de huéspedes, por un lado, que tal vez había sido de Jacob. Tal vez las acusaciones de Rachel de que había sido infeliz no estaban tan lejos.

 _Tú y yo sabemos dónde preferirías..._

 _«Dónde»_ , se preguntó, ¿dónde era eso?

 _ **~0~**_

Edward se pasó una mano por los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la información que el fiscal de distrito Peter Damon le había enviado. Pronto se reunirían, repasando lo que podría surgir en el juicio.

La vida, reflexionó, continuaba mucho más rápido de lo que él quería. Era algo irónico, dado que, en primer lugar, era lo que los había reunido, pero Edward deseaba poder poner a Sam y a los hermanos Wolfe en una caja para tratar con ellos después. Él quería concentrarse en Bella.

Bella.

Una mirada al reloj del computador le dijo que debería estar saliendo de su cita con el médico. Tal vez podría atraparla antes de que condujera todo el camino a casa.

Poniéndose de pie, salió al pasillo y al hueco de la escalera, sin querer que nadie escuchara su conversación. Él marcó y esperó.

— _¿Um, Hola?_ —contestó Bella distraídamente después de algunos tonos de marcado.

Edward frunció el ceño, escuchando los sonidos del tráfico en el fondo.

—Bella, ¿estás conduciendo?

— _¿Sí?_

—¿Y tienes tu celular en la mano?

— _¿Sí, por qué?_

—Cuelga ya. Es ilegal, por no decir inseguro, conducir con el celular en la oreja. ¿No estaba en el manual del conductor?

Él colgó sin darle oportunidad de responder, aunque se sintió mal por eso. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo una irracional sensación de pánico sobre él. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un mundo al que no estaba acostumbrada, donde podía pasarle cualquier cosa.

¿Qué pasaba si algo más sucedía? ¿Qué pasaba si algo le sucedía a ella o al bebé? ¿Qué pasaba si él no estaba allí para sacarla del agua esa vez?

La idea era vertiginosa, él quería ir donde ella estaba y traerla de vuelta para que pudiera protegerla a ella y a su hijo.

Su teléfono celular sonó y volvió a entrar en pánico cuando vio que era Bella la que llamaba.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, su tono crudo de preocupación—. Por favor, dime que encontraste tu Bluetooth.

— _No, pero estacioné_ —respondió rápidamente—. _Lo siento. No lo pensé. Recuerdo haber leído esa regla en el manual pero había muchas reglas. Esto solo sonó, lo agarré y..._

—Bella —llamó de nuevo, su voz más suave—. Está bien. Lo siento por ser cortante contigo. Simplemente no quiero que te detengan o te lastimen.

Ella suspiró.

— _Es extraño. Estas cosas están en todas partes, ¿sabes? Y me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero entiendo la conveniencia. Todos esperan que yo atienda esto cuando suena pero hay leyes sobre cuándo y dónde puedo._

—Bueno, tuvieron que hacer leyes como esa. Debes leer sobre los accidentes que ocurren al enviar mensajes de texto o conducir —aconsejó, manteniendo su voz ligera.

— _Ja_ —bufó— _. Tiene sentido. La sociedad se adapta al cambio_.

No muy diferente a ella, notó.

—De todos modos, llamaba para ver si todavía estabas cerca. Si tienes hambre, quizás podamos almorzar y puedes contarme sobre tu cita con el médico.

— _Uhhh, sí. Por supuesto. El almuerzo suena... realmente bueno en realidad —_ hizo una pausa—. _Pero no tenemos que hablar sobre la cita con el médico. No es posible que estés interesado en eso_.

El corazón de Edward se encendió. No solo estaba interesado, deseaba poder estar allí con ella.

—Bueno, si no te incomoda, estoy interesado.

— _Está bien_ —agregó ella en voz baja.

 _ **~0~**_

Era una semana después de su almuerzo improvisado y Bella se dirigía al departamento de Edward.

Ella no podía entender por qué estaba nerviosa.

—Oh, mi señor. Estás saliendo con un chico —murmuró para sí misma, con un tono mordazmente sarcástico.

Incluso cuando era adolescente, salir con un chico no era exactamente una cuestión tabú. Ella había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando Charlie la había interrogado de forma no encubierta cuando regresaba de los grupos de estudio con sus compañeros de clase.

Curiosamente, nunca había tenido problema con Jacob.

¿Por qué eso era tan diferente?

Tal vez fue porque sus fantasías estaban perdiendo el control. Y todas ellas tenían como protagonista a Edward.

Ella supuso que era comprensible.

Debido al bebé, muchos de sus pensamientos más frustrantes giraban en torno al sexo y al hecho de que no recordaba su primer beso y mucho menos perder su virginidad. Obviamente, los recuerdos de sexo y amor, besos y toques, estaban encerrados en algún lugar de su mente. Tal vez sus sueños los tradujeron, poniendo a Edward en lugar de Jacob, viendo que la idea de estar con su mejor amigo de ese modo la ponía vagamente enferma, y Edward era el único que le prestaba la menor atención.

Estaba eso y el tema había estado en su mente porque una exploración más profunda de su computadora reveló la existencia de dos carpetas. Una se llamaba J y tenía fotos e información sobre cosas que ella sabía que pertenecían a Jacob. Había posibles obsequios de cumpleaños, un calendario de eventos relacionados con el trabajo de Jacob, compañeros de trabajo y listas de personas muy importantes, incluidos cumpleaños, gustos y disgustos.

Eso último la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Después de pasar la semana preguntándose si su relación con Jacob era tan buena como le habían dicho, podía estar segura de que al menos había sido una novia moderadamente buena si estaba haciendo un seguimiento de la información que lo ayudaría en su carrera.

Pero luego estaba el misterio de la segunda carpeta, llamada E.

Al igual que la primera, parecía estar llena de ideas para regalos de cumpleaños. Más allá de eso, había una subcarpeta con la etiqueta viajes donde almacenaba información sobre lugares para visitar. Eran lugares que, hasta donde sabía, Jacob no tenía ningún interés de visitar.

¿Estaba planeando ir a algún lugar con esta persona "E"?

Obviamente, "E" tenía que ser alguien. Alguien a quien le había importado lo suficiente como para planear un cumpleaños, entre otras cosas.

Poniendo eso junto con el tono frío del correo electrónico de Jacob y el hecho de que había estado durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes...

¿Había estado teniendo ella una aventura?

Se detuvo en un semáforo, Bella puso su mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo como una sensación de pánico comenzaba a tirar de ella. Ella estaba llegando a un acuerdo con el bebé siendo de ella, pero ¿era posible que la otra mitad no fuera de Jacob?

No.

Porque si eso fuera cierto, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Y por qué no habrían dado un paso adelante?

Abrió la puerta a tantas posibilidades terribles.

¿Y si fuera Embry? Sería comprensible que él no se lo dijera entonces. ¿Qué hubiera dicho él? "Hola, Bella. ¿Conoces a mi mejor amigo muerto, tu novio? Bueno, estamos teniendo un romance a su espalda".

Sí, incómodo. Horrible y torpe.

Bella negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclararse cuando la luz se volvió verde, y continuó.

Edward empezaba por E.

Bella gruñó para sí misma.

—Deja de ser una idiota.

Eso era una locura y su imaginación estaba trabajando horas extras. Todo lo que sucedía era que ella estaba viendo fragmentos de su vida e intentando convertirlos en una imagen coherente.

¿Una aventura con Embry? Demente.

¿Y Edward?

Bueno... eso era solo una ilusión.

¿Ilusión de qué?, se preguntó.

Una vez más, ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la dirección que Edward le había dado. Ella localizó su casa y tomando un aliento constante para calmar sus ridículos nervios, llamó a la puerta.

Edward abrió la puerta con su pelo mojado por una ducha y Bella fue atrapada por sorpresa por un poderoso olor que desencadenó una visión igualmente poderosa.

Era el olor de la piel limpia y jabón ligeramente perfumado, que ella reconoció. La visión que vino sobre ella, meciéndola como una ola chocando contra el oleaje, era completamente nueva para ella. Estaba en una ducha que no reconoció, sus manos extendidas sobre el frío azulejo, un marcado contraste con el calor del agua que fluía desde su corona por su espalda. Fuertes manos la sujetaban por la cintura y ella sintió lo que solo podían ser los labios, húmedos por el agua que los golpeaba, en su hombro.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward tocando su hombro. Bella saltó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Um. Sí. Estoy bien. Solo... dispersa —murmuró, frotándose la nuca conscientemente. Se sintió repentinamente paranoica, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos claramente en su piel.

—Adelante —dijo en voz baja, sin parecer que le creía, pero afortunadamente tampoco presionó.

Pasando junto a él, Bella miró el espacio con curiosidad.

Tal vez fue la extraña visión lo que la impactó pero su cabeza se sentía pesada por algo... como una niebla espesa que había rodado sobre su mente o tal vez algo parecido a la melaza, haciendo que sus pensamientos fueran lentos.

Era casi como si hubiera una presencia aquí, la sensación era tan física.

—¿Bella?

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward con ojos inquisitivos.

Sus cejas estaban fruncidas por la preocupación.

—Es la tercera vez que te llamo —dijo en voz baja—. De verdad, ¿estás bien?

—Bien —respondió pero su voz era solo un susurro.

Él la miró y sus ojos parecían estar gritando con algo que podría haber llamado esperanza. Luego negó con la cabeza, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Oh, déjame apagar esto. Sé que no te gusta esta banda.

Bella estaba confundida al principio hasta que se dio cuenta de que había música en el fondo. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿No me gustan? —repitió—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Kings of Leon —respondió Edward, tomando un pequeño control remoto de la mesa auxiliar y cambiando la música.

Algo sobre eso sonaba familiar pero no podía recordar por qué.

—¿No me gustan?

—Bueno, dijiste que tienen algunas canciones buenas. —Él sonrió—. Sin embargo, una vez dijiste en diez minutos todo lo que odiabas de la canción _Sex on Fire._

Ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Te gusta una banda que escribió una canción sobre infección urinaria?

La sonrisa de Edward fue amplia.

—Eso es casi exactamente lo que dijiste antes —reconoció en voz baja—. Pondré otra cosa.

Todavía distraída, Bella vagó a su sofá, sentándose. Había una presión en su cabeza, casi como si tuviera dolor de cabeza, pero sin el dolor. Trató de pensar en ello.

—Tu casa es…

Lo que sea que iba a decir desapareció cuando sonó la siguiente canción.

No fue una visión lo que la asaltó entonces. Lo que sentía estaba en su piel, dentro de ella, como un recuerdo de un sentimiento, excepto que mil veces más intenso.

Sintió la emoción de un toque íntimo, los dedos rozando su piel desnuda. Había una necesidad como el fuego en la boca de su estómago, un anhelo diferente de lo que había conocido alguna vez.

En el centro de su pecho había una emoción profunda que no sabía cómo nombrar. La dejó completamente sin aliento.

Una mano en su mejilla la hizo reaccionar. Levantó la vista, y al encontrar los ojos de Edward en ella la hizo sentir aún más confundida.

Pero no parecía estar tan fuera de sincronía con lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Edward con urgencia—. Cariño, estás temblando.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —susurró. Algo la estaba agarrando, algo poderoso. No se sentía como un ataque de pánico pero en lugar de que su pecho se apretara era como si su corazón se estuviera expandiendo. Era lo opuesto a un mal presentimiento.

Edward se sentó a su lado, sus manos sobre sus hombros, frotándolos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas...?

Nuevamente, ella negó con la cabeza, con fuerza.

—Sí. —Se quedó sin aliento—. Estoy bien.

Él tomó su cara entre sus manos, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo.

Y mirándolo a los ojos, era absoluta y completamente imposible para ella no hacer exactamente lo que su corazón le dijo que hiciera. No importaba lo que era lógico y lo que era fantasía. No importaba su situación o las personas que eran. Era lo más natural del mundo inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba, presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, cavendano13, debynoe12, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Pili, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Karina, Lady Grigori, PEYCI CULLEN, tulgarita, Jade HSos, Tecupi, Adriu, kaja0507, carolaap, Techu, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Melany, freedom2604, patymdn, nydiac10, cary, bbluelilas, crysty Katy, miop, jupy, somas, Melina, Smedina y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Capítulo 20: Hechizado, molesto y

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Hechizado, molesto y desconcertado**

Edward había escuchado el término "atascado" antes pero nunca se había sentido tan lento y tonto como lo hizo entonces.

En un momento, se sentía culpable y preso del pánico porque estaba temblando, obviamente desorientada. Pero cuando él ladeó la cabeza, tratando de mirarla a los ojos para ver si algo estaba realmente mal, la mirada que había visto allí le había quitado el aliento de su cuerpo.

Por un segundo, solo un segundo, ella lo miraba como solía hacerlo: con amor y adoración.

Y luego, ella lo estaba besando.

Y Edward estaba atascado, completamente congelado, excepto que sus labios sabían responder a los de ella y lo hicieron, besándola suavemente.

Lentamente, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente.

Cuando ella había entrado por la puerta, Edward había aguantado la respiración, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos, respirando profundamente, con su paso vacilante. Esa parte de él, aún esperando un poco de magia que pudiera romper esa maldición, quería gritar. De alguna manera, sintió que estaba en un precipicio.

Sintiéndose frenético con la posibilidad de que ella pudiera recordar este lugar por lo menos, él había intentado presionar sus botones deliberadamente.

La canción que puso en el estéreo fue la misma canción de Elvis Costello con la que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Cuando ella comenzó a temblar, su estómago se retorció. Esto no era justo, se dio cuenta. La vida real no era como las películas. No era como si, con el chasquido de sus dedos, sus recuerdos volvieran, enteros e intactos.

Si regresaban, imaginaba que tenía que ser desconcertante.

¿Pero ella _lo había_ recordado?

¿Era por eso que ella lo estaba besando así? Porque él era cada vez más consciente de que ella había sido quien lo había besado. Él lo deseaba, había extrañado sus besos tanto que a veces no sabía cómo respirar por el pensamiento, pero había sido tan cuidadoso hasta ese punto para no cumplir sus deseos.

Una parte de él estaba gritando por su naturaleza exagerada, diciéndole que se callara y solo la abrazara, la atrajese y nunca la soltara. Sin embargo, su mente analítica estaba ganando terreno rápidamente. Él la había manipulado intencionalmente, después de todo. Eso no podría ser justo.

Necesitaba saber si ella lo estaba besando porque lo recordaba.

Sus manos cayeron de su rostro a sus hombros y aunque era físicamente doloroso hacerlo, la empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

—Bella, yo... —comenzó, pero no pudo continuar mientras ella presionaba hacia adelante, nuevamente reclamando sus labios.

Y cualquier vestigio de fuerza de voluntad se había desvanecido. Con un gemido que vibró contra su piel, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. El pensamiento se desvaneció y sintió que los pedazos de su corazón comenzaron a unirse.

Por primera vez desde el accidente, sintió que podía respirar... lo cual era algo irónico dado que, al besarla, no estaba respirando en absoluto.

Entonces, ella se puso rígida en sus brazos, sus manos, descansando como habían estado contra su pecho, repentinamente lo empujaron. Rápidamente, Edward retrocedió, rompiendo su beso.

Su boca estaba abierta, sus cejas fruncidas. Parecía aturdida y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente como para aclararla.

—Oh, Dios... —susurró ella.

Se sacudió en sus brazos y él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, irracionalmente sintiendo que estaba a punto de escapar.

—Bella, qué…

—Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho, mucho —dijo ella rápidamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Oh, Dios, no sé por qué hice eso. ¡No querías que hiciera eso!

Por un segundo, se sintió, de nuevo, demasiado tonto para hablar. Él parpadeó hacia ella.

—¡Estabas tratando de detenerme! —murmuró ella liberándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie. Afortunadamente, no fue demasiado lejos, pero se pasó las manos por el cabello, luciendo cada vez más angustiada. Ella comenzó a caminar—. No sé... yo solo... ni siquiera pensé...

—Bella —dijo un poco más fuerte, de pie, sin saber si debería tocarla de nuevo. Ella parecía ansiosa y nerviosa. Asustadiza—. Está bien —intentó y nuevamente ella lo interrumpió.

—¡No, no lo está! —dijo, su voz firme y un poco dura—. Esto no está bien. No quise hacerlo pero eso no es excusa. La primera vez que Jacob me besó lo hizo después de que le dije que no me sentía así. Él hizo exactamente lo que hice… me besó y no me dejó retroceder y le di un puñetazo en el...

El momento de silencio que siguió fue tenso. Peor que no poder respirar, Edward sintió como si alguien hubiera penetrado dentro de él y sacado sus pulmones directamente de su cuerpo. Él estaba asfixiado de la manera más dolorosa posible.

La cara de Bella era una máscara de sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin ver mientras procesaba las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

—Qu... —trató de formar palabras y falló. Cerró la boca, tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Por qué lo sé? —preguntó, sin realmente preguntarle a él, solo hablando en voz alta—. No... no lo recuerdo. Solo _lo sé._

Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus rodillas, pasando sus manos por su cabello mientras se balanceaba ligeramente.

Verla tan angustiada lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero tuvo el efecto de dejarlo sin aliento. Él jadeó, el sonido crudo cuando volvió a entrar aire. Calmándose, respiró profundamente, recuperando el aliento mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente a su lado.

Sin saber realmente qué decir, Edward apoyó su mano primero en su hombro. Luego, cuando ella no se movió para apartarlo y no pareció enojarse más, comenzó a frotar su espalda bajo su cabello.

Después de un momento ella sollozó y él se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando en silencio. Ella levantó la cabeza, enderezándose ligeramente, aunque todavía estaba desplomada en su asiento.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, aunque había un poco más de volumen en su voz.

—Shhh —murmuró con dulzura—. Habla, Bella. Dime qué está pasando.

Ella negó con la cabeza y rio, el sonido estaba lleno de desesperación.

—No tengo idea. Yo... yo... Es demasiado en este momento —murmuró—. No lo recuerdo pero lo recuerdo. Dios, eso no tiene sentido —gimió, secándose furiosamente las lágrimas—. ¿Él... quiero decir, tuvo sentimientos por mí todo ese tiempo y simplemente no me di cuenta?

Edward sintió un sabor amargo arrastrarse en su boca. Por supuesto que ella recordaría a Jacob primero. Eso solo se lo imaginó, ¿no?

Pero inmediatamente se sintió culpable por su pensamiento poco caritativo. Ella estaba obviamente desorientada. Debía haber sido terrible sentirse tan fuera de control de sus propias emociones.

Antes de que él pudiera entender qué decirle, ella negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—Eso... eso no importa en este momento —repitió, asintiendo resueltamente—. He estado pensando que tal vez... quizás no era tan buena novia como podría haber sido.

Sus entrañas se torcieron por la vergüenza que vio en sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Por un segundo, ella vaciló, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo pero luego suspiró.

—Simplemente me siento mal porque no recuerdo haberme sentido... así con él. Eso se siente realmente horrible dadas las circunstancias —susurró, rozando su mano ligeramente contra su estómago.

Ignorando el impulso posesivo en él que lo hizo querer gruñir porque el bebé que llevaba no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Jacob, Edward cambió sus palabras en su mente. Él sabía que ella no le estaba diciendo algo.

—Pero eso no viene al caso —agregó ella con más firmeza. Mientras la miraba, sus mejillas pasaron del lío manchado que era inevitable después del llanto a un color más profundo, más escarlata—. Realmente lo siento. No debería haberte besado así. No sé lo que me pasó.

Edward se mordió el interior de su mejilla, luchando por hacer lo correcto.

¿Debería aceptar su disculpa y dejarlo así?

Pero no, ese pensamiento no era correcto sin importar de qué lado mirara las cosas. En igualdad de condiciones, era justo que ella supiera... lo que fuera que la había poseído para besarlo, definitivamente no había sido en contra de su voluntad.

—Yo, um... —tartamudeó él, porque toda la verdad aquí no era lo correcto.

¿Cómo podría ella alguna vez entenderlo? Incluso entonces, su corazón todavía estaba acelerado de júbilo. Sus besos lo hicieron sentir, durante esos escasos segundos, que el mundo estaba exactamente como debería ser de nuevo. Como debía ser. Maravilloso.

—No fue inoportuno, Bella —dijo finalmente, su voz suave.

Ante eso, finalmente lo miró, sus ojos confundidos y sorprendidos.

Él se encogió de hombros, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, necesitando aligerar la atmósfera.

»Un beso de una mujer bonita... —Se detuvo, amonestándose a sí mismo porque tenía que ser lo más honesto posible—. Un beso tuyo —corrigió—. No, no es nada desagradable.

Como no podía evitarlo, rozó con sus dedos sus mejillas y la línea de sus labios. Ella no dijo nada pero él pensó que ella parecía estar un poco complacida, todavía abrumada y confundida pero complacida con sus palabras. Los bordes de sus labios se deslizaron ligeramente hacia arriba y Edward se recordó a sí mismo nuevamente que podía ser paciente.

Después de todo, si ella hubiera tenido alguna sombra de un recuerdo de Jacob, aún había esperanza para él.

Además, quizás esto era mejor. Estaba desgarrado, recordando las palabras de Banner, sobre lo que él debería querer. Solo una semana más o menos y Sam podría estar tras las rejas por un tiempo considerable.

Quería justicia por lo que les había sucedido casi tanto como quería que Bella volviera a sus brazos.

Dándole el espacio que necesitaba para armar las cosas, Edward se aclaró la garganta y de mala gana se recostó en el sofá.

—¿Quieres ver la película o preferirías hacer otra cosa?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, parpadeando como si no estuviera siguiendo la conversación.

—Oh, cierto. Juno, ¿verdad? —preguntó lentamente.

—Ese era el plan.

—Bien, seguro.

A medida que la película progresaba, la atmósfera un tanto incómoda y un poco acalorada entre ellos se diluyó, y finalmente, cayeron en una zona más cómoda. Echándole un vistazo tímidamente, Bella apoyó los pies en su regazo otra vez, sonriendo cuando él no protestó.

Por su parte, Edward intentó fingir que estaba prestando atención. En realidad, estaba obteniendo mucho más entretenimiento viendo a Bella sin que ella lo notara. Le gustaba ver en sus labios aparecer una sonrisa y escuchar su cálida risa.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Bella, riendo entre sus manos mientras Juno, en la pantalla, les decía a sus padres que estaba embarazada—. Sé que esto es estúpido pero estoy realmente contenta de no haber tenido que decirle a mi padre que estaba embarazada —murmuró.

Ella suspiró y el corazón de Edward se calentó ligeramente cuando su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para ahuecar su pequeño bultito. El movimiento fue casi tierno.

»Supongo que si no puedo recordar esto, al menos estoy contenta de que mucha gente piense que es algo bueno, ¿no? Quiero decir, nadie está enojado conmigo. Si realmente tuviera su edad. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia la pantalla—. Las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Edward murmuró estar de acuerdo. Realmente, estaba pensando en el déjà vu que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Por supuesto, la primera vez que trataron de ver esta película, su cabeza estaba sobre su regazo en lugar de sobre sus pies y él había comenzado a trazar la línea de sus labios, acariciando su mejilla, pasando su dedo por el puente de su nariz, hasta que ella lo miró, sus ojos felices. Ella había levantado su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Oye, Edward?

Tragando con dificultad, luchando por alejar el recuerdo, Edward sonrió con facilidad, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente a Bella.

Ella parecía avergonzada.

—¿Hay un Taco Bell cerca de aquí?

Perplejo, asintió lentamente.

—Claro, al final de la calle.

—Oh, bien —dijo, suspirando de alivio—. ¿Podemos detener la película? Esta escena me hizo como... realmente quiero un burrito de pollo —admitió—. Como que yo... realmente quiero uno. Solo dime dónde está y buscaré uno.

Sus labios se arquearon.

—Quédate. Disfruta la película. Haré una carrera a Taco Bell. —Estaba sorprendentemente ansioso, en realidad. La idea de poder satisfacer uno de sus antojos durante el embarazo lo hizo irrazonablemente feliz.

Ella se puso derecha.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa? Aunque deberíamos ir juntos. No creo que deba estar sola en tu casa. Parece... extraño.

Estaba a punto de discutir, pero se dio cuenta de que sería un tonto al rechazar lo poco que tenía de su compañía.

—Vamos, la cena es en Taco Bell.

 _ **~0~**_

Bella estaba indudablemente nerviosa.

Semanas habían pasado demasiado rápido y ahora estaba parada en el baño de su departamento, tratando de no sentir náuseas ante la perspectiva de lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

Hoy era el segundo día del juicio contra Sam Uley que había sido acusado de homicidio sin premeditación y un peligro para la sociedad.

Se preguntó brevemente cómo debería sentirse. Después de todo, era ella y a su vez, su hijo, quien había sido imprudentemente amenazada. Si nada más, su mejor amigo había muerto por culpa de este hombre. ¿No debería ella sentir algo de enojo?

Pero estaba demasiado abrumada para sentir algo más como para tratar de encontrar algo de enojo por un hombre que apenas recordaba haber conocido.

Mirando al espejo, se giró ligeramente hacia un lado, con las manos en el estómago.

El fiscal del distrito y su equipo habían estado trabajando con ella durante aproximadamente una semana, repasando todas las partes de su testimonio, desde las preguntas que le harían, a lo que la defensa podría preguntar. Bella entendió el juego que estaban jugando. Sabía que ella era una carta de simpatía y la estaban usando para manipular al jurado contra Sam.

La hacía sentir incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de por qué. Después de todo, nada de lo que alegaban era falso. Nadie negaba que Sam se había enojado y para bien o para mal, fue la pelea la que envió a Jacob volando a través de un cristal. Sabía que se había caído del acantilado porque estaba huyendo de él.

El debate era si él era o no responsable de la muerte de Jacob y de su condición.

El equipo del fiscal fue muy minucioso. Habían ido tan lejos como para ofrecerle sus consejos de vestuario. Para ese fin, se había comprado un conjunto para ella que incluía una camisa con una cintura imperio.

Ella no estaba tan embarazada como la camisa la hacía parecer. Con su ropa normal, nadie podía decir que estaba embarazada en absoluto, aunque estaba muy al tanto del creciente bulto a lo largo de su abdomen.

Bella suspiró cerrando los ojos y respirando por la nariz para calmar sus nervios.

Iba a ser un día largo y difícil.

 _ **~0~**_

—¿Estás lista para esto, chica?

Parándose por un momento al lado de su padre, Bella se rio.

No, ella ciertamente no estaba lista para esto, pero dudaba que alguna vez lo estuviera. En lugar de tratar de comunicar eso, ella solo miró a su padre, asintiendo con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.

Él le puso la mano en el hombro y lo apretó.

—Estarás bien. Solo haz tu parte, y no tienes que quedarte para el resto si no quieres.

Mientras tomaban asiento en uno de los bancos fuera de la sala del tribunal, Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, ignorando en su mayoría a las personas que entraron, especialmente a Rachel Black y los hermanos Wolfe. Jared intentó llamar su atención, pero una mujer con un elegante traje lo empujó rápidamente.

Cuando oyó una voz familiar, levantó la vista y vio que Edward entraba en la sala de espera fuera de la sala del tribunal. Estaba con Jasper y un hombre más viejo y severo, todos vestidos con sus mejores trajes.

Cuando él entró y la vio, la expresión seria y decidida en su rostro se desvaneció y él le sonrió. Alejándose de Jasper y el otro hombre, él se acercó a su lado, apretando su mano brevemente a modo de saludo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose para que su boca estuviera cerca de su oreja.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Estaré bien — aseguró suavemente.

—Agente Cullen —lo llamó con un tono agudo el hombre con el que Edward había entrado, y cuando Bella lo miró, pensó que parecía disgustado.

Edward hizo una mueca cuando se enderezó y Bella notó que él se alejó un paso significativo de ella.

—Um, Bella. No creo que hayas conocido a mi jefe antes. Este es el subdirector Robert Banner —presentó—. Señor, ella es Bella Swan.

—Señorita Swan —saludó Banner, estrechándole la mano.

Parecía mucho más amistoso cuando no estaba mirando a Edward, pero, aun así, Bella sentía que no le gustaba el hombre.

—Permítanme expresar una vez más que tiene las más sinceras condolencias de la oficina. Lamento lo que sucedió, realmente lo siento.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Jasper le tocó el brazo, ofreciendo una sonrisa antes de que los tres fueran a sentarse en un banco al otro lado de la puerta. Edward le ofreció otra sonrisa.

Cuando Edward le sonrió, Bella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Fue una reacción automática.

Al menos, lo había sido recientemente.

Desde el día en que ella lo visitó, casi dos semanas antes, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Hubo un cambio perceptible en su estado de ánimo cuando pensaba en él, lo que sucedía con más frecuencia de lo que ella quería admitir.

Cómo, se había preguntado más de una vez, podía sentirse más tímida a su alrededor y más relajada al mismo tiempo era una medida de aceptación con él que no había podido encontrar en ninguna otra persona. No importaba cuán ridícula se sintiera, y algunas de sus emociones en espiral eran de hecho completamente idiotas, nunca perdió la paciencia con ella. Más que eso, donde sus amigos a menudo parecían mirarla, como si esperaran que la Bella que recordaban regresara, él parecía estar verdaderamente con ella y parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

Pero la timidez...

Desde ese día, ella vio un nuevo significado en la forma en que la miraba. Era algo confuso, porque desde que abrió los ojos a este mundo que era tan diferente al que ella recordaba, siempre la había mirado de esa manera, tan intensa.

Él había dicho que un beso de ella específicamente no era desagradable.

Le hizo pensar que tal vez no había sido tan tonta, pensando en todas esas ocasiones en las que sentía que podría besarla.

Por supuesto, eso aumentó su confusión. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto, en todo caso? ¿Qué significaba? Tal vez era una de esas personas que besaba a las chicas, entre otras cosas, con frecuencia, sin pensar ni esperar nada.

No había escapado a su atención que los besos, como el sexo, parecían tener mucho menos significado en el mundo real. En la escuela secundaria, cada beso, en realidad, cada encuentro, con el sexo opuesto era algo para deleitar, separar y examinar desde todos los ángulos.

¿Fue realmente tan importante como se sintió para ella?

Todo era tan asombroso.

—Bella. —Una voz profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos y Bella miró hacia allí y vio a Sue Clearwater empujando a Billy.

Agachando la cabeza, Bella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Hola —saludó, contenta cuando continuaron a la sala del tribunal.

Ese era el otro problema confuso con sus pensamientos sobre Edward. Ella simplemente se sentía mal. Aquí estaba ella, con ojos lánguidos sobre Edward cuando Jacob estaba muerto. Independientemente de lo que sintiera o no sintiera por él, parecía casi irrespetuoso verse atrapada en una vida de fantasía antes de descubrir su vida real.

¿Qué pensaba que iba a pasar? Si se involucraba con Edward, si eso fuera una opción, no era como si eso solucionara los enredos enmarañados que componían una imagen vaga de una vida. No era como si pudiera comenzar completamente de cero con él. Jacob, de una forma u otra, todavía era su primer novio. Ella todavía estaba embarazada de su hijo. Y para colmo, su vida se parecía más a una pintura de Picasso... o a alguien tratando de ser Picasso y fracasando.

Tal vez era más joven de lo que creía, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que las relaciones tenían que ser a la larga parecidas a las del trabajo.

Ella tenía que ser capaz de ser independiente.

Suspirando, Bella pensó irónicamente que sería bueno si los problemas ocurrieran de uno en uno para que ella pudiera resolver un problema antes de tener que pasar a otro. Sin embargo, esa no parecía ser la forma en que funcionaba la vida.

La atención de Bella cambió cuando A.D. Banner entró en la sala del tribunal y comenzó la sesión.

Para ocupar sus pensamientos mientras esperaban, Bella repasó todo lo que el fiscal le había dicho en la última semana más o menos sobre el proceso. Todo fue muy fascinante, realmente, las tácticas.

Típicamente, él le había explicado que llamaría a Bella de última, dejando un impacto duradero. Damon estaba tomando una dirección diferente. Dada la brecha en lo que podía decirle al jurado, la dejó después de Jasper, pero antes de que Edward testificara. Luego, terminaría con Emily Uley, lo que le permitiría al jurado tener una impresión duradera de que las acciones de Sam habían perjudicado permanentemente incluso a su esposa.

—En un juicio como este, todo se reduce a ser testigos de la credibilidad y el carácter —le había dicho el fiscal del distrito—. En tu caso, tienes muy poco de qué preocuparte cuando se trata de la defensa. Cualquier cosa que puedan preguntarte, no lo recordarás. Estos juicios a menudo caen en un debate de personajes, pero, y espero que no tomes como ofensa esto, eres una colegiala. Hay muy poco para debatir, a menos que hayan descubierto algo de tu pasado que no sepamos

Casi le había contado sus sospechas de que tal vez no había sido la mejor novia del mundo, pero...

¿Cómo sabría eso la defensa?

Toda la evidencia que tenía era una cama arrugada y una cadena de correos electrónicos, ninguno de los cuales ellos podrían tener, si entendía la ley correctamente.

Aun así, ¿cómo podría ayudar estando nerviosa?

La puerta de la sala de audiencias se abrió.

—Señorita Swan, están listos para usted —dijo el alguacil.

Por un momento, Bella se congeló. Su corazón se saltó un latido antes de que empezara a latir extra. Su padre le tocó el brazo, y Bella inspiró profundamente mientras se levantaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Edward extendió un brazo, la tomó de la mano y la apretó. Ante su toque, Bella se sintió un poco menos aturdida, y ella asintió agradeciendo.

Al entrar a la sala del tribunal, Bella tuvo cuidado de mantener sus ojos directamente delante de ella. En su visión periférica, podía ver a Sam, ver la mirada suplicante que le estaba dando, pero trató de ignorarlo. Trató de no pensar en Sam en absoluto, feliz de que la mayor parte de su testimonio no girara en torno a él.

Tomando su asiento, Bella respiró hondo, lista para tener esta parte de su vida terminada y detrás de ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _solecitopucheta, Melany, lluvia-masen09, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, saraipineda44, patymdn, miop, carolaap, Pili, Lizdayanna, crysty Katy, debynoe12, cavendano13, Techu, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Tecupi, Maryluna, twilight-love1694, PEYCI CULLEN, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Esal, Bookaholic reader, tulgarita, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Smedina, Adriu, Adriana Molina, jupy, torrespera172, May Cullen M, Nadiia16, Jade HSos, aliceforever85, Jeniferserena y Lore._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Capítulo 21: Testimonio

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Testimonio**

El testimonio de Bella fue relativamente directo.

El fiscal del distrito Damon le preguntó cómo había sido su vida desde que despertó. Él la guio, permitiéndole describir la confusión, cómo no podía trabajar y no podía recordar su antigua vida.

Hablaban del Jacob que ella recordaba, el chico que siempre parecía estar alegre y siempre quería hacerla sonreír.

—Está embarazada, ¿verdad, señorita Swan? —preguntó Damon.

Bella agachó la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Estaba embarazada cuando se cayó por el acantilado?

—Sí.

—Mmm —tarareó Damon, caminando como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos—. Después de una caída como la suya, ¿ha tenido alguna complicación? ¿Hubo algún efecto negativo en el bebé?

Bella cerró los ojos y una oleada de miedo recorrió su espina dorsal. Ella hasta ahora se estaba haciendo a la idea de ser madre y la idea de ser madre de un niño con necesidades especiales era desalentadora.

—Yo, um —tartamudeó al hablar, respirando superficialmente—. Hasta ahora, todo parece normal, pero los médicos me han advertido que puede haber complicaciones en el futuro.

—Eso debe ser mucho con que lidiar sola —comentó Damon—. ¿Le preocupa que su hijo, que él o ella, crecerá sin su papá?

—Sí —dijo Bella honestamente.

Repasaron brevemente el incidente cuando Sam pasó por su departamento antes de que Damon le sonriera alentadoramente.

—Su testigo, señorita James.

Respirando profundamente, Bella volvió su atención a la abogada defensora, Victoria James. La mujer la enervaba mucho. Había algo intensamente depredador en ella.

—De su testimonio, debo entender que, cuando despertó, creyó que tenía diecisiete años. ¿Es eso correcto? —comenzó en un tono agudo que hizo que Bella automáticamente sintiera que estaba en problemas.

—Así es —respondió Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse derecha.

—¿Usted y el señor Black estaban juntos en ese momento? Románticamente, quiero decir.

Sintiendo una extraña sacudida en el centro de su pecho, como una premonición de que el abogado estaba poniendo una especie de trampa, Bella aclaró su garganta.

—No, no lo estábamos.

—¿Había tenido relaciones sexuales hasta ese momento? —preguntó Victoria.

—No —Bella negó rotundamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¿Alguna vez lo había hecho?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿puedo asumir que no recuerda haber estado con el señor Black físicamente? —conjeturó Victoria.

—Así es —dijo Bella, ahora más curiosa que cualquier otra cosa. No podía entender a dónde iría la mujer con esto. ¿No la haría parecer más compasiva, no incitaría más ira contra Sam el hacer obvio el hecho de que ella no recordaba haber tenido relaciones sexuales con el hombre de quien estaba embarazada?

—Me pregunto, señorita Swan, ¿puede decir con certeza que su bebé es efectivamente hijo de Jacob Black?

Fuertes murmullos estallaron en la sala del tribunal, el fiscal del distrito, Damon, se puso de pie.

—¡Objeción! ¡No es relevante!

—Retiro la pregunta —dijo Victoria, agitando su mano mientras se giraba para volver a su asiento junto a Sam.

—Eso es todo, su señoría.

—¿Quiere volver a interrogarla? —preguntó el juez. Cuando Damon negó con la cabeza, se giró y le dio a Bella una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puede volver a su asiento, señorita Swan.

Sorprendida por la última pregunta, Bella tembló mientras se levantaba. Al darse cuenta, el alguacil la tranquilizó mientras la ayudaba a bajar del estrado.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward sintió como si estuviera a punto de perder el control. Deseó poder estar en el tribunal mientras Bella daba su testimonio, aunque solo fuera porque sabía que tenía que estar nerviosa.

Concentrándose en ella, Edward estaba haciendo a un lado sus propios sentimientos de nerviosismo. La abogada defensora que Uley había contratado era una de las mejores y más despiadadas mujeres en el sistema de justicia.

Después de lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad, el alguacil abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto. Tomando un aliento tranquilizador, Edward lo siguió.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Banner lo miraba con expresión furiosa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Edward frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había pasado durante el testimonio de Bella. Rápidamente, sus ojos escanearon al resto de la multitud mientras caminaba.

Bella todavía estaba allí, sentada al lado de su padre. Ella se veía un poco pálida y Edward tuvo que contenerse para no preguntarle si estaba bien.

Una vez que juró y se sentó, Damon fue directamente al grano. Jasper había dado testimonio sobre el caso hasta la fecha, por lo que omitió esa parte, llegando al punto en el que todo salió mal.

Bajo la guía de Damon, Edward describió la escena cuando entró corriendo a la casa. Jacob ya estaba muerto, Emily estaba herida y pudo ver a Sam persiguiendo a Bella. Edward cuidó no mirar a Sam por miedo a que la ira lo invadiera por completo. Él contó cómo había llegado a ellos cuando Bella tropezó y se cayó. Él describió lo poco que recordaba de estar en el agua y cómo su conciencia aparecía de vez en cuando.

Cuando Damon lo entregó a la abogada, Edward inspiró profundamente, mirando a la mujer constantemente, esperando.

La forma en que le sonreía lo ponía nervioso.

—Usted declaró, agente Cullen, que cuando ingresó a la casa de Uley, el señor Black ya estaba muerto. ¿Cuál era la condición de la señora Uley?

—Ella tenía varias heridas en la cara —dijo Edward, sin comprender a qué estaba jugando. No era nada que el jurado no hubiera escuchado antes.

—No soy médico, pero me imagino que las heridas que se han descrito sangraban mucho. Muy espantoso, creo yo.

—Sí.

—Entonces, estoy tratando de imaginar la escena. Corrió a la casa, vio que el señor Black ya no necesitaba ayuda, pero la señora Uley estaba herida, tal vez muriendo... ¿y corrió por la puerta? —Su tono era de perplejidad aparentemente honesta.

La mejilla de Edward se crispó.

—Señorita James, parte de mi trabajo es analizar dónde puedo ser más útil. El señor Uley todavía estaba prófugo, persiguiendo a la señorita Swan. Era la mayor amenaza, y sabía que mi compañero me estaba siguiendo, lo escuché llamando refuerzos y una ambulancia. La mejor decisión para todas las personas involucradas fue que me hubiera ido tras el señor Uley, con suerte antes de que le ocurriera algo a la señorita Swan, aunque ya sabemos cómo resultó eso.

Victoria asintió, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

—Ya veo. Bueno, quizás pueda explicarme esto, agente Cullen. En el momento en que alcanzó al señor Uley y la señorita Swan, usted salió del bosque más cercano al señor Uley, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Ya hemos escuchado testimonios que nos describen que la altura desde la cual la señorita Swan cayó... bueno, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Como dijo, es parte de su trabajo analizar la situación y, sin embargo, desde su propio testimonio, decidió ignorar al asaltante que acababa de matar al señor Black, había herido accidentalmente a su propia esposa y persiguió a la señorita Swan por un acantilado. Debía saber que era poco probable que ella sobreviviera a la caída, así como usted debió saber que era poco probable que usted sobreviviera, ¿es correcto? —Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

Edward tuvo que respirar por la nariz por un momento antes de poder responder con calma.

—Creí que la señorita Swan podría sobrevivir a la caída. Obviamente, no me equivoqué en esa suposición.

Victoria sonrió.

—Eso es bastante heroico, agente Cullen. —Ella se acercó un poco más al jurado—. Dígame, ¿cuál es la naturaleza de su relación actual con la señorita Swan?

—¡Objeción! —dijo Damon, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Es esto relevante? Ni el agente Cullen ni la señorita Swan están en juicio aquí.

—Mi línea de preguntas habla de la credibilidad del testigo —contestó Victoria fríamente.

—No a lugar —dijo el juez—. Responda la pregunta, agente Cullen.

Sin premeditación, Edward miró rápidamente hacia Bella. Ella parecía tan perpleja como él se sentía.

—Somos amigos —respondió Edward cuidadosamente.

—Amigos —repitió Victoria—. Agente Cullen, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con varias enfermeras nocturnas en el personal del hospital.

La columna vertebral de Edward se puso rígida, su aliento se le atoró en la garganta.

»La enfermera Mallory dijo que tuvo que revisarla a medianoche todas las semanas en las que la señorita Swan estuvo en estado de coma. Varias veces, ella se retiró de la habitación cuando lo vio con ella. Según lo que me contó, estaba tocando a la señorita Swan de una forma bastante íntima. De la forma en que un amante lo haría... estoy citando sus palabras. —Victoria se volvió hacia él—. ¿Eso es cierto, agente Cullen?

Pensando cuidadosamente, Edward inhaló y respiró antes de responder.

—No puedo hablar por la percepción de otras personas, señora James. La gente ve lo que quiere ver.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es muy cierto, agente Cullen. El guardia de seguridad de la noche está dispuesto a testificar que usted mostró su placa para poder ingresar después de las horas de visita. ¿Es eso cierto?

Al ver que no había otra manera de responder, Edward tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—No puedo imaginar que la señorita Swan tuviera algo que agregar a su caso en ese momento —dijo Victoria lentamente, dejando que cada palabra fuera asimilada por el jurado—. ¿Qué tipo de asunto oficial tenía en la habitación de la señorita Swan después de las horas de visita?

—Ninguno —admitió Edward—. Como dije, somos amigos, éramos amigos antes de su caída, estaba preocupado por ella.

—Eso es comprensible —dijo Victoria, agitando su mano con desdén. Ella inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo—. Sabe, la señorita Mallory también dijo que a menudo, ella lo encontró con su mano descansando, en su percepción, posesivamente sobre el estómago de la señorita Swan.

Edward se sintió mal, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, siendo totalmente incapaz de detenerlo.

—Recuerde, agente Cullen, que está bajo juramento —dijo Victoria y Edward pudo ver la sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro.

—Si tuviéramos que solicitar una prueba de ADN, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que el bebé que la señorita Swan lleva no sea hijo de Jacob Black?

—¡Objeción! El agente Cullen no está calificado para responder esa pregunta —gritó Damon.

—Permítanme reformular. ¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que el bebé sea suyo, agente Cullen? —preguntó Victoria.

Hubo un fuerte zumbido en el tribunal, pero Edward apenas lo escuchó. Sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente al fiscal del distrito Damon que parecía furioso y traicionado. Obviamente, no habría más objeciones para salvarlo de responder. Los hombros de Edward estaban caídos y se forzó a sí mismo a encontrar los ojos de Bella antes de responder.

—Diría que las probabilidades son altas —admitió con su voz cargada de derrota.

El ruido en el tribunal aumentó, pero los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en Bella. Ella no lo estaba mirando, sino que estaba mirando hacia abajo, sus hombros subiendo y bajando rápidamente, su boca abierta con su sorpresa y su rostro completamente pálido. Él la miró, sintiéndose completamente indefenso, mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta, su padre le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Edward antes de ir tras ella.

—¡Bella! —la llamó, parándose automáticamente, queriendo desesperadamente ir hacia ella.

—Agente Cullen, aún no ha terminado su interrogatorio. Siéntese —ordenó el juez.

Conteniendo el impulso de decirle al juez que se fuera directo al infierno, Edward se sentó, viendo como Bella desaparecía. Se sintió mal del corazón, sabiendo que debía sentirse traicionada y confundida y... bueno, quién sabía qué más.

—Parece que se olvidó de informar a la señorita Swan de ese hecho, ¿estoy en lo cierto, agente Cullen? —preguntó Victoria y Edward nunca había querido golpear a una mujer en su cara hasta ese momento.

—No, yo... —comenzó, pero Victoria levantó su mano.

—Como dijo el fiscal Damon, usted no es quien está en juicio —dijo y su voz era amable—. No tengo más preguntas, su señoría.

—¿Señor Damon? —preguntó el juez.

—Me gustaría un receso —dijo Damon rotundamente.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Se está haciendo tarde, así que, levantaré la sesión por hoy.

En el momento en que sonó el martillo del juez, Edward se levantó de su asiento. Por supuesto, había varias personas clamando por su atención. Sin embargo, Bella era su prioridad, así que hizo todo lo posible para esquivar a todos, entre ellos Damon y Billy Black.

De hecho, logró salir de la sala antes de que una mano áspera le agarrara del brazo, y se vio arrastrado a un pasillo en la esquina de la sala donde Charlie Swan lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

—Tienes unos cinco segundos para decirme qué demonios está pasando —gruñó el hombre.

El corazón de Edward latía con fuerza y su garganta se sentía tan seca que era difícil hablar. Apenas podía pensar más allá de su absoluta necesidad de llegar a Bella.

—Con todo respeto, señor, creo que es mejor si primero hablo con Bella.

—Sí, claro. Si crees que te vas a acercar a mi hija...

—Jefe Swan —los interrumpió otra voz.

Al sonido de la voz de Banner, Edward no supo si sentirse aliviado o consternado. Charlie y Banner eran igual de terroríficos para él en ese punto.

—Sé que tiene preguntas, señor —comenzó Banner—. Pero necesito hablar con mi agente de inmediato.

A regañadientes, Charlie empujó a Edward y le puso un dedo en la cara.

—No te acerques a Bella —advirtió antes de alejarse rápidamente.

—Agente, sígame —dijo Banner bruscamente.

—Señor, yo...

—Creo que sabes que no debes discutir conmigo en este momento —espetó Banner, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la zona principal—. Agente Whitlock —dijo, moviendo la cabeza para que Jasper lo siguiera.

Edward sintió que lo llevaban a su ejecución.

—¿Dónde está su arma, agente Cullen?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió e hizo que su estómago se retorciera como nunca antes.

—En mi auto.

—Está bien, ahí es hacia donde nos dirigimos.

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento en silencio. Edward mantuvo la cabeza baja, excepto para mirar a Jasper cuando su compañero le tocaba el brazo brevemente.

Cuando llegaron al auto de Edward, Banner dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Agente Cullen, queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso —dijo brevemente.

Edward se rehusó.

—¿Por qué? Señor, como discutimos, nunca rompí ninguna regla.

Banner negó con la cabeza.

—¿Supongo que la afirmación de la señorita James era cierta? ¿Sobre usar su placa para pasar tiempo con la señorita Swan después del horario de visitas?

Edward frunció el ceño, incapaz de refutar eso.

—Cullen, le dije que no podría ayudarle si algo como esto pasaba. No me dijo nada sobre sus visitas nocturnas. Le dije que me dijera si había alguna posibilidad de que alguien supiera sobre usted y Swan —cuestionó con dureza—. No tengo otra opción. El director estará respirando en mi cuello en cualquier momento. No sabemos lo que esto hará con este caso y mucho menos contra Uley. Y como hemos hablado, ha estado muy comprometido con esto desde el principio.

Negando con la cabeza, Banner lo miró.

»Necesito su placa y su arma, agente.

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Edward abrió su auto, sacando su arma de la guantera donde la había escondido antes de entrar al juzgado ese día. Tomó eso y su placa de su bolsillo interior y se los entregó a su jefe.

»Esta es una suspensión paga hasta que el asunto quede resuelto —dijo Banner de manera superficial—. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, Cullen.

Se aclaró la garganta.

»Dadas las circunstancias del caso, es mejor que nadie más que nosotros tres sepa que el agente Whitlock o yo sabíamos de su aventura. ¿Entiende?

—Sí, señor —respondió Edward a regañadientes. No le haría ningún bien arrastrar a Banner y Jasper con él.

—Estaré en contacto, obviamente —aseguró Banner con un suspiro—. En este momento, tengo que ir a responder preguntas para la agencia, averiguar lo que esto le está costando al caso. Será mejor que respondas tu teléfono, Cullen. No importa qué. Si tenemos preguntas, vamos a querer respuestas.

Cuando Banner desapareció de vista, Edward dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Se dobló por la cintura, con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras trataba de entender qué se suponía que debía sentir. Estaba furioso, culpable y avergonzado... demasiadas cosas a la vez. Era terrible saber que se había ganado su suspensión.

Y luego, por supuesto, estaba todo el lío con Bella.

¿Y si ella lo odiaba ahora?

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —preguntó Jasper, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—No. ¿Cómo diablos voy a estar bien? —murmuró. Todo se había ido al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y él estaba tambaleándose. Él negó con la cabeza con fuerza—. No importa. ¿A quién le importa cómo estoy? Necesito hablar con Bella.

Se movió para subir a su auto, pero Jasper lo detuvo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? No sabes quién está con ella. El jefe podría matarte.

—Quien sea que esté con ella, ella necesita saber la verdad. Toda la verdad. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. No se suponía que sucediera así —dijo en un susurro—. Estábamos... sentí que estábamos llegando a algún lugar. Pensé que era lo correcto, no confundirla, pero ahora...

Jasper negó con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward.

—No fue una elección fácil. No hay blanco y negro aquí, Edward, nunca trataste de engañarla. Ella verá eso.

—¿Lo hará? —preguntó Edward y pudo escuchar el miedo en su voz.

—Lo hará —dijo Jasper con firmeza—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Es menos probable que el jefe te dispare si hay testigos.

Edward gimió, desplomándose contra su auto.

—Demonios. ¿Cómo es que todo se salió de control? —Él suspiró—. No, iré solo. Quien sea que esté con ella... bueno, no importa. Ella tiene que saberlo ya.

—Buena suerte —deseó Jasper con dudas—. Solo recuerda, realmente no hiciste nada malo.

Mientras se alejaba manejando, Edward no estaba tan seguro de eso.

 _ **~0~**_

El silencio del apartamento estaba haciendo que la piel de Bella se erizara.

Primero, había sido demasiado ruidoso.

En la sala del tribunal, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto completamente blancos ante la admisión de Edward. Había tanto ruido a su alrededor, que no podía pensar en absoluto. Salió por la puerta antes de siquiera recordar ponerse de pie. Entonces su padre estaba allí, haciendo preguntas que no podía responder. Y Rebecca... y...

Billy estaba en su camino con sus ojos frenéticos, preguntando.

—¿Es cierto, Bella? ¿Es verdad lo que él dijo? ¡Respóndeme!

Y ella no pudo.

En ese momento, Bella ni siquiera podía recordar cómo hablar. Afortunadamente, Charlie cambió de táctica, maldiciendo a su amigo con una expresión lívida en su rostro.

Demasiados gritos. Demasiadas personas diciendo su nombre, todo era un caos en su cabeza.

Ella les había dicho a todos que la dejaran sola, estaba muy segura de haber gritado. Estaba desesperada por escapar por la conmoción en la sala de audiencias, Edward podría estar cruzando esa puerta en cualquier momento y no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. No hasta que ella pudiera pensar.

Su padre intentó seguirla, pero ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Ella apenas podía soportarlo. El torrente de pensamientos que ella no quería enfrentar amenazaba con romperse. De alguna manera, logró cumplir su promesa de dejarla en paz antes de escapar a su automóvil.

Durante todo el camino a casa, se aferró al entumecimiento que había invadido su mente. El ruido del tráfico, bocinazos y rugientes motores, le crispaban los nervios. Ella necesitaba estar en un lugar en calma, necesitaba tranquilidad.

Ella necesitaba que su vida tuviera un maldito sentido por una vez.

Cómo logró abrir la puerta de su departamento con las manos temblando como lo estaban haciendo, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo dentro, la presa se rompió y fue asaltada por un millón de preguntas y emociones diferentes.

Completamente abrumada, se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta principal mientras sollozaba de frustración y confusión. Había demasiadas preguntas y no había suficientes respuestas.

Ahora estaba sentada en el sofá, con las rodillas sobre su pecho. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo primero en su mente era el mensaje de texto que había recibido quince minutos antes.

 _ **¿Puedo ir?**_

Bella había mirado el mensaje de texto de Edward por casi diez minutos antes de que pudiera entender las palabras. Entonces, ella no sabía qué sentir. Estaba enojada, pero no sabía exactamente el origen de ese sentimiento, también estaba asustada, pero una vez más, no había una idea concreta detrás de esa emoción. Ella sentía demasiadas cosas hacia Edward y no podía decidir si quería que él estuviera ahí o no.

Ciertamente, él debía tener las respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que la mareaban mientras daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Pero, ¿qué revelarían sus respuestas? Tan confundida y abrumada como se sentía, ¿podría manejar lo que tuviera que decir?

Un suave golpe en la puerta la hizo sobresaltar.

—¿Bella? —lo escuchó llamar por la puerta. Obviamente, él había decidido ir a pesar de que no había respondido su mensaje de texto.

Su corazón latía furiosamente y su estómago se revolvió. Tocó de nuevo antes de que ella se moviera, relajándose lentamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, no tenía idea de si estaba a punto de gritarle para que se fuera o si iba a dejarlo entrar.

Hizo una pausa con su mano en el pomo.

—Bella, por favor déjame entrar. Por favor —suplicó, su voz era completamente áspera.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella contó hasta diez antes de abrir la puerta.

Él se veía como el infierno. Su chaqueta y corbata, prístinas en el tribunal, estaban arrugadas. Su cabello era un desastre absoluto, y sus ojos...

Parecía completamente culpable y aterrorizado.

Durante largos momentos, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. La mente de Bella se había vuelto a quedar en blanco. Por un momento, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su voz funcionara.

—¿Puedo...? —comenzó Edward, moviendo los pies y mirando nerviosamente sobre el hombro de ella.

Ella levantó su mano para detener sus frías palabras.

Edward se calló y volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro.

Después de lo que pudo haber sido un eón, Bella dio un paso atrás en el departamento, dejando la puerta abierta mientras se giraba para dirigirse al sofá.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Liz Vidal, carolaap, Melany, aliceforever85, Yoliki, Pili, Kriss21, Jade HSos, torrespera172, patymdn, Tecupi, jupy, Lizdayanna, May Cullen M, nydiac10, bbluelilas, tulgarita, alejandra1987, crysty katy, Bianca24fer, freedom2604 y Maryluna._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Capítulo 22: Ensayo y error

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Ensayo y error**

Bella estaba absolutamente insegura sobre su decisión de dejar entrar a Edward. Tenía ganas de poner sus manos sobre sus orejas y no escuchar nada hasta que el mundo decidiera volver a tener sentido. Estaba tan cansada de que todo fuera tan impactante y confuso.

¿En qué momento todo volvería a la normalidad?

Qué fácil sería simplemente acurrucarse como una bolita y tratar de no lidiar con nada.

Por más perdida que estuviera, Bella no era estúpida. El mundo no iba a esperar a que ella estuviera lista para manejar la realidad en la que había sido arrojada.

Además. Edward se veía tan patético, no muy diferente a un cachorro herido que gimoteaba bajo la lluvia. Sabía que probablemente ella no se veía muy diferente. Tenía los ojos doloridos de tanto llorar y estaba segura de que debía estar igual de desarreglada, si no más.

Ella se sentó en el sofá, manteniendo la vista baja, mirando sus pies mientras él cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella lentamente.

—Bella… —comenzó.

—Cállate —dijo ella.

Cuidadosamente, ella levantó la vista, descubriendo que él estaba de pie frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada, mordiéndose el labio pensativamente. Parecía un niño regañado por lo que su corazón se ablandó y se recordó a sí misma que él era el mismo hombre que había sido tan paciente y atento en las últimas semanas.

Suspirando, ella habló suavemente y su voz era rasposa.

—Quiero que me respondas sí o no, nada más.

Partes pequeñas de información eran mejores. Era una táctica que había aprendido en la terapia: no intentar mirar la imagen completa de una sola vez, sino retazos. El mundo se sentía tan fuera de su control que necesitaba poder ejercer dominio sobre algo.

Él le debía tanto, al menos, podría decidir cuánto deseaba saber.

Alzando la vista, abrió la boca. Ella inclinó su cabeza con una expresión de advertencia y él la cerró de nuevo, asintiendo una vez.

Tantas preguntas... por un largo minuto, no supo por dónde empezar. Recordó el correo electrónico que había encontrado, el que insinuaba que Jacob sabía que ella no quería estar con él.

—¿Estábamos... Jacob sabía sobre nosotros? —preguntó ella, incapaz de mirarlo.

La respuesta de Edward fue suave.

—Sí.

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta, recordando claramente la implicación de la abogada.

—Supongo que lo engañé —murmuró, sin saber cómo sentir nada más que adormecimiento.

—¡No! T...

Ella todavía no quería escuchar los detalles. Aún no.

—Cállate —ordenó con su voz más fuerte, su boca se cerró de inmediato.

Respirando profundamente, pensó sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar. Sintió que era una pregunta patética, pero necesitaba saber.

—¿Me amas?

—Dios, sí —respondió al instante.

El tono ferviente de su voz la sobresaltó y Bella se encontró conteniendo la respiración mientras dejaba que esas palabras impregnaran su mente. Ella analizó este pequeño hecho y lo comparó con lo que sabía con certeza.

Todas las miradas, la forma en que la miraba a veces, como si ella fuera preciosa. Todos los pequeños detalles, sus dedos acariciando su mejilla, rozando su brazo... la forma en que nunca dudó en apretar su mano. Cuando él se dejó llevar y la llamó cariño. Todas las veces que alzó la cabeza, preguntándose por qué esperaba un beso... su cuerpo sabía lo que ella no podía recordar.

Él la amaba.

Ella no podía dudarlo.

Su aliento se entrecortó y una parte de su mente rota cayó en su lugar con un clic satisfactorio.

—¿Y yo te amo? —susurró con la respiración alterada.

Sus labios se presionaron juntos y ella creyó ver un profundo dolor en sus ojos antes de apartar la vista.

—Lo hiciste, sí —respondió en voz baja.

Mordiéndose el labio, Bella sintió que su garganta se tensaba y su corazón se retorcía.

¿No había pensado ella una vez que tal vez era bueno que Jacob no estuviera cerca, todavía enamorado de ella cuando ella no recordaba haberlo amado?

Cerró los ojos, preguntándose con qué frecuencia había lastimado a Edward sin saberlo. No importaba lo traicionada que se sintiera, lo molesta que estuviera, no quería pensar en el dolor con el que tenía que lidiar él.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y ella no intentó limpiarlas.

—¿El b-bebé? —tartamudeó, necesitaba escucharlo decirlo.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Lo sabes con certeza?

—No tengo ninguna duda —respondió con cuidado.

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro, abriendo los ojos. Edward la miraba con preocupación y... amor grabado en sus rasgos. Pareciendo inseguro, dio un paso hacia ella.

Rápidamente, Bella se movió hacia atrás, presionándose contra la esquina del sofá y sosteniendo su mano para detener su movimiento.

—Bella —murmuró y la palabra salió como una súplica.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, resoplando, tratando de ordenar sus caóticas emociones. Era increíble cuán intensamente ella quería sus brazos alrededor de ella. Durante estas largas semanas, él había sido su ancla y ella deseaba apoyarse en él para salir de esto.

No podía, no cuando era él quien la confundía.

Él la amaba, ella no podía negar ese hecho. Ella lo vio en la forma en que la estaba mirando ahora. Ya no podía descartar sus pensamientos como fantasías ociosas de colegiala. No era su imaginación; realmente la miraba con anhelo y adoración.

Pero todavía había mucho que no tenía sentido.

Temiendo la respuesta, Bella tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos mientras hacía la siguiente pregunta.

—¿No... no me dijiste por el bebé?

Su aliento salió de un soplido.

—¡No! —gritó y su voz se quebró—. No, nunca haría eso. Bella, por favor. Déjame...

—No —interrumpió ella—. No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación en este momento.

Su sistema estaba peligrosamente cerca de la sobrecarga. Había mucho que procesar, casi más de lo que ella podía creer.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Edward y ella podía escuchar la frustración en su voz. Sabía que no estaba siendo completamente justa con él y no le dejaba explicar cómo las cosas se habían salido de control; cómo la verdad de su relación se había perdido en medio de la ruina de su vida para reaparecer en el peor momento posible.

Pero nada de esto había sido justo para ella. Nada había sido fácil desde que ella había despertado.

Cuánto quería ceder a la idea romántica que nadaba tentadoramente ante sus ojos. No tomaría nada pararse y acercarse a él, o dejar que se acercara, ya que era tan obvio que era lo que él había querido desde que ella abrió la puerta. Si ella se arrojaba sobre él en ese momento, él la abrazaría y ella podría sentirse segura por una vez.

Era un sueño agradable, pero no era la realidad. El hecho de que la amara y ahora lo supiera, no significaba que fueran libres para cabalgar felizmente hacia la puesta de sol.

Trató de razonar a través de lo que estaba sintiendo, buscando una respuesta honesta a su pregunta.

¿Qué quería ella? Quería saber cómo sería su mundo en ese momento si todo esto nunca hubiera sucedido. Ella quería que Jacob no estuviera muerto y que las complicaciones de su mundo fuesen del tipo mundano que cualquiera pudiera enfrentar. Quería saber cómo ella y Edward, podrían haberse enfrentado a un embarazo claramente no planificado si solo fueran dos personas enamoradas. ¿No era eso drama suficiente para cualquiera?

Mentalmente, enmendó sus amargos pensamientos.

¿Qué quería ella que pudiera tener en realidad?

Dejando caer su mano sobre su estómago, Bella tentativamente se permitió considerar realmente lo que él había confirmado.

Desde el principio, encontrarse embarazada había sido, de lejos, la experiencia más desagradable y aterradora. Ella pudo haber sido capaz de manejar la asombrosa verdad de que ocho años de su vida se habían perdido, ella podría llegar a entender la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero el embarazo al principio había sido más de lo que ella podía soportar.

No recordaba haber compartido su cuerpo con nadie.

Desde entonces, ella había tenido tiempo de aceptar que ella vivía bajo reglas diferentes como adulta que cuando era adolescente. Estaba entendiendo las diferencias entre las dos partes de ella y eso le había ayudado, pensó, a aceptar que la mujer en la que se había convertido iba a ser madre.

Aun así, era sorprendente que le dijeran que había sido parte de una relación de la misma forma en que a los niños pequeños les informaban de las realidades de su mundo, cómo deberían hablar, vestirse y actuar.

Ahora le habían dicho, mucho menos gentilmente de lo que hubiera preferido, que no había tenido una sino dos relaciones.

Por más que lo había intentado durante las últimas semanas, Bella no se atrevió a aceptar la imagen de la realidad que se le había presentado. Ella había comenzado a comprender a regañadientes que el bebé era de ella, pero no pudo hacer que su mente entendiera por completo el concepto de que también era parte de Jacob.

Con cuidado, lo intentó de nuevo, alineando sus pensamientos para considerar a Edward como la otra mitad del niño.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y la presión alrededor de su pecho se alivió considerablemente. Automáticamente, su mente se concentró en la imagen que Edward le había enviado cuando nació su sobrino. Qué beatífica y maravillosamente amplia había sido su sonrisa al mirar al pequeño bebé cuyas facciones tenían una gran similitud con las suyas.

Ella quería que esa foto fuera suya.

Con un sobresalto, Bella se dio cuenta de que no era un deseo tan descabellado. El bebé era de Edward, y algún día pronto, ella lo vería abrazar a su niño, sonriendo tontamente al pequeño ser que habían creado juntos.

No se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

Aun así, no era un ajuste perfecto, no era una conexión tan segura como darse cuenta de que la amaba. Ella tenía pruebas de su amor, lo había visto en acción y no supo cómo llamarlo hasta que dijo las palabras, pero el hecho de que el fuera el padre de su hijo era un rompecabezas al que le faltaban las piezas suficientes como para no poder formar una imagen coherente todavía, aún no era lo suficientemente sólido como para estar en paz con lo que se acababa de enterar.

Se dio cuenta de que había un eslabón perdido.

Ella entendía el comienzo de las relaciones, no era tan despistada como para no ver lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, ella había sentido la chispa de atracción, incluso la había dejado ceder lo suficiente para besarlo y después de haberse calmado ese día, se dio cuenta de que él le había devuelto el beso.

Y obviamente, ella era muy consciente del resultado final de ese tipo de atracción. Había escuchado los latidos del corazón de su bebé y sabía que había una vida que se desarrollaba rápidamente debajo de su piel.

Era el puente entre esos dos puntos lo que le faltaba a ella.

¿Que quería ella?

—Quiero que me muestres cómo fue concebido este bebé.

No había querido decir las palabras en voz alta pero sus labios se movieron cuando la idea la golpeó. Se tapó la boca con la mano, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pedir. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un color rojo furioso y su corazón se puso a mil. Automáticamente, ella abrió la boca para volver a hablar.

Luego la cerró de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que, para bien o para mal, era la verdad.

Vacilante, miró a Edward, viendo que su boca se había abierto de sorpresa. Estaba parpadeando rápidamente, frunció el ceño y la expresión de su rostro sugería que no encontraba ningún sentido a las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Yo... —comenzó, pero no parecía poder continuar —. Tú... bueno... ¿Qué?

Ella sonrió, ella no pudo evitarlo, el desconcierto de Edward era entrañable.

Mirando hacia abajo a su regazo, Bella suspiró pesadamente, buscando lo correcto para decir. Odiaba por completo lo avergonzada que se sentía.

Pero esa había sido una de las frustraciones de su vida, por más tonta que fuera. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido tímida y tonta por haberse sorprendido de la manera casual en que los adultos hablaban del sexo? Era ridículo. ¡Ella estaba embarazada! Ella descubrió que quería vivir la experiencia que la había llevado a su condición.

Más allá de eso...

Pareciendo recuperarse de su conmoción, Edward lentamente se arrastró hacia adelante, paso a paso, como si estuviera esperando que ella lo detuviera nuevamente. Ella no lo hizo, aunque se sintió mil veces más nerviosa cuanto más se acercaba. Ella resistió el impulso de retorcerse e inquietarse mientras se sentaba cautelosamente en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Bella... —comenzó y tragó saliva antes de poder continuar—. No sé si lo entiendo. Tú... Hace apenas un minuto, parecía como si te diera asco el hecho de tenerme cerca.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—No es asco —dijo rápidamente—. No es disgusto. Es solo... todo esto... es tan difícil de pensar y cuando me tocas, cuando estás cerca de mí... —Ella resopló, sintiéndose frustrada, como si estuviera intentando comunicarse en otro idioma que no conocía—. Tienes un efecto en mí, siempre lo has tenido.

Él inclinó su cabeza y su expresión era confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella gimió, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Oh, Dios. Esto es tan vergonzoso —murmuró—. Mira... de alguna manera me enamoré de ti desde que te vi en la escuela secundaria —soltó, sintiéndose completamente infantil.

Sorprendentemente, sus labios se curvaron.

—Um... Sí, lo sabía. Me lo dijiste antes.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto —resopló, un poco contrariada—. De todos modos, pensé que era por eso... —Tragó saliva, recordándose a sí misma que no debía ser tan cobarde. Lógicamente, no tenía sentido, este hombre la había visto desnuda, por el amor de Dios—. Pensé que era por eso que estaba teniendo estos... pensamientos.

—¿Pensamientos?

¿Por qué él no podía leer su mente?

—Creo que podrías llamarlos fantasías —murmuró, volviendo a mirar su regazo—. Son flashes, flashes de momentos. Son completamente sensoriales, pero...

Nuevamente se detuvo, buscando la forma correcta de explicar las cosas inexplicables que sentía.

»Cuando pienso en la semana pasada cuando nos… cuando te besé —se tropezó con sus palabras—, ese es un recuerdo muy concreto, sé que sucedió, es real.

»Estos flashes... son más como una impresión. No son sólidos en absoluto, son muy fugaces —explicó ella.

»Lo que quiero más que nada es que una parte de mi vida tenga sentido, un sentido real y estable —dijo ella y pudo escuchar el dolor en su propia voz. No solía pensar en cosas que parecían imposibles de entender.

Ahuecando su pequeña protuberancia, encontró el coraje para mirarlo de nuevo.

»Quiero saber cómo sucedió esto, quiero las cosas que me faltan que nos trajeron aquí. —Dejó que esa frase colgara entre ellos por un momento antes de suspirar—. ¿Tiene algún sentido?

—Bueno... sí y no —dijo Edward y su voz era suave—. Entiendo tu lógica. Has estado tratando de reescribir cosas que sabías antes. Pero esto... esto no es como volver a aprender a usar el lavavajillas, Bella. Cuando tienes relaciones sexuales, debe ser por las razones correctas.

—¿Lo que es correcto para ti o lo que es correcto para mí? Vamos a tener un bebé, Edward. Voy a ser la madre de alguien, ya sea que esté preparada o no. Me gustaría que la experiencia al menos se sienta como que, no sé, ¿como si fuera mi elección?

Él exhaló un largo suspiro, frotándose las manos sobre la cara, obviamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella vio como sus manos se enredaban en su pelo y tiraba de él.

Se le ocurrió algo que se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago.

»A menos que... quiero decir, si no me deseas ahora... —dijo con su voz perdiendo el volumen que tenía.

Edward levantó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, Bella, no es eso. No es eso para nada.

—Sé que soy diferente —se disculpó.

Su pecho se elevó y cayó lentamente durante unos latidos antes de que él se moviera, deslizándose más cerca de ella en el sofá. Así que, con cuidado, él la alcanzó, dándole la oportunidad de retroceder antes de tomar su cara en sus manos.

—Sigues siendo Bella —dijo y su voz era tan suave como la mirada en sus ojos. Él suspiró, su aliento caliente contra su rostro, y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

Durante largos momentos que parecieron eones, solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración. Cuando él no la dejó ir, Bella puso sus manos en la cintura de él, ella cerró los ojos, dejando que sus nervios se desvanecieran para poder concentrarse en la forma en que se sentía que él la tocara así.

Ella se dio cuenta de que se estaba deleitando con su toque.

No era confuso o incorrecto.

Y ella quería más.

Envolviendo su mente en torno a las palabras que él había dicho, que la amaba, que la deseaba, encontró el coraje de inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, presionando sus labios un poco, solo un roce de sus labios contra los suyos.

—Dime —susurró ella.

Él tragó audiblemente y sus manos descendieron hasta su cuello y descansaron sobre sus hombros.

—Nosotros... estábamos en mi casa, siempre estábamos en mi casa.

Ella lo besó una vez más, un poco más firme esta vez.

—Dime —le pidió de nuevo.

—Estábamos en el sofá. Llevábamos juntos... técnicamente... cuatro semanas —dijo, y esta vez, la besó, en un movimiento lento.

La palabra técnicamente la distrajo, pero solo por un segundo.

—¿Estábamos en el sofá?

Su mano se deslizó hasta su cintura, su palma llegando a la parte baja de su espalda. Su beso entonces fue mucho más firme y persistente.

Cualquier cosa que Bella podría haber estado pensando se derritió. De nuevo, como cuando lo besó la semana anterior, su cuerpo instintivamente se hizo cargo. Sabía la forma en que encajaba contra él. No hubo incomodidad en sus movimientos cuando cambiaron de posición, enredándose mientras los pequeños besos comenzaban a dar paso a algo más acalorado.

Tal vez era cómodo, incluso sorprendente, porque su cuerpo aún recordaba lo que era que él la tocara así, la besara así. Realmente no importaba si era un recuerdo. Lo que sucedía era real y maravilloso.

Reemplazar la fantasía con la realidad.

Con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Bella se movió de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que estaba casi horizontal en el sofá y el peso de Edward se estaba acercando a ella, consumiéndola.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en ese mismo instante y rompió el beso con un grito de asombro. Respirando con dificultad, se sostuvo sobre ella en un brazo, con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

—Bella... yo... nosotros...

Ella pasó las manos por su pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Esto es lo que quiero —dijo en un susurro. Era completamente asombroso para ella lo tranquila que se sentía, estaba siendo absolutamente optimista con su decisión.

Él se enderezó un poco, tirando de ella con él y tomó su rostro en sus manos de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos. Sus pulgares acariciaron su mejilla y ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, haciendo coincidir sus dedos con los de él. Su corazón se aceleró ante la mirada en sus ojos, el verde era más oscuro, su expresión se veía más salvaje con lo que solo podía ser lujuria y deseo, pero también tierna con la emoción que ahora sabía que podía llamar amor.

Ella vio cuando el último pensamiento lógico desapareció de la mente de Edward y se rindió con un gruñido.

La besó de nuevo y Bella descubrió que la atmósfera había cambiado. Lo que sentía contra su piel y su torrente sanguíneo ardía con la intensidad del fuego, pero en lugar de dolor, todo lo que sentía era emoción.

De pie, la tomó en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Ella soltó un chillido sobresaltado, aferrándose a su cuello mientras reía sin aliento. Su sonrisa era gentil cuando se inclinó para besarla y llevarla al dormitorio principal.

—¿Eso era completamente necesario? —preguntó ella, haciendo juego con su sonrisa mientras la dejaba en su cama desordenada.

Él deslizó la yema de su dedo por el puente de su nariz.

—Tú querías saber.

Ella se sonrojó, se sintió complacida y... bueno, era imposible no sentirse hermosa con la forma en que la estaba mirando en ese momento.

—Eres un romántico, ¿verdad?

Riéndose ligeramente, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Supongo que podrías decir eso —murmuró, aunque parecía distraído mientras acariciaba su mejilla, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros.

El aliento de Bella se atoró cuando su corazón se aceleró, y su garganta se tensó.

¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?

Retrocediendo ligeramente, Edward se quitó la chaqueta sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

Tímidamente, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, tirando de su corbata ya floja para que se deshiciera. El sonido de la tela de la corbata deslizándose contra la camisa parecía llenar la habitación.

Él puso su mano alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su nariz con la punta de la de ella.

—Bella —susurró él—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto conmigo? Después de hoy...

—Estoy segura —afirmó ella rápidamente, antes de que otros pensamientos acerca de todo lo que había sucedido hoy pudieran arruinar el momento en el que estaban actualmente. Era vagamente consciente de que había mucho más que esto pendiente sobre ellos, pero ella no quería reconocerlo. Aún no. Apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, lo miró a los ojos tan firmemente como pudo con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte—. Confío en ti.

En ese momento, eso era lo que necesitaba para tener esta experiencia en particular, para poder llenar un espacio vacío en su vida. Fuera lo que fuera que sucediera después de esto, quería saber la conexión entre ellos, quería saber cómo le había dado vida a su bebé y confiaba en él lo suficiente, después de todo lo que había pasado con él a su lado, para aceptarlo en su cuerpo.

Él ya era parte de ella.

Como si él estuviera en la misma onda, sus manos rozaron el dobladillo de su camisa, sus dedos acariciando la piel mientras se sumergía debajo de la tela. Le hizo cosquillas y Bella jadeó un poco.

Cuando él presionó su palma plana contra su vientre, ella vio como la misma hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro como lo había hecho la primera vez, tan llena de alegría y maravilla. Era impresionante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el nuevo contexto.

Ella apoyó su mano sobre la suya. El mundo había desaparecido por completo, no había nada además de este hombre. Era extraño, el sentido de pertenencia. En igualdad de condiciones, ella era suya, ya que intuía que él era suyo.

Él inclinó su cabeza, besándola con una especie de seriedad intensa, una reverencia. Cuando él se retiró, sus labios no abandonaron su piel, sino que siguieron un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta su oreja antes de hablar.

—¿Me dirás si...?

Con su mano sobre su vientre, ella entendió lo que estaba preguntando.

—Sí.

—Y si quieres detenerte por cualquier razón...

—Sí —repitió.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

Edward la presionó suavemente hacia atrás, así que ella estaba acostada en la cama y él se movía sobre ella. Fue despacio, saboreando, como si él también estuviera experimentando por primera vez cada toque y caricia, cada pulgada expuesta de su piel y la de él, por primera vez.

De nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —susurró cuando ambos estaban sin camisa—. Estás temblando.

—Lo sé —reconoció con un suspiro entrecortado—. No puedo evitarlo.

Su sonrisa era gentil y él trazó la línea de sus labios.

—Lo hiciste también en esa ocasión —le informó—. Bella, eres tan hermosa.

Sabía que debía haberse vuelto escarlata en ese momento pero una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, casi dolorosa por lo grande que era.

Cuando él deslizó su falda por sus piernas, ella comenzó a temblar en serio y cerró los ojos, deseando que su temblor se detuviera. Pero cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con su centro cubierto de tela, ella gimió antes de que pudiera contenerse y los nervios se olvidaron rápidamente cuando la emoción la golpeó rápidamente.

Necesidad.

Deseo.

Inquietante y ardiente deseo.

Como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas no estuvieran completamente conscientes de él, su cuerpo parecía vibrar de anticipación y expectativa.

Parte de ella se preguntaba si debería ser más activa, si eso era lo que se esperaba, a una gran parte de ella no le importaba, las sensaciones que él le estaba causando eran tan agudas para sus sentidos. Las nuevas experiencias siempre eran tan vívidas, pero esto... este era un nivel de conciencia completamente diferente. No podría haber adivinado que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir este tipo de cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era experimentarlo.

Si a él le importaba, Edward no lo demostró. La expresión de su rostro no mostraba decepción alguna, al contrario, parecía...

Bueno, parecía tan asombrado como ella.

Con todo lo demás, no tenía lugar para preocuparse por el motivo.

Cuando él le quitó las bragas, se inclinó para besarla. Las manos de Bella vagaron a lo largo de la línea de su fuerte espalda, deleitándose en su beso, la sensación de sus músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos y...

—¡Oh! —gritó sin aliento cuando sus dedos se movieron dentro de ella.

Tal vez era la sensibilidad aumentada por el embarazo, tal vez era tan talentoso con los dedos como todos los chicos de la escuela secundaria solían decir, pero lo que estaba haciendo era... fenomenal.

Ella ni siquiera se sentía ridícula por los ruidos que estaba haciendo.

Y, de todos modos, él estaba lejos de callar. Mientras la besaba, su voz gimió en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces —dijo contra su oreja.

—Más —gimió ella.

Rodando sobre sus costados, Edward jaló su cuerpo a lo largo del suyo. Ella descubrió que no tenía palabras mientras él la abrazaba, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Tímida, pero curiosa, ella se estiró entre ellos, buscando su longitud. Se maravilló un poco ante la sensación dura y suave, maravillosamente cálida que sentía en sus palmas y se sintió complacida cuando Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Sus piernas se enredaron con las de ella, abriéndola, y Bella se mordió el labio.

Él puso una mano entre ellos, moviendo su mano hacia él, guiándose a sí mismo hacia su entrada.

Su corazón se aceleró y Bella meció sus caderas, con una necesidad que no sabía cómo nombrar guiando sus acciones.

Ella mantuvo su mano alrededor de él, sintiendo como él se deslizaba dentro de ella ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se tensó por un momento antes de recordar que en realidad no era virgen y que no había himen para romper.

Dolió, muy poco. Era una ligera quemadura mientras se acomodaba, era una sensación curiosa, pero no demasiado angustiante, especialmente cuando él la distraía con besos a lo largo de su cuello y la parte inferior de su barbilla, excitando su piel con sus labios.

Cuando se unieron, él se quedó quieto y ambos simplemente respiraron por un momento.

Para Bella, era exactamente lo que había estado buscando, otro respingo sonó cuando una parte de su mente volvió a encontrar el lugar que le correspondía. Esta era la intimidad que no sabía que estaba deseando, la conexión que faltaba.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, sonrió tiernamente, sabiendo con una rara certeza que este momento, esta emoción, solo podía pertenecer al hombre que la tenía en sus brazos. Ella lo besó, meciendo sus caderas, necesitando sentirlo moverse dentro de ella.

Él rodó de nuevo, con todo su peso sobre ella mientras embestía profundamente. Bella sintió que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás sobre la almohada, los gemidos y suspiros que él sacaba de ella eran correspondidos por sus propios pequeños ruidos.

Él dijo su nombre y ella se sintió reclamada.

Tal vez era porque ya conocía su cuerpo, pero la forma en que se movían juntos, la forma en que la tocaba justo donde lo necesitaba, sabiendo qué hacer antes de decírselo, era casi musical por naturaleza. Era como un baile, sus cuerpos ágiles e inexplicablemente gráciles juntos.

El orgasmo que él provocó fue mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que ella hubiera podido lograr sola. La emoción detrás de ella de alguna manera se amplificó porque podía sentir su miembro vibrando dentro de ella y escuchar el grito de su placer cerca de su oído.

Y por esos momentos, unida y enredada con este hombre que de alguna manera se había convertido en la figura más importante de su vida, Bella finalmente sintió que estaba, por una vez, en terreno firme y estable y todo estaba bien con el mundo, aunque solo fuera por ese muy corto período de tiempo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _piligm, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Yoliki, Karina, Adriana Molina, saraipineda44, twilight-love1694, carolaap, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Adriu, Fallen Dark Angel 07, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Anna, Yolanda Lorenzo, patymdn, freedom2604, miop, torrespera172, Esal, jupy, Techu, Kriss21, Nadiia16, Melany, Maryluna, Smedina, May Cullen M, aliceforever85, Bianca24fer, cary, Cristal82, somas, Jade HSos y Karina._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Capítulo 23: Un día muy largo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Un día muy largo**

Edward dormitaba sabiendo que había mucho que debía hacer, pero no quería romper la pequeña y feliz burbuja en la que estaba en ese momento.

No era una burbuja perfecta de ninguna manera.

Había una voz molesta en el fondo de su mente que no dejaba que él se entregara a la dicha. Todo lo que realmente quería era disfrutar el momento. Bella podría haberlo alejado, pero en cambio, ella lo había acercado más.

Sorprendentemente cerca.

Aunque era todo lo que él quería, estrecharla en sus brazos otra vez, volver a hacerle el amor, sabía que no debía engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Su teléfono sonó y despertó a Edward. Su primer instinto fue arrojar la maldita cosa lo más lejos posible de él, pero luego recordó que en la mierda que había pasado ese día, había sido suspendido de su trabajo.

La probabilidad de que lo despidieran si no respondía el teléfono en el siguiente timbre era notablemente alta.

Agarró su chaqueta, tirando de ella hacia él mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—¿Aló?

—Cullen —ladró Banner.

La espalda de Edward se tensó mientras escuchaba lo que Banner tenía que decir.

Cuando una mano suave se extendió contra sus rígidos omoplatos, él saltó. Se movió, viendo que Bella estaba despierta. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su expresión era tímida.

Incluso con su jefe gritándole, Edward no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Fue desconcertante y humillante. Sus ojos siguieron el mismo recorrido de sus dedos por las líneas de su espalda. La expresión de su rostro era curiosa y tímida. Hasta donde ella sabía, nunca antes había tocado a un hombre así.

Era increíble que después del día que tuvieron, después de la vida que ella había vivido este último mes y algo más, ella confiara en él con su cuerpo de esa manera.

Por mucho que él quisiera que ella recobrara sus recuerdos, estaba complacido con el pensamiento ocioso —la esperanza— de que nunca conocería el toque de otro hombre; él podría ser su primer y único amante.

—Agente Cullen, ¿me está escuchando? —gruñó Banner.

—Sí, señor. No hay mucho que pueda decir. Estoy seguro de que lo discutiremos todo en mi revisión oficial —dijo Edward con voz tensa.

—Tiene toda la razón. Será mejor que reces para que Damon sea tan brillante como parece o no habrá mucho que pueda hacer para salvar tu trabajo.

—Sí, señor.

Colgó el teléfono e inclinó la cabeza.

—Estás en problemas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella con su voz áspera.

Poniendo una sonrisa fácil, él se movió para mirarla y se cubrió para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Manteniendo la sábana envuelta alrededor de su pecho, Bella se sentó, su expresión fría mientras lo miraba.

—Estoy preocupada.

Un pequeño destello de frustración se encendió en el centro de su pecho al recordar la escena de unas horas antes. Ella le hizo preguntas, pero solo permitió la más simple de las respuestas.

—Es una larga historia —dijo lentamente, mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que ella lo entendiera—. Tomará más que un sí o un no.

Ella parpadeó confundida por un momento antes de entender lo que le decía. Su piel parecía ponerse un poco pálida, pero ella se recuperó y asintió.

—Estoy lista para escuchar. —Sus ojos bajaron por su pecho antes de volver a mirarlo, sus mejillas ruborizadas de nuevo—. Aunque... tal vez deberíamos, ya sabes, ponernos una camisa o algo así.

Él sonrió, riéndose suavemente ante eso.

—Muy justo —dijo, inclinándose para recuperar su camisa. Se tomó el momento de dejar que su tranquila fachada se desvaneciera, tragando con fuerza contra una oleada de pánico.

¿Anularía el pequeño rayo de esperanza que había encontrado?

¿Y si ella no podía entender las elecciones que había hecho?

Él se enderezó, entregándole la camisa y poniéndose la suya.

Cuando ambos estaban semidesnudos, se sentaron uno frente al otro, con las piernas cruzadas.

Empezando desde el principio, Edward llenó la línea de tiempo, deteniéndose para responder sus preguntas. Ella solo escuchó en su mayoría.

Se detuvo en seco en su relato cuando ella apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, tratando de no asumir lo peor.

Ella se miró las manos como si estuviera avergonzada de algo.

—Sabía que lo que te pedí fue egoísta. Lo que hicimos... no fue justo para ti —admitió mirando a su regazo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —instó Edward temiendo la respuesta. Cuando ella propuso la idea de que durmieran juntos, su mayor temor era que pasara algo como su antiguo trabajo; no encajaba bien con la persona que era ahora.

Por un momento, ella dudó.

—Porque no puedo prometerte nada —dijo en voz baja.

Edward guardó silencio, asimilando sus palabras por un momento. Una sensación enfermiza de terror se acumulaba como plomo en la boca de su estómago.

Ella podría terminar con ellos para siempre en ese momento, él era muy consciente de ese hecho.

—No me puedes prometer nada... ¿o no quieres nada conmigo? —se obligó a preguntar, manteniendo su voz calmada a pesar de que cada célula en su cuerpo quería gritar ante la idea.

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, Edward casi se asustó, pero luego vio el tono rosado de sus mejillas.

—Siento... —comenzó y luego resopló mientras se ruborizaba aún más—. Siento algo por ti —dijo lentamente—. Sin embargo, qué es eso, todavía no lo sé.

No era un no y eso era lo suficientemente bueno para Edward.

—Sabía eso, Bella —murmuró—, sabía lo que estabas pidiendo, y entiendo por qué. ¿Te ayudó en algo?

—No toquemos ese asunto aún, nos estamos saliendo del tema. —Ella inclinó su cabeza, obviamente procesando la información que él le había dado hasta ahora—. ¿En qué clase de problema estás?

Edward bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes por la vergüenza.

—Bueno... no he sido exactamente el empleado del mes desde el accidente. Ya estaba en el radar de Banner. —Ante su expresión confundida, suspiró—. Tienes que entender que no estábamos preparados para que Uley y los hermanos Wolfe supieran que los estábamos buscando. El caso está lejos de ser irrefutable. Esos primeros días fueron fundamentales, ya que pudimos recopilar toda la evidencia que pudimos antes de que ellos la desaparecieran, pero mis pensamientos, mi energía, estaban en otra parte.

—En mí —completó Bella.

Él asintió.

—Banner sospechaba, pero no dijo nada sino hasta justo antes del juicio. Mira, Damon construyó su caso a tu alrededor como una figura simpática. Fue una buena táctica, dejando en sus cabezas la imagen duradera de que las acciones de Uley te dejaron herida y sola, embarazada de un niño que nunca conocería a su padre. El jurado probablemente lo condenaría solo por esa emoción.

—Pero Victoria sabía lo suficiente como para sospechar de nosotros —supuso Bella.

—Y no le conté todo a Banner, no sabía que Victoria había hablado con las enfermeras, así que Damon no estaba preparado para que apareciera esa acusación.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Así que ahora no soy tan simpática. Me ven como una puta infiel.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No es verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro—. Te creo. Pero el jurado no, no por tu palabra.

—Sí —acordó Edward—. Así que en lugar de dejarme tratar de probar que no estábamos haciéndolo a espaldas de Jacob, Damon optó por no interrogar. Las aguas ya están agitadas y él quiere redirigir la atención del jurado hacia donde debería estar, en Sam, no sobre nosotros. —Pasó una mano por su cabello sin descanso—. Nos pidieron que no volvamos a la sala del tribunal. Probablemente encuentres un mensaje en tu teléfono.

Por un largo momento, Bella bajó la vista hacia su regazo, preocupada por el dobladillo de su camisa entre sus dedos.

—Bella —dijo Edward lentamente, extendiendo la mano lentamente para tomar la de ella. Él se sintió aliviado cuando ella lo dejó—. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella no levantó la vista, sino que volvió la mano y trazó las yemas de sus dedos. Edward cerró los ojos brevemente, deleitándose en su toque.

—No estoy segura, en realidad. No me siento bien, sabiendo que hubo una gran parte de mi vida de la que nadie me habló. Pero creo que entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sintiéndose esperanzado de nuevo.

—Sí. Si me hubieras dicho todo cuando desperté, cuando eras un extraño para mí y todo era tan... —Agitó su mano y él asintió, demostrando que entendía—. Estoy segura de que solo me habría asustado mucho.

Mirándolo, ella sonrió levemente.

»Fue solo en estas últimas semanas que comencé a armar una imagen más completa de cómo podría haber sido mi vida con Jacob. Había muchas pistas que no entendía que ahora tengo. Estoy un poco frustrada porque he estado haciendo hincapié en cosas que no cuadraban, pero no podrías haberlo sabido, porque no te lo dije.

—¿Qué encontraste?

Ella le contó acerca de encontrar la habitación para invitados bien instalada, la cadena de correos electrónicos de Jacob y las dos carpetas en su computadora.

Edward sonrió cuando le contó acerca de las entradas para Kings of Leon.

—Ese concierto es el día antes de mi cumpleaños.

—Oh, uh... ¿sorpresa? —dijo tímidamente.

—Bueno, son tus boletos —dijo, sonriendo suavemente—. Ve con quien quieras.

—No, quiero ir contigo. Especialmente si se suponía que era tu regalo de cumpleaños —confesó ella, con voz tímida.

Lo que fuera que iba a decir fue cortado por un golpe fuerte e insistente. Ambos levantaron la vista, mirando con sorpresa.

—Ah, diablos —murmuró Bella—. Ese tiene que ser Charlie. —Palideció considerablemente—. O Billy...

El golpe sonó de nuevo. Edward sintió un giro de ansiedad en la boca del estómago.

—Probablemente deberíamos vestirnos un poco más.

—Sí...

 _ **~0~**_

Una hora más tarde, estaban siguiendo el auto de Charlie hasta el hotel de Billy. El corazón de Bella latía con fuerza y su estómago se retorcía por incomodidad.

—Bella, cálmate —murmuró Edward—. Solo recuerda, no hiciste nada malo.

—Ni tú tampoco —susurró ella.

Edward suspiró, luciendo triste mientras miraba hacia la carretera.

—Sí, lo hice —dijo en voz baja—. Le mentí.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Pero tenías una buena razón.

—¿Hay alguna buena razón para robarle el único vínculo que le dejó su hijo muerto?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

Charlie no había estado contento, pero no se había sorprendido al encontrar a Edward en el departamento de Bella. Había tenido muchas preguntas, la mayoría de las cuales gruñó con los dientes apretados, pero al final, aceptó de mala gana que las decisiones de Edward de guardar silencio habían sido tomadas teniendo en cuenta el bienestar de Bella en lugar de un deseo de eludir sus responsabilidades hacia el bebé.

— _Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad_ —había dicho Edward con su voz llena de sinceridad.

Tal vez muchas cosas estaban en el aire y ciertamente su próxima confrontación no sería bonita pero al menos no se sentía tan sola en el embarazo.

—Parece que llegamos —comentó Edward, con voz tensa.

Charlie, que no estaba contento con el hecho de que Bella hubiera elegido ir con Edward y no con él, se acercó a la puerta de Bella tan pronto como estacionaron. Bella rodó sus ojos, pero permitió que su padre la condujera a la puerta de Billy.

Dentro, encontraron a Billy con sus dos hijas. Apenas estaban en la puerta antes de que él hablara con su voz ronca.

—Quiero una prueba de ADN para confirmar lo que el agente Cullen —dijo el nombre de Edward con un ligero siseo— afirmó.

El cuerpo de Bella sintió un fuerte golpe y Rebecca gritó.

—¡Papá! —reprochó.

—Te lo dije desde el primer momento, ella es una puta —dijo Rachel mordazmente.

—Oye —espetó Charlie—. No hables de mi hija de esa manera.

—Rach —dijo Rebecca con un suspiro—. Obviamente hay mucho que decir, pero ser grosera no va a mejorar las cosas.

—Esta perra estaba engañando a Jacob, tomó su dinero, ¿y quieres ser cortés?

—No quería el dinero —interrumpió Bella, frustrada—. Traté de no aceptarlo, ¿recuerdas? Nunca cobré el cheque, puedes recuperarlo. No me importa.

—Señorita Black, gríteme todo lo que quiera —dijo Edward, con voz dura mientras miraba a la otra mujer—. Pero deje a Bella en paz. Ella no se merece esto.

—Vamos a calmarnos —dijo Charlie, levantando las manos—. Sé que todos están molestos, pero ¿por qué no escuchas lo que Edward tiene que decir primero?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward comenzó su historia por tercera vez ese día.

No llegó tan lejos con los Black como lo hizo con Bella y Charlie.

—Qué conveniente —se burló Rachel—. Así que Jacob estuvo de acuerdo con lo de ustedes mientras él fingía con todos nosotros que las cosas estaban bien entre ustedes.

—La situación no era ideal para ninguno de nosotros —intervino Edward—. Es cierto que Jacob se llevó la peor parte pero también estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que era correcto. Nadie dijo que no había sido un sacrificio de su parte. Lo fue.

—Estás mintiendo. Nos lo habría confiado a nosotros, a su familia, si él hubiera sabido.

—Piénsalo, Rachel —dijo Bella, tratando de evitar la irritación en su voz—. La línea de tiempo encaja. Empezaste a salir con Paul cuando Edward dijo que Jake y yo rompimos. No podía decírtelo porque entonces tendría que decirte por qué todavía fingíamos ser pareja.

—Pero solo tienes su palabra de que así fue como sucedió —habló Billy en voz baja, con los ojos puestos en Edward—. Con todo respeto —dijo a regañadientes—. No es suficiente. Todavía quiero saber con certeza, científicamente, quiero decir, y cuanto antes, mejor.

—Papá, esa no es una buena idea —dijo Rebecca, su voz era suave pero un poco impaciente—. La única forma de obtener esa información ahora es una amniocentesis, que simplemente no es necesaria.

—Sí, no voy a hacer eso —dijo Bella rotundamente.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento, por mentirle —dijo Edward, con un tono completamente de disculpa.

—Consiguió lo que quería, ¿no? —preguntó amargamente—. Mi cooperación en su investigación, entre otras cosas.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No es por eso que lo hice.

—No —se burló Rachel—. Debe haber sido lindo, darle la responsabilidad de tu hijo a mi hermano.

—No —respondió bruscamente Edward y su voz se volvió dura.

Bella sintió mucha pena por él. Sería la tercera vez ese día que alguien lo acusara de querer eludir su responsabilidad.

—Creo que es únicamente mi problema si creo en las razones de Edward para no ser sincero sobre el bebé —aseguró Bella con firmeza.

—Sí claro —espetó Rachel—. Fue cruel dejar que papá creyera que el bebé era de Jake.

—Creo que todos podemos ver que la situación es complicada —dijo Charlie, levantando la voz para llamar la atención de todos.

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Mire, de nuevo, no puedo decirle cuánto lo siento. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, no quería hablar por Bella cuando ella no podía defenderse. Entonces las cosas se salieron de control y voy a admitir que primero pensé en Bella cuando tomé mis decisiones. No me siento ajeno a su dolor. Me hubiera gustado mucho que se haya presentado otra solución pero el estado de Bella sigue requiriendo gran cantidad de delicadeza. —Él extendió sus manos, como implorándole a Billy que entendiera.

Billy parecía que quería discutir, pero al final, puso la boca en una línea sombría y asintió bruscamente.

—He escuchado suficiente. Me gustaría que se fueran, ahora.

 _ **~0~**_

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella cuando había habido demasiado silencio de camino a su departamento.

—Estoy un poco frustrado, pero sobre todo conmigo mismo —confesó Edward en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

—Hmmm. Probablemente no debería decirte esto —murmuró—. Pero sé que no dirás nada. Es solo que cuando estábamos interrogando a las personas después del accidente para nuestro caso contra Uley y los hermanos Wolfe, tenía un presentimiento sobre Rachel.

Bella inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?

—Es difícil de explicar —contestó, frunciendo los labios—. Por eso estoy frustrado. En circunstancias normales, soy bueno en mi trabajo. Nos falta algo sobre Rachel, lo sabía entonces y ahora lo siento de nuevo. Es sólo una corazonada pero, por lo general a estas alturas, al menos habría descubierto de qué se trataba todo esto.

—¿Crees que ella está involucrada? —preguntó Bella, horrorizada y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

—No con lo que sospechábamos de Uley y los demás —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Creo que ella sabe algo, en cada interacción que hemos tenido, ella ha sido extremadamente defensiva. Hoy, yo diría que estaba justificado, pero antes, ella estaba buscando algo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Banner tenía razón, no he estado concentrado estas últimas semanas.

—Tenías mucho en mente —comentó Bella suavemente.

—Lo sé, pero con más razón debería haber estado más concentrado. Justicia es lo que quiero, de una forma u otra. —Él la miró—. Lo que no quiero es que todo esto, la muerte de Jacob y todo lo que te haya sucedido, haya sido en vano. Creo que es probable que obtengan una condena, pero ¿qué hay de Paul y Jared? No está bien que salgan libres de todo y en este momento, eso es exactamente lo que está sucediendo.

—Eres solo un hombre, Edward —afirmó Bella, acercándose vacilante a la consola para tocar su brazo—. Lo entiendo, créeme. No tienes idea de cuántas veces he deseado poder poner todo en pausa para poder tratar una cosa a la vez.

Levantó una mano del volante, envolviendo sus dedos con los de ella brevemente.

Cuando se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de su departamento, Edward hizo una pausa, sin salir del auto de inmediato.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Podemos hablar más más tarde, si quieres, pero... —Alzando su mano, Edward tomó su mejilla tentativamente—. Dime lo que estás pensando, Bella. ¿A dónde iremos desde aquí?

Teniendo en cuenta el drama con Billy y sus hijas, Bella realmente había pensado en eso considerablemente. Ella se mordió el labio, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Como dije antes, no quiero prometer nada. Ahora mismo soy un desastre, sé que no soy un premio.

—Bella —comenzó él, pero se calló cuando ella levantó una mano.

—Esto es lo que puedo prometerte. ¿Dijiste que querías ser parte de todo el embarazo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —confirmó él.

—Creo que eso es justo, sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros... —Ella respiró hondo—. Estoy completamente convencida de que eres el padre de este bebé, así que quiero dejarte ser parte de esta experiencia.

Ella hizo una pausa otra vez, tomando otra respiración.

»En cuanto a nosotros... ¿es estúpido, después de... ya sabes, lo de antes —se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza tímidamente— pedirte que vayamos con calma?

Su sonrisa fue gentil y genuina.

—No es estúpido en absoluto —aseguró él.

Por un momento, pareció como si quisiera besarla y ella podría haberlo dejado, pero por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Charlie estacionar y se inclinó hacia atrás a regañadientes.

—Bella —volvió a llamar Edward su atención antes de que tuvieran que salir del auto y hablar con su padre—. Gracias por escucharme.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Bookaholic reader_ _, Klara Anastacia Cullen, rjnavajas, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Yoliki, Pili, twilight-love1694, carolaap, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, caresgar26, tulgarita, Karina, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bbluelilas, Techu, Nadiia16, Adriana Molina, cary, Anna, kaja0507, Adriu, alejandra1987, Jeniferserena, miop, Tecupi, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, jupy, freedom2604, somas, Smedina, crysty Katy y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Capítulo 24: Conociendo a los padres, 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Conociendo a los padres, parte 1**

El día después de uno de los más largos de su vida, Edward durmió como en mucho tiempo no lo había logrado, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente.

Así que cuando su teléfono sonó poco después del mediodía, lo sacaron de su profundo sueño.

—¿Aló? —respondió, sentándose en su cama y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Te acabas de levantar? —se burló Jasper—. Aprovechando el tiempo de descanso, ¿eh?

—No había dormido así en años, Jasper —gruñó Edward con su voz ronca.

—Lo sé —dijo su compañero y su voz era sincera—. ¿Te fue bien ayer, entonces?

Edward se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Sí y no. Ella no me odia y eso es lo importante.

—Es un buen comienzo. —Hubo una conmoción en el fondo y Jasper bajó la voz—. Escucha tengo que volver a la sala del tribunal. ¿Puedo pasar después del trabajo?

—Sí. No tengo nada mejor que hacer —afirmó Edward con un suspiro.

 _ **~0~**_

Edward estaba inquieto.

Después de semanas con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, de repente no tenía suficiente.

Era una bendición y una maldición.

Por un lado, su mente estaba rebotando, repasando una y otra vez el caso contra los hermanos Wolfe, particularmente Paul, como si se lo supiera de memoria. Era enloquecedor que justo en ese momento cuando su mente por fin estaba clara, no tuviera acceso a los archivos que necesitaba.

¿Por qué demonios no había pensado en buscar en la residencia Black, donde Rachel vivía con su padre?

Era frustrante pero, por otro lado, había una razón por la que de repente se sintió lo suficientemente calmado como para quedarse quieto y razonar sobre el caso.

Para bien o para mal, todo lo que había sido revelado era un gran alivio. Ya no se preguntaba cuándo ni cómo le diría a Bella. Ya no le preocupaba que su opinión no fuera tenida en cuenta para tomar decisiones sobre el bebé.

En algún momento de la larga tarde, Edward se dio cuenta de que iba a ser padre.

Tan asombrado como estaba, sabiendo que él y Bella habían creado una vida juntos, no se había dado cuenta de qué tan alto había construido la pared alrededor de su corazón, para no dejar salir su paternidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo en la dolorosa incertidumbre, sin saber cuánto tiempo podría estar con Bella y cómo evolucionaría su relación. ¿Cómo podría soportar pensar que ella le podría hacer fácil o difícil ser un padre para su hijo? Era demasiado como para tratar de sobrellevarlo.

Ahora, aunque su relación con Bella todavía estaba en el aire, tenía esperanza.

Si nada más, el bebé ahora era un punto fijo en su horizonte. La semana próxima, Bella tenía una cita de ultrasonido. El médico le había dicho que podrían saber el sexo ya que tendría alrededor de diecinueve semanas y esta vez, Edward estaría a su lado.

Él iba a ser el papá de alguien.

La idea lo aturdió y lo hizo sentir desesperadamente asustado, todo a la vez. Era sorprendente darse cuenta de que se estaban acercando rápidamente a la mitad del embarazo. Más o menos veinte semanas más parecían muy lejanas, ya que tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su bebé, y tan cercanas.

¿No debería empezar a armar la cuna? ¿Comprar asientos para el automóvil? ¿Averiguar qué tenía que hacer para agregar al bebé a su seguro?

Edward hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que podría quedarse sin seguro muy pronto.

Pero a pesar de que su carrera pendía de un hilo, cuanto más pensaba en el bebé, su hijo o hija que crecía dentro de la mujer que amaba, todo lo demás dejaba de importar. El espacio en el centro de su pecho, que había estado tan frío durante tantas semanas, de repente era agradablemente cálido, vivo parecía un fuego que se expandía. Su sonrisa, por una vez, no estaba llena de pensamientos demasiado pesados de lo que podría ser o no ser y amenazaba con romperle la cara en dos.

Cuando Jasper tocó su puerta, Edward todavía estaba sonriendo, por lo que su compañero levantó una ceja.

—Estás feliz.

—Voy a tener un bebé —exclamó Edward, dándole una palmada en el hombro y llevándolo adentro.

Jasper resopló.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, esta pequeña historia tuya se sigue volviendo extraña.

Todavía animado, Edward empujó al otro hombre antes de sentarse en su sofá.

Cruzando sus brazos, Jasper lo miró cuidadosamente.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tuviste sexo.

La sonrisa de Edward vaciló.

Los ojos de Jasper casi se salen de su cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

Moviendo una mano, Edward cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Dime qué sucedió hoy. ¿Cómo estuvo el estado de ánimo en la sala del tribunal?

—Damon no perdió el tiempo —contó Jasper, sentándose en el extremo opuesto del sofá—. Tiene a la señora Uley en el estrado. Ya sabes, sus cicatrices son horribles. Esa fue una imagen poderosa, porque ni siquiera ella niega que fue Uley quien la empujó. —Frunció el ceño levemente—. Sentí un poco de lástima por ella, ¿sabes?, sonaba como un ama de casa maltratada que inventa excusas por su marido.

Después de que discutieron el juicio, Edward expuso sus teorías sobre Rachel.

—Es algo difícil de considerar ahora —se quejó Jasper, pasándose las manos por el pelo reflexionando profundamente—. Tal vez durante el apogeo de la investigación podríamos haber encontrado algo para obtener una orden para registrar su casa.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró Edward—. Fue estúpido dejar pasar esa oportunidad entre nuestros dedos. Mucho más que estúpido.

—Bueno, tendremos que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo —comentó Jasper con un gesto de su mano.

Inclinando la cabeza, Edward se pasó la mano por la parte posterior del cuello.

—Estoy destrozado en este momento —murmuró—, justo cuando se me ocurre algo muy bueno para volver al trabajo, ya no puedo. Pero, por otro lado, me da más tiempo para pasar con Bella.

—Te lo dije desde el principio, era demasiado para lidiar con eso —reprochó Jasper, moviendo un dedo hacia él—. Algo en algún lugar iba a caer y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, pudo ser mucho peor. Damon va a ganar este caso, Banner te volverá a llamar... —Levantó una ceja inquisitiva—. ¿Y parece que las cosas van bien con Bella?

—Sí y no —repitió su respuesta de esa misma tarde—. Quiero decir, nada es seguro, pero ella dijo que cree que el bebé es mío. —Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, eso alivia algunas complicaciones —aseguró Jasper decididamente.

—Definitivamente. —Su mejilla se torció—. Es un alivio, porque todos lo saben, ahora. Por supuesto, eso significa que estoy obligado a ver a Charlie este fin de semana y no estoy del todo seguro si ya decidió si me va a disparar o no.

Su compañero arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

Edward rodó los ojos.

»Charlie no me dio muchas opciones. Dice que quiere que lo visitemos para que pueda conocerme mejor.

Jasper silbó suavemente.

—Sí. ¿Conocer al padre cuando ya sabe que dejaste a su hijita embarazada y no lo admitiste? Eso podría ser incómodo.

—Sí —acordó—. Pero si logré superar el día de ayer, puedo superar eso. —Una vez más, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. De una forma u otra, encontraré la manera de tener una relación decente con él. Es el abuelo de mi bebé.

—Hombre. —Se rio Jasper—. Estás jodido.

Se puso de pie.

»Bueno, te concentras en tu familia. Iba a ver a Alice este fin de semana, pero considerando todo, creo que trataré de descubrir este nuevo ángulo de Rachel.

—No deberías cambiar tus planes —comenzó Edward, pero su compañero lo interrumpió.

—Oye, cómo es que no vamos a investigar lo que hay allí. Es trabajo, lo sabes, Alice lo sabe. En este momento, con vacaciones forzadas o no, tu familia es lo primero. Pero yo puedo renunciar a un pequeño fin de semana de sexo para seguir una posible pista. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque, hazme un favor, si tienes un minuto, saluda a mi chica. Ella pregunta por ti y por Bella todo el tiempo.

Cuando Jasper se fue, Edward se sentó en su tranquilo departamento en silencio. En su cabeza, repetía las palabras del otro hombre una y otra vez, dejándolas acomodarse alrededor de su corazón, encontrando que encajaban perfecto.

Ligera y borrosa como una visión, él tenía una familia.

 _ **~0~**_

Bella despertó y parpadeó velozmente, momentáneamente confundida por el lugar en donde estaba.

Unas semanas atrás, cuando había ido a hablar con Billy sobre las cosas de Jacob, se había despertado en su antigua habitación y pensó por un momento que finalmente se había librado de la pesadilla que había estado viviendo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esas pocas semanas.

Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando la pintura verde de la habitación de su infancia, se llevó las manos al vientre, repentinamente aterrada de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y que tuviera diecisiete años otra vez. Cuando sus palmas descansaron sobre la dura redondez de su protuberante barriga, Bella se sintió muy aliviada.

Cuando despertó del todo encontró sus acciones automáticas esclarecedoras.

Parecía que había llegado a algún tipo de punto medio. Todavía no se sentía completamente cómoda con su vida, como si no hubiera estado prestando atención en clase y de repente todos se movían, haciendo sus tareas mientras ella trataba de averiguar en qué proyecto se suponía que debía trabajar. Pero dada la forma en que su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente, la idea de estar de vuelta en la vida que había tenido de adolescente tampoco encajaba.

Interesante.

Un suave suspiro junto a ella la sobresaltó y volvió la cabeza, sorprendida al ver a Edward en la mecedora que había ocupado la esquina de su habitación desde que era bebé. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro y los ojos cerrados por el sueño.

Lo que habían vivido durante el día regresó a Bella. Recordó que habían comido pizza mientras intentaba evitar que su padre le hiciera a Edward mil millones de preguntas embarazosas. Edward le había asegurado en repetidas ocasiones que estaba bien y había respondido a Charlie constantemente. Bella tuvo que admitir que estaba secretamente complacida. Ella tenía curiosidad, pero sintió que sería grosero de su parte preguntarle a Edward sobre los detalles íntimos de una relación que no recordaba.

Por suerte a Charlie lo llamaron de la estación. En el momento en el que la patrulla salió del camino de entrada, Edward se desplomó hacia atrás en el sofá.

— _No lo culpo, pero no puedo creer que me haya preguntado cuáles eran mis intenciones —dijo Edward con ironía—._ _Quiero_ _decir, este no es un universo alternativo, no nací en 1901, ¿verdad?_ _—_ Él había suspirado mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa _—._ Estoy realm _ente sorprendido de que nos haya dejado a solas. Qué escándalo._

— _Bueno_. —Ella le había devuelto la sonrisa—. _Ya estoy embarazada, ¿en qué otra travesura podría meterme?_

Su risa en respuesta hizo que todo el cuerpo de Bella se sintiera cálido.

Habían terminado en su habitación, ella en la cama, él en la mecedora, mientras ella le contaba historias sobre las cosas que Charlie nunca había borrado del tablero de anuncios. Ella recordó que había estado bostezando mucho. Obviamente se había quedado dormida.

Bella se sentó cuidadosamente, manteniendo sus ojos en la forma aún dormida de Edward, tratando de decidir qué sentía por él.

También entendió por qué su padre era cauteloso. Era fácil preguntarse las intenciones de Edward, preguntarse por qué mantuvo su amor por ella como un secreto tan celosamente guardado. Bella aún no le había preguntado qué quería y cuáles eran las razones que lo motivaban.

Fue la última observación la que fortaleció la confianza innata de Bella. Un par de días antes, él le había suplicado que creyera que él solo le había mentido con buenas intenciones. ¿Cómo podía ella dudar de sus palabras? ¿No había estado allí para ella día tras día, enamorado de ella todo el tiempo, pero sin tratar nunca de manipularla?

Bella no era estúpida y hasta un idiota habría notado que ella estaba muy vulnerable, especialmente al comienzo de todo este lío. De alguna manera, él se convirtió en la persona en que ella se apoyó, en la persona en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia, y él fácilmente pudo haberse aprovechado de eso.

Pero él no lo hizo.

Él había sido su roca y su refugio, su constante en un mundo inestable.

Y allí estaba él, sometiéndose a la versión Charlie Swan de la Inquisición Española, probando nuevamente que la quería y que quería estar allí para su bebé.

Él era un buen hombre.

En su sueño, sus labios se fruncieron y esa expresión de alguna forma lo hizo parecer más joven. Él cumpliría veintinueve en unos pocos días, un número que la sorprendió ligeramente a pesar de que sabía que solo tenían cuatro años de diferencia.

Él era realmente un hombre hermoso, en cuerpo y alma.

Sintiéndose tímida y algo curiosa, se levantó y se arrastró más cerca de él.

El deseo de tocar su rostro era particularmente fuerte hoy. Ella se obsesionó un poco durante el almuerzo, mirando la línea afilada de su mandíbula y preguntándose cómo se sentiría su barbilla debajo de sus dedos. La intimidad física era un concepto tan nuevo para ella y estaba ansiosa por tocarlo todo el tiempo.

Se preguntó mucho sobre ellos, sobre la pareja que habían sido, algo que sabía que su padre nunca preguntaría.

¿Cuál de ellos había hecho el primer movimiento y cuándo? ¿Eran el tipo de pareja a la que no le importaban las reglas de la sociedad?

¿Cuán diferente era ella y cómo podría todavía estar enamorado de una persona que ya no existía?

Su mano vaciló justo encima de su mejilla y Bella se preguntó qué pensaba que estaba haciendo. ¿Tenía derecho a tocarlo así, invadiendo su privacidad mientras dormía? Que él la dejara hacer lo que ella deseaba no era algo que ella cuestionara. Había dejado muy claro que haría cualquier cosa que la ayudara a sentirse cómoda: consigo misma, con su vida... con él.

Pero quién se preguntaba por lo que él necesitaba, se preguntó ella.

¿Era posible ser justa con él en cualquier tipo de relación?

Su respiración regular se entrecortó y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Ella casi retrocedió, excepto que él era demasiado rápido y sus largos dedos envolvieron su muñeca.

Por un segundo, se miraron el uno al otro, Edward parecía inseguro de si debería soltarla y Bella esperaba que no lo hiciera y se preguntó si debería sentirse mal por eso. Pero el momento se rompió cuando levantó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—¡Ay! —exclamó él ligeramente, soltando su muñeca mientras giraba cuidadosamente su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Bella apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes de acercarse y comenzar a frotar la parte posterior del cuello de Edward, sabiendo que debía estar dolorido por dormir en esa posición. Ella captó la sorpresa en sus ojos y casi se detuvo, pero siguió en lo suyo, razonando que lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, era darle un masaje.

Sin dejar de mirarla, extendió la mano, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Mordiéndose el labio, Bella se sentó cautelosamente en su regazo, todavía moviendo sus dedos a lo largo de su cuello.

—¿Está bien que haga esto? —preguntó él y su voz era un susurro áspero, todavía denso por el sueño.

Ella asintió lentamente, insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero segura de que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

No era desagradable... ¿no era así como él lo había dicho antes, cuando lo besó?

Cuando ambos se relajaron, la sonrisa tensa de Edward se ensanchó y rio por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella con curiosidad, dejando que sus dedos trabajaran un poco más en su cabello.

—El día antes del accidente, te dije que quería viajar contigo el fin de semana, adonde quisieras —murmuró Edward y su voz era baja y suave mientras los mecía suavemente—. Te prometí que podíamos ir a cualquier lado, hacer cualquier cosa, el primer fin de semana que nos permitieran estar juntos públicamente. ¿Sabes que querías?

Bella pensó en la carpeta llena de información de viajes y se preguntó si lo había hecho con ese propósito en mente. Había muchos lugares a los que ella quería ir.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó sin querer adivinar.

Él levantó una mano de su cintura, apoyándola contra su espalda ligeramente. El ligero peso era un calor agradable contra ella.

—Dijiste que querías venir a Forks y escandalizar a tu padre al compartir esta habitación conmigo.

Sus mejillas se calentaron de vergüenza y bajó la mirada a sus regazos.

—Lo siento —dijo él apretándola brevemente—. Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso.

—No, está bien —dijo ella rápidamente—. Es solo que... no puedo imaginarme hablando de mi papá de esa manera. —Ella frunció sus labios en la esquina de su boca—. Creo que era un poco más audaz antes. —Inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo de nuevo—. ¿De qué más hablamos?

—Bueno... —comenzó lentamente—. Dijiste que querías traumatizar a mis padres y a mi hermano después.

—Ah —murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado—. Al parecer, era realmente inmadura.

Él puso dos dedos a un lado de su barbilla, inclinando su rostro hacia él.

—No fue así, Bella. Estabas bromeando —dudó, buscando en sus ojos—. Mis padres quieren conocerte, ¿sabes?

Por alguna razón, ella estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Saben que... —Ella miró hacia abajo entre ellos.

—Lo saben —agregó en voz baja—. Ellos saben todo.

Ella continuó mirando hacia abajo, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Se sentía inexplicablemente nerviosa porque, lo supieran o no, había lastimado a su hijo. Tenían que tener una opinión sobre eso.

Edward le acarició la espalda con dulzura.

—Por favor, no te sientas presionada Bella. Pueden esperar. Solo quieren conocerte.

Parecía un poco nervioso, manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella mientras movía una mano hacia su vientre. Bella se relajó un poco y su corazón tironeó cuando vio su sonrisa de adoración mientras tomaba en sus manos el bultito que cada vez se hacía más grande.

»Eres la madre de su nieto, eso es todo. Quieren permiso para estar emocionados.

Bella guardó silencio, pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, esperando que entendiera su necesidad de pensar por un minuto.

Por un momento, sintió que era demasiado. Ella había aceptado que Edward era parte del embarazo, que podía tocar su vientre y venir con ella a las citas con el médico, pero no sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a los demás.

Aun así, no era razonable no querer tratar con la gente que Edward trajo a su vida. Él tenía razón, ellos eran la familia de su bebé. Iba a tener que aprender a tratar con ellos de una forma u otra.

Además, ¿él no había soportado el interrogatorio no tan gentil de su padre no una vez, sino dos veces?

—Creo que tu padre era el médico en la sala de emergencias cuando me caí el año pasado —dijo pensativa. Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de su error—. Quiero decir... la última vez que recuerdo, de todos modos. Creo que él fue quien me puso los puntos. Pelo rubio, ¿muy guapo?

Él se rio y a Bella le gustó la forma en que se sintió su pecho al subir y bajar debajo de ella.

—¿Crees que mi padre es guapo?

Ella escondió su cabeza contra su cuello.

—Agh. Como. Sea.

Una vez más, él se rio entre dientes y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Sí, probablemente era él. Y sí, gracias por hacerme recordar la escuela secundaria, cuando todas las chicas de mi clase sentían la necesidad de decirme que mi padre era "¡Dios mío, muy caliente!".

Sabiendo que la estaba molestando, Bella levantó la cabeza, dándole una mirada tranquila.

—Supongo que tienes suerte porque los rubios no son mi tipo.

La expresión en su rostro no tenía precio, valía la pena el momento de vergüenza e inseguridad que sentía al decirle algo así a él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo y ella se rio con él, disfrutando del momento alegre.

—Bien —afirmó ella con un pequeño suspiro—. ¿Podemos ir ahora?

Él parecía sorprendido.

—Bella, no hay apuro. No tienes que forzarte a...

—No, está bien —agregó ella rápidamente, antes de que cambiara de opinión—. Mi papá tuvo su tiempo y tus padres merecen el suyo.

Ella tomó aire para tranquilizarse, tragándose los nervios.

—Si no están ocupados, ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Después de todo, ya estamos aquí.

Él la estudió atentamente.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió y luego se retorció.

—¿No están enojados?

—¿Contigo? —Edward parecía genuinamente perplejo—. ¿Por qué demonios estarían enojados contigo? Preguntan por ti todo el tiempo, cada vez que hablamos. —Él sonrió suavemente—. Como te dije antes, la primera vez que hablamos de esto, ellos son personas muy honestas. Es muy probable que no comprendan qué haya visto una mujer como tú en un tipo como yo.

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y frunciendo los labios mientras pensaba en eso.

—Para lo que eso vale —dijo tímidamente—. Creo que la antigua yo tenía muy buen gusto con los hombres.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pili, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Nadiia16, Lady Grigori, Fallen Dark Angel 07, carolaap, rjnavajas, tulgarita, miop, Adriana Molina, debynoe12, bbluelilas, yese, cavendano13, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, May Cullen M, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, torrespera172, Jade HSos, crysty Katy, Karina, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Ele, Kriss21, Bookaholic reader, villachica, patymdn, Tecupi, cary, Bianca24fer, caresgar26, Jeniferserena, jupy y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. Capítulo 25: Conociendo a los padres, 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Conociendo a los padres, parte 2**

Había un claro rebote en su paso cuando Edward bajó las escaleras. Se sentía bastante tonto, sonriendo como un idiota porque Bella pensaba que ella tenía buen gusto con los hombres.

Era una pequeña victoria dentro de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

Justo cuando llegaba al porche, la puerta se abrió y Charlie Swan entró. Los dos hombres se miraron con cautela y Edward se encontró algo afectado por el nerviosismo.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó Charlie. Su tono era sospechoso, pero eso apenas sorprendió a Edward en ese punto.

—Está arriba, vistiéndose.

Los ojos de Charlie se entrecerraron, y al revisar sus palabras, Edward se dio cuenta de su error.

—Oh, no —dijo rápidamente—. Vamos a ver a mis padres y Bella insistió en cambiarse —explicó.

Pasaron otros momentos tensos mientras Charlie consideraba esto. Finalmente, asintió brevemente, aparentemente aceptando la explicación de Edward como un hecho.

Suspiró, el sonido salió a regañadientes y levantó la vista con las manos en las caderas.

—Mira, no he olvidado todo lo que has hecho por mi hija. Supongo que ahora sé por qué lo hiciste. Y Bella... era más sensible a los diecisiete años que la mayoría de las personas en toda su vida. Obviamente, ella confía en ti, entonces respetaré su opinión.

El hombre mayor lo miró con los expresivos ojos marrones, los mismos que los de Bella.

—Voy a confiar en que vas a hacer lo correcto —confesó Charlie lentamente.

—Nunca la lastimaría a propósito —juró Edward en voz baja, pero con fervor.

De mala gana, Charlie asintió.

—Puedo ver eso —dijo bruscamente.

—¿Papá? —La voz de Bella descendió desde lo alto de las escaleras—. Deja de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Edward.

Los dos hombres levantaron la vista y vieron que Bella bajaba la escalera con una mirada dura hacia su padre.

La cara de Charlie se suavizó considerablemente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato?

Bella levantó una ceja y Charlie rodó los ojos.

»De todos modos, chica. Escuché que vas a visitar a los Cullen esta noche.

Edward notó la forma en que los ojos de Bella se cerraron y cruzó sus brazos ligeramente, a la defensiva.

—Parece justo —dijo ella y Edward la conocía lo suficiente como para decir que estaba trabajando por mantener su voz firme.

Aparentemente, Charlie también podía leerla.

—No tienes que... —comenzó, pero el pequeño gruñido exasperado de Bella lo interrumpió.

—Ya tuve esta discusión con Edward —gruñó con un toque de impaciencia. Mirándolo, sonrió levemente—. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? ¿Es que tus padres son caníbales o algo así?

Charlie se rio entre dientes, respondiendo por él.

—En realidad, Carlisle y Esme Cullen son de las personas más agradables que he conocido. A ambos les tengo un gran respeto. —Su sonrisa se tensó—. Es solo que ha sido una semana larga para ti, Bella. Tal vez lo mejor sea que descanses una semana más o menos.

—Ellos pueden esperar otra semana —acordó Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron y un parpadeo de molestia pasó por sus rasgos. Obviamente, a ella no le gustaba ser atacada en manada.

—No. Mientras esté bien para ellos, ahora es un buen momento —protestó ella obstinadamente.

Edward miró hacia abajo, escondiendo una sonrisa. Una vez que ella se decidía por algo, era difícil cambiar su opinión.

 _ **~0~**_

—No estés tan nerviosa —murmuró Edward, mirando hacia Bella que intentaba no retorcerse en su asiento y estaba fracasando miserablemente. Al ver el semáforo en rojo, se tomó un momento para inclinarse sobre el tablero del auto, sonriéndole gentilmente—. No te preocupes, te protegeré de ellos.

Eso le devolvió su pequeña sonrisa.

Ella permaneció en silencio el resto del camino, mirando por la ventana con sus manos girando de vez en cuando en su regazo. Al principio, Edward trató de pensar qué decirle para que se sintiera mejor, pero luego, poco después de haber tomado el camino privado que llevaría a la casa de sus padres, vio otro automóvil en el espejo retrovisor.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró en voz baja.

Bella lo miró primero, luego por encima del hombro hacia el otro automóvil.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Nada realmente, es solo que no esperaba que mi hermano estuviera aquí. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y una punzada de ansiedad le retorció el estómago—. Él no sabe nada sobre nosotros. Él y su esposa estaban teniendo un bebé cuando todo sucedió y no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Bella pareció encogerse levemente.

—¿Él va a ponerse...?

—Oh, Bella, no. Está bien —aseguró Edward, pateándose a sí mismo por ponerla más nerviosa—. Emmett es uno de los tipos más tranquilos que jamás conocerás. Es solo que tiene problemas personales de espacio. —Sacudió su cabeza tristemente—. Bueno, ya verás. Estoy seguro de que él te amará. No he conocido a una persona con la que Emmett no pueda llevarse bien. Pero a él le gusta burlarse de mí, así que...

—Ah —dijo Bella, comprendiendo de repente—. Y estás a punto de aparecer en la casa de tus padres con una chica embarazada.

Estacionando frente al garaje, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien —repitió.

Emmett salió de su automóvil y tocó en la ventana de Bella con una expresión vertiginosa en su rostro casi antes de que Edward apagara el motor. Su cara mostró completa sorpresa cuando pudo ver mejor a la mujer en el asiento del pasajero.

—Eres Bella Swan —dijo Emmett, abriéndole la puerta a ella.

—No te preocupes, Emmett —dijo Rosalie, saliendo del auto por su cuenta—. Tu esposa y tu hijo no necesitan ayuda. —Miró a su esposo pero le dio una sonrisa a Edward—. Me disculpo de antemano por él.

—No es tu culpa. Era así antes de que te casaras con él —dijo Edward, agitando una mano mientras se apresuraba hacia el lado del pasajero del automóvil.

—Soy Emmett. No sé si me recuerdas. Sé que solía verte en Forks. —Ofreció su mano.

Pareciendo algo desconcertada, Bella se la estrechó.

»Lo siento si te asusté. Solo pensé que Edward estaba engañando a su novio —continuó jovialmente Emmett.

Los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los de Edward con incertidumbre. Él suspiró.

—Se refiere a Jasper. Lo siento, mi hermano cree que es gracioso.

—Sí, pero las apariencias no son todo —dijo su hermano mayor encogiendo sus hombros y sonriendo—. Espera. —Corrió de regreso a su auto, alejando las manos de Rosalie mientras levantaba al bebé Dean, con el asiento del auto y todo.

—Bella, esta mujer hermosa, encantadora e increíble es mi esposa, Rosalie, y este es mi hijo, Dean —presentó Emmett.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por la presentación —agregó con ironía antes de estrechar la mano de Bella y ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa—. Hola.

—Hola —saludó Bella. Ella miró al asiento del auto—. Tu hijo es muy hermoso.

—¡Hicimos un bebé guapo! —gritó Emmett, lanzando su brazo libre alrededor de su esposa—. Nena, ¿recuerdas ese caso en el que Edward ha estado involucrado? Esta es la chica por la que se tiró por un precipicio. —Miró a Bella con curiosidad—. Apuesto a que tienes una cicatriz increíble.

—Tu tacto es sorprendente, Em —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Era una buena forma de romper el hielo, Bella simplemente inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, levantando una sección de su cabello para revelar la cicatriz irregular debajo.

—Eso es retorcido. —Emmett silbó—. Entonces, ¿Edward trajo el trabajo a casa con él? —continuó, manteniendo suficiente conversación para los cuatro mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa—. ¿Qué pasó? Esto no es algo genial, como algunas cosas de protección de testigos, ¿o sí?, porque traté de decirles a mamá y papá que deberían tener estas persianas de metal que pueden sellar las ventanas solo presionando un botón. —Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la casa mientras se dirigía a Bella.

»Mira, si no has estado aquí antes, casi toda la pared que da al río es de vidrio puro, porque mi madre está loca y aparentemente adora que tengamos que pagar un limpiador de ventanas una vez al mes, así que sigo diciéndole que necesita instalar medidas de seguridad... ya sabes, en caso de un apocalipsis zombi.

Bella miró a Emmett sin estar segura de reír como loca o correr para alejarse de él tan rápido como pudiera.

—No estamos aquí por trabajo, Emmett —dijo Edward con un suspiro, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. Instintivamente, extendió la mano, tomó la mano de Bella y la apretó tranquilizadoramente.

Por supuesto, Emmett captó el movimiento antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó la mano de Bella. De nuevo, sus cejas se dispararon, pero esta vez tropezó.

—Jesús, Emmett. Dame a nuestro hijo antes de que lo dejes caer sobre su cabeza y termine exactamente igual que tú —refunfuñó Rosalie, empujando y tirando del asiento en su mano.

Dean, cuya siesta se interrumpió por los empujones, soltó un quejido de protesta que rápidamente se convirtió en un alarido descontento. Solo unos segundos después de que comenzó a llorar, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron los padres de Edward. Esta vez, fue Bella quien le apretó el brazo, aunque solo brevemente.

Esme examinó la escena con sorpresa al encontrar a su hijo mayor y su familia allí con Edward y Bella.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—Rose cree que me dejaste caer de cabeza cuando era bebé —explicó Emmett como si eso fuera lo más importante.

—¡Nunca te dejé caer! —protestó Esme, buscando en la sillita para bebés a su nieto que lloraba—. El que te dejó caer fue tu padre.

Carlisle se sobresaltó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Oye!

—Este es un autobús —dijo Emmett, levantando una mano—. Este eres tú. —Señaló a su padre con la otra mano. Haciendo un fuerte sonido de bocina, procedió a atropellar a "Carlisle" con el "autobús".

—Salimos y pensamos en venir a sorprenderlos —le explicó Emmett a su madre—. Qué bueno que lo hicimos.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de Edward y el otro alrededor de Bella y los condujo adentro.

»Vamos, niños. Al parecer, tienen una historia que contar

 _ **~0~**_

—Guau. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Te perdiste ocho años de Súper Tazones.

Edward se burló de su hermano.

—¿Eso es lo que sacaste de todo esto?

—Dame un segundo, hermano. Es una gran cantidad de información para digerir en un corto período de tiempo —dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quiero decir, estás dañando mis planes. Le iba a decir a Rosie que teníamos que empezar a tener otro bebé tan pronto como pasaran las seis semanas, porque sé que mamá quiere un montón de nietos y ni tú ni tu Jasper podrían ayudar a corto plazo.

Rosalie resopló.

—Suerte con volver a tocarme, gracias —murmuró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

—Mira, sabía que esto pasaría —se burló en un susurro acercándose a Bella—. ¿Este niño? Siempre ha sido el imitador más grande. Tiene que hacer todo lo que hace su hermano mayor. —Puso una mano consoladora en su hombro—. Lo siento, apuesto a que te estás preguntando en qué estabas pensando, involucrándote con un tipo como él.

—Emmett, estás demasiado viejo como para que tenga que decirte que no te refieras a tu hermano de esa forma —reprendió Carlisle ligeramente.

—La verdad duele, papá —respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Sacudiendo ligeramente sus labios, Bella bajó la vista.

—No le das suficiente crédito a Edward —dijo a la ligera—. No muchas personas habrían sido tan pacientes. —Miró a Edward con su sonrisa tímida pero seria.

—Ah —dijo Emmett, extendiendo la mano para revolver el cabello de Edward en broma—. Mi hermano es un buen tipo. Además, debes admitir que los genes Cullen son una fuerza de la naturaleza. —Hizo un gesto hacia su rostro—. ¿Verdad? —Se inclinó hacia atrás, considerando a Edward y Bella mientras golpeaba su dedo contra su barbilla—. ¿Qué piensas, nena? ¿Dean tendrá algo de competencia?

—¿Si su bebé es una niña? No. Si es un niño... —Rosalie fingió pensar en eso y luego se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole a Bella—. Lo siento. Podría ser parcial, pero sin dudas, Dean es el hombrecito más guapo del mundo.

 _ **~0~**_

El clan Cullen era un poco abrumador, aunque quedaba claro que estaban tratando de no serlo.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Esme estaba tratando de no mostrar cuán... entusiasmada estaba porque todo saliera bien. Sus preguntas eran inocentes, pero importantes y sus intentos por medir cómo se sentía Bella tanto por su hijo como por su nieto no eran demasiado sutiles.

Emmett, por otro lado, ni siquiera intentó ocultar el hecho de que burlarse de su nueva hermana, así se refirió a ella, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su pasatiempo favorito. Por supuesto, no ayudó que Edward fuera muy protector y fue inmediatamente obvio que, de verdad, como los anticuados hermanos mayores, a Emmett le encantaba molestarlo.

—Te hace desear tener una niña, ¿no es así? —murmuró Rosalie, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando sus disputas se transformaron en una pelea con las manos.

Sin embargo, fue agradable de muchas formas. Al ver a Edward con su familia, Bella sintió que otro peso se levantaba de su corazón. Aunque no sabía cómo verbalizarlo, cuando supo que Edward era el padre de su bebé, una parte de ella había reconocido que, como mínimo, había perdido a un amoroso abuelo y tía. Billy hubiera querido mucho al niño.

Era obvio, mirando a los Cullen, que a su bebé no le faltaría amor. Bella se preguntó si el pequeño Dean se había quedado alguna vez en casa de sus abuelos. Carlisle y Esme obviamente adoraban ser padres y abuelos. Adoraban abiertamente a sus hijos y más que eso, se desvivieron por ser amables con Bella, algo que, como demostró Rachel, no tenía que ser así.

Aunque pudo ver cómo funcionaba la familia en conjunto, cómo encajaban, como indudablemente habían estado juntos durante años, ellos se acercaron, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, para incluirla. Durante unos minutos, olvidó que era una extraña para ellos.

Aun así, a veces, el entusiasmo de todos la puso nerviosa. Dejare entrar a estas personas significaba que les estaba permitiendo tener algo que decir en su vida y alguna opinión sobre cómo ella eligió vivirla.

Hasta ese punto, había sido suficiente con seguir avanzando y descifrar su vida; averiguar si quería ser madre en absoluto. Bella tuvo que admitir que estaba intimidada por Esme y Rosalie. Bella perdió rápidamente la paciencia con Dean, quien lloró sin motivo alguno durante la primera hora de su visita. Rosalie nunca pareció perder la compostura. Los dos chicos de Esme obviamente la adoraban.

¿Cómo podría Bella, tristemente atrasada con la vida en general, alguna vez esperar ser tan buena madre como cualquiera de ellas?

En lugar de ensuciar la atmósfera con su repentina incertidumbre paralizante, Bella se escabulló silenciosamente mientras Edward conversaba con su hermano.

En el segundo piso, vagó sin rumbo, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía una pequeña oficina. Se detuvo, distraída por la cantidad de pinturas y fotos que decoraban las paredes.

Era tan buen lugar para refugiarse como cualquier otro. Bella entró en la habitación, deslizándose a lo largo de un pequeño trozo de pared justo a la izquierda de la puerta. Mientras movía sus piernas, dejó que sus ojos vagaran, observando las fotos. Parecía que la historia de la familia colgaba en la pared, entre pinturas bonitas.

En un extremo, estaba la foto de Carlisle y Esme como una pareja joven, sus rostros sin arrugas y su cabello carente de blanco y gris que ahora tenían. A medida que avanzaba por la pared, las fotos mostraban los eventos principales. Había una foto de la boda de Carlisle y Esme mirándose a los ojos, obviamente muy enamorados e infinitamente felices. Una sonriente Esme estaba de perfil, su barriga enorme con Emmett, adivinó Bella. Otra foto mostraba a un niño pequeño con la sonrisa diabólica de Emmett y sus ojos traviesos, su mano en el vientre redondeado de Esme una vez más. Había graduaciones, la boda de Emmett... incluso el anuncio del nacimiento del bebé Dean estaba en la esquina de uno de los marcos.

Descansando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Bella se preguntó cómo terminaría todo esto, cómo ella y el bebé encajarían en esta pared. ¿Algún día habría fotos donde ella estuviera con el resto de la familia, bajo el brazo de Edward con su hijo o hija en la cadera? ¿O sería solo Edward y su bebé, una familia rota en medio de dos familias tradicionales perfectas?

—¿Bella?

Una voz suave y gentil la sobresaltó. Bella saltó, poniéndose de pie y tambaleándose cuando vio a Carlisle apoyado en la entrada.

—Lo siento —dijo ella rápidamente—. No quise ser imprudente.

Él levantó una mano, deteniendo su disculpa breve.

—Que estés aquí está bien —aseguró—. Pareces triste. ¿Estás bien? Si Emmett te está molestando…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió—. No, en absoluto.

La sonrisa de Carlisle fue amable.

—Mi familia... sé que todos pueden ser muy intensos a su manera. —Hizo un gesto hacia el cómodo sillón—. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo o te gustaría estar sola?

—Esta es tu casa —respondió Bella, sentada en la silla que ni siquiera había notado antes—. Pero no me importa la compañía.

Intercambiaron bromas ociosas y hablaron durante unos minutos sobre algunas de las fotos. Carlisle la complació con algunas anécdotas sobre Edward y Emmett, haciéndola sonreír mientras pensaba en el adolescente del que no sabía nada cuando se vieron por primera vez.

—Te ves pensativa —observó Carlisle cuando cayeron en un silencio por un momento.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Estaba pensando en lo desiguales que somos... Edward y yo, eso es todo —admitió en voz baja. Probablemente era grosero hablar de esto con el padre de Edward, pero ella sabía que él nunca lo admitiría—. No es justo que esté estancado conmigo.

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza y Bella reconoció la forma en que fruncía el ceño. Se parecía mucho a Edward en ese momento.

—¿Estancado contigo? —repitió él.

—No es justo —repitió ella—. Sé que tuve toda esta vida antes: estos planes y sueños y que él era parte de todo eso. Pero no recuerdo cuáles eran mis planes. Soy diferente y estoy cambiando. No puedo volver atrás, a ser una persona de la que no sé nada. El problema es que esa era la persona de la que se enamoró. Él tenía planes con ella. Ahora está atrapado conmigo y no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Soy un desastre.

Honestamente, no sabía por qué estaba parloteando así con el padre de Edward. Una parte de ella esperaba que él hablara con Edward para hacerlo entrar en razón, porque a Bella se le había ocurrido que ella era demasiado egoísta para irse por sí misma. Ella necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba su presencia constante, pero ¿cómo podía ser justo cuando ella no podía ser la mujer de la que se había enamorado?

Alguien tenía que cuidar de sus intereses. Como ella no podía, lo menos que podía hacer era ser honesta con sus padres para que pudieran tener éxito donde ella había fallado.

Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver que Carlisle la miraba fijamente, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos llenos de pensamientos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Esperó su breve asentimiento antes de continuar—. ¿Te importa mi hijo en absoluto?

Entonces, todo el aliento salió de Bella y ella se desplomó, sin saber cómo responder al principio.

En los últimos días, en los que todo había salido a la luz, Bella había pensado mucho en la palabra "amor". Sabía que se sentía atraída por Edward, que incluso mirarlo le causaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral y hacía que su cuerpo hormigueara por la necesidad de tocarlo y porque la tocara. A ella le gustaba su compañía y sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia él a menudo cuando él no estaba cerca. Ella lo admiraba.

Se confundió cuando se detuvo a considerar la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia Edward. Desde el momento en que despertó para encontrarlo en la habitación del hospital, había sido firme y afectuoso. Ella sabía ahora que era por algo más que amistad, cada una de sus acciones estaba llena de adoración.

Ella brevemente pensó que se estaba enamorando de él antes del juicio. Pero era difícil de decir. No era difícil disfrutar de su atención. No podía imaginarse tratando de superar su caótica vida sin él como su apoyo. ¿Estaba confundiendo la comodidad con el amor?

—Me importa —dijo a sus manos, respondiendo finalmente a la pregunta de Carlisle—. Es solo que me preocupa que esté perdiendo el tiempo cuando no sé quién voy a ser ni quién quiero ser dentro de un año.

Carlisle se tocó los labios con el dedo, su expresión era contemplativa.

—Sabes, Esme y yo perdimos a nuestro primer hijo pocos días después de su nacimiento —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento —murmuró Bella, sorprendida por el giro de la conversación.

—Gracias —asintió y tomó un respiro profundo—. Como te imaginarás, fue un momento muy difícil. Tanto Esme como yo sufrimos un cambio profundo por la pérdida. No éramos las mismas personas que habíamos sido antes en muchas maneras y durante un tiempo, fuimos como extraños.

Él negó con la cabeza y la miró, sonriendo suavemente otra vez.

»Desde mi experiencia sé que cada persona cambia a medida que pasa el tiempo. El hombre que era cuando conocí a Esme no era el mismo hombre en el que me convertí después de que nuestro primer hijo murió y él no es el hombre que soy ahora. Esme y yo logramos encontrar el camino de regreso al otro y nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte por eso, diferente porque éramos personas diferentes en ese momento, pero más fuerte.

»Creo que las relaciones no son algo estacionario, sino que deben crecer y evolucionar con el tiempo y las circunstancias —dudó—. Por mucho que me gustaría pensar en la continuidad y permanencia de las cosas, somos criaturas muy maleables. A lo largo de nuestra vida, todos los cambios que pasamos como personas y como pareja, mi relación con mi esposa cambió para mejor, pero reconozco lo fácil que hubiera sido si ese no hubiera sido el caso.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y la miró con atención.

»Perdóname. Sé que estoy balbuceando. Es solo que he estado preocupado, tanto por ti como por mi hijo, ya que nos contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su sonrisa era más genuina, paternal.

—Sé que no pediste mi consejo, pero déjame decirte esto: no dejes que ninguna sensación de responsabilidad sea la razón por la que decidas irte o quedarte. Hablé con Edward esta tarde y creo que están siendo honestos, con ustedes mismos y entre sí. Él entiende que no eres la misma persona que eras antes del accidente y que probablemente nunca lo serás.

»Por favor, quiero que sepas que, si resulta que tú y Edward no están destinados a estar juntos, lo que no cambiará es que estamos aquí para ti. Sin importar lo que pase, tú y el bebé siempre tendrán un lugar aquí.

 _ **~0~**_

Cuando la tarde comenzó a volverse noche, Edward llevó a Bella de regreso a la casa de su padre.

—Realmente me agradan —murmuró ella, rompiendo el silencio a mitad de camino.

Edward tuvo que admitir que sintió un gran alivio por su admisión.

—Me alegra —dijo con seriedad. Él le sonrió—. A ellos también les agradas, ya sabes. Emmett me hizo prometer que le avisaría la próxima vez que vinieras.

—Emmett solo piensa que es gracioso lo fácil que puede hacer que me sonroje —se quejó Bella, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Sí, bueno. Ese es Emmett. Dean probablemente ya sea más maduro que él —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Charlie, y Edward trató de no suspirar, decepcionado porque tendría que dejar a Bella en el porche. Había sido un buen día, pensó. Había sido difícil no imaginar que esto podría ser parte de su futuro: visitar a sus padres algunos fines de semana, ser parte de una gran familia extendida.

Antes de que él pudiera salir, Bella extendió la mano hacia la consola, envolviendo su brazo con la mano.

—Espera un segundo —imploró.

Cuando la miró, Edward se sorprendió al ver que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente. Parecía indecisa sobre algo y sus ojos lentamente se unieron a los suyos.

»Estaba pensando que hay algo que quería probar.

Perplejo, Edward esperó, curioso de lo que ella quería. Luego, cuando ella extendió la mano para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, él pensó que lo entendía y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Cuando sus manos lo jalaron hacia adelante, él siguió su dirección, inclinándose.

—Por favor, quédate quieto —susurró ella y él se congeló al instante. Ella le sonrió y su expresión era nerviosa, pero dispuesta y cuando ella cerró los ojos, él también lo hizo.

Por largos momentos ambos estuvieron quietos. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron en el poco espacio que había entre ellos. Edward hizo todo lo posible por resistir su instinto de extender la mano, envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella e inclinarse lo que restaba de camino. Parecía que le picaba la piel, deseando sentirla contra su cuerpo otra vez.

Pareció que pasó un eón antes de sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Fue solo un roce leve, luego ella se retiró, pero no se apartó, todavía con la cara de él entre las manos. Edward podía sentir el ligero temblor de sus dedos contra su mejilla.

Qué estaba haciendo ella, se preguntó él.

¿Podría ella sentir esta atracción?

Con ella tan cerca, era imposible no actuar, no expresar físicamente las cosas que sentía. Cuidadosa y tiernamente, con el más ligero de los movimientos, él se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando su labio superior entre los suyos. La besó dulcemente y ella le devolvió el beso.

Bella se apartó por completo entonces, pero cuando Edward abrió los ojos, ella estaba sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos, incluso a la tenue luz del garaje, se veían felices. Ella se mordió el labio, acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro.

Hubiera sido extraño, tal vez incluso un poco insultante, que le agradecieran por un beso, o más bien, que Bella lo besara. Pero Edward lo entendió.

Todavía no estaban en la misma página y ambos lo sabían, pero estaban cambiando de página, tratando de encontrarse el uno al otro.

Sonriéndole, Edward bajó del auto y caminó hacia su lado. Mantuvo sus manos quietas, metiéndolas en sus bolsillos, mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta.

—Entonces te veré mañana —dijo ella un poco incómoda, mirando sus labios como si quisiera besarlo de nuevo y no supiera si estaba bien.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Edward la besó suavemente, suspirando feliz contra sus labios.

—Sí. Mañana.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Bookaholic reader, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Pili, Maryluna, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Karina, Jade HSos, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, miop, rjnavajas, debynoe12, bbluelilas, torrespera172, jupy, somas, villachica, patymdn, MariePrewettMellark, Tecupi, nydiac10, alejandra1987, Adriana Molina, Bianca24fer, Nadiia16, Lizdayanna, May Cullen M, kaja0507, Smedin, Kriss21, crysty Katy, liduvina, caresgar26 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Capítulo 26: Feliz cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Feliz cumpleaños**

Edward condujo de vuelta a Seattle el domingo por la tarde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Parte de él se sintió un poco ofendida cuando Alice se inmiscuyó en las horas interrumpidas que pasaría con Bella al preguntarle si podía llevarla a ver a Jasper. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía decir que no. No solo era grosero, sino que era lo menos que podía hacer ya que su compañero había perdido un fin de semana para atar los cabos sueltos de Edward.

Además, descubrió que le complacía escuchar a Alice hablar con Bella.

Al escuchar a Alice hablar, Edward se dio cuenta de lo bien que se adaptaba a Jasper. Por todo el drama desde el accidente, no había tenido tiempo de apreciar realmente la relación que su compañero y amigo había encontrado. Tenían el mismo sentido del humor, áspero cuando entraban en confianza y, al igual que Jasper, hizo que Bella se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para que la conversación fuera fácil.

A menos que una de ellas le hiciera una pregunta directa, Edward permaneció en silencio. Él estaba preocupado por Bella. Ella tenía un sistema de apoyo muy limitado dadas las circunstancias, solo él, Angela y sus padres, que realmente se tomaron el tiempo en entender por lo que estaba pasando. Sus otros amigos habían sido amables, pero era obvio que no sabían cómo tratar con la persona en la que se había convertido y eligieron no hacerlo.

Además, Alice estaba hábilmente concentrada en los temas que Edward temía demasiado tocar.

Cuando Bella se movió incómoda, Alice entendió que era porque sus jeans estaban demasiado apretados. Eran los jeans más grandes que tenía, Edward lo sabía.

A simple vista, todavía parecía que Bella solo había tomado un gran almuerzo o dos. Definitivamente estaba ancha en el medio, pero no de esa manera agradablemente redonda que hacía obvio su embarazo.

—¿Ya compraste ropa de maternidad? —preguntó y su tono era amigable.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No, supongo que tendré que hacerlo pronto —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, si quieres compañía, avísame. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Hmmm —reflexionó Alice por un momento—. Bueno, no puedo imaginar que quieras comprar ropa con cintas rosas o flecos. —Se rio cuando Bella hizo una mueca con evidente disgusto—. Y no te veo como esas personas que usan camisas divertidas.

—¿Camisas divertidas? —repitió Bella.

—Ya sabes, ¿las camisetas que llaman la atención a tu bulto, como trabajo en progreso, próximamente en noviembre de 2012, saluda a mi amiguita?

—Sí, no…

—Me gusta un buen desafío. Apuesto a que puedo encontrar algo de buen gusto. Si quieres —ofreció Alice.

Edward miró a Bella por el rabillo del ojo. Ella quería decir que no, él podía decirlo, pero él asumió que era solo porque odiaba imponerle cosas a la gente. Por otro lado, era algo que ella necesitaba.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro lento.

—Está bien. Pero nada muy costoso.

—Es un trato —dijo Alice sonriendo y aplaudiendo—. ¡Esto es genial!

—¿Estás realmente emocionada por ayudarme a encontrar ropa de maternidad? —preguntó Bella dudosamente.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo nuevo para comprar. Llamémoslo hobby. Comparar precios... calidad... selección. Esto es importante y la mayoría de personas no tienen paciencia para eso.

—Sí. Yo no tengo ese tipo de paciencia.

La última etapa del viaje, ambas mujeres sucumbieron a la calma del automóvil y se durmieron. Edward estaba solo con sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una mano suave sobre la suya en la palanca de cambios.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Bella parpadear todavía adormilada. Ella sonrió, luciendo como un cachorro satisfecho, antes de recostarse contra la ventana para quedarse dormida de nuevo y su mano se deslizó de nuevo hacia su costado.

—Lo está haciendo mucho mejor desde la última vez que la vi en el hospital —dijo Alice con su voz suave en el asiento trasero. Aparentemente, ella no estaba tan profundamente dormida como Edward había asumido.

Edward asintió.

—Es demasiado, Alice. Si fuera yo, me habría derrumbado hace mucho tiempo.

Ella dijo en voz baja.

— _Si yo fuera tú_ , me habría derrumbado hace mucho tiempo —señaló—. La haces feliz, lo sabes.

—Bueno, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Principalmente, solo la dejo tomar el liderazgo —respondió, pero sonrió ante la idea de que él podía hacer una diferencia.

—Después de todo eso con el juicio... —Alice negó con la cabeza—. No solo no te odia, sino que podría estar enamorándose de ti. —Le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor—. Creo que estás haciendo algo bien.

—Realmente espero que tengas razón.

 _ **~0~**_

—La llevé para un interrogatorio adicional —le dijo Jasper a Edward acerca de Rachel cuando encontraron un momento a solas esa noche.

—¿Interrogatorio sobre qué?

—Pura mierda, la verdad —resopló—. Aunque, tenías razón. Ella sabe algo. Sugerí que estábamos cerca de averiguar adónde desvió el dinero Paul y en lugar de notar que es Sam al que arrestamos, ella comenzó a defender a Paul.

—Así que agregamos algo de presión —comenzó Edward ansiosamente.

—Yo agrego algo de presión —corrigió Jasper.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Claro. Pero ¿cómo?

Jasper se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—La emoción que sale de ella es culpa —murmuró—. Siguió insistiendo en que nos consideraba responsables por la muerte de Jacob y dijo varias veces que creía que debíamos haberlo obligado a ir en contra de su tribu.

—Crees que está desviando la atención.

—Ese es mi instinto, sí —confirmó Jasper.

Edward se acarició la barbilla, pensando.

—Nos puede interesar, a ti, recordarle que Jacob estaba defendiendo lo que él creía correcto. Murió tratando de llevar a esos tipos ante la justicia y ella los está ayudando a encubrir sus crímenes.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio por un momento.

»Presiónala primero, creo —reflexionó Edward en voz alta—. Tendrías que obtener la ayuda de Banner porque funcionaría mejor si el director está involucrado.

Jasper lo estudió por un momento.

—¿Quieres decir que tenemos que lograr que el director le agradezca personalmente a Billy Black por todo el trabajo de Jacob?

Edward sonrió. Había una razón por la que él y Jasper trabajaban muy bien juntos.

—Exactamente. Asegúrate de que sepan que Jacob sabía que los tres, Uley y los hermanos Wolfe, eran culpables de defraudar a sus socios. Juega el honor.

—Sí —asintió Jasper—. Y es una forma de decirles sutilmente que cualquiera que quiera darnos más información, puede hacerlo de forma anónima, por si las dudas.

—No está de más —acordó Edward.

—Necesitamos un segundo paso —dijo su compañero después de un momento de contemplación.

—Lo sé. —Edward hizo una mueca—. Desafortunadamente, no sé cuál debería ser el paso dos.

El otro hombre suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Odio esta mierda, nos está pasando por el frente.

Edward se alegró.

—Sí, dímelo a mí.

 _ **~0~**_

Cada día que pasaba, la realidad de que ella iba a ser la madre de alguien se hacía un poco más sólida. Aunque Bella todavía se sentía terriblemente mal preparada y mal equipada, la situación estaba lejos de ser imposible como originalmente le había parecido.

Lo que más la ayudó fue saber que no estaba sola en todo esto. Solo había pasado una semana y media desde que había descubierto que el verdadero padre de su bebé era Edward y qué diferencia. Ahora que se lo permitían, era un participante activo en el embarazo, el epítome de un futuro padre obediente. Había empezado a fisgonear suavemente y con su indicación, Bella admitió los diversos dolores que sus libros le aseguraban que venían por estar embarazada. Comprobando tres veces que ella estaba cómoda, él le había frotado los pies y los hombros. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que significaba para él, que al cuidar de ella estaba haciendo su parte en el cuidado del bebé, Bella comenzó a sentirse más cómoda con la idea de dejarlo mimarla.

Sin embargo, más que la comodidad física, Edward le quitó un gran peso de los hombros.

Intimidada por la lista de cosas en las que necesitaba pensar y decidir antes de que naciera el bebé, Bella había estado empleando una táctica de evasión. Su vientre era cada vez más notorio y sabía que no podría posponer las decisiones por el tiempo que quisiera. El bebé tenía una línea de tiempo definida.

Edward obviamente había pensado mucho en las cosas en las que Bella no podía pensar. En solo la última semana, él admitió tímidamente haber hecho muchas investigaciones sobre asientos para el auto, cunas y cochecitos.

Por una vez, Bella se sintió abrumada de manera positiva. Tal vez solo eran las hormonas, pero el hecho de que obviamente había llegado tan lejos cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo involucrado que estaría con el embarazo la conmovió tanto, que comenzó a llorar. En lugar de mirarla como si estuviera loca, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con ternura le limpió las lágrimas.

Ahora él estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano mientras esperaban a que la experta en ultrasonido llegara.

Ella estaba nerviosa, ambos lo estaban. Especialmente después de tener que escucharlo en el juicio, Bella era muy consciente de que ella había dejado de respirar durante unos minutos en la playa. Los doctores habían advertido repetidamente que había una posibilidad de que el bebé sufriera algún daño en su desarrollo. Cada ultrasonido venía con cierta cantidad de terror de que encontraran algo malo.

Esa era una de las realidades más angustiosas para lidiar. El bebé se había desarrollado de manera normal físicamente y no era probable que encontraran algo grave en ese punto. Sin embargo, era posible que no estuvieran seguros de si había algún problema con el bebé mentalmente hasta mucho después del nacimiento.

Edward pasó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

—¿Cómo estás?

Bella hizo una mueca e intentó sonreírle.

—Me doy cuenta de que los médicos y todas las personas relacionadas con los médicos disfrutan tener a los pacientes esperando, pero creo que los técnicos de ultrasonido deben ser rápidos. ¡Es simplemente malvado! Ya necesito orinar un millón de veces al día y me hacen beber más agua y luego ¿me tienen esperando? Eso es crueldad hacia las personas embarazadas.

Ella sabía que estaba divagando y apretó los labios rápidamente para detener el flujo de palabras de su boca.

Obviamente sintiendo su verdadera incomodidad, Edward se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó suavemente.

—Todo va estar bien, Bella —dijo, con una voz tan severa como si pudiera hacer que esas palabras fueran reales solo con desearlo. Su expresión se suavizó—. ¿Has pensado si esperas un niño o una niña?

—No —respondió ella en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo he pensado en absoluto, la verdad. —De repente curiosa, ella lo miró—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí —admitió él.

—¿Y?

—No soy parcial. —Levantó su mano libre, rozando su mejilla tentativamente—. Pero sí creo que una niña que se viera exactamente como tú sería genial.

Un tipo de cosquilleo completamente diferente bajó por su espalda y Bella sintió que sus labios se estiraban en los extremos. Imaginar a Edward con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño en sus brazos la hacía innegablemente feliz.

Más que solo un momento precioso que habría hecho sonreír a alguien, Bella lentamente se dio cuenta de que esa imagen le pertenecía a ella, que era su propio futuro lo que estaba viendo. Sin importar lo que pasara entre ellos, ella vería a Edward ser el padre de su hijo.

Los pensamientos de Bella fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que finalmente se abría.

La técnica fue cálida y acogedora, calmando considerablemente los nervios de Bella. Tarareó ligeramente mientras movía la varita sobre su estómago. Cuando el rápido zumbido del latido del bebé llenó la habitación, Bella miró a Edward instintivamente, observando la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

La técnica se rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, este no es tímido en absoluto. ¿Cuál es el veredicto, niños? ¿Queremos saber el sexo?

—Sí —dijeron Edward y Bella al unísono y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

La técnica les sonrió con indulgencia. Ella señaló la pantalla.

—Pueden ver un brazo sobresalir aquí, estas son las piernas y esto —señaló a un pequeño nudo— es un pene.

—¿Es un niño? —preguntó Bella con su voz entrecortada por la conmoción. Honestamente, ella se habría sorprendido sin importar nada. Con un género, la imagen de su futuro se volvió mucho más clara.

—Es un niño —confirmó la técnica con un asentimiento.

Ella iba a tener un hijo.

Volteándose a Edward instintivamente, ella lo encontró mirándola con ojos alegres y una sonrisa tan amplia que amenazaba con salirse de su rostro.

La visión de su felicidad la sacó de su conmoción y Bella de repente reconoció la sensación que recorría su torrente sanguíneo.

No solo era cautelosamente feliz, sino que también estaba comenzando a emocionarse un poco.

 _ **~0~**_

Unos días después del ultrasonido, Edward todavía caminaba en el aire.

Era un tremendo alivio saber que su anterior relación con Bella ya no era un secreto. Él era libre de gritar desde los tejados que iba a tener un hijo y lo hizo. Le había dicho a todos los que estaban interesados y a algunas personas que no estaban interesadas.

Ciertamente, todavía había muchas cosas que tenía que solucionar. La vida todavía era muy inestable, especialmente porque su trabajo aún pendía de un hilo.

Pero los alegatos finales estaban programados para mañana, su cumpleaños, y Edward estaba decidido a no pensar en eso hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

No era una perspectiva difícil dado que él iba a pasar la noche con Bella. Se le ocurrió que el mundo era un lugar divertido. Bella obviamente había comprado esas entradas, a pesar de que Kings of Leon no era de sus bandas favoritas, por su cumpleaños. Ella no podría haber sabido todo lo que significaba su regalo.

Hacía unas semanas, parecía algo imposible que salieran juntos. Si bien las cosas entre ellos habían ido progresando lentamente, definitivamente estaban avanzando en el punto que a él más le interesaba. Su pequeña excursión, que podría haber sido simplemente un buen momento entre amigos, tenía una atmósfera parecida a una cita.

Todo comenzó cuando estaban caminando hacia el restaurante para cenar antes del espectáculo. Caminando junto a él, Bella le había rozado el costado y tímidamente le había tomado de la mano entrelazando los dedos.

Era difícil a veces. Lo que sentía por ella era tan abrumador que tenía que luchar contra el impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos o empujarla contra una pared para besarla sin sentido.

Entendiendo que ella era, para todos los intentos y propósitos, tan inocente como una colegiala en lo que respecta a las relaciones físicas, Edward estaba feliz de ir a su ritmo. Había una gran diferencia entre estar en una relación en la escuela secundaria, donde incluso las parejas más serias no tenían mucha responsabilidad y estar en una relación adulta con un bebé en camino.

Ella estaba averiguando todo lenta pero seguramente. Lo más importante era que, hasta el momento, ella se acercaba hacia él en lugar de alejarse.

No era la primera vez que Edward sonreía pensando que se veía increíble. La forma en que estaba vestida dio crédito definitivo a la teoría de que era una cita. Ella se había puesto una simple camiseta cruzada gris que le llegaba a la espalda, que no solo mostraba una de las extensiones de piel favoritas de Edward, sino que era indudablemente delicioso sentir su carne caliente bajo su mano cuando la conducía a través de las puertas. Sus jeans mostraban sus piernas bien formadas mientras se acomodaba a la ligera hinchazón de su vientre y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando su cuello expuesto, implorando por besos.

Híper consciente de la multitud, Edward se puso detrás de ella, envolviéndola en la seguridad de sus brazos. Esperaba que no la hiciera sentir incómoda pero se sentía mucho menos preocupado de que alguien la empujara de esa manera.

Bella estiró su cuello, levantando la vista para darle una sonrisa complacida antes de apoyarse contra él.

Respirando en la línea de su cabello mientras la banda subía al escenario, Edward reflexionó que a pesar de las incertidumbres que pesaban sobre la balanza, este era de lejos el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría haber recibido.

Muy pronto, él estaba envuelto en la música, balanceando a ambos mientras la gente rebotaba, tarareando contra su oreja. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su rostro la mayoría de las veces y ella parecía estar disfrutando de la música. Tal vez era porque todas las bandas eran diferentes en vivo, o tal vez era solo otro ejemplo de cómo su gusto había cambiado. No importaba. Lo que importaba era que ella estaba ahí con él y obviamente ambos disfrutaban de la música y de pasar tiempo juntos.

Justo cuando comenzaba la introducción un tanto surrealista y pulsante de Closer, Edward sintió que Bella se ponía rígida en sus brazos y escuchó su grito ahogado.

—¡Oh!

Preocupado, se movió para poder mirar hacia abajo, asegurándose de que ella estaba bien. No podía ver nada inmediatamente fuera de lugar, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando sin ver nada en realidad y su boca estaba abierta como en estado de shock.

—¿Bella? —dijo con urgencia—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos, y sus labios se movieron, pero por encima del estruendo de la música y de la bulliciosa multitud, no pudo oír lo que ella estaba diciendo.

»¿Qué? —preguntó en voz alta.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo y nuevamente él no la escuchó.

Bajando la cabeza, preguntó de nuevo.

»¿Qué?

—El bebé. Sentí que el bebé se movió —gritó ella con los labios contra su oreja, su voz sin aliento.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó y sus ojos se abrieron.

Bella le sonrió y su expresión era de felicidad y asombro. Ella puso sus manos encima de las suyas sobre su vientre y se puso de puntillas para que sus labios volvieran a acercarse a su oreja.

»¡Debe gustarle la música! —comentó en voz alta.

Riendo con incredulidad, Edward la abrazó más fuerte, presionando sus manos contra su vientre a pesar de que sabía que pasarían semanas antes de que pudiera sentir a su hijo pateando su piel. Él cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su cabello. Entonces, como no pudo evitarlo, ladeó la cabeza para besar su cuello como había deseado toda la noche. Ella inclinó la cabeza antes que él, dándole un mejor acceso a su cuello y estirándose para pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Después de un momento, ella se volvió hacia él y él levantó los labios hacia los de ella, besándola profundamente mientras Kings of Leon cantaba sobre vampiros y pérdidas de amor.

 **~ 0 ~**

La mañana siguiente Edward despertó un poco desorientado. Comenzó a buscar su teléfono celular, ya que era su reacción automática al despertarse para ver la hora, pero se encontró con los brazos llenos.

Bella, que todavía tenía toda la ropa que llevaba en el concierto la noche anterior, estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

De repente, la noche anterior regresó a toda velocidad.

Cuando el concierto terminó, no pudieron quitarse las manos de encima.

Él no podía hablar por ella, pero cuando se fueron del lugar, nunca se había sentido tan conectado con alguien más. Había atracción, por supuesto, la atracción que siempre sentía por ella. Ella era hermosa, deslumbrante y, pensó, radiante. Pero había más, cada aspecto de esa noche hablaba de algo más profundo. Por la forma en que le tendió la mano mientras caminaban, por la conversación sencilla en la cena, por la forma en que se movieron con la música, parecían estar sincronizados. Parecía aún más perfecto porque su hijo, el pequeño ser que habían creado en el amor que compartían, hizo acto de presencia en ese momento.

Su cuerpo todavía vibraba con la adrenalina de la música, su sangre parecía convertirse en el amor abrumador que sentía por la increíble mujer que tenía a su lado, la empujó suavemente contra la puerta del automóvil, enjaulándola entre sus brazos y besándola vorazmente. Él podría haber estado preocupado porque la pudo haber asustado, pero ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso.

Y mientras conducían a casa, ella sostuvo su mano sobre la palanca de cambios.

Y cuando la llevó a su casa y se detuvo para besarla con más dulzura en la puerta, ella lo arrastró dentro.

Se besuquearon en el sofá como adolescentes durante lo que pudieron haber sido horas, interrumpidos solo por un viaje o dos al baño, los cuales Bella maldijo en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño cuando él se había reído de ella.

Se besaron hasta que se durmieron y cuando Edward despertó, solo lo hizo el tiempo suficiente para llevarla a la cama. Mayormente dormida, ella se había aferrado a su camisa hasta que él se acostó con ella y la había besado, un beso soñoliento y abierto, antes de seguirla al país de los sueños.

Por su ventana, Edward pudo ver que el sol brillaba fuerte en el cielo. Si no era mediodía, pronto lo sería. Tan contento como estaba, sabía que tenía que revisar su celular. Si Banner hubiera intentado llamarlo, habría mucho que pagar si no contestaba.

Cuidadosamente, Edward sacó un brazo de debajo de ella, tratando de no moverla. Dio un suave suspiro mientras dormía, pero no se despertó y él no pudo evitar la sonrisa de adoración que se extendió por su rostro.

Era totalmente un feliz cumpleaños.

Justo cuando cerró su mano alrededor de su celular, vibró, afortunadamente todavía estaba en modo vibración desde el concierto. Sacó la cosa y miró la pantalla.

Todo su aliento se escapó, se recostó contra la almohada y un profundo alivio se extendió a través de él.

Jasper había enviado solo cuatro palabras.

 _ **Culpable por ambos delitos**_ **.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rjnavajas, cavendano13, Bianca24fer, Liz Vidal, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Pili, Lady Grigori, yese, May Cullen M, debynoe12, Yoliki, MariePrewettMellark, tulgarita, torrespera172, patymdn, aliceforever85, saraipineda44, Smedina, miop, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Maryluna, somas, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Carolcielito, Techu, Jade HSos, Kriss21, freedom2604, MELINA, Nadiia16 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	28. Capítulo 27: Oh, las cosas que harás

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Oh, las cosas que harás**

Aunque Edward había estado usando trajes la mayor parte de su vida adulta, de repente se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviera usando la ropa de su padre. Su cabello había sido domado y peinado para hacerlo ver limpio y profesional, y se sentó fuera de la oficina de Banner, tratando de no tirar de su cuello o encorvarse o de lo contrario se vería como un niño pequeño que había sido enviado a la oficina del director.

Excepto que él nunca había tenido problemas en la escuela. De hecho, nunca se había metido en problemas fuera de su infancia. Sus padres eran los únicos que lo habían castigado en su vida. No tenía experiencia en esto: sentado, esperando a que se emitiera un veredicto que podía, o no, _definitivamente_ , afectar el resto de su vida, y no en el sentido adolescente de "mi vida se acabó".

Se sentía horrible. Cuando los otros agentes pasaron por el pasillo, Edward podría jurar que se quedaron mirando su gran y llamativa placa de Visitante.

Cuando era pequeño, su madre le preguntaba si realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho o si simplemente lamentaba que lo hubieran atrapado. La mayor parte del tiempo, al mirar la expresión de decepción en la cara de su madre, Edward sentía arrepentimiento. Si Banner lo pusiera en la misma situación en ese momento y le preguntaba si lamentaba las decisiones que había tomado, Edward honestamente no podía decir que lo hacía.

La noche anterior, se había quedado dormido en el sofá de Bella de nuevo y se había despertado con ella todavía presionada contra su costado, con su cabeza entre la barbilla y el hombro. Se había deslizado cuidadosamente de sus brazos, ya que necesitaba regresar a casa para prepararse para su reunión.

Ella le había cogido la mano y lo había retenido por un momento.

— _Un beso para la suerte_ —murmuró adormilada y le besó las dos mejillas antes de besarlo suavemente.

—¿Agente? —La asistente pelirroja captó la atención de Edward, con la mano sobre la boquilla de su teléfono—. El subdirector lo verá ahora.

Alentado por el recuerdo del cálido beso de Bella para la buena suerte, Edward asintió y abrió la puerta.

—Siéntese —ladró Banner sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su computador. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño por algo, pero eso no era atípico.

Tratando de no dejar que los nervios lo superaran, Edward se sentó, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y esperó.

Después de un minuto, Banner suspiró y finalmente giró su silla para mirar a Edward.

—Siento mucho que esto haya llegado a este punto, agente Cullen —comenzó, sus palabras eran lentas y sinceras—. Me gustaría poder decirle que desde el principio debería haber sido honesto conmigo sobre su relación con la señorita Swan, pero me doy cuenta de que hice esa posibilidad difícil.

»Aun así, comprendió lo que estaba en juego. Después del fiasco en la sala del tribunal, el director es consciente de sus acciones y espera que usted sea censurado por el incumplimiento de su deber. —Miró a Edward con cautela—. Ambos sabemos que no ha estado completamente concentrado últimamente.

—No, señor —dijo Edward en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener cualquier expresión fuera de su cara.

Banner asintió.

—Si no se hubiera emitido un veredicto de culpabilidad en la sala del tribunal, habríamos tenido una conversación muy diferente en este momento. Tal como están las cosas... Uley ha aceptado declararse culpable de los cargos que hemos presentado contra él a cambio de una reducción de pena.

Metió la mano en un cajón de su escritorio y puso la placa y la pistola de Edward frente a él.

—Su suspensión ha terminado oficialmente, agente, pero no sin restricciones —advirtió antes de que Edward pudiera tomar un respiro de alivio.

»Uley se ha negado a incriminar a los hermanos Wolfe, así que todavía tenemos un lío en nuestras manos. En este momento, el único camino que tenemos es el plan que trazaste. Ya que fue tu idea, estarás allí cuando la familia Black entre en acción, detrás de escena, por supuesto. —Hizo una mueca—. Voy a dar un paso en la oscuridad y supongo que no saldría bien si la familia te viera.

—Yo diría que no —murmuró Edward estando de acuerdo con Banner.

Banner asintió.

—Eso pensé. Así que estarás detrás de escena, por así decirlo. Prestarás tu experiencia durante este caso —hizo una pausa, mirando a Edward a los ojos—. Cuando se cierre el caso, será remitido al trabajo de escritorio.

La respiración de Edward salió en una ráfaga y sus hombros cayeron. No era una sorpresa, y obviamente era mucho mejor que ser despedido, pero ser sacado de la acción no era una píldora fácil de tragar. Técnicamente, tenía el mismo título, le pagarían lo mismo, pero era un paso hacia atrás en su carrera; una pérdida de motivación.

—Es bueno en lo que hace, agente —continuó Banner y su voz normalmente aguda era bastante más suave de lo que Edward estaba acostumbrado—. No tardará en volver al trabajo de campo.

—Sí, señor —dijo Edward brevemente e hizo una pausa antes de preguntar—. ¿Qué pasará con el agente Whitlock?

—Cuando se cierre el caso, la agente Stanley será asignada como su nueva compañera.

La mejilla de Edward se contrajo con una irritación apenas contenida. Quería discutir, él y Jasper trabajaban muy bien juntos, pero sabía que no era una buena idea. Después de todo, sus acciones debían tener consecuencias y no esperaba que Jasper sufriera por lo que él había hecho.

»No ignoro su discreción en este asunto, Cullen —dijo Banner, llenando el silencio que se extendía—. Puede estar seguro de que lo tendré en cuenta tan pronto como sea razonable.

—Sí, señor —respondió Edward. ¿Qué más podía decir? Banner era tan culpable como él por no revelar todo de manera oportuna, pero Edward sabía muy bien que no sería bueno hacer un escándalo por eso.

Sentándose de nuevo en su silla, Banner asintió.

—Tómate el resto del día. Mañana el equipo discutirá el encuentro con los Black y espero que tengas tu cabeza en el juego, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor.

 **~0~**

—Esto es una locura —murmuró Bella, apartando su computador portátil y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa—. Estoy a punto de tener un bebé. No puedo ir a la escuela de leyes. ¿Por qué estoy siquiera considerando esto?

A su lado, Angela le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

—Bella, estás en todo tu derecho de soñar. Esta sigue siendo tu vida. Todos los clichés que te soltaron en la escuela secundaria todavía aplican. Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida, y puedes hacer lo que sea que te propongas —hizo una pausa pensativa antes de agregar—: Realmente deberías hablar con Edward sobre todo esto.

—¿Edward? —repitió, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amiga con una expresión perpleja—. No necesita lidiar con esta mierda. Como están las cosas, por mi culpa, la carrera por la que trabajó tan duro está en peligro.

Angela la miró, parpadeando lentamente y la expresión en su rostro era contemplativa.

—Por favor, no creas que estoy siendo condescendiente —comenzó suavemente—. Pero están juntos en esto. Parte de estar en una relación es apoyarse mutuamente en los momentos difíciles y algunas veces los tiempos difíciles llegarán a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Durante un largo minuto, Bella no habló, pero la palabra "relación" daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Las relaciones eran fáciles en la escuela secundaria, demasiado fáciles, según los recuerdos de Bella. Si un chico y una chica caminaban por los pasillos de la mano, todos sabían que estaban juntos. Estar juntos significaba besos a la hora del almuerzo y comerse a besos siempre que fuera humanamente posible.

Con Edward, Bella sabía que podía tener esas cosas, tener la intimidad física a la que, tenía que admitir, ya se había vuelto adicta. Pero ella no era idiota. Sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, lo que Edward quería, era algo más que la comodidad y la emoción de tocarla y besarla. Ellos iban a ser padres, por el amor de Dios. Eso en sí mismo olía a compromiso.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo —dijo Bella y su voz débil se llenó de repentina ansiedad—. No sé lo que quiero.

Angela la miró, de nuevo como si estuviera analizando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Lo siento. No quise suponer las cosas. Por todo lo que has estado diciendo, pensé que querías una relación con Edward.

—Sé que no quiero estar sin él —dijo Bella en voz baja, dirigiendo sus palabras a la mesa—. Pero no sé si puedo ser una buena novia. No sé cómo.

—Bueno, esa es la cosa, Bella. Ser una buena novia con la persona con la que se supone que debes estar es tan fácil como ser tú —aconsejó su amiga con amabilidad—. Una buena pareja es una persona que sabe exactamente quién eres tú, que ama todos sus pequeños caprichos y que te ama a pesar de las cosas que podrían volverlo loco. La parte difícil es el compromiso: compartir tus problemas de la misma manera en que compartes tus triunfos y descubrir cómo funcionan tanto individualmente como en equipo.

Angela agachó la cabeza, sonriendo amistosamente.

»Lo siento. No me corresponde darte un sermón.

—No —respondió Bella rápidamente. Ella respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar—. Me siento abrumada. —Estaba pensando en voz alta más que nada, no estaba realmente hablando con Angela sino resolviendo las cosas que rondaban en su propia cabeza—. Creo que a veces me siento aún menos preparada de lo que realmente lo estoy. Creo que a veces exagero ciertas cosas porque me siento muy fuera de lugar.

Ella extendió sus manos sobre la mesa, pensando por otro momento.

»¿Eso es realmente todo lo que hay que hacer? —preguntó en un susurro—. Quiero estar con él. Él me hace feliz. Parece que quiere estar conmigo. ¿Eso es en todo en lo que hay que pensar?

—Mmm, sí y no. La parte más difícil es ser honesta contigo misma y con él. Si hay algo que te molesta, algo que debe hablarse porque, idealmente, quieres poder vivir con eso a largo plazo, a veces necesitas hablar sobre las cosas difíciles incluso cuando las cosas están bien entre ustedes.

Ella le sonrió a Bella, estirándose y palmeando su brazo.

»Sin embargo, tienes razón. No te das suficiente crédito. Nunca has sido de las personas que se engloban en sus pensamientos ni te has enamorado de la idea del amor. Creo que si te das cuenta de que algo no es correcto para ti, hablarás.

—Como aparentemente hice con Jacob —murmuró Bella.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia su vientre.

Apenas capaz de pensar en sus propias cosas, todavía era un poco difícil pensar por dos. Estaba tratando de aceptar la idea de que cualquier decisión que tomara afectaría no solo su vida, sino la de su bebé. Ella tenía la responsabilidad de proporcionarle a su hijo una vida estable.

Pero no era como si Edward fuera cualquier hombre que pudiera entrar y salir de su vida a su antojo. Era el padre del bebé y siempre estaría cerca. No estaba segura de muchas cosas, pero sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, Edward siempre sería un padre incondicional. Tal vez, en última instancia, no lo harían como pareja, pero ella no dejaría que cualquier hombre entrara en la vida de su hijo para que los abandonara.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Automáticamente, el corazón de Bella se aceleró con anticipación, esperando que Edward estuviera en la puerta. Ella se levantó, reconociendo que había un ritmo alegre en su paso a pesar de que estaba nerviosa por cómo le había ido en su reunión.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, la expresión de aspecto cansado que él llevaba se desvaneció y él le sonrió. Extendió la mano, acercándose a ella mientras entraba, inclinándose para darle un prolongado beso de saludo en sus labios.

Bella suspiró felizmente, apoyándose en él, pasando el pliegue de su traje entre sus dedos mientras le devolvía el beso.

Rompiendo el beso, él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, levantándola contra su costado mientras ponía su mano libre sobre su vientre.

—¿Cómo está nuestro chico hoy? —murmuró contra su cabello.

Temblando por la emoción que corría por su cuerpo, era innegablemente sexy ver a un hombre tan enamorado de su hijo, Bella puso su mano sobre la suya, inclinando su cabeza para besar la parte inferior de su barbilla.

—Está bien. —Ella lo besó de nuevo, sintiéndose cada vez más segura de este tipo de afecto—. Aunque me da acidez.

—Me voy, Bella —dijo Angela, sonando divertida.

Tímidamente, Bella se soltó de los brazos de Edward, sonrojándose cuando se volvió hacia su amiga.

—Lo siento. No tienes que irte.

—Está bien, me encontraré con Ben en media hora de todos modos.

—Gracias por tu ayuda hoy —agradeció con sinceridad, dándole a Angela un abrazo de despedida.

—¡Para eso están las amigas!

Cuando Angela se fue, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella.

Su sonrisa cayó levemente y él suspiró.

—Bueno, no fue tan malo como podría haber sido —aseguró.

—Pero...

—Pero parece que volveré a ser un chupatintas en el futuro inmediato. —Agachó la cabeza, ocultando su ceño fruncido lo mejor que pudo—. Y Jasper y yo ya no seremos compañeros.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, Edward. Lo siento.

Él sacudió la cabeza, le tomó la mano y la tiró sobre el sofá junto a él.

—Yo no lo siento —declaró con firmeza—. Creo que hice lo mejor que pude y tomé decisiones basadas en lo que era más importante para mí. Sí, hay cosas que podría haber hecho que hubieran facilitado las cosas, pero así es la vida. Siempre puedes ver el mejor camino cuando miras hacia atrás.

Una vez más, él negó con la cabeza.

»De todos modos, ya está hecho. Hablemos de tu día.

Bella lo estudió cuidadosamente, escrutándolo para asegurarse de que estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Las palabras de Angela volvieron a su mente. Si esto iba a funcionar, ella también tenía que brindarle apoyo. Ya le había preocupado que nadie estuviera cuidando los mejores intereses de Edward como él lo estaba haciendo por ella. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que no solo era su responsabilidad, el estar allí para él, sino que ella quería hacerlo.

—¿Estás realmente bien? —verificó.

Él asintió y su expresión era sincera.

—No hay nada para no estar bien. Sigo siendo parte del equipo. Sigo haciendo algo que amo. Sí, es un paso atrás, pero no es insuperable. La negligencia tiene consecuencias. Puedo aceptar eso.

Eso no se sentía cómodo para Bella. Él había estado tan atento con ella, lo había intentado tan duro y ella podía ver lo difícil que debía haber sido para él. Ella quería decirle que sus empleadores deberían ser más comprensivos; Él era solo humano, después de todo.

Pero, no era así como funcionaba el mundo. Una faceta de su vida no se limitaba a esperar pacientemente a que todo lo demás se pusiera en orden.

Dejando eso a un lado, Bella le habló a la ligera sobre la idea que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Tal vez fue un producto de su vida en los últimos meses, pero Bella había quedado fascinada constantemente con el sistema legal. De Edward y su padre, que estaban del lado de la investigación, eliminando a los criminales y llevándolos ante la justicia, del fiscal Damon y su equipo que planearon un caso con cuidado, Bella quedó fascinada con todo el proceso. Cada persona tenía un trabajo importante.

Había cierta satisfacción al pensar que ella podría ser un engranaje en esa gigante máquina.

Habiendo crecido con un padre policía, Bella no había tenido interés en ser un oficial de la ley, a su nivel o al de Edward. Eso dejó el lado legal fuera de las cosas.

Ella había meditado en voz alta con Angela, preguntándose si alguna vez podría presentar una acusación tan brillante como lo había hecho Damon.

O, tenía que admitirlo, una defensa tan completa como la de Victoria James.

Cuando Angela comenzó a balbucear acerca de las grandes escuelas de derecho en el área, Bella rápidamente se sintió abrumada ante la perspectiva.

—La escuela de leyes es un gran proyecto —acordó Edward—. Podrías hacerlo, Bella. Eres absolutamente capaz si eso es lo que quieres hacer, pero hay otras opciones si quieres tomarlo con más calma.

—¿Como?

—Un título de asistente legal sentaría las bases —dijo, tocándose la barbilla con contemplación—. Y el propio campo de asistente legal es bastante vigorizante y lucrativo.

—Esa es una idea —dijo ella lentamente. Entonces, ella dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado—. ¿Pero a quién intento engañar? Necesito encontrar un trabajo. ¿Cómo voy a trabajar, ir a la escuela y criar a un bebé? Sé que la gente lo hace, ¡pero no entiendo cómo tienen suficiente tiempo al día!

Por un segundo, ella pensó que Edward se veía afectado. Él rápidamente escondió su dolor.

—Bueno, para empezar, no tienes que trabajar —dijo él lentamente—. Sé que no te sientes cómoda con la pensión que recibes, pero, Bella, algo muy grave te ha pasado, lo que dificulta tu capacidad para trabajar en el campo que elegiste. Esta situación es exactamente para lo que se creó ese programa.

Él dudó por un momento antes de mirarla.

»Además de eso... esperaba que ya entendieras que no estás sola en esto. —Puso su mano sobre su hijo otra vez, mirándola a los ojos—. Voy a estar aquí para ayudarte sin importar lo que pase. Eres la madre de mi hijo y quiero que tengas una vida plena y feliz.

—Yo... yo sé eso —tartamudeó Bella sintiéndose temblorosa por razones que no podía entender. Era una cosa profunda, que la vida de alguien pudiera estar tan envuelta y enredada con la de ella—. Solo... quiero ser una compañera equitativa en esto y en este momento no lo soy.

Con ternura, él le acarició la mejilla.

—No eres una carga ni una molestia —dijo él en voz baja—. Tal vez mi vida, mi trabajo, de todos modos, sea un poco más claro ahora, pero tengo aspiraciones como tú. No estoy en la cima de mi campo. Todavía me queda mucho por demostrar. Idealmente, siempre estarás en un punto diferente, pero sigues avanzando.

Él dejó caer sus manos, retomando una expresión más seria antes de que abandonaran por completo su cara.

»Pero volviendo al tema. Como dije, absolutamente deberías tomarte este tiempo. Vive con el cheque de tu discapacidad y empieza a estudiar. El FBI tiene una excelente guardería y el edificio está muy cerca de varias universidades. Podrás visitar al bebé fácilmente cuando no estés en clase —hizo una pausa—. Y a mí, si quieres.

Bella se mordió el labio, considerando la idea.

No era una mala visión del futuro la que se estaba imaginando.

Ella podría pasar el resto del embarazo preparándose para el bebé e investigando escuelas. Si todo salía bien y ella podía ingresar a un programa, podría regresar a la escuela a fines de enero, casi tres meses después de que naciera el bebé. Edward estaría allí a su lado durante todo ese proceso.

Era una vida estable.

Su corazón pareció crecer en su pecho y sintió una emoción intensa y consumidora por el hombre a su lado. Lo que él estaba haciendo por ella era algo que ella no podía entender. Ella siempre había sido la que cuidaba de las personas, sus padres y ella misma. Sorprendentemente, no era incómodo que él cuidara de ella.

Eso no le impedía mantenerse por sí misma, se dio cuenta. Él tenía razón. Ella estaba avanzando, aunque lentamente y estaba haciendo eso por sí misma.

No dolía tener a alguien en quien apoyarse.

—¿La extrañas? —espetó ella, repentinamente necesitando saber—. Me refiero a mí. ¿Extrañas a la vieja yo?

Edward parpadeó, obviamente desconcertado por el repentino giro en la conversación.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella rápidamente, agachando la cabeza—. Yo solo... necesito saber.

Por unos pocos y tensos segundos, Edward se quedó en silencio.

—Sí, hay ciertas cosas que extraño. —Cuando vio caer sus hombros, se apresuró a poner su mano debajo de su barbilla, quedando cara a cara para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Claro que hay cosas que extraño, pero tienes que entender que, si ahora mismo, tuvieras que traer de vuelta a esa mujer y llevarte a esta chica, esta mujer en la que te has convertido, te extrañaría terriblemente.

Ella no habló, sin saber cómo tomar eso.

Él frunció los labios.

—Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿De verdad hay cosas que extrañas de tener diecisiete años? ¿Cosas que extrañas de esa vida de la que te sacaron?

—Sí —dijo ella, sin tener que pensar en ello.

Él asintió.

—Pero si te dieran la opción de regresar, realmente regresar... dejar todo este lío y retomar la vida justo como la recuerdas, ¿lo harías?

Frunciendo el ceño, pensó en esa posibilidad.

—No.

Su sonrisa era genuina y él tomó sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _tulgarita, cavendano13, Karina, Lady Grigori, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Maryluna, Pili, Nadiia16, patymdn, rjnavajas, Kriss21, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, May Cullen M, Tecupi, Alexandra Nash, alejandra1987, Yoliki, jupy, miop, MariePrewettMellark, somas, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Smedina, carolaap, cary, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. Capítulo 28: Un final y un comienzo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Un final y un comienzo**

—No, hombre. ¡Eso es brillante! —exclamó Jasper. Sus ojos brillaban con la emoción que venía naturalmente cuando una buena idea era barajada—. Eres un genio.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Fue nuestra idea.

Igual de rápido, una mirada oscura apareció en el rostro de Jasper, y frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos buenas ideas —dijo con un suspiro—. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, el FBI piensa que lo mejor para ellos es separarnos.

—¿Te estás quejando de nuevo? —los interrumpió la agente Stanley y dejó el café que había ido a buscar para todos. Sacudió la cabeza—. Eres peor que una perra sin sus cachorros sin Cullen.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos hacia su nueva compañera.

—Todavía estoy a cargo de esta investigación, agente.

Jessica arqueó una ceja.

—Es peor que una perra sin sus cachorros, _señor_.

 **~0~**

El día de la reunión con la familia Black, donde el director tenía planeado agradecerle oficialmente a Billy por el servicio de Jacob, Edward estaba indudablemente nervioso. Billy Black, sus hijas y el esposo de Rebecca habían sido instalados en el mejor hotel la noche anterior. Fueron llevados a la sala de conferencia en la sede central donde el director, Banner, Jasper y dos invitados sorpresa los esperaban.

Como él no podía estar en la habitación directamente, Edward, junto con el resto del equipo, estaba mirando a través de la cámara. Tenía puesto unos auriculares para poder hablarle directamente al director, a Banner o a Jasper. La idea era leer la reacción de Rachel a los procedimientos y actuar en consecuencia.

Edward dio golpecitos con el pie cuando el director se presentó junto con los dos extraños: Eric y Katie Yorkie.

La trampa con los Yorkie había sido idea de Edward y Jasper. Si bien Uley y los hermanos Wolfe eran culpables de una serie de delitos corporativos, la mayoría eran del tipo que se había repartido de los fondos en su conjunto, sin realmente lastimar a nadie en particular, pero cortando una gran porción del pastel para los tres. Un plan en particular, que Edward y Jasper creían que era Paul Wolfe actuando por su cuenta, le había costado mucho dinero a varias personas.

Muchos criminales podían justificar sus delitos porque las personas que lastimaban eran anónimas. Edward esperaba que si Rachel sabía algo, ponerle rostros e historias a las personas que su novio había lastimado la motivarían a dar un paso al frente.

—Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes cara a cara —dijo Katie en voz baja—. No pueden imaginar lo devastador que fue para nosotros cuando descubrimos que el dinero que invertimos había desaparecido. —Su voz se quebró.

Edward sintió una punzada de satisfacción seguida rápidamente por culpa. Cuando él y Jasper habían entrevistado a algunas víctimas con las que habían estado en contacto previamente, los Yorkie fueron una elección natural. Él deseaba poder decir que todo esto era un acto pero no lo era. Eric y Katie realmente habían perdido todo; las lágrimas de ella eran reales.

Juntos, la pareja le contó su historia a Billy y su familia. Se habían abierto camino desde prácticamente nada hacia su propia casa en un buen vecindario. Ahora, ellos y sus dos hijos vivían en una habitación con sus padres.

—Así que queríamos agradecerle por la valentía de su hijo —dijo Eric, sincero mientras enfrentaba a Billy—. Es un precio muy alto que nadie debería tener que pagar. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar… Pero espero que haya un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que hubo justicia aquí. —Frunció el ceño—. Al menos para uno de los hombres que nos hicieron esto a nosotros y a esas otras familias.

Edward observó a Rachel atentamente, notando con cierta satisfacción que ella se veía en partes iguales enferma y defensivamente enojada.

—Ahora, Jasper —murmuró Edward. En la pantalla, Jasper asintió de manera subrepticia.

—Todavía tenemos la esperanza de que se descubra nueva evidencia o que alguien aparezca con más información sobre los hermanos Wolfe —dijo Jasper con facilidad, sus ojos en Eric y Katie—. No se preocupen. No hemos cerrado la investigación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —explotó Rachel, con voz chillona—. Tienen a Sam tras las rejas de por sí. Pensé que esto había terminado.

—Perdóneme, señorita Black. Hablé fuera de lugar.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó Katie, pareciendo genuinamente sorprendida, aunque los Yorkie habían sido informados sobre la situación.

Rachel se agachó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con timidez.

—Sálvenla —ordenó Edward. Parte de este juego era tratar de abrir los ojos de Rachel al hecho de que ellos podían ser los chicos buenos si ella dejaba de antagonizarlos.

—El señor Uley y los Wolfe crecieron en el mismo pueblito con Jacob y sus hermanas —explicó Banner sin problemas.

—Guau —dijo Eric, asintiendo—. Eso solo me impresiona más. Debió haber requerido mucho valor de parte de Jacob para sacar a la luz lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

—Fue muy difícil para él —intervino Jasper—. Diría que rompió su corazón, pero cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo y que estaban estafando a personas buenas e inocentes, tuvo que hablar.

—Por lo que entiendo, señor Black, su hijo consideraba la legitimidad muy importante —acotó el director—. Diría que ha hecho un buen trabajo criando a niños honorables.

En la pantalla, mientras Billy le agradecía al director, Edward vio que Rachel parecía hacerse más pequeña.

Continuaron así por poco tiempo, Jasper, Banner y el director enfatizando la búsqueda de justicia de Jacob —la búsqueda en la que finalmente murió— con comentarios ocasionales de Edward por los auriculares.

Al final de la visita, Billy y Rebecca parecían al borde de las lágrimas. Rachel se veía mayormente verde.

—Me gustaría asegurarles que continuaremos con el buen trabajo de Jacob —finalizó Banner cuando todos estaban parados, preparándose para irse—. Hemos dejado todas las posibilidades abiertas. Todo lo que se necesitaría es una pista anónima para que podamos cerrar este caso con certeza.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Jasper, asintiendo—. También dejamos en claro que si alguien en Imprint, Inc., o cualquiera, en realidad, tiene información adicional, estamos más que preparados para ofrecerle inmunidad por cualquier obstrucción previa de la justicia.

Los ojos de Rachel se entrecerraron ligeramente, su expresión sospechosa.

—Retrocedan —ordenó Edward con urgencia.

El director intervino, otra vez agradeciendo a los Black, elogiando a Jacob y ofreciendo el almuerzo, a su cargo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jasper apareció, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la de Edward.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

Edward juntó las puntas de sus dedos, contemplando la sala de conferencias ahora vacía.

—Creo que oficialmente hemos hecho todo lo que podemos hacer —dijo con un suspiro—. Puedo ver que la culpa se la está comiendo viva. Si ella sabe algo y no da un paso al frente ahora, bueno...

Jasper gruñó por lo bajo y se reclinó.

—Odio esta parte.

—Lo sé —acordó Edward.

—Al menos tienen a Paul Wolfe por posesión. Al menos él tiene algo en sus antecedente debido a esto —habló Jessica.

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada.

Todos sabían que un cargo de posesión por primera vez no era suficiente justicia.

En ese momento, solo el tiempo diría si tendrían que vivir con lo que consiguieron.

 **~0~**

Cuando ese día fue a la casa de Bella después del trabajo, como rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, Edward se sorprendió al encontrar a Alice esperando. Jasper se detuvo solo unos minutos después que él, pareciendo perplejo.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Edward.

Alice le sonrió.

—¡Vamos a llevar a nuestros chicos a celebrar! —declaró ella, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jasper.

Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron automáticamente a Bella, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella no se inmutó con el uso de las palabras "nuestros chicos" por parte de Alice. En cambio, ella le tendió una tímida mano, y él la tomó con mucho gusto, atrayéndola a su lado.

—Bueno, una visita sorpresa tuya definitivamente es una razón para celebrar —reflexionó Jasper, inclinándose para darle a Alice un tierno beso—. ¿Pero por qué invitaste a Edward y Bella?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Alice golpeó su pecho ligeramente.

—No eso, tonto. Los estamos celebrando a los dos. El mejor equipo del FBI desde Mulder y Scully.

—Murder y Scully eran muy malos agentes del FBI —señaló Edward.

Jasper asintió solemnemente.

—Realmente lo eran. Y para que conste, no estoy enamorado de este imbécil —confesó señalando a Edward.

—No. Y Jasper se vería terrible como pelirrojo.

—Oye —protestó Jasper—. ¿Por qué soy Scully?

—Porque Mulder es sumamente guapo, claramente —dijo Edward, su tono indicando que debería ser obvio.

—Oh, Jesús —murmuró Alice. Ella negó con la cabeza, desenrollándose de los brazos de Jasper y jalando la mano de Bella—. Cambié de opinión. Vamos a huir juntas; abandonemos a estos idiotas.

—Ahora, ese es un plan que puedo apoyar —dijo Bella amablemente, yendo a pararse junto a Alice.

Sometiéndose a la atmosfera juguetona, Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Mía —le dijo a la diminuta enfermera.

Bella se rio, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, Alice. El agente Mulder parece haber retrocedido a un hombre de las cavernas.

—Es un expediente X —dijo Alice, suspirando en falsa resignación—. Bien —concedió ella, dejando que Jasper la metiera bajo su brazo. Parándose de puntitas, ella lo besó—. Siempre pensé que Scully era más sexy de todos modos, y mucho más inteligente.

—Ah, sí. Cuando lo pones de esa forma, yo soy la agente Scully de esta pareja. —Jasper hizo una mueca—. Bueno, ex pareja a partir de hoy.

Una tristeza descendió, filtrándose en la alegría que había impregnado la habitación solo un minuto antes.

—Vamos, chicos —dijo Alice, su voz más suave—. Vamos a emborracharnos. —Sonrió con malicia, guiñándole un ojo a Bella—. Especialmente porque tenemos un conductor designado incorporado.

Bella parpadeó, pareciendo sorprendida.

—¡Oye! ¡Puedo beber! —exclamó distraídamente.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, no. No puedes.

Ella le hizo una mueca.

—No, quiero decir, no lo había pensado. Tengo edad legal para beber. —Pareció recordar entonces que no estaban solos y agachó la cabeza, mirando tímidamente a Alice y Jasper—. Lo siento.

—Nah. —Jasper agitó una mano—. Recuerdo eso. En mi cumpleaños número veintiuno, entré a una licorería a comprar cerveza. Estaba tan nervioso, totalmente esperaba que el empleado llamara a la policía o algo así. Me sentí tan... culpable. —Se rio—. No lo sabrías, el hijo de puta ni siquiera me pidió identificación.

—Nunca lo hacen cuando tienes veintiuno —aseguró Alice con un suspiro—. Oh, oye, ¡tengo una idea! Tal vez después de que nazca el bebé, podamos tener un falso cumpleaños número veintiuno —dijo con emoción—. Te emborracharemos bien.

—Oh, no. Eso es… Eso no es necesario —dijo Bella rápidamente.

—No, realmente lo es —insistió Alice—. Bella, el exceso de alcohol en tu cumpleaños número veintiuno es un rito de paso.

—Es mejor que solo sonrías y le asientas, cariño —dijo Jasper de forma reconfortante—. Antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que probablemente tampoco recuerdas tu baile de graduación.

—Oh, estoy segura de que nunca fui al baile de graduación —murmuró Bella—. Y no voy a ir al tuyo, así que ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó Alice—. Oh, eso me pone triste. ¡Todos deberían tener un baile de graduación!

—¿En qué extraña dimensión paralela hubiera ido al baile de graduación por mi propia voluntad? —preguntó Bella, negando con la cabeza.

Edward sofocó la risa, haciendo todo lo posible para no pensar en una verdadera Bella adolescente, con las mejillas rosadas y sonriendo en un hermoso vestido de fiesta. Brevemente, deseó haber estado lo suficientemente consciente para haberla visto hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se habían cruzado brevemente en la escuela.

La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía discutir? El destino le había dado no solo una segunda oportunidad, sino que ahora una tercera.

Él no iba a estar nada más que agradecido por eso.

 **~0~**

Después de una noche con la mujer que amaba a su lado, brindando por el final de una sociedad que le había dado un mejor amigo que no perdería, Edward estaba borracho.

Él solo estaba lejanamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alguien estaba soportando su peso mientras él tarareaba sin sentido.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien dejarlo aquí? —susurró alguien, Jasper, desde cerca—. Puedo arrastrarlo a su casa.

—No, él está bien aquí —respondió la voz de Bella. Sonaba un poco tensa.

Jasper se rio entre dientes, el movimiento sacudió a Edward un poco, ya que debió haberse apoyado en su amigo.

—No parezcas tan preocupada, Bella. Solo está borracho.

—No tengo mucha experiencia con borrachos —murmuró, suspirando.

—Él estará bien en la mañana. Tal vez con un poco de dolor de cabeza, eso es todo.

—Essstá bien, nena —se escuchó Edward murmurar. Extendió una mano por ella, con la intención de acariciar su mejilla pero en cambio le palmeó la cabeza torpemente—. Solo necesito una siesta.

Bella se echó a reír, y a Edward le gustaba tanto el sonido, que no podía obligarse a regañarla por reírse de él.

Jasper medio lo arrastró, medio lo llevó a la habitación de invitados, empujándolo sobre la cama.

—Jesús, era un hijo de puta pesado, ¿lo sabes, Edward?

—Nah, solo eres débil, Whitlock —murmuró Edward. Hizo una pausa y agarró al otro hombre por la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse—. Sabes... cuando nos emparejaron, pensaba que eras un imbécil.

Jasper resopló.

—Sí, bueno. Yo todavía pienso que eres un idiota con un palo metido en el trasero... a veces.

Edward se rio.

—A veces —acordó.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. Se sintió extraño. Él recordaba años atrás ser presentado con Jasper, sin darse cuenta del vínculo que se formaría entre ellos dos. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta lo importante —casi esencial— que su sociedad se había vuelto para él.

Sin saber qué decir para comunicar lo que sentía, Edward soltó a su amigo.

—Sí. Yo también —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. Ahora duerme un poco.

Edward dormitó por un minuto antes de sentir la cama moverse. Abrió sus ojos soñolientos, viendo la forma de Bella sentada en el borde de la cama cerca de él. Sin pensarlo, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hasta que ella entendió la idea y se acostó, con la espalda contra su pecho.

Con Bella en sus brazos, él sintió algo de la tristeza por la ruptura de su pareja disminuir.

Valía la pena, se recordó, y cayó en un sueño fácil.

 _ **~0~**_

—Santa mierda —murmuró Bella, bajando su camisa y levantándola de nuevo, como si por arte de magia, su vientre redondeado desaparecería tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

No fue hasta la última semana, más o menos, que Bella realmente había comenzado a tener problemas para entrar incluso en su ropa más holgada. Sin embargo, no parecía realmente embarazada. Parecía que simplemente había comido demasiado pastel y no había usado su membresía del gimnasio en un tiempo.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, no se podía negar: estaba notablemente embarazada.

Parada de costado frente al espejo de su baño, Bella acunó la agradable protuberancia redonda. Se analizó, tratando de decidir si se parecía a una de esas adorables mujeres embarazadas o si solo parecía descuidada.

—Estás... más que adorable —dijo Edward.

Bella se sobresaltó, no habiéndolo escuchado acercarse a la puerta del baño.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Estoy bien. Está un poco brillante aquí, pero estoy bien —desestimó. Sus ojos sagaces recorrieron su cuerpo, y sonrió ampliamente, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella cuando entró en el baño, extendiendo sus dedos sobre su vientre—. Eres adorable —repitió como si pudiera leer su mente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero secretamente estaba complacida con su cumplido.

—Eres parcial. Solo estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

Él resopló y le besó la punta de la nariz antes de ponerse de rodillas justo ahí. Bella se sobresaltó y él la miró, sosteniéndole la mirada para medir su nivel de comodidad mientras subía el dobladillo de su camisa y apoyaba su oreja contra su estómago.

Un tierno y cálido calor se extendió por su cuerpo. Ella se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a este tipo de intimidad. A veces, se sentía tan clandestino —como si ella todavía esperara que su padre doblara la esquina y los atrapara— pero otras veces, como en ese momento, se sentía más natural que respirar.

Ella le pasó los dedos por el cabello, sonriendo mientras lo observaba. Cuando ella contuvo el aliento, él levantó la vista, preocupado.

—Se está moviendo —explicó ella.

Sus labios se levantaron de nuevo, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza, alzando la mano que no tenía envuelta alrededor de su cintura para presionarla contra su piel.

—Desearía poder sentirlo —dijo con melancolía.

—Yo también. Pronto —prometió ella.

—Pronto —acordó él, besando su vientre con un roce de sus labios antes de pararse y besarla a ella, dejando el sabor de la pasta de dientes en su lengua.

Ella esperaba que se alejara rápidamente, pero en cambio, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos moviéndose por su espalda, acercándola más.

Era sorprendente cómo un simple beso podía ser tan fuerte. Ella sabía que él la amaba. Él no lo dijo —pensaba que era porque estaba tratando de no asustarla— pero podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba.

Cuando él la besaba así —un beso serio, lento y prolongado— sentía una emoción tan intensa, que era aterradora y estimulante a la vez. Él no solo la amaba, sino que la adoraba y la atesoraba. No tenía que decirlo; lo mostraba en su toque y con sus labios moviéndose contra los de ella.

Suspirando, dejándose bajar del precipicio en el que se tambaleaba, cediendo a la emoción que la invadía, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y aplastando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Fue todo más envolvente cuando ambos sintieron la dureza de su vientre entre ellos.

Esta era su familia, se dio cuenta Bella. Su hijo, ubicado en un lugar seguro, cómodo y protegido dentro de ella, y su Edward, el hombre que había demostrado una y otra vez que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla a ella y a su bebé.

Bella rompió el beso con un pequeño jadeo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondiendo su rostro contra su hombro.

—Bella —murmuró, sus labios contra su cabello y sus manos recorriendo su espalda con suavidad—. Estás temblando. ¿Estás bien?

—Bien —respondió ella, pero su voz era aguda y temblorosa. Inclinando su cabeza, ella besó un lado de su cuello, respirando el aroma persistente de su loción para después del afeitado.

Era mucho, cuando a veces todavía se sentía como una adolescente, aceptar que esta vida era realmente suya. Ella tenía un... novio, supuso, que vestía traje y corbata para el trabajo, que siempre olía vagamente a loción para después del afeitado, que venía a su casa todas las noches después de un largo día si solo decía que eso era lo que quería. Iban a tener un bebé, un pequeño humano que habían creado enamorados y serían responsables de criar los próximos dieciocho años y el resto de sus vidas.

A veces, todavía sentía como si hubiera entrado en la vida de otra persona, pero cada vez más se le ocurría que parte de su terror ahora era que esa mujer algún día quisiera recuperar lo que era de ella.

De repente, por irracional que fuese, Bella sintió una feroz protección.

Esta era su vida, su bebé, su novio. Nadie se la iba a quitar.

Edward llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, apartando suavemente su rostro de la curva de su hombro para poder mirarla. Su expresión era curiosa y preocupada, y la forma en que buscaba en sus ojos hizo que Bella pensara que estaba tratando de leer su mente.

Sonriéndole, ella levantó sus manos, colocándolas sobre las de él en sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —aseguró, su voz más segura de lo que había sido antes.

Aunque no sabía cómo expresar sus emociones con palabras, sabía que su afirmación era cierta. Finalmente, después de largas semanas y meses de desesperada incertidumbre, ella realmente comprendió que iba a estar bien.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior**_ _: Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, carolaap, Liz Vidal, Pili, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, MariePrewettMellark, cavendano13, Tecupi, patymdn, torrespera172, debynoe12, Karina, Yoliki, Maryluna, rjnavajas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Nadiia16, Lizdayanna, somas, Smedina, miop, jupy, freedom2604, Kriss21, Ele, Techu, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, alejandra1987, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, kaja0507, Jade HSos y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	30. Capítulo 29: Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción_

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Reencuentro**

 **Me gusta Topher.**

Edward hizo una mueca frente a la pantalla de su computadora, escribiendo furiosamente.

 _ **¿No podrías haber olvidado That 70's Show?**_

 **¡Sí, cómo no!**

 _ **Oh, no. Ni idea fue mucho antes de tu tiempo, Bella.**_

Él esperó un momento antes de escribir de nuevo.

 _ **¿Qué hay de Android Smartphone?**_

 **¿Por qué odias a nuestro hijo?**

 _ **¿Qué? Podríamos llamarlo Andy para abreviar.**_

 **¿Qué tal Bond*?**

 _ **¿Bond?**_

 **Él nos unió.**

Era muy difícil esconder su sonrisa eufórica, así que no lo intentó.

 _ **Hmmm, Bond hará que lo golpeen en el patio de juegos. Elmer es mejor.**_

—Dios, te estás convirtiendo en el mayor maricón.

Edward se dio vuelta en su asiento, sonriéndole perezosamente a su amigo.

—No seas celoso. Solo porque tengo tiempo para completar mi obscenamente aburrida revisión de antecedentes y hablar con mi chica por internet...

Jasper negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—Es bueno verte tan... sereno por una vez.

—Bueno, no tengo nada por lo que no estar sereno —dijo Edward, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo—. Las cosas están yendo en la dirección correcta.

—Bueno, están a punto de parecer incluso mejores —dijo su amigo con una sonrisa—. Vamos, compañero. Vamos a darle una oportunidad a esto por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Una oportunidad a qué? —preguntó Edward, inclinando la cabeza.

—Ve a echar un vistazo a lo que nos está esperando —dijo su amigo, señalando hacia la sala de interrogación.

Curioso, Edward se puso de pie y echó un vistazo, Rachel Black estaba sentada sola en la gran mesa viéndose muy, muy molesta.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

—¿De verdad?

—Ella quiere hablar con nosotros —confirmó Jasper—. Nosotros, tú incluido, no Banner.

La esperanza y la emoción se encendieron en la boca del estómago de Edward, abriéndose camino a través de su torrente sanguíneo hasta que estuvo a punto de saltar.

Él sentía que Rachel tenía la información que podría envolver este caso con un bonito lazo.

—Edward, tienes que mantener la calma —le ordenó Jasper mientras avanzaban—. Solo Dios sabe qué tipo de cosas va a decir. Para empezar, tú y yo sabemos que ella nunca fue tu mayor admiradora.

—Tengo esto —aseguró Edward.

Rachel dio un pequeño respingo cuando entraron por la puerta. Era una buena señal. Estaba nerviosa, aunque intentaba ocultarlo detrás de un ceño fruncido.

—Señorita Black —saludó Jasper, ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla.

Ella lo miró con recelo antes de tomar su mano y estrecharla a regañadientes, pero se retiró cuando Edward comenzó a ofrecer la suya.

—Tome asiento —ofreció Jasper amablemente—. ¿De qué quería hablarnos?

Soltando un fuerte suspiro, Rachel se hundió en su asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Miren, le han hecho mucho a mi familia —comenzó, mirando con furia específicamente a Edward—. Mi hermano está muerto por lo que le hicieron hacer y le mentiste a mi padre, no tenías derecho a dejarlo esperar así.

Mordiéndose el interior de su labio, Edward asintió con cuidado, aceptando sus acusaciones.

Una vez más, ella suspiró, mirando al techo.

—No creo que mi padre pudiera soportarlo. Jacob fue el que no lo abandonó cuando Rebecca y yo lo hicimos. Ha sido muy difícil para él, y no creo que él pudiera soportar si... si... —Cerró los ojos, apresurando la siguiente frase—. Si una de sus hijas fuera a la cárcel.

—Hipotéticamente, señorita Black, si tiene información relacionada con la investigación de Paul y Jared Wolfe, estoy seguro de que se le otorgará inmunidad —dijo Edward en voz baja. Él pausó—. A menos que fuera parte directa de los crímenes cometidos...

—No. —Rachel negó con la cabeza—. Todo esto sucedió antes de que yo volviera a casa.

—Eso es lo que creí —dijo Edward con un asentimiento.

—¿Tiene un abogado, señorita Black? —preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

La cabeza de Rachel se giró en su dirección, sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no habría ningún problema para mí.

Extendiendo sus manos en un gesto apaciguador, Jasper explicó:

—Y cumpliremos nuestra palabra. Sin embargo, es mejor para usted tener a alguien que cuide sus intereses específicos en estos casos. Hace las cosas... más sencillas.

—Bueno, no puedo pagar un abogado.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—En estas circunstancias, parece que lo menos que puedo hacer es ponerla en contacto con alguien. Mi familia tiene un abogado en el que confiamos... o, si prefiere encontrar a alguien por su cuenta, me encantaría cubrir sus honorarios.

Rachel parecía sorprendida.

—¿No sería eso un conflicto de intereses si es necesario un juicio?

—No estaría en juicio —dijo con suavidad—. Además, un abogado en este caso es solo una formalidad. Cualquier acuerdo que hagamos es un asunto privado. Un abogado simplemente se asegura de que la letra pequeña funcione a su favor.

Durante unos largos y tensos segundos, Rachel no dijo nada. Finalmente, ella asintió bruscamente.

—Está bien. Como dijiste, es lo menos que puedes hacer —se quejó finalmente.

 **~0~**

Unas horas más tarde, Rachel se veía, por una vez, completamente agotada, sus rasgos pintados de tristeza.

Parecía que estaba tratando de no llorar.

Tuvo que haber sido difícil. Ella había dado evidencia directa contra Paul. Parecía que, si bien Sam y Jared tenían el sentido, o al menos el sentimiento de culpa, de ocultar sus transgresiones a sus esposas, Paul, en su ira contra Jacob, había arrastrado a Raquel a lo más profundo de las cosas.

Ella les informó que cuando él se enteró de cómo exactamente murió Jacob, se había vuelto loco.

Le puso furioso que Jacob, a quien habían atraído a su círculo y tratado como a un hermano, como a otro compañero, fuera contra ellos.

" _Me_ _debes por lo que hizo tu herman_ _o_ ", le había dicho.

—Lo hizo sonar tan... lógico —dijo Rachel con amargura—. Es muy difícil, incluso ahora. La tribu... todos estaban tan divididos. Todavía estamos divididos. Nunca fue así, nunca. —Su voz temblaba mientras hablaba—. Él dijo que no era justo para todos. Ya era suficientemente malo que Sam estuviera acusado de homicidio involuntario. Que eso sea el final.

Continuó explicando cómo la había usado para canalizar los fondos que había repartido ilegalmente.

—Prometió que, cuando todo esto terminara, nos aseguraríamos de que mi papá estuviera bien cuidado, le conseguiríamos una casa grande y todo eso.

Les dio exactamente lo que necesitaban: fechas de transacciones y recibos, una línea de tiempo clara que rastreaba de dónde venía el dinero, a dónde iba y dónde estaba entonces.

Estaba de vuelta en las manos codiciosas de Paul.

Lo tenían.

Cuando todo terminó, Rachel tomó el bolígrafo que le ofrecieron, firmando su nombre en la información que había dado. Edward notó que su mano temblaba horriblemente, y su corazón dio una punzada de compasión.

Para bien o para mal, estaba claro que estaba enamorada de Paul.

No era lo mismo, por supuesto, pero Edward había mentido por Bella. Había arriesgado mucho por respeto a su relación y lo que era mejor para ella. Como Rachel señaló, él había herido terriblemente a Billy Black al no ser sincero.

Edward sabía algo de cómo el amor podía hacer que las buenas personas tomaran decisiones que de otra manera no hubieran considerado.

En ese momento, Rachel parecía tan humillada y derrotada, casi llorando, que deseaba poder consolarla.

Como sinceramente dudaba que ella quisiera saber de él, Edward le dio un golpecito a Jasper en el hombro, asintiendo hacia la mujer. Jasper asintió en entendimiento antes de ponerse al lado de Rachel.

—¿Señorita Black? —comenzó gentilmente—. No puedo imaginar que esto haya sido fácil para usted, y no sé cómo suena esto viniendo de mí, pero es lo correcto.

Ella miró con furia por un segundo, pareciendo que iba a gritar, pero luego sus hombros se hundieron.

—Sí, lo sé. Paul... no estaba arrepentido, ¿sabes? Seguí esperando que él se arrepintiera, y simplemente no lo hacía.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

»Y seguí tratando de no pensar en mi hermanito. Él era... —su voz tembló cuando sus lágrimas se desbordaron—. Era un niño tan bueno. Al principio no lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo que lastimara a todos, a su tribu, tanto? Pero por otro lado, eso era lo importante que era para él. —Ella sollozó, secándose los ojos.

—Tiene nuestra gratitud, y estoy seguro, que la gratitud de las personas más afectadas por todo esto —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. Puedo decir honestamente, señorita Black, que admiraba mucho a su hermano por lo que hizo. Se necesita mucho valor para hablar en contra de los hombres que admiras o quieres.

Cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, Rachel inclinó la cabeza y lloró.

 _ **~0~**_

Como tuvo una reacción tan fuerte la primera vez que estuvo allí, Bella había estado recelosa de pasar tiempo en el departamento de Edward.

Ella pensó que entendía sus reacciones ahora. Una parte de ella, tal vez su memoria automática, aún recordaba el tiempo que había pasado aquí con Edward. Aquí fue donde nació su relación. Aquí era donde se habían enamorado, y donde habían concebido a su hijo.

Los recuerdos físicos, la forma en que él le había hecho el amor cuando ella se lo pidió después del juicio, y la ternura que sentía por él en ese momento hicieron que la atmósfera embriagadora fuera un poco más bienvenida cuando entró en su departamento de nuevo.

Él la saludó con un beso, sus labios se volvieron hacia arriba cuando ella lo sostuvo rápido y se quedó más tiempo que un hola cortés. Como él había adquirido la costumbre de hacer, la mano que no había extendido en la parte baja de su espalda se deslizó por su cuerpo, rozando su costado antes de descansar sobre el bulto de su vientre en expansión.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó ella cuando finalmente tuvieron que respirar. Ella estaba aprendiendo a estar atenta a sus necesidades. Aunque su mundo se estaba desacelerando de su giro enloquecedor, todavía era fácil perderse en sus propios problemas. No era que a ella no le importara Edward, sino todo lo contrario, se preocupaba por él con frecuencia, simplemente le resultaba fácil olvidar que nadie más tenía todo resuelto.

Ella no estaba tan atrasada como originalmente se preocupaba.

—No es perfecto —murmuró él, metiéndola bajo su brazo y llevándola al sofá—. Por mucho que lo intentamos, no podemos encontrar el enlace que condena a Jared Wolfe. Es posible que podamos hacer que Paul se vuelva contra su hermano, pero lo dudo. —Él suspiró, girando su cabeza y presionando un beso contra su cabello—. Sin embargo, considerando todas las cosas, lo tomaré.

—¿Esto cambia algo para ti? Quiero decir, ¿el director no considerará ponerte de nuevo en el campo? —Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras hablaba, escuchando el latido constante de su corazón y jugueteando con el borde del abrigo de su traje entre sus dedos.

—No es tan simple como eso —dijo él en voz baja—. Pero me pone de nuevo en la lista correcta.

Levantando la cabeza, ella le sonrió.

—¿La lista de no mierda?

Él soltó una risita y le chasqueó la lengua.

—Que boca tan sucia. Vas a ser la madre de alguien, ya sabes.

Ella se rio, sabiendo que él estaba bromeando. Unas noches antes, ella había preguntado sobre algunas de las diferencias entre la persona que era y la mujer que había olvidado. Él le había dicho que ella maldecía mucho menos y le recordó que los adultos no vivían bajo la amenaza de lavarles la boca con jabón.

—¿Crees que alguna vez recuperarás a Jasper como compañero? —preguntó un momento después. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de ver a Jasper, él se quejaba de algo que la agente Stanley había hecho. La mayor parte, que Bella podía ver, se reducía al hecho de que Jessica no era Edward.

Edward suspiró, la piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensó.

—No es imposible —admitió—. Pero es improbable. No tendré otro compañero hasta que regrese al campo. Mientras Jasper y Jessica trabajen bien juntos, lo que si él puede dejar de ser un imbécil, estarán bien, no habría ninguna razón para separar esa pareja.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja.

Colocando dos dedos debajo de su barbilla, él levantó su cabeza para que ella pudiera verlo claramente. Cuando él le sonrió, su expresión era tranquila, sin la más mínima perturbación.

—No es un gran problema —dijo con facilidad, aunque ella sabía que lo era. Perder a su compañero fue motivo suficiente para que se emborrachara, así que no fue nada.

Pero no tenía sentido afligirse.

Especialmente cuando él estaba rozando sus labios a lo largo de su piel de esta manera, deteniéndose para besar sus mejillas, justo por encima de su boca, la punta de su nariz.

La respiración de Bella se volvió inestable cuando su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Sus dedos eran perezosos mientras se deslizaban al azar sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar por su toque ligero.

Su cuerpo le respondió con facilidad y Bella se encontró apoyándose en él, presionada contra su pecho, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo. Levantó las manos para acunar su cara, lo suficientemente audaz como para mostrarle exactamente lo que ella quería. Sus labios se movieron con los de él, ambos ansiosos.

Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus pezones sensibles y en alerta, Bella jadeó.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward, alejando sus manos.

—No, están... sensibles. No está mal —aseguró, alcanzándolo de nuevo—. De hecho —su voz era tímida y ella besó sus labios con un roce de los suyos mientras hablaba—, fue bueno.

Esto era otra cosa que estaba aprendiendo lentamente: que no había vergüenza ni tabú real en la forma en que su cuerpo ansiaba su toque.

—Solo... gentilmente —murmuró ella contra sus labios, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba.

—Siempre —prometió, su palma encontró la curva de su pecho de nuevo.

Se escuchaba el sonido de sus besos, el susurro de la ropa y el resorte del sofá mientras se movían.

Los adultos todavía podían liarse como adolescentes, eso estaba empezando a darse cuenta.

Bella se habría contentado con hacer del besar a Edward una carrera. Era mucho menos abrumador que el cursado que tendría por delante en su campo de derecho elegido. Probablemente era mucho más satisfactorio, también.

Haciendo un ruido de descontento, Bella empujó el pecho de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? No te hice daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, sin aliento por sus esfuerzos.

Ella se rio de él, siempre estaba tan preocupado y le acarició la mejilla.

—No hiciste nada. Tu hijo está acostado en mi vejiga —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz con fingida molestia.

—Escuché que las vejigas son buenas almohadas —dijo, enderezándolos antes de soltarla de mala gana.

Bella se alejó, un aturdimiento feliz calentando su piel.

En el baño, a Bella le sorprendieron las imágenes, que eran sobre todo emociones con la explosión ocasional de sobrecarga sensorial.

Pensó que sabía cómo se sentía tener el borde del mostrador de mármol presionado contra su espalda cuando alguien, Edward, la sujetaba contra él. Sintió que la felicidad se acercaba al delirio y que la necesidad corría por su torrente sanguíneo, haciendo que el aire estuviera estático a su alrededor. Ella escuchó su rica risa en su oído, el sonido de su felicidad, la mirada en sus ojos de que él estaba justo donde ella estaba: muy enamorada y...

Lujuriosa.

Poderosa.

Las imágenes, los movimientos, que pasaron por su mente no eran la ternura fácil y gentil con la que Edward la tocaba ahora.

Ella pensó que sabía cómo se sentiría apretar su carne en sus manos, no porque quisiera hacerle daño, sino porque necesitaba que él fuera parte de ella.

Besos sin aliento, descuidados, duros y aplastantes.

Sus manos en su parte superior, sus dedos ásperos e impacientes. El sonido que hicieron los botones cuando se dispersaron en el suelo cuando él accidentalmente le arrancó la camisa.

La cabeza de Bella giró, tratando de darle sentido a cada imagen individual: auditiva, visual... incluso al sabor salado de su piel cuando ella le mordió el hombro.

Ella lo sabía y no lo sabía.

Tal vez eran recuerdos, pero enloquecedoramente insustanciales, no del todo concretos.

Se lavó las manos, se echó agua en la cara, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar a través de la inundación de emoción.

Más tiempo del que ella pensó debió haber pasado porque hubo un golpe suave en la puerta.

—¿Bella? ¿Está todo bien?

De repente, Bella recordó la primera vez que vino a su departamento, la forma en que inmediatamente había sido golpeada por una fantasía a medio formar.

Rápidamente, Bella se giró, abriendo la puerta de la ducha. Pasó las manos por los azulejos azul marino, los mismos azulejos que había visto en su visión, recordando lo fríos que estaban en contraste con el calor de su cuerpo y el agua que corría por su espalda.

—¿Bella? —volvió a llamar Edward, su voz un poco más urgente.

Corriendo los pocos pasos hacia la puerta del baño, Bella la abrió, agarró el brazo de Edward y lo empujó hacia adentro.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con fuerza.

Los pensamientos de Bella eran erráticos y ella estaba actuando principalmente por instinto. La necesidad de su cuerpo por él, de tenerlo lo más cerca posible, tuvo prioridad, pero la pregunta que sonó en su cabeza también parecía apremiante.

Los dedos de Edward se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y él presionó con fuerza, apartándola ligeramente incluso mientras sus labios respondían a los de ella. Con un pequeño gemido, logró separarlos.

—Yo no... ¿Qué? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—¿Hemos he-hecho el amor en tu ducha? —tartamudeó, las palabras se sintieron torpes y tontas cuando salieron de su boca.

Ella no se perdió la forma en que sus ojos se ensancharon por una fracción de segundo antes de que moderara su reacción. Tragó saliva y tomó su rostro con cuidado, como si temiera que ella se rompiera si presionaba demasiado fuerte.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó, su voz tenía un ligero temblor.

—Sí... no... no lo sé —murmuró, cerrando los ojos mientras la abrumadora sensación la invadía. Ella apretó su agarre alrededor de su cuello—. No es... tangible. No es... real. —Ella sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Lo hicimos?

—Sí —susurró, acariciando sus mejillas confortablemente.

Abriendo los ojos, se acercó más a él, poniéndose de puntitas para besar los bordes de su boca.

—Muéstrame —dijo ella, su voz tan suave que casi era aire.

La respiración de Edward se entrecortó.

—Bella...

—No es solo... quiero hacerlo real, pero te quiero... a ti. Te quiero a ti. —No fue delicado ni por asomo, pero era lo que ella sentía. Era lo que ella quería por muchas razones—. A menos que, ¿esto no es lo que quieres?

—Oh, Bella —suspiró. Él besó sus labios con suavidad y reverencia—. Solo has sido tú. —Su aliento era dulce y cálido en su rostro cuando él se retiró de nuevo, mirándola—. Pero... ¿la ducha? ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

Ella se sonrojó. Honestamente, si él hubiera presionado el asunto, podría haberla tenido de cualquier maldita manera que quisiera.

—Lo leí en uno de esos libros. Es una buena posición para mujeres embarazadas grandes como yo.

Él se rio ligeramente.

—Ni siquiera estás cerca de grande, tontita.

—Bueno, no estamos limitados, ¿verdad? —Ella le besó la barbilla, temblando un poco por el nerviosismo—. Quiero decir, esto no va a ser cosa de una vez.

Él contuvo el aliento, sus cejas se dispararon. Con un gemido, él inclinó la cabeza, besándola vorazmente.

—Tú... serás... mi… muerte —murmuró entre besos.

Mientras él hablaba, la hizo retroceder hasta que el borde del mostrador se hundió en su espalda. No era la posición más cómoda, pero Bella no se quejaba. Ella no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad para quejarse. Cada uno de sus pensamientos estaban envueltos alrededor de decidir dónde poner su mano y dónde quería más de él.

Totalmente inexperta y perdida en la sensación, era fácil dejar que Edward liderara.

Él solo había llegado a desabotonar sus jeans antes de detenerse, sosteniéndola con los brazos extendidos.

—Te amo, Bella. Ya no puedo no decírtelo.

—Oh —respiró ella—. Edward... yo también te amo.

Su sonrisa era amplia, exultante.

—¿De verdad?

Sonaba tan adorablemente cautivado y sorprendido, que Bella se rio.

—Sí. Lamento no habértelo podido decir. Lamento haber estado tan confundida.

En lugar de responder, él agachó la cabeza, sus besos lentos y serios, creciendo. Cuando sus ropas se habían amontonado en el piso del baño, ya no podía ser consciente de sí misma. No quedaba espacio. La sensación de consumición, la emoción que la había abrumado una y otra vez cuando estaba con él, hicieron el espacio alrededor de ellos estático. Cada centímetro de su piel estaba consciente, cada gota de su sangre era fuego.

Edward la apartó de él, sus ojos vagando sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Por la forma en que la miraba, ella no se sentía incómoda o deforme.

Se sentía hermosa.

Se sentía como una mujer.

Edward todavía la estaba besando mientras buscaba a tientas la puerta de la ducha, abriendo el agua.

Los cuasi recuerdos habían sido agradables, excitantes, emocionantes.

La experiencia real fue todos a la vez pero de otro mundo.

El calor del agua, el vapor que los rodeaba, hacía que su mundo físico se combinara con la atmósfera sofocante entre ellos. La sensación del agua caliente goteando y corriendo por su piel desnuda mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre sus costados, alrededor de su espalda, sus manos ahuecando su trasero, solo se añadían al fervor en el aire. Era como si Edward tuviera más dedos, más formas en que podía acariciarla, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara con anticipación.

Ella lo deseaba tanto que estaba mareada por eso.

Cuando él puso sus manos en su cintura, girándola hacia los fríos azulejos azules de sus visiones, Bella dejó de pensar en recordar tocarlo, saborearlo. Sus labios se separaron, ella cedió a la emoción que la consumía, sintiendo todo.

Sus cálidos labios en su hombro, besando su camino hacia el arco de su cuello hasta que pudo murmurar un dulce "Te amo" en su oído.

Lo sintió, en su corazón, en su piel, hasta en lo más profundo de quien era ella.

Su amor por ella, su amor por él, era parte de lo que ella era.

—Te amo —murmuró ella, su voz temblaba de nervios mientras él le extendía suavemente las piernas con sus rodillas.

Ella mantuvo las manos extendidas sobre los azulejos para mantenerse erguida, dejando que él la sostuviera.

Como la primera vez, cuando él se deslizó dentro de ella, parte del frenesí en su torrente sanguíneo se calmó, saciado por lo correcto de su unión. A ella le encantaba la forma en que se sentía: sus cuerpos resbaladizos presionados, la forma en que él movía sus manos, una hacia arriba para acunar sus pechos y rozar sus pezones sensibles, la otra hacia abajo, acariciándola donde estaban unidos.

Sin palabras, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, contenta cuando él gentilmente movió sus labios allí, arrastrando sus dientes sobre su piel mientras se movía dentro de ella.

Fue rápido, pero fue bueno, mejor que cualquier otra cosa que ella podría haber imaginado sentir.

Él todavía la besó tiernamente mientras cerraba la ducha, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para envolverla en su bata, aunque era enorme en ella, y para atarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Ella no estaba muy segura de por qué él se había molestado. Ya estaba hambrienta por él otra vez. Solo llegaron hasta su cama antes de que ella tirara de su toalla, repentinamente descarada porque se sintió, por una vez, completamente como una mujer y nada como una niña.

Su segunda vez fue sin prisas.

Se acostaron juntos, todavía húmedos por la ducha y Bella exploró su piel con sus manos y labios, comenzando a catalogar mentalmente todos los puntos que lo hacían jadear o gemir, o hacer que sus manos se apretaran en su cabello. Ella satisfizo sus curiosidades, descubriendo que sus pezones eran sensibles a su estimulación y que cuando ella bailaba sus dedos sobre su estómago, sus músculos se contraían y él se reía.

Cuando ya había tenido suficiente de sus provocaciones, Edward los había hecho rodar a sus costados, colocando su pierna en su cintura así podía entrar en ella fácilmente. Era una posición poco profunda, no la llenaba tan bien como cuando la había tomado por detrás, pero era íntimo, y eso en sí mismo era un gran placer.

Cuando ambos estuvieron saciados, Bella se sentía feliz de no moverse nunca más de sus brazos. Estaba caliente hasta el centro de sus huesos, acurrucada contra su piel debajo del edredón de su cama. Quienquiera que hubiera sido, lo que fuera en lo que se convirtiera, en ese momento, ella estaba completa.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, dejando que el sueño la alejara de este momento de felicidad, un revoloteo en su vientre la despertó un poco de nuevo. Se movió, soltando un gruñido algo disgustado cuando llevó su mano a su costado.

—Shhhh —murmuró adormilada, como si el bebé pudiera ser calmado en el útero.

—¿Qué es? —murmuró Edward, las palabras salieron confusas y amontonadas. Ella pensaba que él estaba dormido.

—El bebé está despierto —dijo con un bostezo.

Automáticamente, su mano fue a su vientre, presionando. Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, lista para quedarse dormida a pesar de las continuas sacudidas, cuando Edward contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos se abrieron, soñolientos pero alertas.

—Puedo sentirlo —susurró Edward, con voz asombrada. Su palma se extendió más amplia, presionando contra el lugar donde se movía el bebé—. Eso es... guau.

Al ver la forma en que su rostro se iluminó, tan vivo y completamente enamorado, Bella sonrió tan ampliamente que le dolían las mejillas. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, solo mirando y maravillándose de todo lo que tenía.

* * *

 ***Bond:** significa vínculo, lazo, unión, por eso Bella dice que él los unió.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Disculpen la demora. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo? Un capítulo más y el epílogo, y terminamos con esta linda historia._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rjnavajas, Techu, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Karina, Pili, carolaap, Liz Vidal, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Adriana Molina, patymdn, tulgarita, jupy, miop, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, crysty Katy, kaja0507, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Maryluna, Alexandra Nash, somas, Jade HSos, cary, Lizdayanna, Esal, torrespera172, Kriss21, nydiac10, Nadiia16, Smedina, liduvina, freedom2604 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	31. Capítulo 30: Casa

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Casa**

En estos días, Bella se detenía para darle tiempo a Edward de acercarse a su lado del auto antes de incluso intentar salir. Casi a término, se sentía como si la mitad de su tamaño fuera todo barriga, y era probable que cayera sobre su trasero si intentaba maniobrarse para salir del auto.

Manteniendo un brazo extendido para sostenerla y el otro alrededor de su espalda, Edward soportó su peso mientras ella se ponía de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró él, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de ella hasta que le asintió. Estaba sin aliento, pero por el momento estaba estable.

Edward frunció los labios, observando mientras ella clavaba sus puños en la parte baja de su espalda, frotándose.

—No debería haberte dejado venir. Deberías estar descansando.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo una chispa de indignación.

—Tomo mis propias decisiones, listillo —dijo irritada.

—Lo siento. Sabes que no quise implicar...

Con un pequeño suspiro, Bella lo detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre su boca. Ella sonrió, su irritación se desvaneció.

—Sé lo que quisiste decir —dijo en voz baja—. Mujer embarazada malhumorada, ¿recuerdas?

Debajo de la palma de su mano, ella sintió que sus labios se estiraban hacia arriba. Él levantó una mano, besándole la palma antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

—Es que te ves tan incómoda.

—Descansar tampoco es particularmente cómodo —señaló—. Y tenía que alejarme de todos. Ese departamento es demasiado pequeño para tener tanta gente.

Edward parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sabiamente lo pensó mejor.

Habían tenido esta conversación un millón de veces cuando estaban decidiendo cómo iban a lidiar con un recién nacido cuando vivían en dos lugares diferentes. Edward quería comprar una casa, razonando que él tenía los ingresos y que tendrían un montón de espacio. Bella había argumentado que si ella iba a vivir en una casa con él, tenían que poder pagarla por igual, lo que significaba que quería al menos estar en camino a un buen trabajo.

Entonces, este fin de semana, Edward se mudaba a su departamento.

A veces, Bella pensaba que Edward era mejor en el compromiso que ella.

Pero ella estaba embarazada, maldita sea. Esa era su excusa, y se aferraba a ella.

Por eso, y porque el nacimiento de su hijo era inminente, el pequeño departamento estaba lleno. La familia Cullen en su totalidad estaba presente junto con Jasper y Alice, ayudando a Edward a mudarse. Sumándose al caos, Renée y Phil estaban presentes, aunque Bella les había dicho más de una vez que no había ninguna garantía de que el bebé naciera en la semana que ellos habían programado.

Justo en ese momento, sintió que podría estar embarazada por el resto del tiempo.

Un poco abrumada por el caos en su departamento y notando la disminución de la paciencia en la expresión de Edward cuando Renée se burlaba de él, por vigésima vez, acerca de cómo nunca fue tan bueno como pensó al esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos por su hija, Bella había aparecido con la brillante idea de que deberían ir a comprar el almuerzo para todos.

—De todos modos —murmuró Bella, tomando su brazo mientras caminaban hacia Subway—. Se supone que es bueno caminar un poco. Leí esta historia sobre una mujer que tenía que caminar dos millas hasta la estación de autobuses todos los días de su embarazo, hasta el final, y dos millas de regreso a casa. Nació cuando ella estaba entrando en el hospital. El bebé nació en su pijama.

Edward se estremeció.

—No es que no esté cruzando los dedos por un nacimiento rápido, fácil y relativamente sin dolor, pero...

Bella agitó su mano libre.

—Estaba en internet. Probablemente estaba mintiendo sobre el pijama. De todos modos, caminar es bueno.

—Ya veo —dijo amablemente.

Cuando estaban a salvo de los coches que pasaban, Edward se detuvo. Se giró hacia ella, y Bella tuvo que sonreír cuando llevó sus manos a su cara, inclinándose para capturar sus labios con los suyos.

Bella había descubierto que Edward era propenso a las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Dijo que era sobre todo porque había esperado un tiempo terriblemente largo para poder besarla donde todos y cualquiera pudiera ver. Se disculpó, pero admitió que probablemente no superaría la novedad pronto.

Después de todo lo que él había pasado, manteniendo su relación en secreto primero del mundo exterior y luego de ella, Bella pensó que era un compromiso que podía hacer fácilmente.

Además, cuando Edward la estaba besando, tendía a olvidarse de cosas como quién podría estar mirando... o del resto del mundo en su totalidad, realmente.

 _ **~0~**_

Si Edward pensara que saldría bien, habría ahuyentado a todos.

Sin embargo, Bella era obstinada como siempre. Cuanto más segura estaba de quién era y de quién quería ser, más recuperaba su confianza. Lo que significaba para Edward que no podía salirse con mucho de nada.

Por supuesto, Edward podía admitir que lo que realmente le gustaría estaba en el ámbito de "excederse". Si dependiera de él, la habría tenido en la cama durante la mayor parte de su embarazo. No estaba por encima de llevarla desde el dormitorio al sofá o a la mesa, según fuera necesario.

Bella lo toleraba solo hasta cierto punto antes de decirle que buscara algo más para obsesionarse.

A veces, Edward pensaba que Bella era mejor en toda la cosa del compromiso que él.

Así que, Edward se mordió la lengua y no echó a todos del departamento, incluso cuando vio que ella estaba agotada. Esta era una de las cosas sobre las que habían discutido. Ella entendía que él se preocupaba por ella y por su bebé, pero no quería aguantar que la tratara como a una inválida, o una niña que no sabía qué era lo mejor para ellos, delante de los invitados.

Para evitar hacer un comentario, Edward se levantó y silenciosamente arrastró los pies a lo que había sido la habitación de invitados y ahora era el cuarto del bebé. Allí, se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Varios fines de semana antes, Alice y Esme le habían organizado un baby shower a Bella. Alice afirmó que siempre quiso organizar uno, y Esme, además de disfrutar de organizar fiestas, pensó que era su deber como abuela. Habían coordinado y funcionado tan bien que habían ido a diseñar el cuarto de su hijo.

Edward tenía que admitir que la habitación era... preciosa. Estaba decorada con verdes y amarillos suaves, y se diseñó para que Edward y Bella tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban para cuidar de un recién nacido al alcance de la mano.

Todo lo que faltaba era el recién nacido.

Sin embargo, para Edward, Bella nunca había estado más hermosa, había superado la etapa de su embarazo donde se veía linda. Ahora, su vientre solo se veía pesadamente incómodo, le dolían la espalda y las piernas con compasión al mirarla. El médico les había advertido que a veces los primeros bebés se tomaban su tiempo para llegar aquí pero Edward esperaba que ese no fuera el caso para Bella.

Después de todo, eso era algo que no podía hacer por ella: llevar al bebé.

Al menos, no hasta que estuviera fuera de ella.

Pero en estos días, Edward era cuidadoso con sus deseos. Cuando él y Bella estuvieron juntos por primera vez, había deseado que el caso terminara para que pudieran ser libres. Deseo concedido.

Cuando Bella estaba en coma, deseó que ella abriera los ojos, pensando que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa siempre y cuando pudiera ver sus bonitos ojos de nuevo. Deseo concedido.

Mientras más tiempo transcurría, Edward deseaba poder decirle que la amaba y que el bebé que ella llevaba, el bebé por el que estaba aterrorizada, era suyo, y que él siempre estaba allí para ella. Deseo concedido.

Durante el resto de su embarazo, después de que se hicieron pareja, Edward y Bella eligieron no concentrarse en el vago mundo del "qué pasaría si". Sí, debido a que ella había pasado por un trauma al principio del embarazo, ambos estaban conscientes de que podría haber complicaciones imprevistas con su hijo, pero no tenía sentido preocuparse. En su lugar, se lanzaron a toda la emoción: nombres de bebés, muebles, cochecitos, asientos de automóvil, etc.

Todavía había muchas cosas que podrían suceder, demasiadas formas en que la trama podía torcerse. Dado su historial, Edward optó por no tentar al destino. Tuvo cuidado de no desear que Bella entrara en trabajo de parto más temprano que tarde.

Además, probablemente era mejor si sucedía cuando solo estaban ellos, razonó. Bella no querría el drama de entrar en trabajo de parto con toda su familia y la mitad de la de ella presente.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era exactamente el motivo por el que no debería haberse sorprendido cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una oleada de ruido en la sala de estar.

—¡Edward! —llamó su madre.

Automáticamente alerta ante el tono de su voz, Edward salió corriendo al pasillo.

Emmett y Jasper le estaban sonriendo ampliamente. Renée se veía emocionada. Phil parecía descompuesto. Carlisle estaba sonriendo con algo que parecía orgullo brillando en sus ojos. Rose, con el bebé Dean en sus brazos, parecía compasiva. Y Esme estaba con un brazo reconfortante alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

Bella se veía simplemente exasperada y avergonzada.

—¡Es hora! —chilló Alice en su oído, obviamente emocionada.

Fue entonces cuando Edward notó que la parte delantera de los pantalones de Bella estaba oscura. Pensó, por un segundo, que ella en realidad podría haberse mojado, se había quejado de que estuvo cerca más de una vez. Le tomó un momento a su cerebro confundido para ponerse al día, comprendiendo con una repentina oleada de pánico que su fuente se había roto.

Iban a tener un bebé.

 _ **~18 horas después~**_

Bella estaba agotada y dolorida, pero feliz cuando se acomodó en una de las sillas grandes y cómodas de la suite de maternidad, con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos.

Era justo después del mediodía. Afortunadamente, los tres mil visitantes que habían estado dentro y fuera de sus habitaciones durante el parto y el nacimiento del bebé Liam, exactamente diez horas antes, habían decidido que era hora de almorzar.

Por supuesto, justo cuando ella estaba pensando si quería probar la comida del hospital, Liam decidió que quería la suya.

—Shh, shhh —silenció al quisquilloso bebé, tratando de averiguar cómo maniobrar, manteniéndolo firme en un brazo mientras desabrochaba la parte delantera de su camiseta para amamantar con el otro.

Su pequeño hijo era terriblemente frágil y Bella estaba aterrorizada de hacer algo estúpido... como dejarlo caer.

—Papá está tratando de dormir —trató de razonar con Liam. Él chilló y Bella sonrió cansada, lanzando una mirada triste a donde Edward estaba tendido en el sofá, profundamente dormido.

Bella rozó su pezón contra la mejilla de Liam, conteniendo la respiración. Ella se mordió la lengua mientras él se giraba y se prendía, silbando por lo bajo.

Los doctores le habían asegurado que la alimentación del niño mejoraría. Justo a tiempo para tetas goteando, según su madre, otra glamorosa ventaja de la maternidad.

—Chico, es bueno que no vengas ya equipado con los dientes —murmuró entre dientes.

Se relajó cuando el dolor disminuyó y se dio un momento para maravillarse mientras su hijo mamaba. Era la primera vez que ella y el bebé estaban solos, en cierto modo, desde su nacimiento.

Mirando el reloj, acarició la suave pelusa en la cabeza de Liam, buscando sus rasgos y maravillándose una vez más.

—Bueno, hombrecito, oficialmente tienes diez horas enteras de edad —susurró en voz baja, colocando un dedo en el centro de su palma y sonriendo cuando él apretó por reflejo—. ¿Qué piensas hasta ahora?

Liam parecía satisfecho ahora que tenía su almuerzo a la mano. Bella suspiró, mirando sus pequeñas manos agitándose, aterrizando al azar contra su piel.

Para el alivio eterno de ella y de Edward, su hijo parecía estar bien. Tenía todos los dedos en las manos y los pies. Nació normal en todos los sentidos. Por supuesto, aún existían algunas preocupaciones que no se aclararían hasta más adelante en su desarrollo, pero era un bebé hermoso, saludable y arrugadito.

Cuando fue alimentado y eructó, Liam estaba contento en sus brazos, y Bella estaba feliz de solo mirar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se sentiría tan increíble, encontrarse a sí misma y a Edward en los rasgos de su hijo.

Así fue como su padre los encontró pocos minutos después.

—Hola, niña... niños —dijo en voz baja, sentándose en el borde de la cama más cercano a Bella. Hizo una mueca en dirección a Edward—. Debe ser agradable.

—Papá —regañó Bella—. No creo que él haya dormido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Cada vez que Liam me despertó anoche, él ya estaba despierto.

Charlie solo gruñó.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? ¿En serio?

Inclinando la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en su hijo, Bella sonrió.

—Estoy... Bueno, no lo sé, realmente. Estoy feliz... muy feliz, pero también estoy nerviosa. Ya no me siento como una adolescente estúpida, pero no lo sé. Todavía no me siento mayor, tampoco —admitió.

Charlie se acercó, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Liam.

—Sabes, Bell, saltaste de los cinco directamente a los treinta. Tal vez con este pequeño rebobinado, estés más o menos nivelada. —Él se rio—. No creo que nadie esté preparado para esto, la paternidad.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor, creo. —Poniéndose de pie, ella transfirió al bebé durmiente a los brazos de Charlie, sonriendo ante la imagen de su padre policía grande y fuerte que parecía completamente sorprendido por el ser humano en miniatura de dos kilos y ochocientos gramos en sus brazos.

—Es bonito —dijo Charlie contento—. Incluso con todas las arrugas, puedo ver que es bonito. Tendrá que ser un niño fuerte. —Levantó la vista, su expresión llena de amor y orgullo—. Pero tiene una madre fuerte, por lo que estará bien.

Bella se sonrojó, pero en secreto se sentía animada por sus palabras.

—Gracias, papá.

 **~0~**

—Olvídate de ese título de asistente legal —murmuró Bella, levantando las cejas mientras una enfermera traía otro ramo—. Voy a abrir una florería.

Edward tomó el ramo, agradeciendo a la enfermera.

—Este vino con un regalo. —Miró a su hijo, acurrucado en los brazos de Esme por el momento. El pobre niño apenas había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de su cuna de plástico del hospital. Había demasiados brazos esperando para sostenerlo—. Mira, Liam. Es un perro de peluche, así que no estamos obligados a conseguirte uno real por un tiempo.

—Eso no es un perro —dijo Bella en voz baja, alcanzando la cosa—. Es un lobo.

Curioso, Edward miró la nota adjunta al ramo y contuvo el aliento.

—Esto es de parte de Billy y su familia.

—Lo supuse —murmuró Bella—. Los lobos son muy importantes para la tribu; incluso es ilegal cazarlos en sus tierras. —Ella sonrió débilmente—. Se cree que son protectores.

En silencio, Edward se acercó, tomando su mano y apretando. De todas las cosas que habían salido terriblemente mal en sus vidas, ambos lamentaban más la pérdida de Jacob y el dolor que le habían infligido a su padre. Hacía solo unas semanas, cuando decidieron un nombre para su hijo, Bella le escribió a Billy una carta de agradecimiento, condolencias y disculpas.

No era lo mismo en absoluto, pero habían elegido honrar la memoria de Jacob con el nombre de su hijo: Liam Jacob Cullen.

Tal vez nunca serían buenos amigos, pero Edward esperaba que el gesto de Billy significara que había encontrado algo de paz.

 _ **~Al día siguiente~**_

Edward estaba en su cuarto o quinto viaje al auto —controlando doble y triplemente de que tenían todo antes de que Bella y Liam fueran dados de alta— cuando se topó con Emily Uley.

Automáticamente, sus pelos se erizaron, su postura se volvió defensiva.

—Señora Uley —saludó con cuidado—. Qué coincidencia verla aquí. Espero que todo esté bien con usted.

Ella agachó la cabeza y se miró los pies.

—No es una coincidencia tan grande —murmuró, abriendo el asiento del lado del pasajero de su auto y sacando una enorme canasta llena de cosas para bebés de colores brillantes—. En realidad estaba esperando ver a Bella.

Edward la miró con recelo, reprimiendo su instinto automático de decirle que podía irse al infierno si pensaba que iba a molestar a Bella.

—No estoy tratando de causar ningún problema, agente Cullen —dijo ella rápidamente—. Bella y yo solíamos ser amigas... Sé que ella no recuerda eso, pero todavía me preocupo por ella.

Ella parecía tan derrotada. El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco, mirándola. Todavía era una mujer bonita a pesar de las cicatrices que marcaban su rostro, pero había un gran cansancio en sus ojos. Por supuesto, estos últimos meses no pudieron haber sido fáciles. Su esposo estaba en prisión, su tribu la había excluido, no le haría ningún bien a Edward antagonizarla.

Ella no era Sam, después de todo.

Él asintió brevemente, recibiéndole la cesta.

—Gracias —dijo él con sinceridad, trasladando la cesta al asiento trasero de la camioneta prestada de su madre. Gesticulando para que ella lo siguiera, él logró ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa—. Nos atrapaste justo a tiempo, en realidad. Bella y Liam se van de alta en unos minutos.

Bella estaba tan sorprendida de ver a Emily como lo había estado él, pero su nerviosismo se desvaneció rápidamente. Las mujeres conversaron brevemente y Emily arrulló a Liam, su expresión melancólica y dolorosa cuando Bella la dejó alzarlo.

Cuando la enfermera entró con el papeleo, Emily se levantó para irse, sonriéndole a Bella.

—Lo entenderé si no aceptas la oferta, pero estoy cerca, sabes. Me encantaría si pudiéramos ser amigas de nuevo, empezar de cero. —Ella vaciló un momento antes de agregar—: Y no sé si quieres escuchar esto, pero... Sam está, siempre ha estado, muy arrepentido de lo que pasó con Jacob y de lo que te sucedió. Trató de disculparse muchas veces. Sé que no lo hizo de la manera correcta. Sé que te asustó pero lo decía en serio.

—Te creo —dijo Bella con seriedad, dándole un abrazo a la otra mujer antes de que se separaran.

 _ **~Una semana después~**_

—Oh, esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué es tan divertido? —murmuró Bella, con las manos en las mejillas.

—No lo sé, pero deberíamos disfrutarlo antes de que tengan la edad suficiente para defenderse —respondió Rosalie, sonriéndole con malicia.

La familia estaba reunida en la casa de los Cullen en Forks. Como cualquier nuevo bebé, Liam se encontró siendo el objeto de muchas fotos. Cuando Dean y Liam estaban en la misma casa... bueno... las cámaras rara vez dejaban de hacer clic.

Parecía divertidísimo solo unos segundos atrás envolver a Dean tan fuerte como lo estaba Liam y colocarlos a ambos en la canasta de la ropa. Ahora Bella pensaba que estaba siendo un poco tonta.

¡Pero eran tan lindos!

—Isabella Marie... ¿estás torturando a mi nieto?

Bella levantó la vista, sintiéndose como la niña atrapada con su mano en el tarro de galletas cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

—No te preocupes, bebé, yo te cuido —aseguró Renée, sacando a Liam de la canasta—. Oh, Bella. ¿Sabes qué compré para cuando nos visiten en Florida? Este pequeño sillón. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Le compraremos un par de pequeños lentes de sol y uno de esos grandes y flexibles sombreros para bebés... Será una foto adorable.

Rodando los ojos, Bella sonrió con cariño a su madre.

—Eso será genial.

—Estará lo suficientemente cálido alrededor de las vacaciones de primavera —insinuó Renée.

—Ya veremos —aseguró Bella. Quería decir que sí inmediatamente, pero sabía que primero tenía que chequearlo con Edward.

Satisfecha con eso, Renée levantó a Liam en su hombro y regresó a la habitación familiar con él.

Mientras tanto, Dean se liberó de los confines de su manta con el feroz grito de batalla de un exasperado niño de seis meses. Rosalie lo levantó, con mantas y todo, y asintió con la cabeza en dirección al resto de la familia.

En el momento en que ella entró en la habitación, Edward se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa automáticamente tiró de sus labios. Aunque nunca dejó de hablar con su hermano, extendió una mano y la atrajo hacia su costado.

La forma en que él se acomodó, con su brazo alrededor de ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, todavía hacía que el latido del corazón de Bella se acelerara y su sangre se calentara.

Durante largos minutos, ella estuvo en silencio, mirando a la familia mezclada a su alrededor. No hacía muchos meses, se había despertado, confundida y desorientada, completamente insegura de quién era y cuál debía ser su lugar en el mundo.

En estos últimos meses, asombró a Bella cuántas veces su vida podía cambiar tan profundamente, incluso cuando estaba completamente consciente. La vida era todo menos un camino claro y cualquier elección tenía muchas consecuencias.

Pero incluso cuando consideraba sus peores días, ¿cómo podía arrepentirse de la forma en que las cosas habían salido?

A Bella le pareció que había salido muy bien de su caída junto con la generosa ayuda del mal. Sus ojos se posaron en Jasper y Alice, acurrucados en uno de los sillones grandes de la habitación, sentados uno al lado del otro, felizmente aplastados. Si ella no se hubiera caído del acantilado, nunca se habrían encontrado, comenzando su viaje juntos y Bella podría haberse perdido de tener a Alice como amiga.

En su vida pasada, ella aparentemente se había movido a la deriva, aterrizando en un campo que simplemente no veía que podría haberle ofrecido una gran satisfacción. Ahora, aunque sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante, Bella estaba emocionada por lo que le depararía su futuro y apasionada por el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Durante una pausa en la conversación, Edward se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo felizmente mientras se inclinaba, besándola con suavidad y adoración.

No mucha gente podía decir que realmente entendía lo profundamente que otra persona la quería. Una cosa era sentirse amado y enamorado, y otra muy distinta mostrar exactamente cuán profundo un amor podía ser.

El conocimiento, sabiendo lo mucho que había pasado Edward por su bien, era un intercambio justo por su frustración. A veces, era difícil no amargarse por el hecho de que gran parte de su primera relación quedara encerrada en un oscuro hueco de su mente al que ya no tenía acceso.

De vez en cuando, algún fragmento de un recuerdo, un cosquilleo de sus sentidos, se filtraba, pero ocho años de tiempo, muy bien podrían perderse para siempre.

Pero el inquebrantable y evolutivo amor de Edward por ella, y la idea de que ella era capaz de amar a alguien de la misma manera, era un regalo que aún tenía problemas para comprender.

Ocho años de vida olvidados por el conocimiento que ella había ganado de sí misma y de Edward, no era un intercambio fácil pero tampoco era malo.

Este era el lugar que le correspondía, pensó. Aquí era donde ella debía estar. Ella era una amante, una madre, una hija, una hermana y una amiga. Sí, todavía estaba tropezando, pero había llegado a reconocer que era simplemente la condición humana.

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, mientras observaba a su madre y a su padre arrullar a su primer nieto en la casa donde Edward había crecido, Bella sintió una gran paz y felicidad sobre ella.

Ella estaba en casa.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Disculpen la demora. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo? El próximo es el epílogo._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Techu, carolaap, patymdn, Pili, torrespera172, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, tulgarita, miop, Karina, debynoe12, Maryluna, Ninacara, Lizdayanna, Nadiia16, Jade HSos, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, Smedina, cary, Tecupi, Yoliki, alejandra1987, jupy, kaja0507, somas, May Cullen M, Bianca24fer, Liz Vidal, Lissette y nydiac10._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	32. Epílogo: Buena fortuna

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **LyricalKris** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Do The Right Thing**

 **Autora:** LyricalKris

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Epílogo: Buena fortuna**

La vista del puente Golden Gate desde el parque Golden Gate era impresionante.

Bella levantó su cámara, contemplando la vista privada que le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella. Edward estaba de perfil, su cabeza girada hacia la vista de la bahía y su cabello ondeando en la ligera brisa. A pesar de que Liam estaba a salvo en su mochila portabebés, sus piernas regordetas pateando con entusiasmo por estar fuera en un lugar nuevo, la mano de Edward estaba extendida protectoramente sobre su estómago.

Era una imagen hermosa, no solo por la vista icónica detrás de ellos, sino porque Edward y Liam eran definitivamente padre e hijo. Era cierto que el cabello de Liam era marrón donde el de Edward era bronce, pero se paraba exactamente de la misma manera. Sus labios también estaban ligeramente fruncidos, la expresión exacta de Edward en el momento en que ella tomó la foto.

Alertado por el clic de la cámara, Edward se volvió, con la boca curvada en una amplia sonrisa cuando la vio. Liam, cómicamente, imitó la expresión de su padre, sus patadas se volvieron más fervientes mientras le balbuceaba en su lenguaje de bebé.

—Auch. —Edward hizo una mueca. Él alborotó el cabello de Liam—. Tranquilo, amigo.

—Liam, ¿estás golpeando a papi? —le preguntó Bella a su hijo, haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies solo para escuchar sus risitas.

Girándose ligeramente, Edward puso a Bella debajo de su brazo para que todos estuvieran mirando hacia la bahía.

—Entonces, ahora que estamos todos aquí, ¿finalmente me perdonarás?

En Navidad, seis meses antes, Carlisle y Esme le habían regalado a Edward y Bella boletos de avión a San Francisco para ellos y el bebé, fechados para después del final del semestre escolar. Edward había adivinado, correctamente, que sería la única manera de lograr que Bella aceptara unas vacaciones familiares por las que él pagó.

Por supuesto, Bella no era tonta. Ella sabía exactamente quién los había puesto en una situación así y él recibió un regaño cuando llegaron a casa. Ella se había ablandado un poco cuando él le explicó que era tanto para él como para ella.

— _Nunca has viajado, así que esta no es una experiencia que sea una repetición, algo que hayas olvidado. Es completamente nueva para ti. Déjame viajar contigo —suplicó—. Elegiremos lugares en los que nunca he estado._

—Nunca estuve enojada contigo —murmuró ella, estirándose para tomar su mano.

—No —dijo él con cariño—. Hiciste un buen trabajo al fingirlo entonces.

Ella le hizo una mueca, resistiendo el impulso de sacar la lengua.

—Tengo que mantenerte alerta, Cullen. No hay descanso para los malvados.

Su expresión era dudosa.

—¿Has estado poniéndote al día con la música de nuevo?

—El dinero no crece en los árboles.

—Porque, en realidad, no debes basar la actualización de tus gustos musicales en lo que Emmett te dice que escuches.

Ella solo le sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir que los Backstreet Boys no están de moda otra vez?

Edward suspiró y miró a su hijo.

—Tendremos que esperar que hayas heredado mis gustos musicales en lugar de los de tu madre. Entonces, ¿qué sigue en la agenda?

Bella repasó la lista que habían recopilado de cosas que les gustaría hacer en San Francisco.

—Plaza Ghirardelli —dijo ella con decisión.

—Buena decisión —asintió Edward con falsa aprobación—. Liam solo ha pasado por dos cambios de ropa hoy y ya es casi mediodía.

 **~0~**

Alrededor de una hora y media más tarde, estaban llenos de helado y, aunque Edward no tenía idea de cómo Liam se había metido algo en la boca después de todo lo que acababa de limpiar del cuerpo de su hijo, el bebé estaba lleno de energía.

—No sé si llevarlo a la playa sea una buena idea —dijo Bella, mirando con desconcierto mientras trataba de salirse de los brazos de Edward—. Si lo metemos en el agua, estará a medio camino hacia Japón antes de darse cuenta de que no puede nadar.

Edward solo se rio entre dientes, colocando al bebé en su cadera cuando se negó rotundamente a ser puesto en su portabebés.

—Deberíamos sacar el cochecito del auto —sugirió Bella.

—Está bien por ahora —dijo Edward, agitando su mano libre—. Lo tengo.

Algunas personas decían que estaba loco, al preferir mantener a su hijo en un portabebés cuando salían así, atado a él o en sus brazos como lo estaba ahora. Sin embargo, Edward no había olvidado lo que se sentía estar a un solo latido de perder todo y mantenía a su familia lo más cerca posible. En este momento, Liam era lo suficientemente joven como para dejarlo.

Bella, por supuesto, era una historia diferente.

Si hubiera podido, la habría envuelto en sus brazos, asegurándose de que ninguno de estos extraños que los rodeaban pudiera lastimarla. Siempre estaba vigilando. Incluso cuando estaba de descanso, divirtiéndose, estaba alerta.

Pero si esa era su carga, un bajo nivel de paranoia porque había estado tan cerca de no tener nada de esto, entonces era algo que soportaba con gratitud. Supuso, en muchos sentidos, que sus cicatrices de la terrible experiencia que habían atravesado eran tan profundas como las de Bella. Ella enfrentó sus desafíos con gracia. Lo menos que él podía hacer era tratar de ser razonable.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como ella se había puesto en el hombro la pañalera de Liam, él le tomó la mano, prefiriendo que al menos estuvieran tocándose mientras salían a la plaza llena de gente.

Ellos deambulaban. Edward sonrió cuando Bella se detuvo afuera de un salón de té, un restaurante especializado en fiestas de té, mirando con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica en su rostro. Por dentro, se permitió imaginar que tendrían otro bebé en el futuro, uno que eligieran juntos, sin sorpresas ni complicaciones. Amaba a su hijo con un grado de ferocidad aterrador, pero una niña pequeña que trajera consigo todas las cosas a las que las niñas eran propensas también sería agradable.

Le dijo a Bella eso.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa indulgente.

—¿Quién dice que a Lee no le gustarán las fiestas de té? —desafió ella—. ¿Qué dices, Lee? ¿Quieres que te compre un juego de té? —le preguntó a su hijo, asintiendo enfáticamente.

Como el pequeño mono que era, Liam asintió convenientemente.

—¿Ves? —preguntó Bella triunfalmente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tomarle la mano mientras caminaban. Era algo de lo que ya habían hablado: tener otros hijos.

Una vez, Bella, mirando a Edward con Emmett, pensó en voz alta que podría haber sido lindo tener un hermano. Cuando él le preguntó, sinceramente curioso, si alguna vez pensaba en darle a Liam un hermano o hermana, lo había sorprendido muchísimo al decirle que sí.

—Sin embargo, más adelante. Después de la escuela. Después de encontrar trabajo.

Edward estaba contento de esperar.

Por supuesto, eso era adelantarse bastante a sí mismo. Había otra cosa que quería antes de que trajeran otro niño al mundo y él había estado debatiendo consigo mismo si era una buena idea preguntar.

Parecía casi ridículo pensar que ella diría que no si él le pedía que se casara con él. Ellos eran, para él, una conclusión inevitable. Desde mucho antes de que ella se cayera por el acantilado, Edward había sabido que nunca querría a nadie tanto como a ella.

Pero la vida no era tan simple como a quién y cómo amabas.

Bella estaba mucho más segura de sí misma de lo que había estado un año antes. Ella había crecido en su papel como madre y como adulta. Ambos habían trabajado duro en su relación: aprendiendo a comunicarse y moverse como lo debería hacer una unidad que funciona bien.

Tampoco era el mejor momento. Después de que Liam nació, Bella se lanzó a la escuela con toda su fuerza, ansiosa por marcar algún progreso "adulto", sus palabras.

Por su parte, Edward tenía sus propias luchas. Antes, luchando por demostrar su valía, él trabajaba con frecuencia durante doce horas al día. Todavía tenía todos los deseos de progresar en el FBI, pero ahora, tenía una familia a la que volver en casa. Bella lo apoyaba, pero no quería caer en la trampa en la que muchos de sus colegas ahora divorciados cayeron: "hasta el final de este caso... y este caso... y este caso".

Aun así, soñaba.

Estaban pasando frente a la larga fila de vendedores ambulantes cuando una mujer asiática, mayor y vivaz, saltó hacia ellos.

—Oh, sí. Bonita pareja. Bonito niño —dijo ella, haciéndoles señas—. Vengan, tengo algo justo para ustedes.

—Gracias, pero... —comenzó a decir Edward, pero la mujer era insistente.

—¡Mira! Esto trae buena suerte —dijo, tomando la mano de Bella y deslizando un anillo en su dedo. Eran anillos simples, la mayoría de ellos hechos de una sola pieza de metal. El que puso en Bella había sido doblado en el símbolo del infinito en el centro—. Suerte, ¿ves? ¡Para siempre!

—No encaja —señaló Bella suavemente, girando el anillo en su dedo.

—Ah, espera. ¡Lo arreglo! —La mujer quitó el anillo, sacó un martillo y lo golpeó. Edward tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

—¡Ahí! —exclamó la mujer, volviendo a poner el anillo en el dedo de Bella. Ahora encajaba perfectamente y la anciana sonrió satisfecha. Tomando un anillo que se veía igual, ella agarró la mano libre de Edward—. ¿Ves? Tú coincides. Muy afortunado. Dieciséis dólares por ambos.

—Bueno, ese es un pequeño precio a pagar por la suerte —acordó Edward, alcanzando su billetera.

Por encima de la cabeza de la mujer, Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero le sonrió con cariño, articulando la palabra: "inocente".

La alegre mujer les agradeció efusivamente, les prometió nuevamente que los anillos les traerían suerte mientras los llevaran y les dijo que regresaran para verla. Ella les informó que muchas personas que habían comprado sus anillos de la suerte regresaron y le contaron cómo habían ganado la lotería o entrado en alguna otra área del éxito.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, Bella sacudió la cabeza hacia él.

—Mira, temía que usaras este viaje como una excusa para poner un anillo en mi dedo —se burló de él—. ¿Pero un anillo de ocho dólares? Creo que me estafaron.

—Este es el símbolo del infinito, Bella —le informó él seriamente, reajustando a Liam en sus brazos—. Te guste o no, supongo que ahora estás atrapada conmigo. Además, es de suerte. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella se detuvo, tirando de él hacia un costado para que no detuvieran el flujo del tráfico, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se tomó un momento para besar la nariz de Liam, respondiendo a su balbuceo de bebé, antes de ponerse de puntitas para presionar un tierno beso en los labios de Edward.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa.

—Sé que no lo sabía al principio, pero cuando me desperté contigo, ya era la mujer más afortunada del mundo —dijo con sinceridad—. Y me alegro de que te quedaras el tiempo suficiente para dejarme entender eso por mí misma.

Levantó su mano libre adornada con su anillo, acunando su mejilla, inclinándose para besarla más en serio hasta que su hijo protestó en voz alta por ser ignorado. Sabiendo que estaba siendo cursi, pero en realidad sin poder evitarlo, él acercó su mano a sus labios, besando el nudo infinito en su nuevo anillo.

—Sé que nuestro tiempo juntos es finito —murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Pero te amaré por siempre.

Ella podría haberse reído de él, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, su cara se sonrojó, sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa complacida y cariñosa.

—Yo también te amo —dijo en voz baja—. Por siempre.

Con lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, cómo ella cambió y evolucionó continuamente en el último año, Edward supo que no era una promesa que Bella hiciera a la ligera.

Se reunieron con la multitud, una familia de tres en una ciudad de millones, en un mundo de miles de millones. Todos tenían una historia. Las suyas, Edward sabía, mientras vivieran, se escribirían juntas.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y así llegamos al final de otra historia. ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta historia, si le quieren agradecer a la autora, ya saben que en EFF encuentran opciones. Las esperamos en nuestra próxima traducción que vamos a publicar pronto._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterio**_ _r: Tecupi, cavendano13, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Klara Anastacia Cullen, piligm, Maryluna, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, carolaap, Jade HSos, freedom2604, patymdn, somas, Lady Grigori, miop, bbluelilas, jupy, Tata XOXO, Karina, nydiac10, Lizdayanna, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Bianca24fer, Adriu, liduvina, Lissette, Alexandra Nash, aliceforever85, torrespera172, cary, Nadiia16, Karina y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta la próxima traducción!_


End file.
